


Superfan

by Alwayslost, Ashke50, kinkyspn, MadamRed, otayuriistheliteralbest, pllsetskyonice (hma1313), ScribblesInTheMargins, Sophie_skates_reads, Surka, Taedae, Tutti_writes, venom_for_free, zjofierose



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Confessions, Confusion, Creator Feature, Drama, Feels, Fics in a fic, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Includes Rich Media, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Otabek is a writer, Pining, Post-Canon, Romance, Sexual Content, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Social Media Centered, Yuri is an artist, and they fall in love with the other, but neither of them know, they are both in the Otayuri fandom, twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 72,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwayslost/pseuds/Alwayslost, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashke50/pseuds/Ashke50, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkyspn/pseuds/kinkyspn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamRed/pseuds/MadamRed, https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest/pseuds/otayuriistheliteralbest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hma1313/pseuds/pllsetskyonice, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblesInTheMargins/pseuds/ScribblesInTheMargins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie_skates_reads/pseuds/Sophie_skates_reads, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surka/pseuds/Surka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taedae/pseuds/Taedae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tutti_writes/pseuds/Tutti_writes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/venom_for_free/pseuds/venom_for_free, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zjofierose/pseuds/zjofierose
Summary: Yuri rushes to his laptop, starts it. Fingers shaking, he looks at the clock. He's late. Yakov kept him for most of the afternoon. Now, his time is limited. But he has to get in at least a few seconds of conversation because, holy shit, he needs directions for the damn drawing.[general]xXGrinding-For-GoldXx, today,18:35CATNIPple! Ur there? I'm fucking sry I'm late tell me you're still here! need to talk to u!nip-the-cat, today,18:37Still here. What have you been up to? We have a deadline! It's almost his birthday!Yeah. Yuri is aware it's almost 'his' birthday because he is 'his' and the birthday is his own.--or: Otabek and Yuri are both creators in the Otayuri fandom. They fall in love through their aliases, not knowing who they are really talking to.Once they meet for World's, things get complicated. Will they manage to navigate a relationship, skating, and a secret obsession they don't know they share?--Superfan showcases a part of the real and fictional Otayuri fandom, including art, cosplay, and writing.It features over a dozen amazing creators, who helped me build this world.Updates on Saturdays.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, background Lilia Baranovskaya/Yakov Feltsman, background Victor Nikiforov/Yuuri Katsuki
Comments: 1101
Kudos: 405
Collections: LilyBug03 Favorite Fics, Superfan, faves





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello old and new friends and welcome to the next big project.  
> I am SO excited to finally present "Superfan" to you, a collaboration.  
> Every week, a new chapter will be uploaded to this fic.  
> It contains rich media from a bunch of AMAZING people, listed at the end.  
> Words can't express how thankful I am for all the help. 
> 
> Please make sure you visit their profiles, look at the additional art and cosplay AND read the featured fics!  
> Because all those fics from nip-the-cat in future chapters will actually be readable, thanks to the help of this amazing bunch!

_Quick_. 

Yuri rushes to his laptop, slams it open, starts it. Fingers shaking, he looks at the clock. He's late. Yakov kept him for most of the afternoon as a punishment for running his mouth. Now, his time is limited. But he has to get in at least a few seconds of conversation because, holy shit, he needs directions for the damn drawing. 

[ **general** ]

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 18:35

> CATNIPple!! Ur there? I'm fucking sry I'm late tell me you're still here! need to talk to u! 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 18:37

> Still here. What have you been up to? We have a deadline! It's almost his birthday! 

Yeah. Yuri is aware it's almost _'his'_ birthday because he is ' _his'_ and the birthday is his own. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 18:38

> thx for e reminder hope would I have known 

> the 

> How

**nip-the-cat** , today, 18:38

> Don't act like you aren't forgetful. That's your inner Nikiforov. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 18:39

> Fck U I hav no inner Nikiforov

> havw

> HAVE 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 18:41

> This is why you are the artist and I'm the writer. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 18:42

> Do you think you're better than me our something? 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 18:42

> So close. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 18:43

> Fuck you. 

> Im not a native speaker 

> And neuter are u 

> neither 

> 🖕

**nip-the-cat** , today, 18:44

> I gotta go anyway. Have a meeting I need to attend. So have fun with your drawing. 👍

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 18:44

> No wait 

> Asshole!!!!! 

> It's almost his birthday + I need to know where tf they r background is still as empty as ur head! 

> Gimme something to work with

**nip-the-cat** , today, 18:46

> How about the school yard? It's a college AU after all. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 18:47

> Unrealistic 

> Beka would nvr kiss someone in public

> far too reserved 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 18:47

> You talk like you know him. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 18:48

> I wish 

> ❤️❤️❤️

> the thigs id do to him 😏💯💦

**nip-the-cat** , today, 18:49

> Aren't you, like, a virgin? 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 18:50 

> Bc im saving myself for him 

> Duh 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 18:50 

> He only wants Yuri. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 18:50 

> God I fkn WISH 

> Have U seen them

> On the podium

> During the gp 😩👌❤️

**nip-the-cat** , today, 18:51

> They were totally flirting. Otabek keeps looking at him _like that_ but Yura never looks at the same time, they are so cursed. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 18:51 

> Bs

> Beka isnt flirting

> That's hs face

> Yuri skated _his_ music

> On national TV

> Wont get much gayer than dis 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 18:52

> He also put his finger in Otabek's mouth at some point. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 18:53

> How do U nt realize this only suports my point? 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 18:58

> Well. 

> You might be up to something there. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 18:59

> I KNO RIGHT ITS ALMOST LIKE THERES A FANDOM FOR THEM MORON 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 18:59 

> 👍

> Gotta go. Davai. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 18:59

> liar 

> U totally have another minute. 

> CATNIPple 

> Noooooooo 

> I still have to

Yuri deletes his last message when the Skype call comes in. Shit. He still has questions about the posing. It's his birthday soon and catnip is right; it needs to be perfect. But right now, he can't focus too much on the virtual Otayuri in his shamefully full drawing folder because the _actual_ Otabek is calling. 

"Good timing." Yuri smiles at the camera. The connection is wacky, but the few pixels are enough to make out his best friend's face. 

"I just came in from training." 

"I don't know where you actually were but there's no need to lie. It's 9 pm in Almaty. Unless you're doing midnight classes, you definitely haven't been training." 

Otabek stares at him, face stony. "I was running." 

Oh. Makes sense. Yuri huffs, has no other answer for that than a tip of his head, hair falling in front of his eyes. When he remembers Otabek likes them, he leans back. Eyes of a soldier and everything. "What have you been up to today?" 

"I've been wondering what I'll do once I retire from skating. Maybe I’ll go back to school? Katsuki did both." 

"College, huh?" Yuri shakes his head. There's no chance in hell he'll go back to school, not with those grades. But … "Tell me what you know about college. Draw me a picture with your words." 

Otabek grins. Or the corner of his lip twitches up. Or the line of his mouth tilts a little. It's all the same. "You know I'm not good with words." 

Yuri hums. Yeah. Everyone who ever spoke to his best friend knows that. So he drops the topic. "On a scale of one to ten, how likely is it you'll move to Russia once you're done with skating?" 

"Two." 

"That's a shitty answer. Try again." 

"You know how much Kazakhstan means to me. _Two_ is already on the off-chance that …" 

"A cute little ice dancer sweeps you away?" 

"Yeah. That." 

Yuri tries to force a smile onto his face. Otabek's doesn't change at all. "You know, if you settle down with a wife and kids at some point, you are legally not allowed to ditch me. Right? You'll have to take me along to everything and I'll embarrass you in front of her and make her jealous of our friendship." 

Otabek grins his version of a grin again and Yuri wants to melt. He takes a screenshot. Reference. 

"I would never ditch you." 

He doesn't want the warmth creeping up his insides and setting his body on fire. He doesn't want the silly smile he has to force down. He doesn't want his head to turn to mush. But there is his best friend, looking like this, smiling just for him and promising a forever they both know is a lie stolen from the universe. They won't mention it. 

Otabek likes women. Yuri doesn't like anyone. Except the one person he can't have, of course. Life is shit. So he buries himself in fandom, reads too much fanfic, draws too much fanart, and password locks the folder called _'world domination'_ carefully. Conceal, don't feel, as Elsa likes to say. 

Suddenly he doesn't want to talk about the future anymore. Instead, it's his own birthday coming up soon, it's worlds in less than a month, it's refined programs and dancing and skating and all the topics that are safe. 

Sometimes, when it's late for both of them, they will speak about family. They send each other songs and listen to them in the dark, both with their cameras on even though their video squares are pitch black. That's when Yuri allows his face to melt. That's when it's okay for him to crumble, just a little. He doesn't hide the heat in his cheeks and the scratching in his throat as much. Sometimes, he even allows the butterflies to buzz, but that's always dangerous and rarely a good idea because when the call disconnects, he just feels lonelier. 

Once, he actually put his hand into his pants and listened to Otabek speak. He was ranting about music and for once actually talking in entire paragraphs, so Yuri allowed himself that tiny escapade. It was terrible all around. His clothes rustled too much and his breathing didn't sound like an athlete’s. He had barely even started when he realized Otabek would definitely notice if he kept going. So he stopped, hard and lonely and lost. It wasn't a common occurrence for him to cry after a call, but back then, he couldn't stop the tears as he stubbornly shoved his hand back down. 

"Yura?" 

He blinks, refocuses on the present, on the worried look on Otabek's face. "Oh. Sorry. I was just …" The sentence trails out uselessly. Nothing he could say would be appropriate. 

Otabek doesn't ask. That's one of the reasons Yuri loves him. And oh, how much he loves him. He tried to deny it for a while. But Yuri gave up the charade and admitted it to himself. That was two years into their friendship in a hotel room after Skate America, when Otabek fell asleep during a movie and Yuri decided he'd rather watch his best friend than the television. 

"Yura?" 

Shit. Again. Well, then. "Sorry. I don't know what's going on today. But I have to get to some stuff, anyway. It's my birthday soon and I need to prepare." 

"I'll congratulate you at worlds. Both to your birthday and the silver medal." They grinned at one another. 

"Seeing you below me on the podium, but still next to me, will be the best gift." 

"You can't say that every year." 

"So far, I've been right quite often." 

"Once isn't often." 

"Depends on the circumstances. Falling on the ice? No. Getting into a plane crash? Yeah." 

"Wow. You compare my silver to a plane crash?" 

Yuri laughs. He wishes he wouldn't have to hang up, but today is a bad day. It is one of those days when he wants to crawl through the screen and into the bed in Almaty. He wants to hold Otabek and be held by him, and that's overall just shitty for their friendship. So he excuses himself early on, gives an apologetic smile, and opens _'Archive of Our Own'_. 

_'Webcam date'_ is saved in his bookmarks. 

\----------

**Rating** : Explicit

 **Archive Warning:** Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings

 **Category** : M/M

 **Fandom** : real people fiction

 **Relationship** : Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky

 **Characters** : Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin 

**Additional Tags** : Fluff, Romance, Complete, Humor, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Pining, getting together, webcam, they love each other, one shot

 **Language** : English

 **Stats** : Published: 2019-07-24, Updated: 2019-07-24, Words: 1267, Chapters: 1/1 Comments: 81, Kudos: 341, Bookmarks: 60, Hits: 3017

**Webcam Date**

**nip-the-cat**

Summary: Otabek and Yuri enjoy an unconventional date together. 

Chapter 1

**Notes:**

(See the end of the chapter for notes.)

Otabek struggled to breathe. Excitement wrangled him from the inside, wrapping him tight in an air of breathlessness. Just like after a routine. Not at all like skating. Everything at the same time. Breathless and panting, too much oxygen and too little. 

But he wouldn't skate. Not right now. He had been with the ice already, given his all, carved his name into the surface in the only way he could. Trying to build a moment, not for himself but for his country. 

And still, his hopes and dreams were far away. Not even a plane would bring him to his destination fast enough if he wanted to arrive in a handful of hours. But he longed. He longed silently, steadfastly, because that was what he had been taught to do when his insides were jumbled with scary thoughts and powerful fears. 

Then, the call connected and every thought about his composure was gone. It was always the same. Whenever he looked into Yuri's face, strength filled the cracks in his facade. An opponent shouldn't empower him, but Yuri was his strength. 

The other man didn't judge him, even though he obviously didn't always understand Otabek. That was okay. He didn't understand himself either. It was an ongoing mystery to him why his heart would try to break out of his chest, again and again, whenever wheat hair blew in the wind and leaf eyes settled on him. Yuri Plisetsky was a forest fire, burning bright enough to scorch him. 

But somehow, like the metal he was named after, Otabek was molded by the flame. Strengthened, never destroyed. It wasn't for the lack of bite in the fires that burned, burned, burned bright as daylight in the middle of the night, turning opponents to ash when they dared challenge the spitfire that was Russia's finest. 

It was them, pouring themselves into each other's cavities, filling all the empty bits of one another, until the fire calmed and the gold settled. Connected in a way no one would ever dare to try and tear apart. 

Otabek smiled at his Yuri, as bright as he could, trying to let him know, _'I'm here. I see you. All of you.'_ And as always, Yuri smiled back. 

It was their anniversary and Otabek was excited because Yuri had made a proposition he could hardly deny. Both of them had waited forever. For each other, for themselves, for a future that had taken too long to exist, so they made room and forced it into existence themselves. 

“I miss you so fucking much.” For a second, Yuri looked like he was about to extend his hand and touch the screen, brush his fingertips over his partner hidden behind a veil of distance and still so close. But then, his hand fell to the hem of his shirt and instead, it tugged the garment up, up, up and over his head, not stopping once in the fluid motion. The practiced ease of a skater undressing in countless locker rooms, the effortless grace of a dancer manipulating their body as if flames raged within. Yuri burned brighter than all of them. 

“I miss you, too.” Otabek watched with enraptured fascination. Beauty wasn’t an unknown concept for the man born in a country full of life and breathtaking sights, but the person in front of him was different to everything he had ever seen. No hiking trail covered his curves, no ranger tamed the wilderness within, and for that, Otabek was thankful. 

It wasn’t that they had never stripped for one another. With one another? They shared countless locker rooms, showers, hotel suites. It was always them, gravitating around each other in every way possible so their naked bodies weren’t a surprise anymore. And still, being uncovered like that, with drive and purpose, was a different feeling entirely because it was intimate in a way they hadn’t known outside of each other. It was stunning, charging, electrifying, a hundred things at once and still only one thing. Perfect. 

Otabek watched Yuri strip with the drive and enthusiasm he brought to everything, but he wanted to savor the moment. So Otabek forced them to slow down, to take their time, to literally and metaphorically take their socks off. Yuri was a whirlwind in the best kind of way, but sometimes he needed to be redirected so his force would hit in all the right ways. 

When they were naked for one another, truly naked, no longer covered by blankets or clothes or bathing robes or all the other fabrics daring to stand between them during their lives, both of them took the time to look. Truly look. Because they had gazed upon one another without seeing for years and it became evident in the blush on Yuri’s cheeks and the heat warming Otabek’s face. It was evident in their shy smiles and their soft gazed and the way hands flew over skin as the longing for one another consumed every semblance of a rational thought. Feeling. No longer thinking. Taking a break from everyday struggles and worrying thoughts about routines and fame and fortune and what would come when their bodies could no longer provide the proper vessel for their demands. 

Right now, they were exactly where they needed to be with the exact right person. Or maybe they almost were because still thousands of kilometers kept them so cruelly apart that only simulated touch and shared breaths could stifle the need for one another. 

It was easy. It was hard. Lowering their guards enough to actually allow each other in, to pour themselves out without emptying their soul into the other while they tried to fill up with one another. It was a simple physical need, a complex psychological longing, it was everything the evolution had them work up to and it was the most useless attempt of a reproduction of what couldn’t be. Not right now. 

They didn’t talk. They did not have to because what they shared was deeper than superficial conversation. Touches were slow and soft, then faster and harder, and in the end, frantic in their effort to tear themselves down and build one another up with pieces that now belonged to the both of them. 

A simple sexual act. A practiced motion, up and down, with increasing strength and urgency until it was no longer a thought and only a movement. Creased eyebrows, tight lips, tighter circles they pushed their hips up to, wishing it was the touch of someone else. The fight not to close their eyes because all their treacherous bodies wanted was to feel and all their weak minds wanted was to see. 

See what it looked like when they both fell apart, with one another, for one another. 

Yuri was vocal. He would whimper when he became overstimulated. Otabek was in stitches for him. The man without a weakness let himself be seen in his most vulnerable state. Ultimate trust, absolute love. 

Otabek didn’t cum thinking about the tight heat in Yuri’s core. He didn’t break over the image of hips pressed to one another. It wasn’t the thought of bite marks and hickeys littering bodies as a testament to their love they couldn’t, wouldn’t hide. It was Yuri’s face, so open and flushed and perfect. It was his tiny noises, the way he said _‘please’_ , the one thing he didn’t give anyone else. It was uniqueness and adoration and respect. Loyalty, desire, and the promise of a future they were only starting to build. 

It was the way he moaned Otabek’s name when he came, too. 

\------------

The screen blurs, everything washing together in front of Yuri's eyes. Is it the orgasm he forced out of his mangled body or the tears he's trying to hide even from himself? 

For a while, he's just laying there, resting, waiting for something to happen to shift the world back into gear. When he's still alone and sweaty fifteen minutes later, Yuri gets up and cleans off his hand. He wishes he could wipe the shame of masturbating to his best friend away, too, but that doesn't work. He's tried for quite a while. 

When he returns to his bed and picks up his phone, there's a message. 

[ **general** ]

**nip-the-cat** , today, 21:32

> Going to bed. It's too late to be awake. Sleep well. 🤎

Yuri smiles at the brown heart. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 21:34

> Sleep well, too. 💜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like we birthed a baby together.  
> Did you enjoy it? Are you looking forward to more? Let us know.  
> And please make sure to give your love to all the amazing contributors, still active in fandom 4 years after the show.  
> You are an Otayuri creator and want to be featured, too? Reach out to me on social media!  
> Here is a list of the contributors who allowed me to share their socials! ♥
> 
> [Ashke50](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashke50)
> 
> grue ([Tumblr](https://gigagrue.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/gigagrue))
> 
> [JNLost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwayslost) ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/JNAlwayslost))
> 
> [Kinkyspn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkyspn/works) ([Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/_.starsandmoon._/))
> 
> [Lalionnebelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest) ([Tumblr](https://lalionnebelle.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lalionnebelle), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/La.Lionne.Cosplay/))
> 
> [Madam Red](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamRed) ([Tumblr](https://madamredwrites.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/madamredwrites), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/madamredwrites/))
> 
> nACHI8 ([Tumblr](http://nachi0-art.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nACHI8_art?s=09), [Instagram](https://instagram.com/nachi8_art?igshid=1noopi1osbuue))
> 
> [Pllsetskyonice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hma1313) ([Twitter,](https://twitter.com/pllsetskyonice) [Carrd](https://pllsetskyonice.carrd.co/))
> 
> [Scribbles in the Margins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblesInTheMargins) ([Tumblr](https://scribblesinthemargins.tumblr.com/), [Twitter)](https://twitter.com/ScribblesITM)
> 
> [Sophie_skates_reads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie_skates_reads) ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/SophieParrish13))
> 
> [Surka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surka)
> 
> [Taedae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taedae) ([Tumblr](https://taedae-nextrea.tumblr.com), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TaedaeNextrea), [Instagram)](https://www.instagram.com/taedae_nextrea/)
> 
> [thechaoscryptid ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechaoscryptid/profile) ([Tumblr](https://chaos-cryptid-writes.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thechaoscryptid))
> 
> [Tutti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tutti_writes) ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/tutti_writes?s=09))
> 
> [Venom-for-free](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venom_for_free/works) ([Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/venom-for-free/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/venom_for_free), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/venom_for_free/))
> 
> [Zjo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zjofierose) ([Tumblr](https://zjofierose.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/zjofierose%20))


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recap Chapter one:  
> Goldie (Nickname for Yura’s online personality) and catnip (Beka’s online personality) decide to collab for Yura’s birthday. In the middle of planning, catnip leaves because he has an appointment. Works well for Yura, because Beka is skype calling him. They talk a little about the future. When they hang up, Yura goes online and pulls up AO3 to read one of his stories. He touches himself and then goes to sleep, feeling heartsick.

[ **general** ]

**nip-the-cat** , yesterday, 21:32

> Going to bed. It's too late to be awake. Sleep well. 🤎

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , yesterday, 21:34

> Sleep well, too. 💜

Yuri stares at his screen. He wants to hide the dumb smile. He really tries, but urgh, it isn’t happening his morning. Luckily, it doesn’t have to; he is alone on the treadmill. Everyone else will eventually filter in, but right now, at this moment, it is just him and his thoughts. 

When have they started to send heart emojis? It’s a little childish, a little girly, a little gay. Yuri doesn’t care about that. At times, he is all of those things, anyway. He doesn’t understand why he can’t accept any kind gestures from the people around him, but a single text from catnip makes him smile. Or maybe he understands but doesn’t want to because that position is already taken, and he can’t fathom letting a third person into his heart. Grandpa. Otabek. Catnip? Fuck. 

Otabek. 

He hasn’t replied to his text this morning yet, mostly because it is later in Almaty, and Otabek always texts him good morning when Yuri is still sleeping. But usually, texting his best friend back is the first thing he does. Not today. Today he struggled to look at the message too long because Yuri knew what lingered only one tab further into his phone. 

He isn’t exactly ashamed to masturbate to his best friend. Yuri is sure plenty of people do. But it is the intimacy he craves along with the physical sensation that scares him. Because Otabek likes women, and Yuri likes no one, except the man he can’t have. 

Maybe he should give catnip a chance, after all. Because otherwise, he will end up all lonely and sad and probably with another 14 cats. At least the last part sounds weirdly pleasant. 

[ **general** ] 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 09:14

> Is it iappropriate to touch yourself to porn ur friend wrote

> askin for a friend 

> Im the friend 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 09:26

> Good morning to you, too. Or should I say noon? 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 09:30

> Maybe in Kazakshstan 

> NOt in Russia 

> also doesnt answe my question 

>answer 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 09:31

> Most people would probably consider that inappropriate. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 09:31

> \+ U

**nip-the-cat** , today, 09:31

> I think it’s kind of flattering? 

> Don’t let my mother know I said that. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 09:32

> Is every Kazakh boy sucking up o ther mothers like this 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 09:32

> YOU HAVE KAZAKH BOYS BESIDE ME? 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 09:34

> 😏😏

> Only one 

> Future husband 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 09:34

> I thought we agreed he has to marry Yura. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 09:35

> Yeah but that is just not realistic. 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 09:35

> ? 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 09:36

> Plisetsky is an idiot and a coward if he si so close to Altin all day and still hasn’t snatched him 

> He doesnt deserve Beka

> Ill make him mine

> Youll see 

> Dont worry if it doesnt work out Ill marry U 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 09:42

> Well thanks. 

> I don’t know how to handle all the flattery. 

> Gotta go. Yuri is probably doing his morning workout right now and if I wish for it hard enough, he might grace us with a sweaty workout selfie. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 09:43

> Ur groos 

> at least I only touch myself to fictin 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 09:44

> True. If Yuri ever found out he would probably skin me. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 09:45

> You in particular? 

> Ego much? xD 

Yuri took out his phone and went to one of the full-length mirrors. He had just started working out, so there wasn’t much sweat to show off, but once in a while, he felt like it was okay to indulge his weird friend. 

\------------

\------------

**nip-the-cat** , today, 09:56

> I don’t know. I can’t imagine him being a big fan of others sexualizing him like that. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 09:56

> … >:) 

> ten minutes huh

> was it a good ten minuts

**nip-the-cat** , today, 09:57

> No idea what you mean.

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 09:59

> 😏😉

> Yuri woud probbly appreciate U treatunf him so respectfully 

> not even tryin to fix that ⬆️

**nip-the-cat** , today, 10:00

> I sure hope so. I plan to marry him one day ;)

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 10:01

> Shit an emoji instead of a period

> youre going all out for your man 

> Hed appreciate that too 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 10:01

> You’re going to have to introduce me to him if you know him so well. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 10:02

> Yeah its a Russian thing // we all know each other 

> Deal tho I get U Yuri + U get me Beka 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 10:02

> Davai. 👍

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 10:03

> nd this is my keyword

> gotta go 

> working out to get in shape to steal my man 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 10:04

> Good luck trying to beat Yura’s body. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 10:05

> Didnt U beat it to Yuris body

> :) 

> :D 

> :DD 

> Oh come o n

> CATNIPple 

> Dont shun me becasue I kno of Ur sins

**nip-the-cat** , today, 10:07

> I though you gotta go

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 10:08

> 😏😉💜

**nip-the-cat** , today, 10:09

> … 

> 🤎

Just for a moment, Yuri allows himself to grin like an idiot, pressing his phone to his chest. When Mila and Georgi enter soon after, he’s a serious athlete again, stuck in the middle of his morning workout. The only thing getting through his focused mind for the next hours is the Instagram notification two hours later. 

\------------

\------------

Maybe, he thinks to himself as Yuri turns to see if anyone noticed his awkward blush, maybe catnip is up to something with those. 

\-- 

“I can’t believe—I can honestly not  _ fathom _ that the incest twins decided to try their luck with pair skating and actually made it to worlds with that pity party of a show.” Yuri bites into a carrot he hates and glares at the screen as if Otabek himself planted the idea in their minds.

_ “I don’t get why you are upset. One competitor less for us.” _

“Crispino was no competition.” 

_ “The ISU would beg to differ.” _

“They may beg.” Yuri rolls his eyes and grumpily crunches the last bits of his snack into little pieces. “Why would you change your discipline? They have different rules and everything!” 

_ “Of course they do. Pairs involves two people, so it makes sense to have different rules.” _

Yuri groans because Otabek knows  _ exactly  _ what he means. He doesn’t want to talk about it, though, so he acts all fancy until Yuri drops the topic. He envies his best friend for the ability to pull off that tactic; Yuri mostly has to scream for others to pay attention to his wants. “Whatever, asshole. Let’s watch that movie.” 

Otabek grunts his response, but there is a tiny smile on his lips, so Yuri takes this as the win it is. They start the movie, screen now filled with jumping pictures and explosions. It was Yuri’s turn to pick, and after Otabek forced him to sit through a one-and-a-half hour-long visual album autobiography of some weird composer, this is his revenge. He can see his best friend flinch a little in the tiny window at the bottom right corner, next to Yuri’s own video. He likes that it looks like they are sitting there together, in a cinema, on a date. But Otabek likes women and Yuri likes no one, except the man he can’t have. On his screen, he can dream a little. 

He takes out a pen and notebook, doodles a tiny Yuri and Otabek holding hands, and sends it to catnip. 

  


**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 19:46

> feeling extra gay toady. 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 19:50

> Those are adorable. 

> Any particular reason? 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 19:51

> have U ever wonderd if they do this weird dating shit

> like, do we even know they dont date

> maye they are 

> maybe right now 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 19:52

> Are you okay? 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 19:53

> Why wouldnt I be

**nip-the-cat** , today, 19:54

> You sound kind of sad.

Yuri raises his eyes and looks at their little squares, right next to each other. Urgh. Otabek is on his phone even though they have a movie night. Yuri knew he would hate the movie, but it still stings. Fine. If he thinks he can get away with not paying attention, so can Yuri. Because he is probably texting some cute girl right now, and, thinking about it, maybe he even found one already? Maybe that is why he doesn’t want to admit what a dumb fucking idea changing disciplines is? Because he wants to do that, too, with some beautiful brown haired girl like Sara or some fierce red-head like Mila or even someone as mysterious and loyal as Bella? Not Bella, though. She is married to that moron. 

There’s suddenly a pit in his stomach, especially when Otabek looks up. They lock gazes for a moment, but then something explodes, and the screen actually captures their interest for a moment. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 20:02

> I don’t know. I just want to believe I guess. My actual date went pretty shitty sooooo 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 20:03

> You didn’t tell me you were on a date? 

> Wait. You used actual punctuation. THAT bad? 

> Shit, Goldie, what happened? 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 20:04

> Apparently he didnt feel extra gay today 

> and no I didnt use punctation

> fuck right of 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 20:04

> Shit. Probably an asshole. I’m sorry for you. 

> You deserve to be loved. 

> You can always keep trying for Otabek. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 20:05

> yeaaah I guess

> lmao

**nip-the-cat** , today, 20:05

> I know this is just your attempt at trying to hide your pain but I appreciate you making an effort to feel better. 

> Anything I can do?

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 20:06

> thanks mom 

> write fluffy porn for me? 

> jk haha 

> unless 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 20:07

> I got you. 

> Although …

> FOrget it. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 20:07

> A SPEELING ERROR? 

> SPILL 

> SPILL 

> SPILL 

> SPILL 

> SPILL 

> SPILL 

> SPILL 

> SPILL 

> SPILL 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 20:10

> FINE. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 20:11

> You cant just say fine you have to actually tell me

> SPILL    
> SPILL

> SPLL

> SPILLLLLLL 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 20:13

> I was wondering if you might want to roleplay something. 

> Goldie I was TYPING. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 20:13

> You took 6min for oe sentence? youre a shitty writer 

> also 

> idk 

> isnt roleplay super weird

**nip-the-cat** , today, 20:14

> You’re right. That was a dumb idea. Nevermind.

Yuri looks up again. Otabek is still engrossed in his phone. He looks busy. When the screen lights up, it changes the hue of the light falling on his face. And there it is. Or is it? The faintest blush on his dark skin. Probably just a trick of the light. Probably some sexy, wild girl texting him exciting selfies. Fuck him. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 20:15

> no no no wait 

> dont just run off 

> we can try

> I wanna try    
> my life cant get any sadder than this rigth 

> CATNIPple! 

> come abck 

> you seorous I got dumped today dont leabe me too 

> Ill draw you porn 

> I’ll even type the way you liek. Good? 

> shit 

> I’ll even type the way you  liek like. Good? 

Otabek is actually looking at the screen when Yuri looks up. He raises an eyebrow and points to his phone. Yuri isn’t sure if this is a callout or if he is asking if he can keep using it. So Yuri shrugs. Otabek’s eyes return to his mobile. So it was apparently the latter. That is fine with Yuri, too. 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 20:21

> I set up the channel. Relax. You would really make a good Yuri, your muse is on point.

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 20:22

> urgh no 

> I hate being Yuri 

> I want to be Beka 

> SO i can go ahead + tell yuri I love him 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 20:22

> You are so weird sometimes.

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 20:23

> I GOT DUMPED HE’S INTO GIRLS INDULGE ME 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 20:23

> Fine. Fine. You are Otabek and I am Yura? 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 20:24

> Yeah.

**nip-the-cat** , today, 20:24

> I’ll write a starter. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 20:24

> A WHAT? 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 20:25

> 🙄🙄

[ **roleplay** ]

**nip-the-cat** , today, 20:31

> When he walked down the street, Yuri noticed a few things almost immediately. The annoying sparrows chirping too excitedly. The cars going too slow or too fast, depending on if you sat in them or wanted to cross the road. He noticed the lady with the big hat trying to cover her failed attempt at a haircut, and the man taking his dog out on a leash that was obviously too long. If that dog got too close to him, he would bite first. 

[ **general** ]

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 20:32

> wait okay shit

> what do I do? 

> is this a story?

> R we writing a stroy 2gether 

> youre nto publishing this right 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 20:33

> Of course not. This is just between us. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 20:33

> K Imma try dont laugh 

[ **roleplay** ]

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 20:34

> He stumbled whenhe fell over a stone right into another person?

> that okayß

[ **general** ]

**nip-the-cat** , today, 20:35

> You’ve really never done this, huh? 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 20:35

> If you laugh at me Ill never talk to you again i swera

> also I will send oyur stories to Yuri or beka or smthng 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 20:36

> You wouldn’t.

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 20:36

> Of course I would

> now tell me what to do asshole 

> I already hate this

He looks up again. Yuri isn’t used to feeling like a failure. But Otabek is too engrossed in his own phone to even notice Yuri’s distress, so he huffs and focused back on the chat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies.  
> Big thanks to grue for the amazing photobashes in this chapter!  
> And HERE is another version, because we deserve nice things:
> 
>   
> 
> 
> As always, a big thank you to everyone involved in superfan, we would LOVE to hear from you!  
> [Ashke50](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashke50)
> 
> grue ([Tumblr](https://gigagrue.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/gigagrue))
> 
> [JNLost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwayslost) ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/JNAlwayslost))
> 
> [Kinkyspn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkyspn/works) ([Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/_.starsandmoon._/))
> 
> [Lalionnebelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest) ([Tumblr](https://lalionnebelle.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lalionnebelle), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/La.Lionne.Cosplay/))
> 
> [Madam Red](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamRed) ([Tumblr](https://madamredwrites.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/madamredwrites), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/madamredwrites/))
> 
> nACHI8 ([Tumblr](http://nachi0-art.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nACHI8_art?s=09), [Instagram](https://instagram.com/nachi8_art?igshid=1noopi1osbuue))
> 
> [Pllsetskyonice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hma1313) ([Twitter,](https://twitter.com/pllsetskyonice) [Carrd](https://pllsetskyonice.carrd.co/))
> 
> [Scribbles in the Margins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblesInTheMargins) ([Tumblr](https://scribblesinthemargins.tumblr.com/), [Twitter)](https://twitter.com/ScribblesITM)
> 
> [Sophie_skates_reads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie_skates_reads) ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/SophieParrish13))
> 
> [Surka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surka)
> 
> [Taedae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taedae) ([Tumblr](https://taedae-nextrea.tumblr.com), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TaedaeNextrea), [Instagram)](https://www.instagram.com/taedae_nextrea/)
> 
> [thechaoscryptid ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechaoscryptid/profile) ([Tumblr](https://chaos-cryptid-writes.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thechaoscryptid))
> 
> [Tutti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tutti_writes) ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/tutti_writes?s=09))
> 
> [Venom-for-free](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venom_for_free/works) ([Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/venom-for-free/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/venom_for_free), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/venom_for_free/))
> 
> [Zjo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zjofierose) ([Tumblr](https://zjofierose.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/zjofierose%20))


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recap Chapter 2  
> Yuri flirts a little with catnip. He proceeds to have a skype date with Otabek, but neither of them seems to be really into it, so Yuri distracts himself with his chat instead. Catnip proposes roleplaying and even though Yuri is confused, he goes along.

[ **general** ]

**nip-the-cat** , today, 20:37

> So what you want to do is, basically, write from the third person kind of view. Imagine it like a movie set. You are the camera over the shoulder of your character. We both tell a story together, but you are Otabek with a camera over his shoulder and I am Yura with a camera over his shoulder. We both tell our individual narratives and we stick to our characters. It is usually done in past tense. Also, we might want to agree first if we want to write an AU or just follow a potential real-life scenario. And … you might want to consider the rating. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 20:41

> Too much info at once 

> go slower 

> so when the characters meet we bdescribe the scee together but when they part I follow Beka and you Yuri until they meet again corect

**nip-the-cat** , today, 20:41

> Yes

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 20:41

> kk

> are we writing like oneshts or is this one big story

**nip-the-cat** , today, 20:42

> That is up to us 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 20:42

> I wanan start with a oneshot 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 20:43

> Sure.

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 20:43

> Okay. 

> \+ Iwant real life, not an Au

> not for the start 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 20:43

> 👍

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 20:43

> \+ what do U mean by rating 

> like general or r or smth 

> ? 

> liek fic? 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 20:44

> Exactly. Yes.

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 20:45

> Wait so U R offering to write porn with me 

> liek a collab

> ??? 

> personalized porn? 

> like one of those computer games where U can decise on the plot 

Heat climbs into Yuri’s cheeks with rapid enthusiasm. He raises his head and yet again sees an explosion reflected on Otabek’s face. It’s flushed, this time Yuri is sure, and he is biting his lip. It’s a weird sight because he looks almost anxious, but Otabek Altin doesn’t  _ get  _ anxious. Yuri wants to say something, but the  _ ping  _ of his phone pulls him back in. 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 20:46

> Yes. 

> If that is okay for you. 

> We don’t have to.

> Am I being weird again? 

> I’m sorry. I can leave. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 20:47

> No shut up Ive been thinking 

> I like it 

> might be what I need rn 

> \+ U already knw I sinned to Ur content

**nip-the-cat** , today, 20:48

> Mutual. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 20:48

> Wait WHAT

**nip-the-cat** , today, 20:48

> Please don’t turn this into a big thing. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 20:48

> U TOUCHED URSELF TO MY PICS?

> FO REAL?

> THAT IS 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 20:49

> Disgusting, I know.

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 20:50

> SO HOT 

> wait what 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 20:50

> what 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 20:50

> …

> why would tat be disgusting excuse me drawing nakey peopl is al ot of work if I can make a horny soul happy it was worth the carpal tunnel Ill get one day from pushing all this content in one night 

> omg 

> :)

> we can be carpal buddies 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 20:51

> I hate you. Honestly, I asked for  _ one  _ thing. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 20:52

> OMG 

> because ur WRITING so much 

> I swear this wasnt a jack off joke 

> I swear 

> CATNIPple :( 

There is a groan from the other end of the screen that doesn’t match all the chaos of the car chase in the movie. Yuri squints at Otabek’s little square. He has his arm thrown over his eyes. This time, Yuri can’t stop himself from saying something. “Aww. Did you get rejected?” He might be a little too gleeful to pass as the concerned friend. Otabek lowers his arm and gives him a long, dead stare. Yuri’s grin dies. “Oh, come on, Beka. Don’t give me that look.” 

He doesn’t look that different. Yuri is used to his stoic face and the not-smile in his eyes, but somehow, this is worse. This is different. Because even though he can’t put a finger on the source of the feeling, Otabek seems sad. Maybe even disappointed. 

“Beka?” He looks away, bites his lip again. 

“Hey, uhm. I think I should go. For the night. Okay? I had … a long day. Sorry. You can choose the next movie, too. But you … didn’t seem to like this one that much anyway.” 

Why would he say that? What makes Otabek think he—oh. Yeah. Otabek hasn’t been the only one staring at his phone all night. “But … it’s not over yet. We only watched, like, an hour!” 

“I know. But … you are texting. I am texting. They are just yelling the entire time. I don’t really see why … we should finish it.” 

Because Yuri wants to spend time with his best friend, that is why. Not that they have done an awful lot of time spending. But he wants to. It’s just that, whenever Yuri looked up, Otabek was busy anyway. And for years, he was Yuri’s only friend, but now, he finally managed to make another friend. Someone who actually talks more than three words to him on any given day. Someone who likes his content and thinks they should get married, too. Fuck. When has he started to feel angry? From one moment to the next, Yuri struggles to control his emotions. He’s fifteen again and has no filter, no friends, no parental figures. He’s alone, and he travels the world to chase a chance others get shoved onto their asses. 

“Yeah. You’re right. We should just hang up.” It’s a testament to his growth that he says anything at all before he slams the laptop shut. 

The movie noises die at the same time as Otabek’s voice gets interrupted. “Yu—”. He can guess the rest. 

It’s fine. If none of his friends want to talk to him, it’s fine. He doesn’t need them, anyway. He never needed anyone before Otabek or even catnip, and he won’t need anyone after them and—

**nip-the-cat** , today, 20:59

> Sorry.

He stares at the one word. Why is he apologizing? Yuri likes it, without a doubt, but he can’t pretend to understand it. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 21:00

> U ok?

**nip-the-cat** , today, 21:00

> Long day.

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 21:01

> Urgh

> second time someone told me today 

> Good night. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 21:37

> ...

> 💜

**nip-the-cat** , today, 21:37

> 🤎

\-- 

[ **roleplay** ]

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , yesterday, 20:34

> He stumbled whenhe fell over a stone right into another person?

> that okayß

So this text doesn’t really fulfill catnips criteria for roleplay, Yuri admits to himself. But what else is he supposed to write? He is an artist, not a texting genius. Is he supposed to try and control his spelling? Use periods? Build sentences? Who could have known co-writing porn could be so hard. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , yesterday, 20:34

> He stumbled whenhe fell over a stone right into another person?

> that okayß

Okay. That is a start, he guesses. Yuri re-reads Otabeks—oh fuck, no. Where the hell did that come from? Yuri re-reads  _ catnip’s  _ post. What the fuck? He seriously doubts his brain now. Catnip doesn’t even write from Otabek’s perspective. That is supposed to be Yuri’s part, mostly because he couldn’t stand the thought of being so intimate with a fan. Even though the fan doesn’t know it. It is supposed to be fun, he is supposed to internally laugh about catnip’s portrayal of himself. Yuri shakes his head, furious now. Why would his brain betray him like this? Otabek is an asshole, and he doesn’t want to talk to him right now. Maybe ever again. 

Yuri carefully ignores the pile of notifications sitting in the left corner of his phone. If he clicks on them, Otabek will be aware he’s read them. He doesn’t need to know that Yuri followed every single one in the preview windows and that he left them there to sulk. He will get back to them, eventually. When he feels less shitty about being ignored for some fancy ice dancing queen. But right now, he needs his fix of feel-good. He needs a little happy world and a bit of the feeling back that he gets when he tries to write his own story. Usually, that is on the ice. But right now … why not try it literally? 

Mila and Georgi next to him are busy with their own cycling trainers. He still has some time left on the bike to get his muscles warm. Why not use it? Catnip should be awake by now. 

[ **general** ]

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 08:12

> Morning Fuckface 

> what even was ths yesterday

>ayway 

> what R u up to

It’s unusual for him not to receive an answer right away. Catnip is on his phone a  _ lot _ . He also disappears for large chunks of time, but so does Yuri, so who cares? He waits for a while, but catnip stays offline, his text unanswered. Well, fine then. He will figure out the roleplay stuff in the meantime, not like he has a lot of other things to do on this damn bike. 

[ **roleplay** ]

**nip-the-cat** , yesterday, 20:31

> When he walked down the street, Yuri noticed a few things almost immediately. The annoying sparrows chirping too excitedly. The cars going too slow or too fast, depending on if you sat in them or wanted to cross the road. He noticed the lady with the big hat trying to cover her failed attempt at a haircut, and the man taking his dog out on a leash that was obviously too long. If that dog got too close to him, he would bite first. 

He was meant to be Otabek. He was supposed to tell his  _ ‘own’  _ story and basically meet Yuri. Right? Should he insert himself into the scene? Or just … choose one of the characters available? That would leave him with the guy with the dogs since he can’t really interact as a car driver or as the lady with the hat. Now, Otabek loved dogs, even though he loved cats more. Well, specifically Potya. At least, that is what he keeps telling her. But it is not exactly common knowledge. And Yuri doesn’t want to disclose how much he knows about Otabek. 

Also, the fandom thinks he is a cat fanatic. And while that isn’t entirely wrong, Yuri is tired of the felines being his favored personality trait. He is more than his adoration for fluffy killer machines. Time to actively avoid that narrative. 

Which leaves him with no other choice than to introduce Otabek himself. He already hates that because how on earth is he supposed to just stumble into that scene? Like in Barcelona? Because the internet loves that, too. Easily half of the Otayuri tag is filled with stories about the Grand Prix final as if they haven’t done anything else interesting in their entire lives. People are so … unimaginative. But, Yuri reminds himself that it is probably because they don’t really know anything else about the soft, quiet moments between them. When they go shopping together, drink tea in a cafe, share a hotel room to watch Netflix, and cheat on their diet. Those stories are so much more  _ them  _ than a one-time stunt when they barely knew each other. Although, admittedly, for being so tired about the narrative, Yuri read an awful lot about it. 

Mila’s shrill laughter drags him back from his thoughts, and for a moment, he watches her and Georgi fight with their towels. They are children, really. But Yuri isn’t much better, and if he wasn’t shackled to the damn cycling machine, he would join. 

Back to his story now, though. He wasted enough time thinking about things that never would be real. Time to waste more time on thinking about what he could make happen, if only on screen. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 08:26

> Otabek was enjoying the sun. Even hough it was warm under the helmet. The leather was hot against his body because there was no fresh breeze yet. His bike was still standing still. Suddenly he was ripped out of his thoughts. On the other side he heard a barking dog. He turned and saw a mna walking it on a too long leash directly into another person. The boy was scowling. He obviously hated dogs. 

Yuri takes a deep breath and stares at his text. Huh. That is … probably not too bad for a first attempt. It doesn’t sound as flowy and natural as catnips texts are, but he is no poet. Maybe he can ask his friend for advice later. All in all, though, he is pretty proud of himself. No glaring errors. He even put in the effort to use periods. Catnip better is proud of him. 

[ **nip-the-cat is typing …** ]

He blinks at the message window. Huh? Catnip wasn’t awake a moment ago? Yuri decides to check, slides his thumb over the screen. The little circle next to his name is still grey.  _ Offline.  _ Or rather,  _ Appear Offline, _ as it seems. Who is he avoiding? Probably not Yuri if he replies in the roleplay channel. But the typing has stopped and there is no new message. 

[ **general** ]

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 08:30

> HEy asshole 

> Are you ghostin me 

> for real 

> ?

> ???

But the chat stands still. No more typing in either window. Yuri doesn’t understand what the fuck is going on, but he has no time to ruminate about it because Yakov is back a moment later, the annoying grey-haired asshole in tow, and drags them out of the warmup area. 

\-- 

When he gets off the ice, Yuri is  _ sure  _ there will be messages waiting for him. They are, in the top corner of his screen, reliable as always. Instagram, Twitter, some e-mails, a text from Grandpa, and the bundle of messages he is still adamantly ignoring from Otabek. He has to learn what it feels like to be ignored. 

But it’s not him who learns. It’s Yuri. Because once he works his way through all the notifications, there is no new discord mention. Catnip literally ghosted him all day. Yuri clicks onto their server icon. Still offline, even though he shouldn’t be. No reply in the [ **general** ] channel. Just to be sure, Yuri checks the roleplay. And because Discord is a very nice but very faulty application, he gets to feel a little lighter for a moment. Because even though he received no notification, there is a reply waiting for him. 

[ **roleplay** ]

**nip-the-cat** , today, 10:13

> When, as expected, the asshole with the dog didn’t move aside, Yuri didn’t hesitate to let him have a piece of his mind. He cursed at him, unashamed and unruly. It wasn't in his interest to follow social norms, not when the norms were shit and he was better than everybody anyway. They didn’t deserve his compassion; they deserved fury and judgment and Yuri had enough of both. 

Holy shit. That is … a thing. Yuri stares at his screen. How is he even supposed to answer? And much worse, is this what catnip thinks of him? That he considers himself above everyone else? Doesn’t care for the people around him? Is a ticking time bomb? 

Yuri’s stomach drops. A second later, first his eyes, and then his thumb, wander to the notifications he ignored all day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we had some roleplay, some fighting, some ghosting.  
> How is everyone today? Do you have any thoughts about the chapter?  
> Please let me/ us know! 
> 
> Big thank you to the amazing creators I get to work with, please check them out! ♥  
> [Ashke50](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashke50)
> 
> grue ([Tumblr](https://gigagrue.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/gigagrue))
> 
> [JNLost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwayslost) ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/JNAlwayslost))
> 
> [Kinkyspn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkyspn/works) ([Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/_.starsandmoon._/))
> 
> [Lalionnebelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest) ([Tumblr](https://lalionnebelle.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lalionnebelle), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/La.Lionne.Cosplay/))
> 
> [Madam Red](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamRed) ([Tumblr](https://madamredwrites.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/madamredwrites), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/madamredwrites/))
> 
> nACHI8 ([Tumblr](http://nachi0-art.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nACHI8_art?s=09), [Instagram](https://instagram.com/nachi8_art?igshid=1noopi1osbuue))
> 
> [Pllsetskyonice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hma1313) ([Twitter,](https://twitter.com/pllsetskyonice) [Carrd](https://pllsetskyonice.carrd.co/))
> 
> [Scribbles in the Margins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblesInTheMargins) ([Tumblr](https://scribblesinthemargins.tumblr.com/), [Twitter)](https://twitter.com/ScribblesITM)
> 
> [Sophie_skates_reads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie_skates_reads) ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/SophieParrish13))
> 
> [Surka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surka)
> 
> [Taedae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taedae) ([Tumblr](https://taedae-nextrea.tumblr.com), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TaedaeNextrea), [Instagram)](https://www.instagram.com/taedae_nextrea/)
> 
> [thechaoscryptid ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechaoscryptid/profile) ([Tumblr](https://chaos-cryptid-writes.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thechaoscryptid))
> 
> [Tutti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tutti_writes) ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/tutti_writes?s=09))
> 
> [Venom-for-free](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venom_for_free/works) ([Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/venom-for-free/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/venom_for_free), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/venom_for_free/))
> 
> [Zjo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zjofierose) ([Tumblr](https://zjofierose.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/zjofierose%20))


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recap Chapter 3:  
> Yuri and catnip decide to try roleplay, but Yuri is so engrossed in his phone that he and Beka end up fighting, which leads to a small fallout with catnip as well. The next day, Yuri ignores Otabek's messages and instead tries to focus on his happy-world-fandom. Unexpectedly, his partner in crime seems to ghost him. Eventually he does find a message from him, but it wasn't what Yuri expected.

[ **Beka** 🐻] 

> Are you okay? 

> You left so suddenly.

> Yuri? 

> Good night. 

> Good morning. 

> You’re still angry with me? 

> Okay. 

> I’ll be here. 

✓✓ 18:56

Yuri sighs. Okay. So Otabek was really worried. And apparently tried not only yesterday but also today to contact him. Which he already knew because he read the messages when they came in, but all of them together like this was somehow different. 

Shit, he should have answered earlier because whatever he writes now seems insincere. Yuri chews on his lip, lost in thought, when Mila steps up to him. 

“Coffee?” 

“No. I gotta go home and—” draw porn of himself and his best friend. Well, not porn, not today, but a kiss in bright daylight is such a sweet, forbidden fantasy, it somehow feels even wilder. 

“And?” 

“And work on something for my birthday.” 

“Are you having a party?” Mila lights up immediately. “I can come and bring some of the hockey players! Maybe Sara will fly over. It is after World’s, right? You wouldn’t be dumb enough to celebrate before. Right?” 

And no. Yuri was not having a party. Especially not around World’s because that is a suicide mission. But Mila announcing bringing her friend … Maybe Yuri’s friend would also come over? It _is_ after World’s, after all. “I might. But it is still all very secret. So … don’t fucking tell anyone!” 

Mila squeals. “Costumes? Drinks? Paaaaarty games?” Yuri rolls his eyes, but somehow she seems to consider this a confirmation. “I’ll be there!” And suddenly she is gone, disintegrated to god knows where. Mila has this weird ability to just appear and disappear, bending the rules of the universe as she goes. 

Yuri pulls his phone back out. Time to answer Otabek. 

[ **Beka** 🐻] 

< hey 

Maybe that is a good start. Maybe he doesn’t even have to explain what happened and can just go back to their friendship. The time before he pulled a crazy, scorned side-chick stunt and slapped his laptop shut because some weird rage overtook him. Because it was midnight in Kazakhstan and Beka was tired. And because his straight friend dared to text someone he probably liked. Yuri should support him instead of playing the dumb, jealous asshole. Fuck. 

< Sorry I guess

< no idea what happened yesterday 

< probably the tiredness right?

✓✓ 19:12

> Yes. Probably. 

> Are you okay? 

✓✓ 19:13

His heart beats a little too fast when Otabek’s response is almost instantaneous. Holy shit, how could Yuri think catnip was a better friend than him? He worried Beka all day and still, he answered immediately. 

< Yeah

< Training was intense today 

< sory for disappearing 

✓✓ 19:14

> It’s okay. I know what you are like. 

✓✓ 19:14

That alone is enough to make anger swirl in Yuri’s gut again. Oh yeah. What is he like, huh? He is unpleasantly reminded of catnip’s perception of him. Does Beka think like this, too? Yuri needs to know all of a sudden. 

< What *am* I like? 

✓✓ 19:15

There is the bubble indicating someone is typing and it keeps popping up and disappearing. Apparently, Otabek is either not sure, retypes a lot, or it will be a fucking paragraph. The last one is unlikely; his best friend never says much to anything. Not because he doesn’t have an opinion but because he likes to save his words and attention in favor of his closest friends. Mostly Yuri. Sometimes his sisters. Rarely his parents, even though the hero of Kazakhstan is a momma’s boy. 

> Driven. Passionate. You don’t make excuses and you deliver on point. 

> Or en pointe.

✓✓ 19:17

Yuri stares at the flattering message for so long, it takes him a minute to digest the second part. He knows Otabek is a terrible nerd deep down, hidden away under layers and layers of cool bad boy imagery and quiet stares, but this is weird even for him. 

< Did you just make a joke???

✓✓ 19:18

> Sorry?

✓✓ 19:18

< No. nuh-uh. 

< no taking bac

< I have proof of Otabek Altin being a goofy dumbass and it is mine to keep forever! 

✓✓ 19:18

> …

> 🙄

> Movie later? 

✓✓ 19:18

He wants to say yes, desperately, but he can’t because there is shit he needs to get fucking done so their collaboration will be ready for his own birthday. How absurd is that? But it can’t be helped. If he doesn’t want to be discovered by the fandom, he has to act like every other one of his weird, crazed fans. And the normal, cool ones. Those are out there, too, even though it took Yuri quite a while to find them because the crazy fangirls were too damn loud with their shitty, sexualizing opinions. Kind of awkward to think about it like that, though. After all, he sexualizes his relationship with his best friend, too. 

< I wish

< but apparently I have a birthday party to plan 

< post-worlds

< youll be here right? 

✓✓ 19:21

> Of course. Send me the details! 

✓✓ 19:22

< 👍

✓✓ 19:22

> 👍

✓✓ 19:22

Yuri puts his phone back. This was not the resolution he had in mind, but on the other hand, there is no way to even specify what it was he wanted to achieve. And it turned out pretty well, all in all, so he won’t complain. Instead, he gathers his gear, shoves away his sweaty clothes, and turns to head home. Luckily, he lives close to the rink. And even though he has to deal with fans more often than not, they leave him alone today. Which means he has the time to check in on catnip and their roleplay. If his friend won’t answer any other way, Yuri will take what he can get. It is weird to admit it, but he misses the other man. 

[ **roleplay** ]

**nip-the-cat** , today, 10:13

> When, as expected, the asshole with the dog didn’t move aside, Yuri didn’t hesitate to let him have a piece of his mind. He cursed at him, unashamed and unruly. It wasn't in his interest to follow social norms, not when the norms were shit and he was better than everybody anyway. They didn’t deserve his compassion; they deserved fury and judgment and Yuri had enough of both. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 19:35

> Otabek looked up from hisbike when he heard the blond cuss. Who was that guy? He looked pretty cool, though not half as cool as Otabek himself. When the guy with the dog yelled back some shit at Yuri, he crossed the road. 

> “Is there a problem?” 

Two minutes of walking through the cold spring night and his phone pinged. Nice. Apparently catnip was done ignoring him, too. Maybe he should have replied to that roleplay earlier. 

[ **general** ]

**nip-the-cat** , today, 19:37

> Okay so … I am sorry. I don’t want to be _that_ guy, you know? You can play your characters however you want, they are your characters. But are you _sure_ Otabek thinks of himself as cooler than Yura? Because from what I gathered, he kind of adores him. So why would he say that?

> ((Also he can’t know that the guy is Yuri so _technically_ if it’s from his perspective, he shouldn’t refer to him as Yuri yet)) 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 19:38

> HE didnt say that 

> This was just my description of him

> Because Beka IS 200% cooler > Yuri and this is a FACT 

> ((and oh kk)

**nip-the-cat** , today, 19:39

> Okay I will fight you on this, Yuri is obviously cooler. He’s so talented and intelligent and passionate and driven. I’m not saying Otabek is none of this, but Yuri is so young in comparison for what he achieved, how can you not admire him for that?

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 19:40

> Calm down fanboy 

> I bet it would make hm blush to hear U talk like that 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 19:41

> Shut up. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 19:42

> I love that the only thing that got U out o hiding was me insultign ur favorite boi 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 19:43

> 🖕

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 19:43

> 💜

**nip-the-cat** , today, 19:44

> ...

> 🤎

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 19:45

> AAAWWW you lovem e

**nip-the-cat** , today, 19:45

> I only love Yuri Plisetsky. I tolerate you. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 19:46

> Same ting 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 19:46

> I assure you it is not. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 19:46

> I assure U it is 

> 😈

**nip-the-cat** , today, 19:47

> Aren’t you supposed to be my Otabek? 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 19:48

> I can be whatever U want baby xD 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 19:48

> Stop. 

Shit. Has he gone a little too far? Catnip knew Yuri was joking, right? What if he thinks Yuri is actually flirting with him? And the much bigger question … Is Yuri actually flirting with him? Would that be okay? Obviously not. He said stop. Fucking bullshit. What if he ruined their friendship now? 

**nip-the-cat,** today, 19:49

> My poor bi heart can only handle so much. 

Oh. Oh. Okay. So he isn’t angry? He understood the joke. Right? Right? 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 19:50

> we can write pron together but as soon as its this channel youll be all flustered

**nip-the-cat** , today, 19:51

> Shut. Up. 

Oooooooooh. Yuri smirks at his screen. It is _that_ kind of ‘ _stop’_ and ‘ _shut up_ ’. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 19:53

> Have your parents never tol U not to cry wolf? 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 19:54

> What are you talking about? 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 19:54

> U shouldnt say stop when you want people to continue

> gives off the wrong signals

**nip-the-cat** , today, 19:55

> What makes you think I want you to continue? 

SHIT. WAIT. Did he misinterpret this again? Yuri is a mess. Is he running his mouth or is he flirting? Is he being a straight-up creep right now? FUCK. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 19:57

> I **nip-the-cat** , today, 19:48: My poor bi heart can only handle so much.

> Sorry

> this sounded like you didnt realy want me to stop 

> okay ill go log off ans bury myself now 

> rip me 

> sorry again 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 19:58

> No 

> Don’t leave. 

> I … didn’t mean it. Okay? 

> You can continue. 

> Sorry, I know I should be hoenest, this is on me. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 19:59

> Oaky 

> but only because your typo tells me you are AGITATAED 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 20:00

> Shut up. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 20:01

> ? :( 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 20:00

> 🙄😩😶 Don’t shut up. Please. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 20:01

> :) 

\-- 

It goes on like this for a few days. Yuri texts with Otabek and catnip about his schedule, tries to listen to them, too, and otherwise completely throws himself into the training. This is why his birthday drawing of him and Beka kissing on campus turns into more of a sketch than a perfectly rendered image, but it’s fine because catnip said his story is more of a drabble, too. They might be disasters, but they are disasters together. He is still proud when he texts it to catnip.

His birthday comes and goes. Yuri refuses to turn it into something grande. It’s his nineteenth, who gives a fuck? He is showered with congratulations and well wishes and even some presents. Yuri told everyone to wait for the party after World’s, but Viktor and Mila never listen to him. Otabek calls, Katsuki hugs him at the rink, and Yakov screams a little less. Lilia looks away when he portions his slice of the cake and then adds whipped cream. Potya throws over a teacup he hates that Lilia insisted on keeping. Life is good. 

When he is finally alone in his bed, he opens discord. Of course, catnip uploaded the story already. People are, unsurprisingly, loving it. Yuri read the draft so he had an idea for the drawing, and it is a cute concept, he has to admit. 

Opening the story on AO3 gives him half a heart attack. It’s 5000 words long. Nothing about it looks like a drabble and he is convinced now that catnip only said so to make him feel better about his shitty drawing. Bastard. 

Yuri sees it right at the top, his own art opening his birthday gift. He loves it, loves what catnip did for him. But it’s late, too fucking late, and tomorrow it won’t be his birthday at the rink anymore, so Yakov will scream again. There is no way he can read the entire thing right now, but he wants to at least check out the one part catnip didn’t tell him too much about. The part responsible for the rating. So Yuri says good night to everyone, sets himself to _Appear Offline,_ and opens the story. 

\----------

**Rating** : Explicit

 **Archive Warning:** No Archive Warnings Apply

 **Category** : M/M

 **Fandom** : Real Person Fiction

 **Relationship** : Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky Minor or Background Relationship(s)

 **Characters** : Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin, Mila Babicheva, Sara Crispino 

**Additional Tags** : otayuri - Freeform, Fluff, Romance, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Pining, Getting Together, Alternate Universe - College/University, Yuri is a Photographer, Otabek is a musician, Smut, Camping

 **Language** : English

 **Stats** : Published: 2020-03-01, Updated: 2020-03-01, Words: 12379, Chapters: 4/4 Comments: 16, Kudos: 97, Bookmarks: 24, Hits: 447

**Through His/Your Eyes**

**nip-the-cat**

Summary: Conventional College AU, Yuri is looking for models for his photography thesis and Otabek answers the ad. They run into each other again and again on campus, becoming friends and then turning into something more as the semester progresses. They have to steal moments alone together, much to the pair’s (sexual) frustration.

Written for Yuri’s birthday, 01.03.! Happy birthday Yuri, please forgive our sins. 

**Chapter 1**

**Notes:**

(See the end of the chapter for notes.)

\--

Of course, it was cold in the dorm room because Yuri’s damn roommate left the window open when he went to the party. But that was okay; the atmosphere would heat up soon enough. All the stares across the floor, all the small smiles and light touches on their way to classes when they passed each other across the quad, all their stolen moments had led them here. All of it accumulated into the shared moment behind a hastily closed door with a dent in it, that squeaked when it was moved. And when it didn't move.

Otabek smelled like bad decisions, a weird mix of chocolate and cheap alcohol, all too sweet and somehow salty at the same time. Yuri wasn’t much better off, but at least he didn’t have to smell himself. 

They tumbled across the room until they landed in bed, first Yuri, then Otabek. Nothing stood between them anymore, nothing but a flimsy amount of clothes and sweet, sweet promises of “after.” After the exams, after the party, after they finally confessed all their feelings. It was only them now and the sock that Yuri drew on his door. Trashy? Yes. But somehow, in their slightly intoxicated state, even that was romantic. 

Maybe it was desperation. The longing for one another that came with postponed meetings and stolen kisses. But nothing mattered anymore because their backs hit the mattress and they were onto each other in a heartbeat. Tongues and bites and kisses. Soft and gentle, wild and craving. They were the duality of men in two people becoming one. 

Clothes dropped, hands constantly on one another. Yuri was the first one naked, but only for a second. He pawed at his partner, his friend, trying desperately to convince him to take off his clothes and Otabek couldn’t get out of them fast enough. 

Back into the bed, into each other's arms, holding on and never letting go because everything was as easy as breathing when they tasted one another. Except breathing was hard, and their pants became labored because they were so hasty in their need that nothing else existed, not even oxygen. 

Otabek rolled onto his back and Yuri straddled him, powerful thighs squeezing his hips. Otabek was strong and young and beautiful and it was the easiest thing in the world for Yuri to lose himself in everything that made Otabek so uniquely him. 

Reaching up, Otabek’s fingers curled into Yuri’s locks, pulling him down for a kiss. Yuri sensed his hesitation, could tell Otabek wanted it to be slow, soft, loving, but that was far from what reality turned into. Hot, short bites, hands cupping and rubbing and skin being pressed so close, it almost hurt. Almost.

Tiny moans turned into grunting when they found a rhythm to stroke. But it wasn't enough. Yuri leaned back first, and although Otabek tried to chase him for a second, he let his head drop back the moment after.

"I want to feel you. All of you." It was a whine, a request, an order, all at once. And because Yuri had been waiting for longer than he cared to admit for this moment. He was ready for it. In his hurried preparations, he set the lube on the nightstand, condoms in the drawer, and there was nothing else they had to do all evening. Just hours and hours before JJ would return from his frat party.

With the same eagerness he had when taking pictures, Yuri reached behind himself and worked first one finger and soon a second one in. He spread them with practiced ease, but no experience could hide how flustered he was. Gasping, writhing, moaning, he worked himself into ecstasy on top of Otabek. Overwhelmed, Yuri pulled his fingers out in a rush and grabbed blindly for Otabek's hand, guiding him to replace Yuri's fingers with his own.

Otabek didn't hesitate; he pushed his fingers in, and fucked Yuri with them. Both men were gasping now, climbing steadily to their joint peak, but not before Otabek pulled his fingers back. His hand quickly wiped, Yuri helped Otabek put the condom on and apply lube, hasty in his deep, dark need.

Being filled was heaven. Otabek moaned too, one hand on Yuri's hips, the other in his hair. Yuri's name fell from his lips, again and again as he pushed all the way in. Yuri reached out, splaying his

\----------

Yuri hisses. God damn. Just once. Just fucking once he wants to make it through an entire scene, but no. His traitorous, dumb body. He whimpers as the phone falls over, no longer supported by the pop socket holding it upright because both of Yuri's hands are too busy. He had to scroll with his fucking nose. But now, now he actually breathes again, reaches for the nightstand, grabs tissues. Yuri wipes himself down. Once he resembles a human being again, he peels himself off the bed and forces his tired body into his ensuite bathroom. He loves Lilia for that, even though he really doesn't want to think about her right now. 

Instead, he drops back onto the mattress, carefully avoiding the sweat-soaked sheets. He puts his mobile in front of his face and types, this time with his hand again. 

[ **general** ]

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 23:21

> I bet Yuri would appreciate it. I know I did. 

It's too late for an answer, especially in Kazakhstan, but he still falls asleep with a smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our first contributer fic! Very, very big THANKS to our beloved lalionnebelle! ♥ Please check out her full fic [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930947)! 
> 
>   
> And as always, here is the full contributor list! 
> 
> [Ashke50](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashke50)
> 
> grue ([Tumblr](https://gigagrue.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/gigagrue))
> 
> [JNLost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwayslost) ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/JNAlwayslost))
> 
> [Kinkyspn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkyspn/works) ([Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/_.starsandmoon._/))
> 
> [Lalionnebelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest) ([Tumblr](https://lalionnebelle.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lalionnebelle), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/La.Lionne.Cosplay/))
> 
> [Madam Red](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamRed) ([Tumblr](https://madamredwrites.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/madamredwrites), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/madamredwrites/))
> 
> nACHI8 ([Tumblr](http://nachi0-art.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nACHI8_art?s=09), [Instagram](https://instagram.com/nachi8_art?igshid=1noopi1osbuue))
> 
> [Pllsetskyonice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hma1313) ([Twitter,](https://twitter.com/pllsetskyonice) [Carrd](https://pllsetskyonice.carrd.co/))
> 
> [Scribbles in the Margins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblesInTheMargins) ([Tumblr](https://scribblesinthemargins.tumblr.com/), [Twitter)](https://twitter.com/ScribblesITM)
> 
> [Sophie_skates_reads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie_skates_reads) ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/SophieParrish13))
> 
> [Surka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surka)
> 
> [Taedae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taedae) ([Tumblr](https://taedae-nextrea.tumblr.com), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TaedaeNextrea), [Instagram)](https://www.instagram.com/taedae_nextrea/)
> 
> [thechaoscryptid ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechaoscryptid/profile) ([Tumblr](https://chaos-cryptid-writes.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thechaoscryptid))
> 
> [Tutti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tutti_writes) ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/tutti_writes?s=09))
> 
> [Venom-for-free](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venom_for_free/works) ([Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/venom-for-free/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/venom_for_free), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/venom_for_free/))
> 
> [Zjo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zjofierose) ([Tumblr](https://zjofierose.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/zjofierose%20))


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recap Chapter 4:  
> Yuri and Beka discuss their problems and they finally managed to work out a solution. There's another try of roleplaying with catnip, which ends in Yuri and him flirting. Later, it's Yuri's birthday and he celebrates it with his friends and family, even though he doesn't really plan to until after worlds. Catnip finished the college story and Yuri decidez to read it before bed.

When he wakes and opens his messages, Yuri stares for a moment. It makes no sense what he sees, but … Somehow, it is still there. 

[ **Beka** 🐻] 

> Look at this, oh wow

✓✓ 03:04

Yuri looks. Yuri drops his phone. He picks it up again and scolds himself. Dropping the phone is something only old people and badly written women in movies do. Somehow, picking it up doesn’t change the content of the photo. Otabek sent him fanart. Of themselves. Obviously romantic fanart. And Yuri is at a loss. What does that caption even mean?  _ ‘Oh wow’ _ as in _ ‘That is kinda hot.’ _ ?  _ ‘Oh wow’ _ as in _ ‘Who has the audacity to draw something like this?’ _ Because Yuri knows the answer. It’s a friend of his. 

For a second, he wonders if Otabek is trying to flirt with him, but then Yuri remembers his best friend likes women, and Yuri doesn't like anyone. Except for the one person he can't have, of course. But Beka doesn’t know that. So it has to be a sort of mockery. 

Maybe it is because it is early in the morning. Maybe it is because he knows the artist. Maybe it is because it could have been his own drawing Otabek sent, but Yuri is suddenly royally pissed. 

< Yeah, wow, what a fucking disgusting thing, right 

< You and me 

< I can’t believe anyone could *dare* picture us together like that 

< FUCKS SAKE OTABEK

< The internet is full of shippers 

< Let them live their life instead of mmocking them!

< NO one forcwed you to look 

< And I know your poor straight heart cant fucking handle the suggestion 

< But it doesnt HAVE to

< Dont fucking wory there wont be anything again to give some lonely peopl in their basements wood for their little idea-bonfires. 

✓ 06:12

The messages don’t deliver. Otabek is in the middle of training right now and won’t see them until he is off the ice in a few hours. But Yuri can’t wait, won’t wait. So he decides to go for a forced silence and blocks his best friend. Since he is at it, he unfollows Otabek’s social media. At some point during the day, his fans will find out. They are crazy like that. And then, they will start spamming all the chat channels and Twitter and Tumblr and Facebook groups and all the other places inhabited by the little gremlins Yuri somehow welcomed into his heart. It will be a fucking slaughterhouse, but he can’t force himself to care. If Otabek thinks he can go and insult Yuri’s friends … no. 

Actually … 

Yuri pulls his phone back out. 

[ **general** ]

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 06:13

> U won’t fuckng believe wht I just noticed. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 06:15

> What the FUCK

> ask around + see if we find some answers 

It feels wrong to send his friend on a hunt like this, just to find answers Yuri already has. but it can't be helped. He prefers for the internet to blow up while he's busy, anyway. When he pockets his phone and leaves the apartment to head to training, he tells himself it is better like this. 

\-----------

It is not better like this. 

Yuri is running laps around the rink, trying to burn off nervous energy before he flops a jump when Mila skates directly into his way. She might be trying to kill herself with that move, Yuri isn't sure, but he only manages to halt his run through sheer willpower. He almost stumbles into her arms, saved only by years of experience. 

"Baba!" Mila shakes her head and raises her phone, showing him the screenshot he sent to catnip this morning. For a second, Yuri wonders if Mila has anything to do with the fandom, but he's quickly discouraged to follow that thought when she shows him his Twitter page. 

The screenshot is spammed all over the message board, Yuri's name is trending alongside Otabek’s. 

"So?" 

"SO?!" she screeches at him, unable to put her absolute inability to understand in more than one word, it seems. Momentarily, she shakes her head again, then rapidly taps her short nail onto the screen. Yuri always wondered why Mila kept some of her nails shorter than others, but once he found catnips stories, he found answers, too. Answers he didn't want to think about in relation to Mila. So he focused on the screen again. "ALTIN AND YOU BROKE UP?" 

Yuri's guts turn into a tight fist. Everything inside of him draws together into something cold and hard. "You can't break up if you've never dated." 

But Mila only rolls her eyes. "No, you can totally have a friendship breakup. Now spill. Why did you unfollow him?" He tries to evade the question, tells Mila it's been a process of losing contact and all that bullshit, but she interrupts him halfway through it. "You are aware I can see it was today, right? It's right there. Second of March. Today. You unfollowed him this morning. Why? Don't try to fool me again, I know you were talking on the phone yesterday."

Shit. There's no way out of this. The one time in his life he would need Yakov to bark an order, he's silent. Only now does Yuri realize the entire rink is standing still. Watching them. Listening quietly. 

He squares up, tries to look broader than he is. "Altin said something dumb about my fans." 

"You say something dumb about your fans all the time." 

"It's different." 

"Why?" 

Yuri grinds his teeth. Is this a fucking interrogation? What the hell is Mila's problem? Fuck her. Fuck everyone. "You wanna know?! He sent me some fanart of us together and mocked it. Okay? And I know he's straight and all, that's fine, but it's no reason to laugh about someone having dreams!" 

Everybody is silent as Yuri climbs out of the rink and rips off his skates. He shoves the guards on and tosses them over his shoulder. When Georgi mumbles an _ 'Are you sure this is about that fan?' _ , he screams a few things Nikolai must never hear about and runs off to the locker rooms. 

He can't go home right now, even if he wants to. World’s are in less than three weeks. But fuck. Fuck Otabek and his dumb text. Fuck Mila and Georgi and even Yakov for not saying anything. Fuck Nikiforov and Katsuki, even though they aren't there because they are training the juniors later on. Fuck the juniors. No wait. Don't fuck the juniors. That's absolutely inappropriate. 

Yuri shakes his head and tries to get out of his own mind. Usually, he would talk to Beka now, but things have gotten progressively weirder between them over the last few weeks and now, Yuri officially unfriended and blocked him. Oh boy, the drama.

But luckily, Yuri has another friend. And catnip probably checked his messages by now. 

[ **general** ]

**nip-the-cat** , today, 09:04

> Holy shit

> What????? 

That is interesting. He never heard catnip curse, unless he's writing as Yuri. But this is him, actually him, the real person, and he's cursing. So he must be actually shocked. Which makes sense. Yuri would be shocked, too, even as  _ 'just' _ a fan. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 09:23

> I know right? 

> Insane

> Completely insane

**nip-the-cat** , today, 09:23

> YOU'RE HERE! 

> What do you think fucking happened? 

> Because I'm at a loss and people don't seem to know anything. No damn insider this time. And this was completely out of the blue! One day after Yuri's birthday?! Do you think he got a shitty present or something? 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 09:24

> Yuri isnt that much of a material I person, asshole

> I bet its smthg else

Yuri bites his lip. Should he tell catnip what he knows? At least parts of it? He needs to talk to someone about it. 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 09:24

> I know Otabek can be a dumb idiot who's terrible with words but … do you really think that justifies being blocked? 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 09:25

> How come U think it was about smthg he said? 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 09:25

> You're right. We don't know anything, do we?

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 09:25

> Have you checked if Beka follows him still? This morning, he did. 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 09:26

> Yeah. Still following. 

> Shit, lunch break almost over. I'll see you later!

> Thanks for being here! 

Huh? But Yuri didn't really do anything except inform him about the situation? He shakes his head, a tiny smile back on his lips. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 09:27

> sure thing

> Someone has to take care of U 

> 💜

**nip-the-cat** , today, 09:28

> 🤎

> Be back soon

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , 09:29

> I hope so 

"You're grinning an awful lot for someone who just ran from a room with insults that could turn a sailor red." Since when has Mila been here?! 

"Fuck off. I don't want to talk to you." 

"Yeah. I don't care. I'm just glad to see Altin and you are talking again." 

Yuri's stomach churns. "That wasn't Beka." 

Now, Mila is obviously confused. "Not Beka?" 

"No." 

"Wow. Then … whoever it was. Hold on to them if they can make you smile in the middle of a storm. I've never seen you like this before unless you were around Altin. Cling to them like a monkey." 

Yuri growls at her, but deep down, he wonders if Mila isn't right with that. 

\--------- 

Otabek doesn’t contact him for a while. He can’t—Yuri knows he can’t, he blocked him himself, after all—but a tiny, irrational voice in Yuri’s head is sad that he didn’t try and find a way around it. But maybe, Beka doesn’t care as much as Yuri thinks. Fuck. Who is the idiot now? 

He’s talking to catnip an awful lot for someone who should actually focus on the world series. But Yuri can’t help it. Especially now that he has no more skype dates with Otabek, there is a lot of— _ SKYPE.  _

Shit. Yuri opens the application. Maybe, just maybe … 

[otabek.altin]

2020-02-03

otabek.altin 09:32

> Yura ?????? 

> Why did you block my number? 

09:45

> And all my socials ??? 

> What did I do to you? 

> I don’t know what it was but I’m sorry? 

> Apparently you didn’t block me here so …

> Did you want me to find you? 

> Please let us talk. 

09:58

> Holy shit, people are screaming at me. 

> Do you know about that? My phone doesn’t stop ringing. 

Yuri feels particularly bad when he reads that part. He had to silence his own phone, too. And his laptop. He only kept up with discord and only to talk to catnip. All the gossip servers were muted because right now, they were unbearable. Not just because the topic hurt, but because Yuri was reminded yet again why he usually stayed away from this part of his angels. But he hasn’t thought about Otabek having to deal with the same fallout. Shit. Yuri really is a terrible friend. As if to prove him right, he notices the messages didn’t stop there. Or after scrolling once. Twice. Three times. They just keep coming, a diary of Otabek’s thoughts during the last week.

Yuri can’t remember his best friend talking so much. Ever. Maybe because Yuri keeps interrupting him? Double shit. It hurts most when Otabek realizes Yuri won’t answer and his pleas turn into something … resigned. It makes Yuri sad to a degree he wouldn’t have thought possible. 

Otabek began to use their chat as some sort of daily log after four days. He writes to Yuri what he ate, when he trained, how much he bench pressed, and who he talked to. He talks about his refined axel and what he wants and expects from World’s. It’s a one-sided conversation, but obviously, Otabek is determined to keep it going. Yuri feels like the worst fucking person in the entire world. What were they even fighting about again? 

He reads all of it. Reads about Otabek’s nutritional plan and his struggle to hold his weight because he gained so much muscle with the new training program that it drags him down. Yuri learns about shitty movies Otabek watched without him, providing live commentary as if Yuri was still there to talk to him. After a while, Yuri can’t help but wonder how lonely Otabek is. He has Lilia, Yakov, Viktor and Yuri, Mila and Georgi, the skaters his age he doesn’t bother learning the names of and … catnip. But Beka … Who does he have? Yuri knows his family, has met the Altins a bunch of times. But can a tightly knit family replace actual friends? Or does Beka have friends outside of  _ them?  _ The thought is almost as painful as the idea of him having no one. 

Why didn’t Otabek just watch the movies with his ice dancer or skater or florist or barista or whoever he has been texting during their last screening? The sinking sensation that he made a huge mistake is so strong now, Yuri wants to vomit. Fuck. 

Without any idea of what else to do, he opens his phone. 

[ **general** ]

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 20:22

> Have U ever fucked up royally? 

> like, really?

> big time? 

> earth shattering?

**nip-the-cat** , today, 20:22

> Yeah. I didn’t tell the boy I fell in love with that I like him, and now he isn’t talking to me anymore, and I don’t know, why. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 20:23

> Holy shitthats dark

Yuri thinks about his own boy he is in love with and didn’t talk to before they fell out. People are still speculating what happened. He read the wildest theories online. Some of them are funny, some of them are terrible. 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 20:23

> What about you? 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 20:24

> Nah my dude. That doesn’t matter right now. Tell me about your boy? 

On a whim, Yuri opens Skype again. He wanted advice on what to do with the Otabek situation, but he will not bring catnip down now. It’s bad enough he allowed his own friendship to go to shit before he confessed. Maybe this is his opportunity to right his karma. And maybe he should stop being a little bitch about Beka and just tell him how he feels. Or at least talk to him again. 

Yuri starts the process of unblocking Otabek, account by account, while catnip talks. The situation is somewhat familiar, but Yuri is too distracted to put his finger on it. Opening his socials was a bad idea; people are on a rampage still. There are insults, threats, crying, angry, sad, happy fans. He can bear it all until he finds the toxic comments telling him what a bad and disgusting person Otabek was anyway, and that Yuri is better off without him. That does him the fuck in. 

It takes him two minutes to realize catnip stopped texting all of a sudden. Yuri checks the conversation, but his reply was okayish, so there is no reason to suddenly go silent. He wants to ask about it, but his skype chat pings. 

[otabek.altin]

2020-09-03

otabek.altin 08:56

> Yuri? 

Before he can answer, his phone vibrates. 

[ **Beka** 🐻] 

> YURA 

> HOLY FUCK

✓✓ 08:57

Otabek doesn’t curse. It’s one of the few things Yuri is relatively sure about in life. The grass is green, the sky is blue, and Otabek doesn’t curse. Unless it is the middle of summer when the grass is yellow or a rainy day when the sky is gray or, apparently, today when Otabek gets unblocked. 

> What is this? 

> 👆👆👆

✓✓ 08:57

Yuri scrolls up and sees the fanart.  _ That  _ is when he realizes he blocked Otabek before his message was delivered, likely swallowing his text. And the explanation as to why he was angry in the first place. Otabek was blocked for one week without knowing why and no access to their conversations to chat. 

< You tell me. You sent it.

✓✓ 08:58

Otabek doesn’t reply, then starts typing, stops, starts again. Yuri watches the dots dance on his screen. His body is buzzing so hard, he could be a beehive for all it mattered. 

> I can see that I did. But I have no idea why. 

✓✓ 08:59

< Did you drunk text me? 

✓✓ 09:00

> I’m Muslim.

✓✓ 09:00

Valid. 

Yuri stares on his screen. How did this get there if Otabek didn’t send it? Yuri wouldn’t peg him as the kind of person to ridicule fans, now that it isn’t 6 AM anymore and he had a week to think about it. 

< Maybe you were hacked?

✓✓ 09:02

He’s not sure why he offers Otabek an easy way out. But Yuri wants to believe it, kind of. He wants to believe he didn’t mean to insult their fans, the fandom, the thought of them dating. 

> Maybe, yeah. That’s … likely. 

✓✓ 09:03

Yuri sighs and falls back onto his bed. He exhales languidly, as he allows his phone to fall onto his chest. Otabek was hacked. There was no malicious intent, and he at least doesn’t laugh about the idea of them being a couple. Yuri smiles. It’s his first real smile after a while. Until he remembers it means nothing because Otabek is still as far away as he could be. Yuri tries to console himself. At least he has his best friend back. Which means maybe he can focus again. On his life. His skating. World’s. His art. Catnip. 

CATNIP. 

He rushes to discord, momentarily ignoring Otabek’s message to return to his friend. 

[ **general** ]

**nip-the-cat** , today, 20:56

> Oh well. He eventually un-ghosted me. And I would lie if I said it didn’t feel good. But … 

> He doesn’t want a relationship with me anyway. 

> I once sent him something romantic accidently, and he blew up over it. So embarrassing. I wanted to dissolve into foam ... But … Sometimes it be like that, I guess. 

Yuri catches himself nodding. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 21:05

> It be like that

**nip-the-cat** , today, 21:05

> So anyway. What is this thing you came here to talk about? Your royal, earth-shattering fuck up? 

And suddenly, he doesn’t have the heart to complain about his self-made problems anymore. Suddenly, he wants his friend to be happy, both of his friends, even though it would be in different ways. So Yuri decides to keep his mouth shut, just for once, and instead focus on Otabek and catnip. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 21:06

> Oh

> only that i didnt manage to read Ur story yet 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 21:06

> For real, Goldie? You had me scared there for a second. 

Yuri smiles at his screen. There is a lot Beka and he have to talk about, probably. But they are both shit with words, so Yuri postpones that just a little longer. Just until he made sure catnip is okay. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 21:06

> sorry 

> 💜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Beka got blocked without even knowing why. What a fucking mess, right?  
> My big big thanks this week goes to JNLost and Taedae, who provided me with amazing art and screenshots of their social media rumors. And also thank you to the rest of the Superfan team for coming up with them!
> 
> [Ashke50](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashke50)
> 
> grue ([Tumblr](https://gigagrue.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/gigagrue))
> 
> [JNLost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwayslost) ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/JNAlwayslost))
> 
> [Kinkyspn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkyspn/works) ([Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/_.starsandmoon._/))
> 
> [Lalionnebelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest) ([Tumblr](https://lalionnebelle.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lalionnebelle), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/La.Lionne.Cosplay/))
> 
> [Madam Red](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamRed) ([Tumblr](https://madamredwrites.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/madamredwrites), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/madamredwrites/))
> 
> nACHI8 ([Tumblr](http://nachi0-art.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nACHI8_art?s=09), [Instagram](https://instagram.com/nachi8_art?igshid=1noopi1osbuue))
> 
> [Pllsetskyonice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hma1313) ([Twitter,](https://twitter.com/pllsetskyonice) [Carrd](https://pllsetskyonice.carrd.co/))
> 
> [Scribbles in the Margins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblesInTheMargins) ([Tumblr](https://scribblesinthemargins.tumblr.com/), [Twitter)](https://twitter.com/ScribblesITM)
> 
> [Sophie_skates_reads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie_skates_reads) ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/SophieParrish13))
> 
> [Surka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surka)
> 
> [Taedae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taedae) ([Tumblr](https://taedae-nextrea.tumblr.com), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TaedaeNextrea), [Instagram)](https://www.instagram.com/taedae_nextrea/)
> 
> [thechaoscryptid ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechaoscryptid/profile) ([Tumblr](https://chaos-cryptid-writes.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thechaoscryptid))
> 
> [Tutti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tutti_writes) ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/tutti_writes?s=09))
> 
> [Venom-for-free](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venom_for_free/works) ([Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/venom-for-free/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/venom_for_free), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/venom_for_free/))
> 
> [Zjo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zjofierose) ([Tumblr](https://zjofierose.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/zjofierose%20))


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recap Chapter 5:  
> Otabek accidentally sends Yuri fanart of them. Yuri flips out and unfriends and blocks him. For a while, he suffers in silence until he realizes Beka tried to talk to him the entire time. When he goes to catnip to complain about it, he works on the Otabek situation simultaneously. Things clear up and when Yuri eventually goes to sleep, he is on good terms with both catnip and Beka.

This is hard. It shouldn’t be so hard but it is, and Yuri doesn’t know what to do with himself. Because holy shit, this is also a little too hot, and he should fucking focus on other things, like the world finals next week. Yet here he is, texting with Beka about his day and with catnip about … well, Beka. 

He managed to navigate the conversations with his best friend back into safe territory. They never spoke about the art piece again. Yuri looks forward to seeing Otabek next week, both as a competitor and his secret crush. But things on the secret crush side are starting to get complicated. 

Catnip and he are getting closer and closer every day, and the fact that they basically roleplay a happy couple's life isn’t exactly helping. They abandoned the terrible plot of their first roleplay. Instead, they tried out two more scenarios, until one finally stuck with them. And Yuri swears he has no idea how things got there. He swears he doesn't know who even introduced the idea because technically catnip is too proper and he is too afraid, but in the end … maybe it was his horny brain that proposed a sugar daddy plot. 

That still doesn't explain why catnip agreed, but Yuri won't question a good thing. And that it is. Somehow, it doesn't feel as cursed as it should. He is the sugar baby. Otabek is his Daddy. But the weird thing is … he is playing  _ Otabek _ and Catnip plays  _ Yura.  _ So Yuri is at the same time the Daddy and, if he wants to fit himself into his own role in the story, the baby. 

Maybe he shouldn't like that so much. But fuck, it feels good. Sue him. He's still going to all his training sessions, and he's still amazing on the ice, and he will steal gold from everyone in a record-winning program. But he will also call  _ Yura _ a few things that make his own stomach flip. And his pants tighten. 

[ **roleplay** ]

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 20:22

> Otabek reached for the door. He grabbed the handle and turned it, making the door opn wide. "Are you home?" 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 20:23

> “In the bedroom!” Yura, lying on his stomach across the bed, lowered his phone and twisted around to look at the doorway.

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 20:23

> "hello there." Otabek smiled at the man on the bed. "Did you miss be?"

**nip-the-cat** , today, 20:24

> A grin stretched across Yura’s face. “Maybe.”

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 20:24

> Otabek walked in and sat down. "Hey baby"

**nip-the-cat** , today, 20:24

> The phone dropped from Yura’s hand somewhere on the bed. He didn’t care where; there was something much better in reach for now. He slipped onto Otabek’s lap, winding his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. “Hi, daddy.”

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 20:25

> What have you been up to all day?

> Otabek leaned over and kissed his shoulder, then neck, then lips. 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 20:26

> “Messing around on my socials. Irritating stupid people. What else is new?” Yura pressed closer, his already wide grin growing somehow even bigger. “What about you?”

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 20:26

> "Boring office work. Nothing for my baby to worry about"

Yuri presses a hand to his stomach, trying to calm the gurgling sensation that made his guts clench and twist. 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 20:27

> That was fine by him; Yura didn’t want to think about very much right now anyway, except the man before him. “Thank you, daddy. So … what are your plans now?” 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 20:28

> Otabek grabbed hs hips and pulled him up further

> I thought maybe some stress relief?. 

> He gave Yuri a little smack. 

Was that too much? They have spoken about different  _ things _ . And Yuri read what catnip has written. It's not exactly … tame. But this is still uncharted territory. So he hopes as he watches the little dots appear and reappear. 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 20:30

> Yura's stomach clenched, his hips rolling a little in response. They'd been apart all day. But now that Otabek was back home, he wanted to remain as close to his boyfriend as possible. "Was the day mean to you, daddy? Did the big, bad paperwork nip at your fingers?" He leaned closer and teased his teeth along Otabek's earlobe.

Oh, shit. Would Yuri talk like that? Probably not. Or yes? If he had a sugar daddy? If Beka was that sugar daddy? Or maybe catnip? Fuck. He knows so little about his friend. Maybe, if he learned more … but not right now. Right now, Yuri disappears beneath his blanket, hand teasing over his tight underwear, his pants already gone.

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 20:31

> "I don't give a fuck about paperwork. Why don't  _ you _ nip on them , though?" Otabek raised his hand to Yuris lip. 

Fuck. Otabek wouldn't do that. Would he? Beka is a nerd. He probably makes love to his girlfriend. Yuri huffs and tightens his hold on himself, still keeping the hand above his boxers. 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 20:32

> Without hesitation, Yura opened his mouth and tilted his head forward, taking two of Otabek’s fingers between his lips. He didn’t nip them, though. Instead, he dragged his tongue along the tips, a slight smile in place.

Oh, God. Okay, so catnip is apparently talking business today. They have spoken about sexual content. And in the pas,t they have come close. But it has never been like this. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 20:34

> "Tease." Otabek's deep voice dropped into even deeper territory. His eyes looked almost dangerous now as he ate Yuri up wit his eyes. 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 20:35

> Yura hummed, his smile growing stronger, then he pushed forward even more, sliding Otabek's fingers further into his mouth. No more licking, and there was still no nipping. Instead, Yura started sucking on them, a brow quirked as though to ask 'is this better, daddy?'

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Yuri wished he would be more eloquent, but his brain isn't really with him anymore. It takes him until now to realize he's chewing his own lip. Oh, God. His grip on himself tightens. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 20:37

> "Naughty boy"

> Otabek grips his hair and pulls it

> I said nip

He doesn't even notice his slip in tenses until the message is sent, but Yuri can't be bothered to correct it now. His mind is somewhere else entirely. 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 20:38

> Yura's breathing hitched, his mouth falling open a little. His scalp tingled from Otabek's grip. A gentle shiver trailed down his spine. It was tempting to keep disobeying to force Otabek to tug just a little bit more, just a little harder. But he decided to save pushing the limits for later. For the right moment. Like choreographing a routine, this dance required careful planning to get the most out of it. So Yura obeyed. For now.

> He withdrew enough to nip along the tips of Otabek's fingers.

How does this feel like catnip knows him somehow? Yuri is fierce and loud. But if Beka asked him for something? Oh, he'd probably do it in a heartbeat. Yuri's hand slides under his underwear, his breathing slowly picking up. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 20:39

> That was so hot Beka hardly conf breath 

> Holy shit. He kissed Yuri's neck and squeezed his ass, again spanking him a little. 

> "And so you want to earn your money for today, baby? So you can buy something nice tomorrow?" 

Portraying Otabek as his sugar daddy is a hot concept. But Yuri doesn't like that it makes him sound kind of shallow. He would lie down on train tracks for the chance of a kiss; he doesn't need money as bait. 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 20:39

> "Yes, daddy." Yura liked playing with Otabek. The sensations his touch produced made Yura's insides melt and his senses ignite. But there was no denying how much Yura liked the additional benefit of their relationship. If he was really good, maybe he would finally be able to buy the distressed, tiger print jacket he'd had his eye on.

Yuri paused. Okay. Yeah. That was the plot. He understood that. But … 

[ **general** ]

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 20:40

> I know its jus rp but Yuri would climb that dick for free and I hope u kno that

**nip-the-cat** , today, 20:41

> Yeah, but it’s a sugar daddy RP.   
> Otherwise, it’s just kink, right?

> Which is fine. I’m just confused? We agreed on this.

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 20:43

> yeah. I Kno

> Just saying

**nip-the-cat** , today, 20:43

> … kay   
> We good then?  **🤎**

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 20:44

> yeah

> We've always been good

> Just 

> 😩😍 Otabek. Ya know? 

[ **roleplay** ]

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 20:44

> "Good boy." Otabek leaned forward and but his neck. "What are you going to earn today, my little prince?" 

Yuri isn't sure he likes that nickname. But it's just a game, right? It's called role **playing** . So maybe he should try something new? 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 20:45

> Yura lapped at Otabek’s fingertips for a moment before rolling his hips. “A jacket. It’s fierce and sexy. You know, like me.”

That makes him snort. Yuri ponders again if he would say that, but he likes that this is what catnip  _ thinks _ happens in his brain. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 20:46

> "Yeah. Like you darling. And what r you going to do to earn it?" Otabeks hand wandered down to Yuri's ass. 

[ **general** ]

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 20:46

> What is Yuri wearing 

[ **nip-the-cat is typing …** ] appeared and disappeared several times. Followed by nothing for a while. Then he finally answered.

**nip-the-cat** , today, 20:46

> He was waiting for Otabek to come home, so … one of those nighties? Or underwear? 

> Something easy to peel off

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 20:47

> omg okay

> Lets say underwear

> K? 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 20:47

> **🤎👍**

[ **roleplay** ]

**nip-the-cat** , today, 20:48

> “Hm … I don’t know, daddy.” Yura rolled his hips again, then leaned in and nipped Otabek’s lip, tugging on it like a playful kitten trying to move its favourite toy around. “I’ve been all alone, all day.” He ensured every word dripped with a dramatic pouty tone. “I’ve had no one to talk to. Maybe now I can finally put my mouth to good use?”

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 20:48

> Fuck Okay

> Uhm sry

> Otabek grabbed Yuri's hair and pushed hm down, guiding his head between his own legs. If his sugar baby wanted too earn his money the hard way hed help

> "Why don't you tell daddy about all the things you can do?

**nip-the-cat** , today, 20:49

> Yura easily slid off Otabek's lap and down to the floor instead. He was no stranger to being on his knees for this man. "Yes, daddy." With practiced fingers, Yura worked the zipper of his lover's pants down and fished into the fabric for his prize. He grinned as he pulled Otabek's hardened flesh from between the folds and curled his lips around the tip.

A sharp breath and Yuri's fingers tighten. The idea of Otabek, sitting in front of him, dick out and ready to be sucked … holy shit. How is he supposed to live? Soon enough, he can feel the way his hips role into his hand, a tight circle for his pleasure. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 20:49

> "good boy." He caressed Yuris check and watched, fascinated, as the other slid down his shaft with practised ease. 

[ **general** ]

**nip-the-cat** , today, 20:50

> Goldie … you can’t …   
> Is Yura just …    
> Is he deepthroating? Already?

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 20:51

> Idk

> I mean I guess I Beka just pushed into his mouth

> That's what U do right? U … out your dick into each others mouth? 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 20:52

> Well …   
> Yes, but also no? I mean, it takes training and experience?

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 20:52

> what existence + training? r there summer camps? 

> Dick sucking 101 

> Swollowing advances 

> Id go+ train for Beka 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 20:53

> 🤦♂️No, Goldie

> I mean ...

> Maybe somewhere in the world? That's not the point, though.

> Otabek couldn't just ... push him down on himself like that without Yura being experienced

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 20:54

> WELL THAN I GUESS HEIS EXPERIENCED? 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 20:54

> Okay, whatever 🤎

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 20:55

> Dontgive be that

> Jus let hhm swallow cock 

> 💜 I guess

Could they get back to the hot, mindless fucking? Yuri is twitching in his hand. He doesn't want to debate whether he could swallow all of Otabek in one go. He wants to picture his best friend letting loose all over his face. 

[ **roleplay** ] 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 20:55

> He didn't fight Otabek's direction. There was no reason to. This wasn't the first time Yura had swallowed his lover, and it was his idea to begin with. But the initial press against the back of his tongue did make him gag a little until he forced himself to relax, to let his throat and tongue ease and loosen up. Then he took Otabek as deep as possible, humming around the heated, pulsing flesh.

Should this turn him on? Yuri isn't sure. It does. But is that right? All he knows it's that he's panting quietly now, hand actively moving up and down over himself. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 20:56

> Touch yourself 

> Said Otabek

**nip-the-cat** , today, 20:56

> Yura would have smiled, but he couldn't with his lips stretched so wide and his breathing impared and already semi-labored, even before laying a hand on himself. But who was he to deny a command from his daddy? Well ... sometimes he did. When he was feeling particularly playful, but right now, he wanted to earn his keep. And the money, too, he supposed. But with Otabek filling his throat and his fingers curled in Yura's hair, tugging, Yura's thoughts weren't on the payout.

> A small, strong, yet elegant hand slipped down the waistband of his underwear. Yura gently rubbed, not yet grasping but just running his palm along himself. His focus was on what was in his mouth, instead. Yura pressed the back of his head against Otabek's hand, silently asking permission to bob.

Would he be the type of person to ask for permission? Or would Yuri take what he needs? Questions about questions make his brain all tingly, almost numb with excitement, but maybe that's not so much curiosity and more his own palm working himself hard enough to hurt. Almost. Too much. Not enough. Shit. He has to get this over with. Or he leaves … but both options were suspicious. 

[ **general** ]

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 20:57

> I need to

> Bef

> Bed

> Sry

> Languages R hard

[ **nip-the-cat is typing …** ] again appeared and disappeared several times.

**nip-the-cat** , today, 20:59

> Yeah.

> That's probably for the best.

> I should, too.

> Go to bed, I mean. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 21:01

> Oka

> See U tmrroe?

**nip-the-cat** , today, 21:02

> Yeah. Tomorrow 🤎

> Sleep well, Goldie

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 21:03

> slepe wll🖕

> *💜 Wtf

Yuri activates ‘Appear Offline’. Then, finally, he puts his phone to the side and closes his eyes. Yuri's hand gropes and squeezes, but it is harder now, more complicated, since catnip isn't there. Shouldn't it be easier without a distraction? But he struggles now. His thoughts flip-flop from Otabek to a nameless, faceless person. A friend he knows everything and nothing about. Fuck. Yuri is getting close now. All his horny fantasies catch up with him. 

He's on his knees, sucking dick, looking up to the man he admires. But his face is nebulous, and Yuri doesn't care. Instead, he further tightens his grip, works himself faster, until his legs twitch and his hips buck. Yuri doesn't have the patience for edging. He's close, close,  _ close _ . And once he's there, Yuri groans into his pillow. The noise is muffled, but that doesn't stop the guilt, a minute after he wipes his hands on handkerchiefs. 

Masturbating to his best friend isn't new to Yuri. Masturbating to both of them, though … 

[ **Beka** 🐻] 

< Looking forward to next week. 

< I'm thinking about you. 

✓ 21: 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our boys got some roleplaying experience now! Woohoo! 
> 
> Come say hi to the amazing contributors, who worked on Superfan!  
> [Ashke50](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashke50)
> 
> grue ([Tumblr](https://gigagrue.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/gigagrue))
> 
> [JNLost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwayslost) ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/JNAlwayslost))
> 
> [Kinkyspn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkyspn/works) ([Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/_.starsandmoon._/))
> 
> [Lalionnebelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest) ([Tumblr](https://lalionnebelle.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lalionnebelle), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/La.Lionne.Cosplay/))
> 
> [Madam Red](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamRed) ([Tumblr](https://madamredwrites.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/madamredwrites), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/madamredwrites/))
> 
> nACHI8 ([Tumblr](http://nachi0-art.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nACHI8_art?s=09), [Instagram](https://instagram.com/nachi8_art?igshid=1noopi1osbuue))
> 
> [Pllsetskyonice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hma1313) ([Twitter,](https://twitter.com/pllsetskyonice) [Carrd](https://pllsetskyonice.carrd.co/))
> 
> [Scribbles in the Margins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblesInTheMargins) ([Tumblr](https://scribblesinthemargins.tumblr.com/), [Twitter)](https://twitter.com/ScribblesITM)
> 
> [Sophie_skates_reads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie_skates_reads) ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/SophieParrish13))
> 
> [Surka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surka)
> 
> [Taedae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taedae) ([Tumblr](https://taedae-nextrea.tumblr.com), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TaedaeNextrea), [Instagram)](https://www.instagram.com/taedae_nextrea/)
> 
> [thechaoscryptid ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechaoscryptid/profile) ([Tumblr](https://chaos-cryptid-writes.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thechaoscryptid))
> 
> [Tutti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tutti_writes) ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/tutti_writes?s=09))
> 
> [Venom-for-free](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venom_for_free/works) ([Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/venom-for-free/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/venom_for_free), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/venom_for_free/))
> 
> [Zjo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zjofierose) ([Tumblr](https://zjofierose.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/zjofierose%20))


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recap Chapter 6: Yura and Beka slide further into their roleplay experience. For Yuri, it's starting to get hard to work out his feelings.

**nip-the-cat** , today, 16:54

> Hey Goldie. Guess what I found. A cute fic about Lilia and a kitten! Yura is mentioned. Wanna read? 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 17:21

> Hell yeah!

> U kno I love kittens

> \+ I guess Yuri. a little . 

> but mostly Beka 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 17:23

> Yes I know, you freak😀

> No idea why you would prefer mediocrity over literal perfection but … 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 17:24

> DONT fucking test me Ill destroy U Beka is perfect 

> medicocrity 

> my ass 

> no

**nip-the-cat** , today, 17:24

> Yeah okay, fine. Do you want the fic or nort? 

> *not 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 17:25

> HAHA SPELLIGN ERROR 

> urgh IDK did u write it 

> but sure I love kittenssss

**nip-the-cat** , today, 17:28

> No. A friend sent it to me. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 17:29

> THts a lie U dont have other friends thats why u#re constantly on my ass 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 17:32

> I’m not constantly on your ass! 

> Let me know if I anno you and I’ll back off. FFs

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 17:33

> Oh wow that rellay got u angry huh 

> no don’t worry Id let u be on my ass all U want 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 17:35

> … 

> stop 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 17:36

> Is this one of those stop but ont stop things?

> CATNIPple?

> RU hiding because i exposed your dirty secret 

> wait RU wanking

> R U? 

> CAT NIIII p 

Yuri hates waiting for his friend. But eventually, he receives an answer. 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 19:12

> I just wanted to share a dumb story with you … 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 19:23

> U are alive! 

> I thought I lost U to the lands of self pleasuer 

> 😂💜

**nip-the-cat** , today, 19:24

> Fuck you 

> 🖕

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 19:25

> I was relying on u to do that? 

> 😉😈

**nip-the-cat** , today, 19:27

> Did someone put something in your water?

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 19:28

> Idk I guess Im just bored 

> Send me that kitten story? 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 19:28 

> 👍

\----------

**Rating** : Explicit

**Archive Warning:** No Archive Warnings Apply

**Category** : F/M

**Fandom** : Real Person Fiction

**Relationship** : Lilia Baranovskaya/ Yakov Feltsman 

**Characters** : Yakov Feltsman, Lilia Baranovskaya

**Additional Tags** : kitten play, BDSM, Slice of Life, kind of cute, kind of nasty, this was supposed to be kink and not a character study but here we are, pwp has left the building like elvis, more feelings than anything else

**Language** : English

**Stats** : Published: 2019-04-18, Updated: 2019-04-18, Words:  1178 , Chapters:  1/1 Comments: 23, Kudos: 59, Bookmarks: 12, Hits: 657

**Here Kitty**

**Tutti_writes**

Summary: After a long week, Lilia goes to play with her kitten.

  
  


Chapter 1

**Notes:**

(See the end of the chapter for notes.)

Lilia likes to think of herself as a fair woman. A kind woman. Strict, but loving in her own way. Her students would probably disagree, but what is the point of asking them when they are just that - students? Unfinished souls striving to one day achieve what she mastered and overcame? It’s not arrogance, it’s competence, and she knows it - men in a similar position would be praised for being headstrong and powerful. Lilia doesn’t need praise. She empowers herself through sheer force of will and a fire inside her burning so bright it doesn’t matter that her body struggles to keep up sometimes. She will just burn hotter, reducing herself to ashes and climbing out of them like a phoenix. 

But it’s lonely at the top. And sometimes, in the darkest moments of the night, she misses the touch she had known all those years ago. Did Yakov and she ever truly love each other? Or were they simply convenient for one another in their steady climb to the top, each pushing the other until both of them stood on their individual peaks and forgot to look over? Did their lives together ever mean more than companionship?

Yuri was just two rooms down the hall. It didn’t matter that he was older now, he was still her child in spirit. Could Lilia dare to give in? All she wanted was a loving touch, fur to brush her hands over, a warm body curled up on her lap. Potya was locked up with the boy in his room. Was he still a boy? When had he started becoming a man? It didn’t matter, not for her thoughts right now. 

Lilia picked up her phone and stared at the contact page of her ex-husband. There wasn’t much binding her to Yakov Feltsman anymore. Nothing but Yuri. And the kitten. Not Potya, though; Lilia’s kitten.

She texted him, letting him know she would come over and to get everything prepared. Lilia didn’t plan to meet Yakov himself, after all. 

Her fingers brushed over Yuri’s door when she left, wondering what the boy, man, would think if he knew. But she had already announced her arrival, so there was no time to ponder such a question now. 

Lilia climbed into her car, started the near-silent motor, and began her journey to the house of the man she once hoped to love. The door was unlocked, just slightly open. Yakov was expecting her visit and had prepared everything. Good. Even if they weren’t a couple anymore, Lilia knew she could rely on him. 

Walking the hallways as if it was her house, Lilia rounded the corner. There he was, her kitten, waiting for her and on display in the middle of the room. She hadn’t realized how much she had missed him, but then Lilia sat down on the floor and Yakov trotted over, rubbing his faux ear adorned head along her thigh

\----------

Yuri aggressively chucks his phone as far away as he can. He is lucky he is such a mess; it lands softly in a mountain of old hoodies. But oh wow. That was a thing. Why would catnip send him stuff like that, just to mess with him? What kind of friend does that? For a second, Yuri wonders if it’s revenge for the teasing, but … he offered the story first. So, no. Apparently his friend woke up with the intention to ruin Yuri’s fucking day. Or life. Or whatever. How is he supposed to look either Lilia or Yakov in the eyes now? 

And who even comes up with stuff like this? 

He ponders getting up to retrieve his phone, but it’s not worth it. Yuri opens his laptop and then discord, returning to the chat with catnip. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 20:12

> U R the worst person in th entire world.

**nip-the-cat** , today, 20:22

> 🙂

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 20:23

> Fuck U dont smile at me lik that 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 20:23

> 🙂

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 20:24

> No Im ANGRY wih you 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 20:25

> This was revenge for making me look at the Pliroy drawing last week. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 20:25

> R U for real I TOLD you ust imagine the other undercut boy omg 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 20:25

> Still Pliroy. 

> Someone looked at MY Yura and thought … “Jean-Jacques”. 

> Unacceptable. So I had to. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 20:26

> Why wuld U punish me forthat tho 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 20:26

> Indirect action. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 20:28

> ok bitch have sime direct action 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 20:29

> WHY DOES THIS NOT MAKE YOU CRINGE, TOO? 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 20:30

> REVENGE BITCH 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 20:31

> Don’t make me go out and look for JJBek. I dare you. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 20:32

> _ gasp  _

> U WOULDNT

**nip-the-cat** , today, 20:33

> I would. If you give me Pliroy, I’ll give you JJBek. You’ll see. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 20:33

> I can make U look at it but U cant make me read it 

> I wont make the mistak again not to read the tags and trust U u dumb bitch 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 20:34

> It’ll sneak up on you, you’ll see. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 20:35

> I hate U 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 20:22

> No you don’t 😏

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 20:23

> 🖕

**nip-the-cat** , today, 20:23

> 🤎

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 20:24

> 🖕💜

Yuri closes his eyes. They play a dangerous game, don’t they? Fuck. It feels so good, so natural to talk to catnip. But at the same time … He almost feels like he is betraying Otabek. Even though it would never work because Otabek still likes women. And Yuri likes … Yuri likes Otabek. And catnip. 

For a while, he tries to distract himself; scrolls through his feed, likes a few photos of the other skaters. Yuri even comments under a selfie from Mila. She looks good, but she knows it and it pisses Yuri off. In a friendship kind of way, of course. Not really. Never really. 

Bantering with Mila always helps him take his mind off of things. And Yuri knows she can take it, she has the looks and the self-esteem for it. For a moment, he feels better, but then he sees something he wished he could have unseen. 

otabek-altin: You look radiant. 

And it means nothing. There is no winky face, no heart, not even a laughing emoji. No hashtag. Yuri isn’t even sure if it’s a compliment. Radiant. Just means lively, colorful, right? So Otabek could mean anything. Her make-up. Her clothes. Her red hair or her eyes or  _ anything.  _ But Yuri’s heart clenches. Because he knows his best friend has been texting with someone. He knows Mila likes Beka. She never made a secret out of it. And Otabek likes women. That is probably why he wouldn’t tell Yuri who he is dating. Because it’s his big sister in spirit, the damn fucker. Yuri will kill him at World’s. 

That is a valid reason to get up and retrieve his phone. Because there is someone he has to talk to right the fuck now, and Yuri isn’t ready to wait another dumb ass week. 

[ **Beka** 🐻] 

< You’re dating Babicheva now? 

< Why didnt u tell me? 

< Shes my sister, basically. 

✓✓ 08:47

> Not that again. 

✓✓ 08:49

< WHAT THE FUCK ALTIN 

< what do u mean that again 

< am I that fucking annoying?

< is that why u didnt talk to me 

✓✓ 08:49

> NO 

> Not YOU 

> Not that damn gossip again. 

> Mila and I are friends. 

> Isn’t she hooking up with that hockey player? 

✓✓ 08:51

And got fucking damn. She is. Yuri remembers now. The one with the long blond hair. Not as pretty as Yuri’s, of course. His hair looks like a rat’s nest. Unhealthy and long because he doesn’t care. Yuri will never understand why Mila would go for someone like that. A goddess like her could have almost anyone. 

< Fucks sake ur right 

< Im sorry 

✓✓ 08:51

And embarrassed, but he will not say that in the text. It would just make it worse. 

> Don’t misunderstand this, please, but just out of curiosity, why do you care? 

✓✓ 08:52

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. What is he supposed to say?  _ Because I’ve been in love with you forever? Because I’m jealous? Because I think you stopped caring about me sometime between the Grand Prix and now? _ Yuri will not embarrass himself like that. So he has to lie, even though he doesn’t want to. 

< A gossip mag asked me and I thought you kept secrets 

< also as I said she’s basically my sister 

✓✓ 08:53

> Oh.

> Of course. 

✓✓ 08:55

Otabek believes him, right? It looks good for him. Yuri is pretty sure his secret is safe. But why does he still feel like shit somehow? 

\-- 

It's late and Yuri can't sleep. That isn't exactly a new occurrence but it happens more often recently. He will soon fly out to Montreal. Opening ceremony on March 18th, short program the morning of March 19th, free skate in the evening on the 21st. The award ceremony will be on Sunday afternoon, the 22nd. 

He's not nervous. Yuri Plisetsky doesn't get nervous. But he’s stressed nonetheless. Maybe it's because he'll finally see Beka again. Maybe it's because it's far away from his home turf. Maybe it isn't competition related, and instead, all the fat, ugly caterpillars in his stomach have something to do with it. 

He doesn't know what to do. Yuri wishes he could talk to someone, but the only person who'd vaguely understand him is catnip. Who is asleep at this point. And Yuri is angry with him anyway because of the damn disgusting kitten fic. Why would he— 

A  _ ping  _ interrupts Yuri's thoughts. Potya looks up lazily when he stretches. Doing his best to reach the phone without tossing his favorite darling off, Yuri eventually manages to grab it with the tips of his fingers. For a moment, the sun explodes in his eyes as he turns on the screen, but eventually, his eyes adjust and he can see again. A miracle, really. 

It's a discord message from a well known sender. 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 2:12

> I know you're asleep right now but I miss you. 

Yuri is about to reply, when the message stream continues. 

> Don't worry, Goldie. I'll delete these messages in the morning. 

> You won't have to see how pathetic I am. It's just … I feel weird and a little alone and it's either texting you now or making a mistake and … right now, my brain is functional enough to know you are the saver option. So I'll cling to you. 

> Just for a moment. And then it'll be over and I can delete this testament of my bad choices. 

For a second, Yuri wonders why catnip keeps talking when he's obviously online, but then realizes that he put ‘Appear Offline’ in when he got caught up with reading for too long. 

> You'll get a notification that I texted you, even though I’ll delete it. But I'll just send a good morning text. It works all the time. 

> Why am I telling you that? You know that already.

> I think I'm in love with you. You know? 

> And I'd never be brave enough to tell you. Not during the day. But right now, before my alarm goes off, it's still a secret. So it's fine. I'm allowed to tell my secrets. If I protect them afterwards. 

His heart pulses against his chest. Is that what has been roaring in mind for so long? Why he couldn't sleep, why catnip can't sleep, why things with Beka are weird and awkward? There's a sinking in his gut, pulling Yuri down with it. 

His brain sluggishly crawls out of his haze when the messages begin to disappear. The screen clears up. Everything is gone in the blink of an eye, and Yuri wonders if it was ever actually there. 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 02:30 

> Good morning 🙂

And Yuri wants to answer. But his eyes close, just for a moment, just to blink. 

Hours later, his alarm screams him awake. The chat with catnip is still open and Yuri frowns at it. Why did he sleep with his phone in hand? He vaguely remembers getting some messages. 

So he looks at the screen more intently. 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 02:30 

> Good morning 🙂

Yuri smiles. How cute, catnip thought about him when he woke up. And he wishes he could figure out why there's a shriek in the back of his mind, but it's probably just the grogginess from the bad night and his loud alarm. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 06:00

> Good morning 💜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a BIG chapter, collaboration wise! In order of appearance,  
> Thank you, Tutti, for writing a fic probably very few people wanted and for pulling it off so well I couldn't help but enjoy it. PLEASE go and check out the full thing on Tutti's profile!  
> [Kitten fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305995/chapters/66715933?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_358902595)  
> Thank you to JN for letting us have this lovely piece of Pliroy! And in case you forgot, the Superfan family is pro ship, so if I read any hate towards JJ I'll delete it without comment :) But back to the fun part, the people I get to work with! JN is such a lovely person and such a talented artist, thank you for giving us so much of you.  
> And last but not least, our dearest Mila, otayuriistheliteralbest, or lalionnebelle, who gave us her pretty face and gorgeous smile, both for Yuri in his profile picture and Mila in the Instagram post. It's a joy to work with you guys. 
> 
> [Ashke50](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashke50)
> 
> grue ([Tumblr](https://gigagrue.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/gigagrue))
> 
> [JNLost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwayslost) ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/JNAlwayslost))
> 
> [Kinkyspn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkyspn/works) ([Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/_.starsandmoon._/))
> 
> [Lalionnebelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest) ([Tumblr](https://lalionnebelle.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lalionnebelle), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/La.Lionne.Cosplay/))
> 
> [Madam Red](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamRed) ([Tumblr](https://madamredwrites.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/madamredwrites), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/madamredwrites/))
> 
> nACHI8 ([Tumblr](http://nachi0-art.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nACHI8_art?s=09), [Instagram](https://instagram.com/nachi8_art?igshid=1noopi1osbuue))
> 
> [Pllsetskyonice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hma1313) ([Twitter,](https://twitter.com/pllsetskyonice) [Carrd](https://pllsetskyonice.carrd.co/))
> 
> [Scribbles in the Margins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblesInTheMargins) ([Tumblr](https://scribblesinthemargins.tumblr.com/), [Twitter)](https://twitter.com/ScribblesITM)
> 
> [Sophie_skates_reads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie_skates_reads) ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/SophieParrish13))
> 
> [Surka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surka)
> 
> [Taedae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taedae) ([Tumblr](https://taedae-nextrea.tumblr.com), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TaedaeNextrea), [Instagram)](https://www.instagram.com/taedae_nextrea/)
> 
> [thechaoscryptid ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechaoscryptid/profile) ([Tumblr](https://chaos-cryptid-writes.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thechaoscryptid))
> 
> [Tutti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tutti_writes) ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/tutti_writes?s=09))
> 
> [Venom-for-free](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venom_for_free/works) ([Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/venom-for-free/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/venom_for_free), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/venom_for_free/))
> 
> [Zjo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zjofierose) ([Tumblr](https://zjofierose.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/zjofierose%20))


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recap Chapter 7:  
> Yuri and catnip are texting. He gets a story recommended about Lilia and a kitten, but as it turns out it is about her and Yakov. To distract himself, Yuri scrolls through Instagram and finds a comment from Otabek under Mila's post. He thinks it's based on romantic intent, so he texts Beka but learns it was only between friends. He gets nervous about the flight to Montreal and thinks about texting his friend. Yuri realizes catnip is awake when he gets a bunch of romantic texts, but catnip soon deletes them. Before he can reply, Yuri is asleep. In the morning, Yuri can't remember the texts.

Yuri spins on the ice. He's strong, powerful, gracious. He can't look at Lilia or Yakov. He can't look at Mila. Georgi isn't there, already packing for Canada. Viktor wanted to talk about some choreography bullshit with him for the exhibition, but Yakov managed to shoo him away. That could wait. 

It's hard to focus when your head is going around and around. As a ballerina, Yuri knows how to keep himself steady and not fall out of line, as a figure skater he can deal with speed and balance. But no one taught his heart how to beat steadily when something is so obviously wrong. 

He falls on his hips twice but barely registers it until his coach orders him off the ice for a short break. Yuri curls into himself once he exits the rink. There's without a doubt a bunch of messages on his phone, but he's not sure they’re ones he wants to see. 

The chats with Otabek leave him cold now. It's the same all day, every day. _'Hi'_ , _'Hi'_ , _'How_ _are you?'_ , _'Good, you?'_ , _'Me, too.'_ , _'Have a good training.'_ , _'You, too.'_. Sometimes it differs who starts the conversation, but it never really goes beyond that. Yuri hoped the fanart Otabek sent him wouldn't completely destroy them, and for a while, it looked like it. But now things are different, and Yuri doesn't know how to salvage his relationship. 

Maybe there isn’t anything to salvage. After all, what he liked to call a relationship was all in his head. Otabek is straight and he was dumb for ever thinking he could maybe, just maybe, love him and— 

> I think I'm in love with you. You know? 

Realization slams into him like a fucking train. That's what his lying, dumbass brain kept from him, sealed away safely between dreams and reality. Yuri is spinning out of control suddenly. Catnip is in love with him. He said so himself, even though he deleted it all. And apparently, not because he didn't mean it but because he didn't dare to say it! 

Yuri scrambles to grab his phone from his backpack, but Yakov scolds him for trying to run off. His time is over. He's the champion, and he has to return to the ice. The entire world is waiting for him. Catnip will have to wait a little longer. 

\---------- 

He's not sure he's even a person anymore when he stumbles off the ice. Yakov made him do the routine over and over and over again, so he couldn't forget the steps even in the brightest limelight. 

Now, Yuri has three hours left before he has to be done with his luggage. Yakov will come and get him—get them; Lilia is coming with them to Montreal. Potya will be taken care of by some ballerina of Lilia's, and Yuri hates it, but fuck, it's better than letting his princess starve. When he's back in his room, he digs out his phone, movements urgent. There's someone he needs to talk to, after all. 

[ **general** ]

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 15:50

> Pls tell me ur here

> 💜😩?? 

He doesn’t know why he sent the heart. Maybe to reassure one of them. Or both. It doesn't matter. What's done is done. 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 15:51

> For exactly another 12 minutes. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 15:52

> ??? 

> U cant leave

**nip-the-cat** , today, 15:53

> I have to. 

> I'll need to catch a flight. I'm sorry. I wish I could talk to you more. I missed you today. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 15:53

> I have to get a flight too

> But im still talking to u 

> Where u going

**nip-the-cat** , today, 15:54

> Montreal. 

> World finals … I'm sure you know. :/

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 15:54

> Holy SHIT I KNE UR A FSN BUT YOU TRAVEL TO WORLDS

**nip-the-cat** , today, 15:55

> Something like that, yeah … 

Oh God. Catnip will see him live. The idea makes his mind buzz. When Yuri skates, he will stand somewhere in the stadium, hopefully—no, definitely—cheering his name. Oh shit. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 15:56

> Cheering on Yuri

> ? 

> :P 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 15:57

> Well I'm mostly there for my own country, but ..

> Yeah. I'll definitely cheer Yuri on, too.

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 15:58

> Shit ur Kazakh right. 

> Cant believe U dont stan Beka harder then

**nip-the-cat** , today, 15:59

> He's not Yura.

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 16:00

> Right 

> Okay well shit

> Im omw to Montreal, too

> Wanna make it a date ;) 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 16:02

> A date?? 

> Shit, I got to go. I'm almost in the airplane already. 

> See you in Montreal I guess?

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 16:03

> I guess!! 

> But that inst what iwnted to talk about!! 

> Catnip!! 

> I saw ur messages that night 

> Catnip

> I read what It said

> CATNIPPLE I SWEAR IF UR I'M THE PLANE ALREADY WE NEED TOO TALK

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 17:51

> Bastard. 

> C U in Montreal

\-------- 

The entire ordeal of a flight takes thirteen hours. They fly from LED Saint Petersburg Pulkovo to FRA Frankfurt am Main in Germany. It's a three hour trip with a forty minutes delay. Yuri is antsy, but Lilia keeps reminding him that they have time. Two hours and ten minutes to be exact. When they finally land, he's got one hour and thirty minutes left. Customs takes long enough for Yuri to fear that maybe it's not going to be a close call. The damn airport is gigantic. It's not his first rodeo in the ridiculous complex, big enough to have a train drive them around between the extensive buildings. But Yuri doesn't like it. Germany and Russia have a weird relationship, and even though he's sure people here have no idea who he even is, it’s like they are staring. 

But not long after, he's on another plane. Lufthansa both times, thank God it's not Aeroflot. Eight more hours, and Yuri doesn't feel like a person anymore when they touch ground in YUL Montreal Pierre Elliott Trudeau. 

The story on his phone is still open. He downloaded it a long time ago. Whenever he has to go somewhere remote, it's easiest to pass the time with fanfiction. 

This one is about them, too, but it's a little … different. Yuri likes it because Beka is fucking sexy in it, even though he himself is a little brat. But that's life, and he's okay with being perceived that way if it means he gets to read about his best friend being a cool mafia Daddy. 

For a second, he wonders if it's normal to refer to someone like this, especially if he knows the person in real life. But Yuri concludes it's okay because he's sexualizing the fictional version of his friend, not him. 

Back when it was published, Yuri was still in the Otayuri closet. He was already consuming content and silently followed catnip, but they didn't interact yet. This story pushed their relationship somewhat. Catnip wrote it with someone else, which Yuri hated, until he 'met' Alex and decided it was fine because really, getting to know people and making friends can be fun. 

Nonetheless it was the push he needed to crawl out of his hiding spot in the darkness, snatch a username, and contact catnip to shower him in the compliments he deserved. So this story is a little nostalgic. It's also pretty sexy. 

\----------

**Rating** : Explicit

**Archive Warning:** Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings

**Category** : M/M

**Fandom** : Real Person Fiction

**Relationship** : Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky

**Characters** : Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin; Nikolai Plisetsky 

**Additional Tags** : Alternate universe - Mafia, but like...barely mentioned, Plot? Idk her, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Mutual Pining, Developing Relationship, Otabek and Nikolai bonding hours, Implied/Referenced Violence, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, annoyances to lovers speedrun

**Language** : English

**Stats** : Published: 2018-07-23, Updated: 2018-12-03, Words: 3255, Chapters: 1/2 Comments: 256, Kudos: 153, Bookmarks: 43, Hits: 2894

**Remember me**

**nip-the-cat, Aryagraceling**

Summary: 

You are prepared, aren’t you? You seem tense, and I’d really prefer not to die today.”

“Just today specifically?” Otabek says, staring dead ahead as Yuri’s face colors. “Tomorrow could be arranged.”

“You’re bold,” Yuri shoots back. To his credit, his recovery time is spectacular, and he looks Otabek up and down once before turning to walk up the stairs. When he reaches the top, he pauses. “I’d like to see you try,” he says, voice ringing like a bell through the foyer. “I didn’t ask for protection because I’m worried--you’re here to be my complement, not to watch me like some guardian angel.”

“Oh, I’m a far cry from angelic.”

Chapter 1

**Notes:**

The mafia part is like...reeeeally in the background, and the fun relationship stuff comes in chapter two ("the horny potential of tattoos" is one sentence in my doc lol)

(See the end of the chapter for notes.)

[…]

By the time they’re back at the house and upstairs, Otabek can no longer hold back the question that’s plagued him ever since the first day. It's dark as he stares into Yuri’s room, the younger man backlit only by the streetlight streaming through the window, and the sight makes him weak.

While he changes, Otabek stares through the crack in the curtains to the starry sky outside. Maybe his eyes slide over Yuri's pale body. Perhaps he's thinking things he shouldn't.

Yuri doesn’t need to know.

“Yuri.”

"Hmm?" Yuri barely turns, doesn't bother making eye contact as he falls onto the bed to struggle out of his pants. He's usually so graceful that seeing him like this is nearly comedic, but Otabek doesn't have time to dwell on humor.

He meets Yuri’s gaze. "Why did you ask for protection?"

It's a question he shouldn't ask. Maybe it tints his perception, his opinion on his client. But Yuri’s so strong and fierce, so wild, Otabek can't help but wonder why he’s volunteered himself to be put away like this. 

Yuri sighs, shrugs off the rest of his clothes and climbs into bed. "You’ve heard of the Butcher?”

Of course he has. They all have. Someone who offered the police incriminating material extensive enough to warrant over three dozen arrests in four different families, with a considerable amount of their wealth seized alongside. Whoever it was hit Yuri's clan, too, and was ultimately responsible for dragging Yakov Feltsman from his proverbial throne.

Otabek’s mouth dries, throat clicking as he swallows at the not-quite-admission. "Please tell me you didn't."

Yuri smirks and pulls up the blankets. "Don't worry. They don't know it was me."

Of course they don't, or otherwise Yuri would already be dead. Worse than dead, likely; there are a lot of things to do to a body before someone dies. Otabek’s seen more than enough of that for his liking.

"And if they find out?" he asks.

"They won't. I erased my tracks well."

"Why are you telling me, then?"

Yuri snickers from under his blankets, as though daring Otabek to follow him down the rabbit hole. "I guess I like you." He peers out, winks, and fuck, staying impassive is a feat as Otabek hopes Yuri can’t see the way his face heats.

"What are you expecting to gain from treason?"

"What do we do things for, Beka?” Yuri asks, the nickname he’s adopted setting confused butterflies to fluttering in Otabek’s stomach. “Oscar Wilde said 'Everything in the world is about sex, except sex. Sex is about power.' And I'm not fucking anyone, so…”

Otabek scoffs, tries not to think about Yuri and sex and who he might share that part of himself with. "Hardly. You reduced your own assets, too."

"When you make it across the board, Otabek, you have to sacrifice a pawn before you get a queen."

"And you're the queen?"

"Not yet. But I will be." 

\-----------

Yuri only looks up from the words on his screen when Lilia scolds him to pay attention to the other travelers. It's time to deboard the airplane, and it's the middle of the night, and Yuri isn't even sure if they should be arriving at 2:00 AM but here they are. His perception of time is fucked. He travelled for thirteen hours but only six hours passed. Catnip flew before him, so when he is out of the fucking human tuna can, Yuri expects to see an answer to his text. 

There's none. 

At least until he connects to the airport wifi, and his device goes haywire. There's Instagram with a thousand notifications from his fellow skaters getting ready, Facebook with a bunch of people wishing him good luck, a text from grandpa, Twitter exploding over one thing or another, a message from Otabek with nothing but the hotel room number, which Yuri appreciates immensely, and … 

[general] 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 00:21

> Shit, Goldie, I'm so sorry! 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 02:31

> For what? 

> I think it was kinda 

> Cute? 

> Idk 

> I feel like Im being weird but the flight fucked me royally so … sorry.

He doesn't get a reply the entire time they go through customs. Not that he expected it. Catnip had a long day, too. But it would have been nice. When Yuri doesn't expect it anymore, the message comes. 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 03:12

> You're not weird. I'm weird. And I'm sorry. The competition is making me a little nervous. 

> Big city, a lot of chances for my country, you know? 

> And Yuri, of course. 

Fuck, that's adorable. Yuri catches himself smiling at his phone. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 03:14

> go and grab an autograph I heard hes lovely with fans

**nip-the-cat** , today, 03:15

> That's not what I heard. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 03:15

> Propaganda ;) 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 03:15

> 😂😂😂

> You have to say that. You're Russian. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 03:16

> you have to believe me ur Kazakh

**nip-the-cat** , today, 03:16

> And?

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 03:17

> +What would Beka think

> If u discredit hsi Yuri

**nip-the-cat** , today, 03:17

> True. I can't do that to my national hero. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 03:18

> Thats what I though

> CATNIPple?

**nip-the-cat** , today, 03:19

> Hmm?

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 03:20

> Why r u awake

**nip-the-cat** , today, 03:21

> I had to pee. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 03:21

> Did u tkae me to te toilet with u

**nip-the-cat** , today, 03:22

> Maybe

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 03:23

> Disgusting

**nip-the-cat** , today, 03:24

> it's not like I pressed my phone to my dick.

> Don't tell me you never text on the toilet. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 03:24

> 🤷 Ull never kno 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 03:25

> That's answer enough. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 03:26

> 🖕

> R we going to talk about the msgs? 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 03:27

> not if I can avoid it

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 03:27

> I want to

> Pls 

> Because I like u 

> Shit 

> No wait 

> Umm. I thnk I have feelings for u too

> Okay that was awkward u may hate me now 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 03:28

> Goldie? 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 03:28

> what? 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 03:29 

> Are you going to be my boyfriend or not? 

Yuri's heart bounces in his chest. That sounds familiar. He is sure it’s just a coincidence, but he privately appreciates it. Pressing his phone to his chest for a moment, Yuri climbs into the taxi that will take him to the hotel he’ll reside in for the time being. 

Once Yuri is seated, he looks at the message again. And smiles. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 03:41

> 👍 Davai. 

For a moment, catnip starts typing and stops, then begins anew. In the end, he chooses the safe answer, the only one Yuri ever wanted to see if he's honest with himself. 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 03:42

> 👍 Davai. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beautiful people and welcome back to this week's chapter of Superfan! For this one, I was offered a lot of love and support by the amazing Alex, who has been my writing buddy for a few months now and was the first person I asked to feature with a story for superfan, because he had this GREAT idea for a mafia fic and I wanted to collab but I was busy. Thank you, Alex, you are part of why superfan exists the way it is. As always, his fic is also published and can be found [here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434545/chapters/67063804)
> 
> Please check out all the other amazing people, too! ♥
> 
> [Ashke50](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashke50)
> 
> grue ([Tumblr](https://gigagrue.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/gigagrue))
> 
> [JNLost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwayslost) ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/JNAlwayslost))
> 
> [Kinkyspn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkyspn/works) ([Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/_.starsandmoon._/))
> 
> [Lalionnebelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest) ([Tumblr](https://lalionnebelle.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lalionnebelle), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/La.Lionne.Cosplay/))
> 
> [Madam Red](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamRed) ([Tumblr](https://madamredwrites.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/madamredwrites), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/madamredwrites/))
> 
> nACHI8 ([Tumblr](http://nachi0-art.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nACHI8_art?s=09), [Instagram](https://instagram.com/nachi8_art?igshid=1noopi1osbuue))
> 
> [Pllsetskyonice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hma1313) ([Twitter,](https://twitter.com/pllsetskyonice) [Carrd](https://pllsetskyonice.carrd.co/))
> 
> [Scribbles in the Margins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblesInTheMargins) ([Tumblr](https://scribblesinthemargins.tumblr.com/), [Twitter)](https://twitter.com/ScribblesITM)
> 
> [Sophie_skates_reads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie_skates_reads) ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/SophieParrish13))
> 
> [Surka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surka)
> 
> [Taedae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taedae) ([Tumblr](https://taedae-nextrea.tumblr.com), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TaedaeNextrea), [Instagram)](https://www.instagram.com/taedae_nextrea/)
> 
> [thechaoscryptid ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechaoscryptid/profile) ([Tumblr](https://chaos-cryptid-writes.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thechaoscryptid))
> 
> [Tutti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tutti_writes) ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/tutti_writes?s=09))
> 
> [Venom-for-free](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venom_for_free/works) ([Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/venom-for-free/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/venom_for_free), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/venom_for_free/))
> 
> [Zjo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zjofierose) ([Tumblr](https://zjofierose.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/zjofierose%20))


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recap Chapter 8: Yuri thinks about his dwindling relationship with Beka when he finally remembers the texts from catnip. He answers him as both get ready for Montreal. Yuri then flies to Canada, reading one of his older favorite fics, and finally lands after 13 hours of travel. Catnip and he talk it out, they decide to become boyfriends.

So. 

Yuri has a boyfriend now. 

He sighs and clutches the phone to his chest. Does it change anything? Maybe. Probably. They don't even know their real names. Their faces. Their voices. He knows catnip is pretty into Yuri Plisetsky, so even when it turns out he's more than  _ 'Goldie' _ , Yuri hopes the other will be happy. Can you fall in love with someone you never met? 

He mulls over the thought while he texts Otabek. He's probably asleep, but if not, Yuri wants him to know he can start right the fuck now with warming his side of the bed, too. 

[Beka🐻] 

< Omw

✓✓ 03:45

> 👍 

> Bed is warm. 

✓✓ 03:45

Huh. So apparently he's awake. Yuri catches himself grinning like a fool before he realizes that he probably shouldn't do that because he has a boyfriend now and smiling about another man waiting in a bed for him is probably quite an asshole move. He wonders if he should tell catnip. 

_ 'Hey, I know we just started dating, but I'm going to sleep in another dude's bed okay?' _

Maybe that's not the best start of a new relationship. 

< Thats why you r the best friend on earth 

✓✓ 03:46

> 🙂

> I'm glad you think so. 

✓✓ 03:46

Is it friendzoning when you're straight? Yuri tries to reflect. Would it hurt him to hear he's the best friend? It shouldn't. Your partner should be your best friend, right? So even if they were a thing … and they aren't. They won't ever be. Lilia slaps his thigh swiftly, a warning because Yuri is biting his lip again. 

Shit. He nods at her and pulls his teeth away. 

Maybe he shouldn't think too much about Otabek. Maybe he just keeps making himself unhappy when he has every reason to be lighthearted. Catnip likes him, no, catnip said he  _ loves _ him. Him. Goldie. Not Yuri Plisetsky, the world record holder. Yuri Plisetsky, the world championship finalist. Or the Grand Prix winner or the fangirl dream or, or, or. 

He loves Goldie, who's obsessed with Otayuri. Who likes to draw and dance and has a potty mouth. Who touches himself to the porn he writes, they write, and doesn't even need to hide it because they are both lost souls that found one another. 

Lilia smacks his leg again, but this time Yuri isn't biting his lip because he's anxious or conflicted. He is chewing on the tender skin to repress what he really wants. Another nod to Lilia and she leaves him alone again. Which is convenient because even though it's the middle of the night, and he's in the back of a taxi and two people old enough to have met sabertooths are sitting next to him, Yuri has to pull his legs up. He doubts Yakov would realize what's going on, but Lilia is perceptive as fuck, so he won't risk sitting next to her with a visible erection. 

She had to see enough during Yuri's teenage years. 

But his body is very clearly communicating a need, and Yuri is aware he shouldn't give into it because even if he gets his fill of sexy texts, he won't be able to work off what they are doing to him. He can't touch himself, neither here in the car nor in the hotel. So he decided with an iron will and a resolution not unlike the one of a soldier that he won't go  _ there _ and start roleplaying, but his plan has a minor flaw. 

[ **general** ] 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 03:51

> I can't sleep. It's all your fault. I'm too excited. Help me. 

And despite trying to be a good person and not wanting to indulge, Yuri has to grin. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 03:52

> Does the idea of dating me make u horny?

> 😇😈

**nip-the-cat** , today, 03:53

> Shut up I asked for help not humiliation. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 03:54

> K, k fine

> Whatcga need 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 03:55

> I don't know! Words aren't really my thing 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 03:55

> Yes tehy are dint lie to me

**nip-the-cat** , today, 03:56

> Urgh I don't know. It's weird to talk about myself.

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 03:56

> Wanna talk about Yuri+Beka? 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 03:56

> I don't really wanna talk. I mean I do but … 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 03:57

> Img ur really horny

**nip-the-cat** , today, 03:57

> Stop saying it like that! 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 03:58

> But its tru :) I kno u 

> Rp? 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 03:58

> ... 

> Yes, please. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 03:59

> 💯💜

**nip-the-cat** , today, 03:59

> 🤎

Yuri smirks at his phone. He doesn't feel the entire sugar baby thing right now, even though he's gotten a few good orgasms out of that. Instead, he hurries to put a new channel on the server. He can feel concerned eyes on himself, but Yuri can't make himself care. They are still a good bit away from the hotel and he has to take care of his partner. It doesn't matter that he is hard as a diamond in his own pants. 

[ **emergency-roleplay-for-my-horny-boi** ]

**nip-the-cat** , today, 04:01

> I hate you. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 04:01

> :) 

> U said I love me U cant take it back

**nip-the-cat** , today, 04:02

> I'm so glad you can't see my dumb fucking blush. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 04:03

> Not long+ I hopefully can!! 

**nip-the-cat** changed the name of the channel to [ **emergency-roleplay** ] 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 04:04

> :(

> Boring 

> Write a starter

**nip-the-cat** , today, 04:05

> Why me?

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 04:03

> U r the writer+ u asked?! 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 04:05

> Fine

> Damn. A traffic jam. Of course, it was the perfect time of day for such an inconvenience, but Yura hoped to avoid the worst of it by taking as many side streets as possible. Even though he despised bobbing and weaving through the city like a cat chasing a squirrel. And it would have been fine ... ish, had his passenger not huffed.

> Loudly.

> A wordless complaint. Asshole. Apparently, the sturdy businessman was in a hurry, but the least the guy could do was man up and use his 'big boy words' if he had a problem with it. Not that it mattered now, though, with them stuck bumper to bumper in a three-lane cluster of tin cans on wheels.

> Yura sighed and turned to look into the backseat. “Well, you're going to be late. Hope you have a way to pass the time cause this shit isn't going anywhere anytime soon." Maybe that wasn't the best way to talk to his stoic passenger, but Yura was out of fucks to give.

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 04:06

> Beka huffed again. He was less inconvenienced and more stressed

> I havea meeting to attend and I know its not your fault but … please hurry"

**nip-the-cat** , today, 04:06

> “There won’t be any ‘hurrying’.” Yura rolled his eyes and gestured at the window. “This shit is more packed than a can of sardines.”

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 04:07

> "Yeah. Okay." But it was important. Beka had a presentation to give onsome weird important shit I wont think about right now because all u want to write is porn. Anyway. "What else would u recommend?" 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 04:07

> … Goldie   
> You know what? Never mind.   
> “Well …” Yura pretended to actively consider the options, but he really didn’t care. They were stuck in a car, in the middle of the city, with literally nothing to entertain themselves with beyond their phones … and each other. “I’m bored. Talk to me. Nice tie, by the way.” Not really. It was kind of lame, but Yura really was so bored, he would look for anything to hold his attention right now.

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 04:08

> "Eh thank u" Otabek scratched his head. 

> "Nice car?" He looked around And nice face. But it was probably rdue to say that

**nip-the-cat** , today, 04:09

> Yura had to physically repress saying ‘ _ Thanks. I stole it.’ _ He didn’t. He worked for the company. But when he was lacking entertainment, it was difficult to not create some of his own. The only thing that stopped him was the risk of losing his job if Mr. Suits reported his behaviour.   
> “I hope that meeting of yours didn’t involve you talking. You’re not great at it.” God damnit. So much for avoiding getting fired. But if he was already going to be in trouble, he might as well dive headfirst into the boiling water now. “I bet you’re good with your hands, though.”

> Oh yeah, he was definitely getting fired now.

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 04:10

> Huh? His hands? Otabek stared at his hands. "I think so"? What was that man taking about? "Hey!" Now that he said sunk in. "I can be good with my mouth too!" 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 04:11

> “Oh, yes. I can see that.” Yura rolled his eyes again, but this time it was accompanied with a grin. “You word good.” Well, since all semblence of professionalism was already out the window, Yura unbuckled and twisted around, slipping into the backseat by squeezing between the two in the front. He plopped down beside Mr. Suits, his uniform a bit ruffled, but he didn’t really care; it was kind of gaudy anyway. “What’s your name?”

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 04:11

> "Duct u… have to drive?" Otabek smiled atthe man on the backseat,He had to get to the appointment, yeah, but… the boy was kind of ctue. 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 04:12

> “I would … but you see, there’s these things called ‘other cars’, and they’re basically ramming our asses right now.” Yura smirked. “You’re right; my apologies. You’re  _ so good  _ at this whole talking thing.” He didn’t miss that Mr. Suits didn’t answer his question, but it was more fun to tease him about communication in general than to pry for a name he wasn’t sure he would even remember once the traffic started moving again.

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 04:13

> Otabek licked his lips. "I don't say I'm good at taking I just say I'm good with my mouth" 

> Listen I know Otabek wouldnt say that k but its 04:13 and u wanna fuck and I just wanna sleep+ see U happy so lets di this

**nip-the-cat** , today, 04:14

> Yura’s eyes followed the trail of his tongue, and he subconsciously likced his own lips in return. “Oh, yeah?” Well, that was one surefire way to pass the time. “You know …” He slid closer and leaned in, shamelessly resting a hand on Mr. Suits’s thigh, “these windows back here? They’re one-sided. No one can see us right now. Why don’t you show me just how skilled you are with your mouth while we have the time?” Was it stupid to hook up with a stranger? Yes. And even worse, a client? Absolutely. But fuck it. The man was practically offering himself to Yura, and when the blond was particularly bored, he couldn’t help where his brain decided to run to.

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 04:15

> Im not that slutty

> I mean Yuri 

> Yura

> Yuri is very slutty 

> Forget it is to late

> Otabek leaned forward+ smiled

> He cupped the hand on his thigh 

> Im Otabek 

> U can call me Beka

**nip-the-cat** , today, 04:16

> You literally just said you wanted to get to the point …

> Whatever   
> “Oh, so you do have a name. Sexy.” Yura abandoned the last shred of decency and slid onto Otabek’s lap, straddling him. “I’m Yuri. But you can call me Yura.” Things were already far too personal to not offer that. “So,  _ Beka,  _ what exactly is so great about that mouth of yours?” His gaze lingered on Otabek’s lips, and Yura licked his own again.

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 04:17

> that lip locking was sexy as fuck so Otabek leaned forward even further. He held Yura's ass in his hands+ squeezed.

> "Why dont u find out

**nip-the-cat** , today, 04:17

> Okay, maybe Otabek wasn’t so bad with words after all.   
> Yura closed the distance with a fiery kiss, lips parted in welcome for whatever Otabek wanted to ‘show’ him. He couldn’t resist also sliding his fingers up the back of the man’s undercut. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 04:18

> Hell yeah undercuts are sexyas fuck

> Anyway Im do sorry but I gotta leave for the night my …parents complainde so u have to finish w/o me

Yuri raises his head and growls at Yakov, who is already holding the door open. He hates this. He fucking hates running around now, unable to talk to catnip. The good news is, the roleplay was so all over the place that he isn't hard anymore. He's still sorry for his … boyfriend. 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 04:18

> What?!   
> Goldie!   
> 😩   
> … thanks for trying, at least 🤎

> Sleep well

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 04:19

> Im sorry I swear! And fuc 

> Montreal is colld by night

> C u tomorrow? 

> Have fun ;)

> 💜

**nip-the-cat** , today, 03:59

> 🤎

> Yeah, tomorrow

Yuri drags his luggage behind him. He's too exhausted to carry it. Lilia seems to be annoyed, but that's her problem. They go up to the receptionist and he gets his key card for the stared room. Yuri pulls out his phone again and smiles at catnip's message, before he opens his chat with Otabek. 

[Beka🐻] 

< Bed better still warm almost htere

✓✓ 04:15

> 👍

✓✓ 04:15

Now, Yuri stares. Otabek is still awake?! Why? He's about to question it, when another text plops open. 

[ **general** ] 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 03:57

> Before I forget … I finished the new story. It's in the doc

> 🤎

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 03:57

> when did u even write

> 💜

**nip-the-cat** , today, 03:57

> Airplane

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 03:58

> Makes sense

> Already done?

**nip-the-cat** , today, 03:58

> 🖕

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 03:57

> :)

**nip-the-cat** , today, 03:57

> …

> 🤎

He grins and pockets his phone. Yuri stares at the door handle, wonders when he took the elevator and how he even found the correct floor. Behind that door is his best friend and using the key card feels, at the same time, like coming home and as if he's never ever been there. 

"Beka?" Yuri pushes the door ajar and peers into the dark room. 

"Here." The soft light from his screen illuminates his face. Otabek smiles, first at some message, then at Yuri, before he puts his mobile down. 

"Hey! I can't see in the dark, dipshit!" 

"Oh!" Otabek activates the flashlight function and both Yuri and him go momentarily blind as he turns his phone around. They curse, Yuri more than Otabek, as he drags his baggage in. "You're late." 

"Taxi ride took forever. Go back to sleep. I didn't ask you to stay awake." It's his version of telling Otabek  _ 'Hi, I missed you. How are you? I'm so glad you waited for me.'  _ Yuri relies on his best friend to know his intent. Otabek indeed shuffles to the side and raises the big blanket, so Yuri can slip under it. "Stop pushing, I'm on my way. Are you so eager to get me into bed with you?" It's meant as a joke, but it comes out a little crooked, a little too desperate. Shit, that's bad on a normal day, but Yuri has a boyfriend now. He can't continue acting like this. 

Otabek drops the blanket. Great. Yuri made him uncomfortable. He's the bestest friend ever. No word is spoken between them, but it's not the comfortable silence he always enjoys with Otabek, before Yuri's mindless chatter tears it apart. No. It's long and stretchy, like chewed out bubblegum, and Yuri feels like he's about to be spat onto the pavement. "That was just a joke. You know that, right?" 

Clearing his throat, Otabek turns his head to the side, eyes out the window, away from the stripping Yuri. Because he's as straight as his spine and can't even  _ look _ at a man undressing, even though the metaphor is shit and spines are curved and Otabek isn't weird in dressing rooms, either. But it's late, Yuri's brain won't come up with anything better anymore, and he just wants to sleep. 

Except he can't. He shuffles into place and the bed  _ is _ warm, but it’s cooling between them because they are too far apart to actually share body heat, and Yuri won't push into Otabek's space, not after making that terrible, distasteful joke. He can be glad his straight friend never made it weird between them, never asked Yuri if he was into him, was never bothered by sharing a bed. And here Yuri is, trying everything in his might to fuck a good thing up because he can't have a better thing. Wow. 

"Good night, Beka." 

"Good night." 

But it's not good. Yuri is bone-deep exhausted, but sleep won't come. He's in Montreal, at World’s, next to the man he’s loved for a few years now, and he can't have him. But he has a boyfriend now, and he should be happy, but … no but. That's not fair to catnip. Yuri bites his bottom lip and activates his phone. The screen is too bright, and his eyes hurt, but that's fair. He deserves it. 

Catnip sent him a story. And if he can't sleep anyway, and Beka won't talk to him because Yuri is the dumbest fuck in the history of mankind, he might as well make  _ one _ of the important people in his life happy. 

So he opens the doc. When he sees the start, the setting, and the names, Yuri wants to close it again. But he doesn't because somehow, the idea is intriguing. Learning more about Otabek without talking to him. It's not the real Otabek, of course, but … the real Otabek might not be his best choice for a conversation partner right now, anyway. 

And so, Yuri reads. He reads about Leo and JJ and Guang Hong and Beka. He wonders if some of it might be true. It sounds awfully in-character, and some of the things are almost  _ ridiculously _ well characterized. But catnip is a hardcore fan, apparently, if he flies to Montreal to see Otabek win second place. It makes Yuri wonder if they met in passing. It makes him wonder even more if catnip ever spoke to Otabek. With both of them being from Kazakhstan … 

He catches himself grinning at the story. A lot. The antics of the group are a little ridiculous, but Yuri likes that. And catnip didn't make good on his threat. There's an awfully lot of Otabek Altin & Jean Jacques Leroy, but no slash fiction. He's grateful for that. 

Yuri hesitates at a part about Otabek's tattoo. Because that thing isn't well known. In locker rooms, where you're naked a lot, people are aware of the eagle spanning his lower back. A nod to his heritage, as so many things with him are. But even among fans, the knowledge isn't widespread. 

But what he has to read in that document … Yuri feels cursed. He desperately wants to believe the story, and at the same time, he hopes it's all made up. 

_ >> They took care of the paperwork quickly, and JJ showed Al, the receptionist and artist, the designs from his sketchbook so she could make stencils. Otabek browsed the binders until they were ready. _

_ JJ went first like he promised, and Otabek rolled his eyes as JJ dramatically threw off his shirt. Al only asked him to push it up a bit. The first tattoo went quickly. Otabek was preoccupied with JJ clutching his healthy arm. The Canadian was either vibrating with joy or yelping with pain, and both were distracting. _

_ Why was he going along with this? Otabek couldn’t even remember. But he wanted a memento of his time in the US and his friends here. Honestly, JJ was important to him, and a tattoo designed by his friend felt like a perfect way to mark this next step in his career; Nathalie and Alain Leroy would be coaching his first season in Seniors this year. _

_ Al took a break to sanitize her tools and the rest of her station and to stretch. JJ used the time to admire his new ink. Otabek plied his friend with water while he waited. _

_ Otabek flipped the back of his shirt up to his shoulders and rested against the seat. _

_ “Can you confirm the stencil for me?” _

_ “You can go ahead. JJ knows what I picked. I trust him.” _

_ In retrospect, he had no idea what went through his mind when he agreed to let JJ approve the stencil. An hour of JJ clutching his hands and offering unwanted encouragement later, Otabek turned to look at his new tattoo and froze. Why had he let JJ approve the stencil? This was horrible, and there wasn’t even a funny story behind it. Otabek wished it had been a dumb bet or that he'd been drunk, just to have any explanation, but he just stood there and looked into the mirror, cold horror settling into his bones. He knew there was no way to explain his foolishness away. He knew. But holy shit, how was it so much worse than even his grimmest fantasies? _

_ Square above his ass stood the word—<< _

Yuri tries not to choke. He tries not to laugh so loud it would wake Otabek. He's almost dying, holding his breath, snorting through his nose. Okay. There is no way that is the actual origin story of the eagle. He could believe it was a cover-up, but this? 

Never.

He raises the blanket and manages to spot the dark outlines on Otabek's skin. But there's no way there's a word underneath them. At least that word. 

Yuri writes a short text to catnip and puts his phone aside. Enough for one night. He hopes he dreams about the bullshit he just read.

And actually, once he closes his eyes, he's back in a shower room with Otabek, watching muscles shift under soft skin. Yuri's eyes wander to the tattoo he stares at too much. But this time, there isn't an eagle. This time, the word " _ JJUICY"  _ screams its ridiculous message right from the spot above Otabek's perfect ass. 

Dream-Yuri laughs so hard, he wakes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have some talking, some roleplay, and an absolutely weird mood between Otabek and Yuri. Yey? 
> 
> Big, big thank you for this chapter goes to Taedae, who helped me with the roleplay scene. She is an absolute angel and part of all of my work because she also happens to be the best editor in the world. 
> 
> My second big, big thank you goes to Surka, who accompanied me for quite a while now and enriched my life and work with countless comments. She gave us this lovely story of JJuicy. Find out what else happened in the life of young Otabek [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009860)
> 
> And not to forget the other lovely people, here is the full contributor list! 
> 
> [Ashke50](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashke50)
> 
> grue ([Tumblr](https://gigagrue.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/gigagrue))
> 
> [JNLost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwayslost) ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/JNAlwayslost))
> 
> [Kinkyspn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkyspn/works) ([Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/_.starsandmoon._/))
> 
> [Lalionnebelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest) ([Tumblr](https://lalionnebelle.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lalionnebelle), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/La.Lionne.Cosplay/))
> 
> [Madam Red](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamRed) ([Tumblr](https://madamredwrites.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/madamredwrites), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/madamredwrites/))
> 
> nACHI8 ([Tumblr](http://nachi0-art.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nACHI8_art?s=09), [Instagram](https://instagram.com/nachi8_art?igshid=1noopi1osbuue))
> 
> [Pllsetskyonice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hma1313) ([Twitter,](https://twitter.com/pllsetskyonice) [Carrd](https://pllsetskyonice.carrd.co/))
> 
> [Scribbles in the Margins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblesInTheMargins) ([Tumblr](https://scribblesinthemargins.tumblr.com/), [Twitter)](https://twitter.com/ScribblesITM)
> 
> [Sophie_skates_reads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie_skates_reads) ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/SophieParrish13))
> 
> [Surka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surka)
> 
> [Taedae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taedae) ([Tumblr](https://taedae-nextrea.tumblr.com), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TaedaeNextrea), [Instagram)](https://www.instagram.com/taedae_nextrea/)
> 
> [thechaoscryptid ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechaoscryptid/profile) ([Tumblr](https://chaos-cryptid-writes.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thechaoscryptid))
> 
> [Tutti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tutti_writes) ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/tutti_writes?s=09))
> 
> [Venom-for-free](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venom_for_free/works) ([Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/venom-for-free/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/venom_for_free), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/venom_for_free/))
> 
> [Zjo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zjofierose) ([Tumblr](https://zjofierose.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/zjofierose%20))


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recap Chapter 9:  
> Yuri talks to Otabek about arriving in Montreal and is on his way to the hotel. He reflects on what a relationship means. On the way, he gets into roleplay with catnip again. Once he arrives, the mood between him and Otabek is weird. Yuri climbs into bed and struggles to sleep, so he decides to read the story catnip sent him.

The morning is weird. There's so no other way to put it. Yuri looks around, barely realizing where he is. Otabek is next to him, so this is probably a dream. Except, it isn't. He wouldn't feel so fucking shitty in a dream. Yuri wants to curl up, his head three times the size it should be. At the same time, his skull seems to hug his brain a little too tight. 

But it's time to get up. There's no competition today, the event doesn't even start, but today is his day to try and adjust to the time zone and jet lag. Should he have flown out earlier to actually ease into that adjustment? Yes. But Yuri Plisetsky doesn't pride himself on being very rational, and even though Yakov mentioned it, he had decided to spend his days leading up to the competition in Saint Petersburg. Mostly because Yuri had promised his grandfather to be his company for a friend's birthday and he just couldn't disappoint his dedushka, even if it meant having only two days to figure things out in Montreal. 

His pride is biting him in the ass now, but it was worth it. Besides, was it really the flight? Or the time zone difference? Or rather the fic he read until three hours before his alarm would go off? Yuri doesn't know. He doesn't want to. 

Next to him, Otabek grumbles, too. He didn't sleep much more, either, but he gets up just as dutifully as Yuri does. They might be tired, but they are also at a world championship. Two days to prepare, the opening ceremony, the short program, another day to recharge, the free skate, the ceremony and the exhibition and, and, and. Yuri is burning to bring another title home, but he also wishes it was the off-season. 

They move around each other in almost perfect silence, eat breakfast, stretch. Yuri barely hears anything from catnip, but that's fair because he himself is too busy with preparations. The public training is grueling. It's moments like this when he misses Katsudon on the ice with him because him fumbling his way through the jumps always helped reassure Yuri. He used to be the youngest, but now the halls are stuffed with people his age. Italy brought someone younger. For a moment, Yuri thought he was cute, but then he noticed the other dude posing with cat ears, so fuck him for stealing Yuri's thing. Even though Yuri doesn't want his thing. Officially. 

Yakov is vicious, both with him and Mila, because it helps take their minds off of the competition. Yuri barely registers the new girl. She's conventionally pretty, but most athletes are, and even though she trains hard, she's no competition to Mila. Yakov is also working with a bunch of new hopes in men's figure skating, but Yuri ignores them deliberately. They have Viktor and Katsudon now, so Yuri won't spend a single thought on those losers, except for when they actively ask him for help. Luckily, that rarely happens. He has a reputation. 

Half an hour into the training, Yuri sees something devastating. Somehow, his world stops  _ and _ spins out of control when he has to witness Beka hug a girl with a Kazakh team jacket. They linger for a second, him whispering into her ear. It does little to soothe Yuri's racing heart when Otabek hugs her partner, too. One of those awkward-as-fuck bro-hugs that Yuri couldn't pull off to save his life. When has Kazakhstan gotten into couple's? He might remember Beka speaking about it, but Yuri isn't entirely sure. He's been texting through most of their conversations lately, but so did Otabek. Maybe with her? 

Yuri hates her on sight. And he knows that isn't reasonable. But the emotions run through him in waves of hot and cold. So he turns and throws himself into his routine, all eyes on him. He's a phoenix, turning ash into diamonds, strengthening under pressure. Yuri glitters as he spins. Yuri curses as he lands and his ankle protests. Diamonds are so hard, they are easily shattered. 

He wipes his nose, stands up, and goes for the next jump. 

\-- 

Should he be hiding in one of the toilet stalls, just so he can read a story catnip wrote a few months ago? No. Will he still do it? Hell fucking yes. Yuri's ankle is still sensitive. He's been skating long enough to know it's nothing serious, not broken, not sprained. It just hurts a little. Far less than his heart, though, so there's that. 

He shouldn't be such a bitch about it, Yuri is well aware. He has a boyfriend now, who is super cute and super sweet and kind and also very filthy in just the right ways. Yuri is happy, he reminds himself. But there is a certain longing in his chest that he struggles to quell, and if he doesn’t do something about it soon, he will flop on the ice. He can’t fucking afford that so he will read this god damn soulmate AU and pretend he is doing it to support his boyfriend. Fuck. 

\----------

**Rating** : Teen And Up Audiences

**Archive Warning:** No Archive Warnings Apply

**Category** : M/M

**Fandom** : Real Person Fiction

**Relationship** : Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky

**Characters** : Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin, Mila Babicheva, Jean-Jacques Leroy, Leo de la Iglesia, Nikolai Plisetsky 

**Additional Tags** : Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Romantic Soulmates, DJ Otabek Altin, Artist Yuri Plisetsky

**Language** : English

**Stats** : Published: 2019-04-14, Updated: 2019-04-14, Words: 5589, Chapters: 1/1 Comments: 48, Kudos: 157, Bookmarks: 52, Hits: 735

**love letters on my skin**

**nip-the-cat**

Summary:

“What if it’s him?” Mila looks far too excited for her own good, practically jumping up and down in her seat. “What if he’s your soulmate?”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Yuri says. Otabek Altin can’t be his soulmate. That’s absurd. His soulmate can’t be some high flying musician writing all the biggest hits. His soulmate is probably no more than a fan, writing down the lyrics on their arm because they’re bored. Otabek Altin can't be his soulmate. Right?

  
  


Chapter 1

**Notes:**

(See the end of the chapter for notes.)

[...]

Yuri's phone pings with a message. Mila, again. These days,she won't stop texting him about one thing or another. It's probably about some lover or gossip. 

He decides to be a good friend and indulge her nonetheless because she tends to do the same for him. 

As he opens the article, though, Yuri quickly realizes the headline isn't promising anything fun. Gossip, yes. About a lover? Apparently. But not concerning Mila … Yuri tears his thoughts away and begins to read. 

**_Otabek Altin's soulmate found?_ **

Beneath it is a picture of the man in question, that Yuri doesn't really need because hell, he knows what Otabek looks like. And most of his body is hidden anyway by that ridiculous, sexy leather jacket. It's not like anyone can see the marks. 

Of course, Yuri still has to read it. 

_ During the weekend, Otabek Altin was spotted with a clearly visible soul mark when he was out shopping.  _

Wait, what? There is nothing clearly visible. Yuri scrolls back up. Wow, there, on his hand, is a tiny star. A single, tiny fucking star. The way kids draw them all the time. The same stars Yuri doodled all over his arm. And Mila. And a dozen other people in their course because life is fucking boring and people doodle. 

It means nothing. 

_ Now, sources report having found a young singer with a similar soul mark in place. The man in question is an underground rock artist fans spotted at a concert in Downtown Manhattan one day after.  _

The photograph that follows shows a singer, screaming into a microphone. On the hand he's holding the microphone with is a drawing of a somewhat similar-looking star. But it's off, quite a bit. 

_ Neither Otabek Altin himself, nor the New Yorker, confirmed anything so far, but the rumor mills are turning. We will keep you updated. What do you think? Do the soul marks look identical enough? Leave us a comment!  _

Yuri knows never to feed the stupid, but in this case, he is the dumb one because he scrolls down and reads the comments anyway. 

_ Oh my gooooood. It's definitely the sameeee  _

No. It's not. 

_ Otabek just be so happy loook at the sexy boy!!1!  _

Fuck, no. This dude doesn't even look like Otabek and he would get along. Why are people so fucking oblivious? 

_ I have a star, too, maybe I'm his soulmate!  _

He groans. The internet is so fucking dumb. This isn't real. Otabek's soulmate hasn't been found yet, Yuri is convinced. He stares at his own arm. Before he goes to bed, he draws a middle finger on it. 

\-----------

He is squeezing his phone a little too tight, Yuri is aware, but it’s hard to ease up, or even worse, let go. He is, obviously, not good at easing his grip on things he shouldn’t cling to. A text message is what it takes to pull him back to reality. 

[ **Yakov]** ] 

> Yuri where are you? 

✓✓ 15:27

He doesn’t want to answer, partially because ‘hiding in the toilet stalls’ isn’t the coolest fucking answer, partially because he knows that isn’t what Yakov really wants to know. He is interested in why Yuri isn’t on the ice right now, sweating through his clothes until he feels like his body will fall apart. So that is what Yuri focuses his answer on. 

< On my way. 

✓✓ 15:28

He snarls at his phone. That was an almost polite answer, at least for him, and Yuri wonders if he is slowly falling ill or if he’s turning into a shadow of his former fierce self. Whatever it is, Yuri doesn’t like it and he wants it to stop. He still can’t make himself respond in a snarkier tone and that alone is basically admitting defeat. 

But once he is back on the ice, things seem to ease a little. The tight ball of  _ emotions  _ in his chest uncurls a bit, and Yuri puts all the desperation he would normally rather not feel into his skating. This is where emotions should go. The ice, ironically, keeps him warm because it doesn’t ask stupid questions. Yuri can simply tell his story to the frozen ground and knows it will listen without interrupting him. Without asking about things Yuri has no answers to. 

He finishes his routine out of breath. Were all the elements been there? The jumps, the spins, the step sequence? Yakov looks … well, Yakov looks like his version of content. There is no  _ ‘happy’  _ in this man’s expressional arsenal, but this is the closest Yuri will get and he takes it for what it is. At lease dumb fucking Viktor seems excited. Yuri tries his best not to think about all the other world-class athletes around him and what they may think. They can all go fuck themselves. Well, all but one. But if he thinks too much about that asshole now, he will get lost in his thoughts yet again, and he definitely can’t afford that, not after making Yakov … un-unhappy. 

Once he reaches dinner time, Yuri is endlessly tired. Oh god, he is so fucking done. Jetlag, emotional labor, physical labor … and he isn’t sure, but he might have grown just a little bit. His skates feel tight, but he has no time to break in a new pair, so fuck it, this will have to work. All he wants now is to shrivel up like a shrimp, curl into bed and hide. But there is a press conference after dinner in preparation for the opening ceremony in two days. Yakov and Lilia already briefed him on what he is allowed to say and not say, but honestly, Yuri doesn’t feel like talking at all for once. His theme for this year is boring because Katsudon and Viktor picked it over dinner as if Yuri wasn’t even there, and he forgot to protest because he might have been a little distracted by the text messages of a certain someone. 

Thinking back on it now, maybe they were right all along. Maybe they knew something he didn’t, at least back then, and chose his theme based on what they were seeing. Or maybe they were too far up their own asses, too entrenched in their own ridiculous love story, and thought that everyone existing in this world was jealous and needed exactly that, too. Whatever the reason is that they pushed “longing” on him, he doesn’t feel like explaining his motivation again. It’s been an entire season of “longing”, and if he is honest with himself, a lot longer, and Yuri wants to bury the theme along with his feelings. What is he supposed to say with Otabek in the same room? Again? It’s not the first press conference this season, but he hopes against all reason and logic that it will be the last. 

Since Yuri plans to win gold, there is no way. 

Maybe, if he tries to reinterpret it. He has a partner now, right? So he is allowed to yearn. He might not have a face or a body or a voice, but Yuri does long for the connection he feels to that man. And catnip is here, somewhere in Montreal, spending time with … 

Yuri realizes he doesn’t know. He was so focused on himself, his program, his music, his best friend, that he somehow failed to ask. Deciding to push desperate thoughts and exhaustion aside for a little longer, Yuri pulls out his phone. The chat with catnip is suspiciously quiet and has been all day. Sure, they said good morning and even talked over breakfast, but … Why aren’t there more messages? 

Strange. Is catnip seeing someone else? Is he here with family and they take up all his time? Is he—

Brainfreeze. 

He stops mid-thought, too horrified to finish the question in his mind. 

But it is still there, tossing itself against his skull, over and over and over until it’s so fucking loud, he wants to bow over and vomit, but … You can’t vomit out a thought, can you? 

What if he is a skater? 

There are a bunch of people that could be taken into consideration. Technically. Although, unless catnip lied to him, there is really only one. Because catnip arrived a day ago, just like he did. Catnip has been busy all day but awake late at night when the skaters settled. And catnip is  _ Kazakh.  _ Yuri bristles. The answer has been staring at him the entire time and Yuri simply didn’t  _ see it.  _ Literally. The guy had stared at him. Because he is a fan. And the weird hug with Otabek after he embraced his girlfriend? Shit. 

Yuri is dating a pair skater. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I could add the flaming elmo gif. 
> 
> For this week's chapter, I want to express my thanks to PlIsetskyonice, who wrote the amazing companion piece for this week's chapter. It can be found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656018). Please give this Otayuri veteran all your love ♥ 
> 
> My everlasting appreciation goes to the rest of the team.  
> [Ashke50](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashke50)
> 
> grue ([Tumblr](https://gigagrue.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/gigagrue))
> 
> [JNLost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwayslost) ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/JNAlwayslost))
> 
> [Kinkyspn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkyspn/works) ([Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/_.starsandmoon._/))
> 
> [Lalionnebelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest) ([Tumblr](https://lalionnebelle.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lalionnebelle), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/La.Lionne.Cosplay/))
> 
> [Madam Red](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamRed) ([Tumblr](https://madamredwrites.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/madamredwrites), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/madamredwrites/))
> 
> nACHI8 ([Tumblr](http://nachi0-art.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nACHI8_art?s=09), [Instagram](https://instagram.com/nachi8_art?igshid=1noopi1osbuue))
> 
> [Pllsetskyonice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hma1313) ([Twitter,](https://twitter.com/pllsetskyonice) [Carrd](https://pllsetskyonice.carrd.co/))
> 
> [Scribbles in the Margins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblesInTheMargins) ([Tumblr](https://scribblesinthemargins.tumblr.com/), [Twitter)](https://twitter.com/ScribblesITM)
> 
> [Sophie_skates_reads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie_skates_reads) ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/SophieParrish13))
> 
> [Surka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surka)
> 
> [Taedae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taedae) ([Tumblr](https://taedae-nextrea.tumblr.com), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TaedaeNextrea), [Instagram)](https://www.instagram.com/taedae_nextrea/)
> 
> [thechaoscryptid ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechaoscryptid/profile) ([Tumblr](https://chaos-cryptid-writes.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thechaoscryptid))
> 
> [Tutti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tutti_writes) ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/tutti_writes?s=09))
> 
> [Venom-for-free](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venom_for_free/works) ([Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/venom-for-free/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/venom_for_free), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/venom_for_free/))
> 
> [Zjo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zjofierose) ([Tumblr](https://zjofierose.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/zjofierose%20))


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Reader.  
> I do not ask much of you, but please, for this chapter, count how often you want to bonk Yuri over the head and leave me the number as a comment.  
> You don't have to write anything else if you don't like to comment. But please. Indulge me. 
> 
> Recap Chapter 10: Yuri maneuvers his way through the first day of training in Montreal. He watches Otabek hug the girl of a Kazakh skating pair and realizes she is probably his secret girlfriend. To try and cope, he runs away and reads, until Yakov forces him back to the ice. Once he is done with training, he is thinking about a press conference and what to say when he realizes he probably knows who catnip is- the Kazakh pair skater.

Yuri is dating a pair skater and he doesn't know what to do with that information. Because that boy is … cute. But he is also close to Otabek, and Yuri would like to say shipping real people is weirder when you actually know them, but he'd be the biggest hypocrite ever. 

He doesn't really understand how to work through this. Did the guy find out about Yuri through Otabek? He's a world championship winner, it's not like he's a hidden figure. But … maybe that's why catnip characterizes him so well! Otabek probably told that guy about him and now he's their biggest fan. And Yuri's boyfriend. It all makes sense. Who doesn't adore the hero of their country? And it's not like Otabek has a wide array of people to choose from when you want to ship him. He's friendly with only a handful. And Yuri is the only one he's openly close with, thank God. 

For a second, he stops. Is Yuri an asshole for being happy Otabek isn't with others so much? Or is it normal to want to keep your best friend/crush to yourself? He decides it's a common thing to do. Yuri shakes himself out of his confusion. Okay. He's dating a pair skater and shipping his teammate with his best friend. Amazing. It could be worse. 

And if his boyfriend is a skater, too, that just means he understands Yuri better! They can talk about meal prep, ballet, music and routines and moves and … he's suddenly buzzing with excited energy. Catnip is a skater and Yuri is dating him, and if he can't have Otabek, maybe that's okay because he has another friend in this world now. 

[ **general** ] 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 19:37

> ALMOST time for teh press conference!! 

> 😍

He will act like he doesn't know about it. Yuri decides to play oblivious for a little longer, mostly so he won't distract them both from their performances and the competition. Oh, he has a boyfriend now! Who's doing competitions! And Yuri has to cheer for him! But he can't be obvious. He can do this. Oh God, this is exciting! 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 19:37

> Are you going to watch? 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 19:38

> o/c or babies are in there

> Dude I gotta ask 

> Have u ever pictures Yuri w/ anyoen else

**nip-the-cat** , today, 19:40

> No I think Nikiforov and him work out just fine. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 19:41

> dumbass

> Not THAT Yuri

> Yuri p 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 19:41

> Oh the kitten Yuri? ^^ 😂

> No. 

> I refuse. 

> People that busy don't have time for relationships anyway, so if I'm making it up, it might as well be my ship. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 19:42

> ok but wha about u+Yuri

**nip-the-cat** , today, 19:42

> Dude 

> I mean I would like that. 

> But 

> Shit what kind of messed up question is this? how am I supposed to answer that? You know I like him but you also know I like you, can you please not try and test me? 

Oh. Yeah. It could be interpreted that way. Shit, that hasn't been Yuri's intention, but now he's down that rabbit hole, so he'll have to drag himself back up. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 19:43

> Dude no offens but I'd dithc u immediately for Altin 😉😂

> Okay no srx forget it 

> But like 

> I think Yuri could b cute w/ others

**nip-the-cat** , today, 19:43

> Keep your shitty opinions to yourself xD 

> What about Altin? Him with anyone else? 

Yuri sighs. Fuck, that's a road he'd rather not go down but … since he's here already … and he doesn't want to think too much about Beka anymore. He's a lost cause, and there's this sweet other Kazakh on the other end of things, so … 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 19:44

> maybe teh Kazakh girl? 

> Hav u seen em hug during publiv training? 

> Somethings going on

> Or Mila Babi

> Not a new idea on the internet

**nip-the-cat** , today, 19:44

> Mila is cute and all and a powerhouse, but what about that hockey player? 

SHIT, why does he keep forgetting about the fucking hockey player? Maybe because it's not exactly a constant. But anyway, Yuri has to focus. Catnip didn't rule out the other girl. Meaning he saw it, too. Fuck. Well, fine.

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 19:45

> U kno what ur right lesmts not think about this

**nip-the-cat** , today, 19:45

> Agreed. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 19:46

> Shit, press conf in 14 min gotta get ready lets talk latre? 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 19:46

> 👍👍

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 19:46

> 💜

**nip-the-cat** , today, 19:46

> 🤎

He feels light when he hurries down the corridors to the conference hall. Yuri is late, but not as late as usual, so Lilia greets him with a pleased, surprised head nod. That's almost a smile. "I'm here. I'm punctual." 

"You're also not showered." Yuri rolls his eyes because fuck, will he ever be enough? Yakov means well, but he had like 15 minutes. Is it a crime he tried to spend those with his boyfriend? 

Maybe, if he let them know … no. They can't know he's dating or they would raise hell, cussing him out for making such foolish choices days before an important competition. 

With a click, doors open. The pairs are finished, now single men are having their interviews, then single women. Yuri is surprised to find Otabek already in the room, but once he gets up and chats with his teammates, Yuri understands. He's here for her. It would be cute if it didn't hurt so much. But actually, thinking about it, this is his opportunity to meet his boyfriend properly for the first time! Yuri sprints up to his best friend, beaming to his ears and comes to a halt. He wants to bounce up and down with excitement. There he is, looking all confused and cute as fuck. 

"Hi, I'm—" 

"YURI PLISETSKY!" the girl interrupts him, and it would be rude, but she's looking at him as if Yuri himself hung every star in the night sky. So Yuri smiles back. It's less forced than he thought. Maybe he doesn't have to hate her guts. "You're Russia's finest! Beka keeps telling us  _ so much _ about you! He's like, obsessed!" Oh. Well, if she thinks he's Russia's finest and not Nikiforov, Yuri  _ definitely  _ likes her. He gives her a little smile and she goes red. Almost as red as Otabek. It's adorable. His cold heart is melting. Shit, is everyone from Kazakhstan cute? 

"It's nice to meet you—" he tries to spy the name on her badge, but she seems unbothered that he isn't aware of who she is yet. 

"I'm Sofia, this is Artem." Oh God, she introduced him, too. Yuri is so grateful he wants to break. That's probably why Beka dates her, she's pretty and an angel. Yuri would love to hate her, but he physically can't. "We are—" 

"The pair skating team, I know. I've seen you on the rink. Your spins are so clean I was … impressed." He feels good about being able to finish a sentence, too. Sofia looks like she might faint from excitement, and even Otabek looks impressed. Yuri turns and smiles at Artem. "I always … appreciated the strength it takes to work with a partner like this." And alright, he's flirting. Yuri doesn't know where that tone comes from but he's deeply grateful. As is his conversation partner, apparently, because he goes red, too. 

"Thank you. Thanks. I … I love your jumps. They are so powerful, so dynamic, the height is incredible and—" 

"Alright. Looks like we have to go up for our interviews?" Otabek's lip twitches into what could have been a smile, but it looks tense. Why? He usually struggles to make friends, but the Kazakhstanis seem nice enough, and shouldn't Otabek embrace him getting along with his girlfriend? Secret girlfriend? Maybe he's angry. Jealous? Yuri is unsure but he doesn't want to make his best friend uncomfortable. So he'll just focus on Artem more. They settle in their seats. Otabek looks him up and down, but it doesn't feel threatening, more apprehensive. "I didn't expect you to like them." 

Yuri bites his lip, checks that the microphones are still off. "I saw you talking to them in the rink, so I thought my best friend's friends should be my friends, too. Sofia is pretty cute. So is Artem." 

Otabek seems weirdly stiff. "She's got a crush on you." Oh. That's why. His girlfriend likes Yuri. 

"Don't worry, you know I don't like girls." Yuri winks, but Otabek only seems to tense up more. 

"I thought you don't like anyone." 

Huh? That is probably true. Yuri usually doesn't get along with people. But it’s still a little hurtful to hear Otabek put it like that. "I like you. I like my grandpa and Potya and—" he can't tell him about catnip. Not right now, maybe not for a few months. 

But Otabek doesn't want to stop there. "And?" 

"And the conference is about to start. Can we focus on this ridiculous bullshit? We can chat later, right?" 

Otabek gives him a curt nod. He is probably angry, but Yuri can't figure out why. The lighting changes and the microphones get turned on. Cameras focus on their faces and the reporters become simultaneously louder and more quiet. It's easy to forget what they were talking about when so many people have questions for them.

\-- 

When they are on their way back to Otabek's room, their room, the atmosphere is almost tense. Yuri just doesn't get why. He was friendly with Otabek's girl even though he keeps it a secret. And Yuri was kind to his own boyfriend, even though  _ he  _ keeps it a secret, too. Things should be in a weird equilibrium of hidden secrets, but Otabek seems pissed and Yuri can't figure it out. 

"Wanna eat dinner together?" He's not sure why he asks, Beka is probably not the best companion right now. But they have so little time together, Yuri wants to make the most of it. Otabek confirms with a nod. "We can even bring the rest of your team? I'm glad to get away from the other Russians for a bit." He shrugs, tries to pass it off as casualness. Otabek probably clocks it. 

"Sure." He sounds as if he's speaking through his teeth. Yuri is unsure what to do. He expected Beka to be more excited with how comfortable he seemed to be around the pair during training. 

"We don't have to." 

"I don't mind." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yeah." 

Well then. "Do you want to go out or should we eat in the restaurant here?" 

"I … wanted to show you an Indian place we used to go to." That's when Yuri realized Otabek has experience with Montreal. He trained in Canada for quite a while. 

"Uuuuurgh. Have you been there with JJ?" There's a small, genuine smile in the corner of Beka's mouth now. He nods. "Shit, well looks like we will have to replace that memory with actual best friend memories, right?" On a whim, he hugs Otabek as they walk. Beka hugs back. "Are you going to ask the others?" 

With a sigh, Otabek complies and texts his colleagues. Yuri takes the time to check his own phone. 

[ **general** ]

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 21:32

> I Kno press conf was wild but I'll be out for teh night :( discuss tomorrow? 

He answers a few texts from Mila, Yakov, and—most excitingly—his grandfather, who Yuri taught how to text one summer ago. It still takes him fifteen minutes to compose a message, but he's getting better, and Yuri appreciates the effort he's putting into it. Then, his phone pings with a Discord message. 

"They are coming," Otabek mumbles absentmindedly, engrossed in his phone as he obviously tries to figure out the details with his girlfriend. 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 21:35

> Works well for me! I'm going out for the night, too. I'll miss you, though. Take care and don't let anyone steal you away from me. Looking forward to seeing you soon! 

Yuri smiles at his phone. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 21:36

> I'll miss you, too. And don't worry, I'm all yours. 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 21:37

> except if Altin asks. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 21:37

> Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmaybe even then

**nip-the-cat** , today, 21:38

> 😯🤎

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 21:39 

> 🥰💜

So Yuri is going to spend the night with his boyfriend, but he won't know it yet. That's the cutest shit in the world. He tucks his phone away and smiles at Otabek, though his grin falters a little when he spots the soft, genuine smile on Beka's lips, directed at his phone. It's okay. He deserves to be happy. But Yuri just wishes he would be on the receiving end of that smile, just once. 

\-- 

Sofia and Artem show up not long after. She looks like a flawless goddess, he looks … cute. Like he is accompanying her, not really there himself but still with them. Yuri can’t put a finger on it but maybe he doesn’t have to. He gets up from the bed and walks to the door of their joined hotel room, where Otabek is currently letting the others wait. “Do you want to come in for a moment or should we leave immediately?” 

“I’d rather just go now. It’s already late and we have competition tomorrow.” Artem looks apologetic, but Yuri feels like an ass for even asking. Their short program starts at 10:30 in the morning. Maybe they shouldn’t go out with them at all. 

“Fuck, yeah. Are you sure you want to come? I don’t want to sabotage you!” 

“It’s fine!” Sofia pipes up and gives Yuri that beaming megawatt smile again. “How often does one have the chance to go out with people as famous as you two?” 

Otabek huffs. “You can go out with me whenever you want.” Yuri wonders if he is flirting or genuinely insulted about her excitement towards Yuri. Maybe a mix of both. 

“Let’s go right the fuck now or you really will be completely sleep-deprived tomorrow, and I will NOT take responsibility for that.” Yuri does his best to smile softly, so he lessens the blow of his words a little. He wants to make friends with the Kazakhstanis, even though he is unsure why. After all, one of them is stealing his Beka. BUT, he reminds himself, the other is his boyfriend, so he should be a lot better behaved than normally. The last thing on this earth Yuri needs is catnip texting him later on  _ ‘I met Yuri, he is a fucking asshole. I’ll have to go and stan someone else.’ _ He snorts softly. Catnip would never say  _ ‘stan’ _ . 

Only when the group stares at him does he realize he did that out loud. The snorting, not the thinking, thank god. But it’s still awkward as fuck. “Sorry. I just … I talked to a friend of mine recently and he said something funny and …” That was a pretty dumb lie but it would probably do the trick. 

“Is that the friend you are constantly texting?” Otabek looks relaxed on a surface level, his voice sounds flat, but a closer look reveals a small, tight line on his forehead that Yuri is not yet accustomed to. 

“Yeah.” 

“Huh.” 

“Huh.” It’s awkward, especially since they are supposed to be best friends getting along perfectly and telling each other everything. Now, with the two others in the room, conversation isn’t exactly easier. Yuri wonders if he should ask about the person  _ Otabek  _ is constantly texting with, but really, he has all the answers and he doesn’t want to make it any weirder for the pair skaters. Moreover, their time is limited. “Well then, let’s go somewhere near with quick food.” 

Sofia seems to constantly smile and it would annoy him, if she didn’t look so fucking genuine the entire time. Yuri understands how Otabek fell in love with her. “There is a diner not too far away!” 

“A diner?” Otabek looks at her in surprise. “It’s the night before World’s. We can’t eat in a diner! Our coaches will kill us.” There is the hint of a smile in the corner of his lips, and Yuri would really, really like to kiss it, but it’s not his place and also, how fucking inappropriate would that be with his boyfriend and Otabek’s girlfriend right there? Even though Artem doesn’t know about his luck yet, and even though Sofia and Beka seem to like to keep it on the downlow. 

“Oh come on, Beka! Just don’t tell them! I would KILL for a milkshake right now!” She pouts at him, and Yuri has to admit, it is lethal. Mentally, he is taking notes because this is some sort of super power he definitely has to learn more about. Especially when he sees the fight leak out of Otabek’s eyes as he relents to her wish. 

“Fine. One small milkshake, but if we get in trouble, I’ll blame it on you.” 

She nods euphorically. Artem smiles at her. Yuri isn’t sure if he is the third or fourth wheel, but he suddenly feels weird. “How do we get there?” 

“By bike,” Otabek answers as if it’s the most natural thing in the world and not even worth a question. 

“But what about the others? Shouldn’t we just call a taxi?” 

Artem clears his throat, the god damn cutie. “I drive a bike, too.” And  _ that  _ is fascinating, new information. “It’s not uncommon in Almaty.” Yuri nods at him. For a moment, he simply considers wrapping himself around Artem’s arm. Maybe, if he flirts more aggressively, catnip will get it? 

“Well, I already know Beka’s bike, so why don’t you take me on a ride?” That sounds like a bad porn line and the way Otabek cringes, he delivered it exactly like that. 

But Artem is smiling a little, still more than Beka, and nods. “Sure. I would love to take the legendary Yuri Plisetsky with me.” Yuri might make a few heart eyes at him. 

Next to him, Sofia curls around Otabek’s arm. “Looks like you’re stuck with me then, Beks.” 

“Yeah, looks like it.” Otabek gives her a smile that is bigger than most of his real smiles, but it still doesn’t reach his eyes. Then, he turns to Yuri and gives him a once-over. “I guess I’ll see you there, then?” 

“I guess.” And just because Sofia did it too, he curls around Artem’s arm. Until he realizes that the two of them literally met only two hours ago, and he has no idea Yuri is Goldie, and there is the very possible reality that Yuri just traumatized Kazakhstan’s young hope in pair skating. “Sorry, I don’t know why I—” 

But Artem laughs. “It’s okay. You startled me a little, not gonna lie, but … It’s okay.” The way he looks at Yuri reminds him a bit of Otabek, but in a more open way. His friendliness is more obvious, less hidden under layers and layers of complexity and silence. Yuri decides he likes it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOW. MANY. BONKS? 
> 
> [Ashke50](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashke50)
> 
> grue ([Tumblr](https://gigagrue.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/gigagrue))
> 
> [JNLost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwayslost) ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/JNAlwayslost))
> 
> [Kinkyspn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkyspn/works) ([Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/_.starsandmoon._/))
> 
> [Lalionnebelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest) ([Tumblr](https://lalionnebelle.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lalionnebelle), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/La.Lionne.Cosplay/))
> 
> [Madam Red](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamRed) ([Tumblr](https://madamredwrites.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/madamredwrites), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/madamredwrites/))
> 
> nACHI8 ([Tumblr](http://nachi0-art.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nACHI8_art?s=09), [Instagram](https://instagram.com/nachi8_art?igshid=1noopi1osbuue))
> 
> [Pllsetskyonice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hma1313) ([Twitter,](https://twitter.com/pllsetskyonice) [Carrd](https://pllsetskyonice.carrd.co/))
> 
> [Scribbles in the Margins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblesInTheMargins) ([Tumblr](https://scribblesinthemargins.tumblr.com/), [Twitter)](https://twitter.com/ScribblesITM)
> 
> [Sophie_skates_reads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie_skates_reads) ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/SophieParrish13))
> 
> [Surka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surka)
> 
> [Taedae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taedae) ([Tumblr](https://taedae-nextrea.tumblr.com), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TaedaeNextrea), [Instagram)](https://www.instagram.com/taedae_nextrea/)
> 
> [thechaoscryptid ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechaoscryptid/profile) ([Tumblr](https://chaos-cryptid-writes.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thechaoscryptid))
> 
> [Tutti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tutti_writes) ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/tutti_writes?s=09))
> 
> [Venom-for-free](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venom_for_free/works) ([Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/venom-for-free/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/venom_for_free), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/venom_for_free/))
> 
> [Zjo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zjofierose) ([Tumblr](https://zjofierose.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/zjofierose%20))


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recap Chapter 11:  
> They attend the press conference and Yuri meets Artem and Sofia. He makes friends with them and once the conference is over, he convinces Otabek to bring them along for dinner. Otabek is less than excited, but Yuri doesn't get, why. After all, his girlfriend is there. He decides to go with Artem when they drive to the restaurant.

Artem, Yuri finds out on his way to the garage, is younger than him, only by a few months. He has four siblings, three sisters and a brother, and he's the middle child. His mom came to Canada with him, but the rest couldn't afford to go. Yuri thinks about his grandpa and understands. 

The machine he rented is smaller and lither than the ones Otabek prefers, and Yuri is a little scared he might fall off. So he's clinging to the other. That should be fine. They are dating, even though he's the only one aware of it right now. Artem is careful with his driving, very conscious in the way he looks around and takes note of the traffic around him. It somehow makes Yuri feel less safe. He prefers Otabek’s absolute trust in his abilities and the sureness with which he approaches traffic. Even though it might be a little riskier. Maybe Yuri has to rethink that. 

When they are joined by another, larger bike with two passengers, Yuri can’t fight the smile. It’s fun, it’s exhilarating, and he honestly feels good about giving Beka and Sofia some alone time. They look cute together. But it also means letting go of his best friend, doesn’t it? This is probably the last competition he and Otabek will share a room. The thought makes him sadder than it should, so Yuri looks away. 

They reach the diner only a few minutes later. Artem helps him climb off the bike, and Yuri is grateful because it’s one thing to find your balance on the big machines but another with those smaller ones. Otabek and Sofia are at their side by the time Artem and Yuri stored the helmets away. 

“Ready?” A quirk of the eyebrow, but other than that, Otabek’s face doesn’t move. Somehow he still manages to frown. Why is he so disapproving of … everything? 

“Yeah. Let’s go.” 

“You know, I was thinking, maybe it would be less terrible on our diets if we shared a milkshake?” Sofia is probably the first person on this earth other than literal children who manages to make such an intimate concept sound like a reasonable idea. 

“Sure. I want chocolate.” Yuri nods and Artem points at him, so Yuri grins back. 

“Beks? You like vanilla, too, right? I wanted to take strawberry initially, but I don’t mind going for vanilla and sharing it with you. If you want.” The longer she talks, the more unsure Sofia sounds. She probably feels the unpleasant energy radiating off of Otabek, too. 

“Yeah. Vanilla. Right. I mean, I thought about taking chocolate, too, but …” 

“You don’t even like chocolate,” Artem provides, and Yuri has to think about that statement because they did share a few chocolate things throughout the last few years, and Beka never complained. Sofia nods along, though, so apparently, this is just a piece of information he missed about his best friend so far. 

“Fine. Vanilla then.” 

“Or strawberry?” Sofia tries again. Otabek answers with an eye-roll and waves his hand at her, telling her nonverbally to go for whatever she wants. Sofia squeals and runs off to the counter, dragging Artem with her, but Yuri stays behind. He is too busy looking Beka up and down. Because this was rude. For Otabek Altin, hero of Kazakhstan and single defendant of the concept of chivalry, this was rude as fuck. 

“I thought you like them.” He tried not to make it sound like an accusation, but it’s difficult. Yuri isn’t the best with words, even though he talks a lot. Normally, Otabek understands him anyway. Now, the other is yet again drawing his brows together and stares at his hands. 

“I do.” 

“Maybe you should show them, then.” 

“Since when do you _care_ ?” Holy fuck. Yuri takes a step back. Otabek’s voice is more a growl than actual words and it is somewhat frightening because that is a side of his best friend Yuri hasn’t seen yet. He is so thrown off by the tone, the implication registers only a moment later. 

“Why wouldn’t I?” That came out louder than he planned. People are turning around and staring at the two young men half-shouting at each other in the middle of the diner. Fuck, bad press is the last thing they need right now. Otabek seems to agree. He quiets down, too. 

“I wasn’t aware Yuri Plisetsky is such a philanthropist all of a sudden, sorry.” 

“What did you just call me?” 

“A friend of humanity. Humans. Social groups.” 

“Then just use those real fucking words.” 

“ _‘Philanthropist’_ is a real word.”

“Maybe if you went to a fancy private school!” His mood is steadily souring and it pisses Yuri off. Why is it his fault? He tried to make friends with Beka’s teammates! Every year Yakov tells him to use social events to actually network and every year he looks disappointed when Yuri spent all his time with Otabek alone. Why is it suddenly wrong to try and befriend other athletes? 

Otabek gives him a very serious look but doesn’t say anything else. Instead, he walks to the side and slumps into one of the booths. He drags the menu close, even though they won’t eat here and grab dinner at the hotel once they return. Their plan to go out just didn’t account for complex meal plans. 

For a few seconds, Yuri simply stays in the middle of the room. He thinks about following Otabek, but he doesn’t really feel welcome right now. Yuri has no idea what happened with his best friend. Once the others are with him, Yuri manages to unglue his feet and walks over to the booth Beka chose for them. Should he sit next to him, so Artem and Yuri can share more easily? Or let Sofia sit next to her boyfriend? Only when Artem sits down next to Otabek does Yuri realize he hesitated too long. 

Sofia climbs onto the bench opposite the others and takes her place in front of Beka, then Yuri follows. He is grateful for the comically large straws they got along with the shakes because it means not having to crawl into the other person’s space. Now, Yuri shouldn’t mind proximity between himself and Artem, or between Beka and Sofia. But the thought is still unpleasant. He is doing his best to move on, but that doesn’t mean he is there yet. 

It takes them fifteen minutes to empty the big glasses. In between sips, they all talk. Well, most of them. Otabek is still busy glaring. Yuri doubles his efforts to get to know the others better. Because maybe, him being such a social reclusive is the problem. Otabek said he doesn’t know him as a friend of social groups. Yuri always felt like Beka wasn’t big on them either, but apparently, seeing Yuri interact with others is off-putting for him. So Yuri tries harder. Maybe, if he gets it right, maybe Otabek will be proud of him and forget they are fighting. Yuri of course won’t forget, but he likes the idea of a high horse a little too much. 

It doesn’t seem to help. On the way back, he naturally gravitates toward Artem, mostly because he doesn’t look like he plans to murder Yuri. Otabek huffs. He is probably happy that he doesn’t have to deal with the brat or something. Damn, has their chemistry always been so fucked and Yuri just didn’t realize because he had no other friends to compare it to? Why is this entire dinner a mess? It should have been fun. 

They ride back in silence, not because Yuri doesn’t have anything to say but because the wind is pulling on his ears so much, he is barely able to hear his own thoughts, much less someone else’s words. In the hotel lobby, he almost hugs the Kazakh pair goodbye after a quick and mostly silent dinner, because Viktor and Katsudon taught him that is what he should do with friends, but something in the atmosphere makes him reconsider. So Yuri waves. Otabek doesn’t hug them, either. 

Yuri feels stuck in the elevator. Otabek might be small, but his presence is large enough to fill the room. So far, that has always been a god thing, but right now, Yuri feels suffocated. The silence between them is far from comfortable. Once the doors open, they stumble into Viktor and Katsuki of all people. 

“Where have you been?” Viktor is grinning, whatever they are up to is of mischievous nature as well. 

“Breaking the meal plan.” Yuri has no time for big discussions, so he doesn’t even try to hide it.” 

“Yuuuuriooooo.” What is probably intended as a scolding reveals something to Yuri. Something unpleasant. Viktor is drunk. He deduces that by a bunch of easy hints. One, he hasn’t used that nickname in years, two, he is still grinning like a fucking fool, and three, he is hanging off of a very flushed, grinning Katsuki. Now that they are ‘only’ advisors, they don’t need to stay proper all the time. Fucking assholes, having fun. 

He pushes past them and down the hall, Otabek only two steps behind him. Maybe Yuri isn’t big on socializing after all, because just meeting these two idiots on their way to some kind of disgusting escapade is too much. He wants to slam the door, but Beka is still walking through it. Otabek gives Yuri one estimating gaze, then turns and tosses the door close. The _‘bang’_ probably woke someone on their floor, but Yuri wants to moan in relief. At the end of the day, his best friend knows him. 

The undressing and getting to bed is a dance around one another because both of them are obviously riled up, but at the same time, that little moment was so satisfying, large chunks of the tension seemed to have melted away. 

“I like Sofia and Artem.” Yuri tries again. He has to. He can’t open that damn competition tomorrow with Beka being angry at him. Or him being angry at Beka. 

“They like you, too. They think you are cooler than me.” 

“I am.” Yuri grins and this time, Otabek’s smile is smaller but genuine. 

“We should go to bed, I guess. Tomorrow is a long day.” Yuri has to agree, so they quickly climb into the bed, turn the lights off and themselves around. “Good night, Yura.” 

“Good night, Beka.” 

But as always when he is tense, it isn’t that easy. Catnip already told him good night not long ago, so Yuri can’t hope for any help from him, but that is probably because he has to skate super early. Instead, he indirectly allows his friend to lull him into a happier state of mind. 

When Yuri opens catnip’s profile, he chooses a fic from not too long ago. It was written after the Grand Prix qualifiers and contains just the right amount of tension and comfort. He scrolls to the middle of it and past one of his own drawings. That makes him smile.

\----------

**Rating** : Mature

 **Archive Warning:** No Archive Warnings Apply

 **Category** : M/M

 **Fandom** : Real Person Fiction

 **Relationship** : Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky

 **Characters** : Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin, Christophe Giacometti, Christophe Giacometti's Boyfriend, Masumi, Phichit Chulanont, Lee Seung Gil, Mila Babicheva, Sara Crispino

 **Additional Tags** : they were roommates, but not really, just neighbors, Chris and Phichit are the voices of this fandom, Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Music and sound design student Otabek, Ballet Dancer Yuri Plisetsky, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Implied Sexual Content, Homophobic Language, Threats of Violence, Background Relationships, Minor Mila Babicheva/Sara Crispino, Minor Phichit Chulanont/Lee Seung Gil, Minor Christophe Giacometti/Christophe Giacometti's Boyfriend, POV Alternating, Music

 **Language** : English

 **Stats** : Published: 2020-11-30, Updated: 2020-12-14, Words: 9895, Chapters: 1/1 Comments: 48, Kudos: 157, Bookmarks: 52, Hits: 735

**Neighbors AU**

**nip-the-cat**

Summary: 

Yuri Plisetsky drives his neighbors absolutely crazy with his music at full volume but, so far, no one has been able to stop him.

College senior and part-time DJ, Otabek Altin, may just be the one to finally bring an end to this problem.

  
  
  


Chapter 1

**Notes:**

Inspired by that one tumblr post. Yeah, you know the [ one ](https://super-powerful-queen-slayyna.tumblr.com/post/159532461413/imagine-your-otp).

(See the end of the chapter for notes.)

[...]

[...]

But his attention was quickly stolen from the road when a man grabbed his arm and spun him around, flinging Yuri’s body like a ragdoll. Yuri hissed, about to give the guy a piece of his mind, when he noticed the dude was easily an entire head taller than he was. He was broad in a way someone who ate well and worked out was, not just muscle mountains on his limbs but far from being all fat, too. One of those gorilla guys that would laugh about him during PE because he didn’t fit into their understanding of a proper man.

And again, his gender seemed to be the problem. Words about ‘taking you home, baby girl’ and ‘showing what you can do with those hips’ were slurred in his ears, accompanied by the smell of cold ash. Yuri squirmed against the binding grasp, but the guy kept hissing and murmuring about the things he wanted to do, and with every word, his grip tightened.

Just when Yuri wondered if he would have to scream for the bouncer, hoping against hope he would be able to tame the disgusting pig pressed to his ass, a voice carried. “Шығасың ба?!” Yuri whipped his head around, and there he was: his knight, the DJ from before, now with a half-zipped backpack hanging from his shoulder and a livid expression. He was already leaving his stuff on the ground and pushing up the sleeves of his leather jacket, apparently not willing to get pig blood onto them.

The dude behind Yuri hissed and growled, spitting out, “What, do you want your girlfriend back?”

“Сігіл, Иттің баласы!” Yuri frowned. That wasn’t Russian, but it was familiar enough. Dark Horse seemed to barely realize he was cursing in another language, too focused on the dude that was now slowly easing his grip on Yuri.

“The fuck do you want?”

“Let my boyfriend go, fucking asshole, or you’ll find out what it feels like to swallow your teeth!”

_Wait, his boyfriend?_ Yuri was about to protest, but before he could utter a word, the dude shoved him into Dark Horse’s arms.

“What? Disgusting fucking cunt, you’re a guy?”

Yuri was caught almost effortlessly, pressed against a warm and wide chest. He rested his head against firm muscles, even though he was proud and wanted to say something. No chance, though. A glove-clad hand settled over his ear and against his cheek in a mock caress. “Fuck off before I teach you some manners.”

The dude growled again, once more looking like an angry ape, but eventually, he turned around and pissed off.

Yuri pushed off his savior’s chest and made eye contact with the man. “I could have handled that myself.” He expected a clever retort, something proud or demeaning or snappy, but the guy stepped back and nodded.

“I’m sure you could have. It’s just… he has to learn people won’t stand by and ignore it if he threatens others. You can protect yourself, but maybe someone younger or less fierce wouldn’t be able to.”

“You… you think I’m fierce?” Heat pooled in Yuri’s belly. He turned so Dark Horse wouldn’t be able to see the almost shy blush that crept into his cheeks with enough warmth to burn him.

“Super fierce. Yes. Uhm, can I… take you home to make up for my interference? I didn’t mean to insult you. I wanted to… help.” Yuri nodded. Fuck. Being taken home sounded like a dream right now. “Okay. I will just… get my things?”

There it was; an expensive computer without a doubt was peeking out of the half-done zipper, abandoned in the blink of an eye to help him. Yuri walked over and closed it before picking it up himself. It may have been a small gesture, but it was the least he could do for his mysterious neighbor.

\-----------

Yuri wants to keep reading, he really does, because he knows the fic is funny and will cheer him up. But eventually, the intended effect sets in and he gets tired. Finally. The day had been a long week. With his phone charging and his eyes firmly shut, he eventually drifts off. 

\----------

SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. 

He is sitting in his bed when the alarm screams him awake. It’s too early, or it isn’t and Yuri just went to bed too late, but whatever it is, he fucked up. His only saving grace is the fact that he doesn’t have to skate today. But catnip does. 

Yuri drags his phone close. There is still no message from Artem, even though he should be awake and training by now. Yuri isn’t sure if he forgot or was too busy or, oh boy, might still be sleeping. 

[ **general** ]

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 06:03

> Good mornging sexy 

> U awake 

> its showtime todaaay 

Yuri squints at Beka’s form writhing beneath the sheets, more than unhappy with the early hour, too. He sits up just a moment later and looks at Yuri. 

“Hi.” 

“Hi. Did you sleep well?” 

“I had a weird dream. But … Yeah, otherwise I’m okay.” 

“Your team is going to skate soon. Ish.” 

“You know Russia has a pair skating division, too, right?” 

“Yeah, but they are boring.” 

“Don’t let Yakov hear that.” Yuri shrugs, he is too tired for pleasantries, and apparently, so is Beka. “Why are you so obsessed with them?” 

“Sofia is not shitty, I suppose. And Artem is cute, I already told you, I think.” There is this expression again, the one Yuri hoped they had left behind in the restaurant. “Uh …” What is he even supposed to say when Beka looks at him like this? _‘Hey, I know you are pissed, I can see it in the twitch of your brows, but you are far too polite to actually say it. And also we didn’t exactly talk much recently so why don’t you pour your heart out the morning of the World’s opening ceremony?’_ …? Yeah. No. Instead, Yuri opts out for a safe retreat and goes to the bathroom. 

If Otabek is so sensitive today, Yuri won’t confront him with another person he is interested in. And right on cue, said person reacts.

[ **general** ]

**nip-the-cat** , today, 06:09

> Hello cutie. What are you up to today?

Oh, Artem has time to text? Well, that is a surprise. A pleasant one. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 06:09

> Opening Ceremoy

> U? 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 06:10

> Same. 

> Did you sleep well? 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 06:11

> Could have been more

Yuri grabs his toothbrush and starts to clean himself. It’s a comforting routine wherever he is in the world. He looks at the bar of soap on the sink and takes a photo, sending it to Artem. 

> See? Im actually here 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 06:12

> I still can’t believe we are both visiting Montreal. 

Yeah, well, Yuri can. After all, both of them are athletes at the games they attend. 

> I want to see you. 

He catches himself grinning like an idiot, mostly because the electric toothbrush slips and sprinkles the mirror in toothpaste. Fucks sake. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 06:13

> I wana see U too 

> but n I think weboth should focus on the comeptition we came to see right 

> \+ the people with us 

Yuri desperately wants to let Artem know it is him he is dating now, but it would definitely fuck with their performances. Plus, with that phrasing, he technically ensured they could still hang out. It’s perfect. 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 06:14

> Oh 

> Yeah 

> okay 

> fine with me 

Huh? But it makes sense, doesn’t it? Why is he so weird about it? That is when Yuri realizes Artem doesn’t know he is dating another skater. He probably feels pushed off. Shit. What to say, what to do … 

“Yuri? I need to shower, too. Do you mind if I come in?” 

“Oh!” He looks up to the sprinkled mirror and into his own, wrinkly face. There are lines where the pillow kissed him asleep. “Uhm, no? Come in!” He unlocks the door. There is a very tired, just as wrinkly, incredibly adorable Otabek. Yuri is so busy ogling him, he only notices the last text when Beka starts peeling himself out of his pajama. After all, it would be impolite to keep watching now, no matter how much Yuri wants to. 

> I’ll see you in a few days then, I guess. 

God fucking damn it, that is not what he meant! Why is every person around him a minefield? Usually, it’s Yuri who struggles with his emotions, but he feels as if everyone is trying to make it hard for him right now. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 06:15

> Thats not what I meant cmoe on CATNIPple 

> come on

> HEy asshole 

> fine. text me when u feel like it

> 💜

He doesn’t get any answer after that. Yuri flees the bathroom when Otabek drops his boxer shorts. Today is not his day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well. Things aren't exactly getting easier between the boys.  
> What do you think about Artem and Sofia, now that you know more about them? 
> 
> This week's big thank you goes to Madamred, who gave us the lovely companion fic for this week's chapter. You can read it [here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898735) Another big thank you goes to Taedae, who betas not only for me but also many contributors and frankly, works her ass off.  
> I'm personally very happy to additionally be able to contribute a drawing for this week. 
> 
> Here you find everyone working on the project:  
> [Ashke50](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashke50)
> 
> grue ([Tumblr](https://gigagrue.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/gigagrue))
> 
> [JNLost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwayslost) ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/JNAlwayslost))
> 
> [Kinkyspn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkyspn/works) ([Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/_.starsandmoon._/))
> 
> [Lalionnebelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest) ([Tumblr](https://lalionnebelle.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lalionnebelle), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/La.Lionne.Cosplay/))
> 
> [Madam Red](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamRed) ([Tumblr](https://madamredwrites.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/madamredwrites), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/madamredwrites/))
> 
> nACHI8 ([Tumblr](http://nachi0-art.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nACHI8_art?s=09), [Instagram](https://instagram.com/nachi8_art?igshid=1noopi1osbuue))
> 
> [Pllsetskyonice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hma1313) ([Twitter,](https://twitter.com/pllsetskyonice) [Carrd](https://pllsetskyonice.carrd.co/))
> 
> [Scribbles in the Margins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblesInTheMargins) ([Tumblr](https://scribblesinthemargins.tumblr.com/), [Twitter)](https://twitter.com/ScribblesITM)
> 
> [Sophie_skates_reads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie_skates_reads) ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/SophieParrish13))
> 
> [Surka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surka)
> 
> [Taedae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taedae) ([Tumblr](https://taedae-nextrea.tumblr.com), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TaedaeNextrea), [Instagram)](https://www.instagram.com/taedae_nextrea/)
> 
> [thechaoscryptid ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechaoscryptid/profile) ([Tumblr](https://chaos-cryptid-writes.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thechaoscryptid))
> 
> [Tutti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tutti_writes) ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/tutti_writes?s=09))
> 
> [Venom-for-free](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venom_for_free/works) ([Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/venom-for-free/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/venom_for_free), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/venom_for_free/))
> 
> [Zjo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zjofierose) ([Tumblr](https://zjofierose.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/zjofierose%20))


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recap Chapter 12: Yuri and Otabek go out to eat at the diner, accompanied by the Kazakh pair skaters. The atmosphere is tense. Even when they reach the hotel room, things are difficult between them. Yuri reads a story to make himself feel better and falls asleep. In the morning, he is thinking about the opening ceremony and catnip. Otabek seems tense yet again.

Yuri can’t believe it’s time already. Pair skating in the morning washed over him. He had no time to think about watching the performance, even if he wanted to support the teams. Yakov sent him over the ice in laps, making him focus and forcing the best out of him, when Yuri struggled. 

He gets a break to breathe, but not really. It’s 14:45 and that means the opening performance begins. It’s an honor to watch it up close, to share the ice with friends and people who became his family. It took Yuri a few years to start seeing it like that, but the year with Katsudon in Russia mellowed him. Fuck. 

The members of the 2018 Winter Olympic Games gold medal team open the ceremony for the entire world to see, and it’s marvelous. They perform a complex program, including the entire bunch of them. Yuri tries to picture the incredible grueling training that must have gone into it. When he envisions himself, along with team Russia, it makes him want to snort and cry at the same time. They have too much energy, someone would probably accidentally cut a head off or something. 

It is followed by a performance Canada will present for this year’s ISU World Synchronized Skating Championships. Following that comes the Montreal Symphony Orchestra, Cirque Éloize, and the Petits Chanteurs de Mont-Royal. 

All in all, Yuri feels like he has been watching forever, and at the same time, as if it passed by him in the blink of an eye. One hour, that is all. After that, the competition starts for the ladies. He throws Mila a thumbs up, but she won’t be on the ice for a while still, so Yuri goes back to stretching. Mila grins and returns the gesture. This is far from her first rodeo. Somehow, the hag managed to improve over time instead of getting worse with age. On the other hand, she can’t be considered old, either. Not even for a figure skater, as Yuri has to begrudgingly admit. 

When he is eventually done for the day, he returns to the rink and climbs the stands. They are currently at group 5, the competition has been going on for almost four hours. After the 7 groups, they will be roughly at six hours of short programs. Just for the ladies, just for day one. Mila is in the next group, so Yakov allowed him to leave on time to watch. Viktor and Katsudon are already waiting, just like the younglings Yuri doesn’t want to acknowledge. 

“She is up next, right?” Otabek materializes next to him. “Mila, I mean.” 

“Well,  _ next  _ is a very … loose term here. Her  _ group  _ is next. But she is second to last. So I guess we won’t see her skate for another hour.” Yuri tries out a smile and, to his relief, Otabek smiles back. They watch in silence as the performance begins. 

For a while, they simply sit there and allow the rink to muffle their thoughts. Right now, they are friends. Tomorrow, they will be competitors. Yuri looks over, in between the skaters, and Otabek looks back most of the time. There’s even a smile he offers Yuri whenever their eyes linger. It’s weird. It feels like it could be easy, should be easy, but it isn’t. Right now, the entire rink is focused on the ice and they are alone in the stadium. He could take Otabek’s hand. Simple. Just hold on to it, as friends do. Some of them. Not they, though, so he keeps his fingers to himself. 

And there is Mila. She skates a few laps around the rink, gets to know the ice, and waves at everyone around her before she comes to a stop in the center. Then, the performance begins, and she glides flawlessly over the ice. Yuri smiles when she starts with a triple-flip, triple-toe loop combination, thinking of how she cursed about it in training. Without even looking where she goes, Mila is doing most of her performance backward. She tosses in a single as if they don’t mean anything, followed by a double-axel and a flying sit spin. There is an Ina Bauer and some flawless footwork before she launches herself into a triple-loop. Both him and Otabek gasp at the camel spin afterward. But this is World’s and Mila isn’t done, so she barely skates a few steps, before she follows up with a combination spin so complex, Yuri can hear her competition cry. Good. Another single thrown in, then Mila makes use of the entire rink as she dances across the ice. Once she halts, she barely looks out of breath, even though they all know it’s a lie. And she smirks because Mila deserves to smirk. 

Her score is close to first place, even with so much competition. But silver is no shame, especially not on such a stage. She still looks a little wistful in the kiss and cry. 

For a moment, Yuri lets her have her limelight, but then he pulls Otabek close. “Take a picture with me.” There is no protest and Yuri proudly uploads the result to his Instagram. In the background, one can see a small Mila waving at the crowd. 

After the ladies finish, it is time for dinner. Yuri sits with team Russia as he should, even though the significantly smaller table over at the Kazakh division looks just as inviting. Sofia and Artem are talking about their pairs experience, Yuri guesses. They are both beaming. Yuri isn’t sure why. The scores don’t suggest too much of a good experience, but they look as proud as Mila. He will have to ask Beka about it. 

It’s a fucking shame he has to neglect his online presence so much. He wants to draw, to read even more, to chat with friends he’s made over time, but … this is literally the most important thing in the world right now. 

[ **general** ]

**nip-the-cat** , today, 20:13

> So there was that. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 20:13

> Mila, amIright

**nip-the-cat** , today, 20:14

> She is a queen, she should have gotten gold. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 20:15

> Oh my god dont do the beka 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 20:16

> ?? 

Shit. Did he just give away who he is? How would a casual fan know that Otabek said something quite similar over the evening? 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 20:17

> bc of the gossip 

> of them dating 

> I bet his panties are all wet

**nip-the-cat** , today, 20:17

> What happened to your Otayuri heart? 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 20:17

> Donjust call me out liek this! 

> 😩😩😩😩😩

**nip-the-cat** , today, 20:18

> Don’t do this to me, acting like you doubt the one truth I’ve been clinging to forever. 

> Otabek would be so disappointed. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 20:19

> Beka would probs be disappointd by what I draw my dde

**nip-the-cat** , today, 20:20 

> I choose to believe.

Lilia scolds him, so Yuri puts his phone away. After a moment, he turns around to look at the Kazakh table nonetheless. Shouldn’t Artem know that his colleagues are dating? Or is it a badly hidden secret Yuri only stumbled upon when he watched them in the rink? He wants to ask, but if Lilia sees him with his phone again, she will confiscate it. 

So Yuri waits. It takes a bit of time until he gets another chance to talk to catnip. Lilia is watching him intently. She probably knows what he is up to, fucks sake. So Yuri changes his plan. When Artem gets up and struts to the buffet, he follows. “Hey there! Congrats on your short program!” 

The man beams, looks so proud, Yuri wonders if he’s ever even held a medal. Their score is enough to make him that happy, even though they barely made the cut. It’s a harsh reminder that Yuri comes from a country that grows their athletes in dozens of schools, specifically to nurture their creative potential, while Otabek had to leave home as a child just to get a glimpse of the chances Yuri had. Which is ironic because Yuri and his grandpa are piss poor, while Otabek’s family is quite well situated. 

But sometimes, money isn’t enough to buy everything. Dedication from a child that shouldn’t care for itself but does so anyway is needed on top of it all. 

Maybe that is why the Kazakh skaters are so happy. It’s not about winning, it’s about the chance to participate at all. Artem’s answer confirms his suspicion. “Thank you! I’m so excited! I can’t believe we did that!” He shakes his head and Yuri’s heart flutters a little. He isn’t sure if it’s romantic interest or just the knowledge that his new friends achieved something they hadn’t expected. 

“Beka must be so proud of you.” Artem blushes and looks over, probably expecting to find his team chatting excitedly, but when Yuri follows his gaze, he catches a glimpse of Otabek staring daggers. Then, the moment is over and he smiles at them both. But Artem hesitates, so Yuri hasn’t imagined it. 

Artem purses his lips and returns to choosing his food. "Doesn't look like it." His mood is obviously soured now, or worried or sad, or god knows what other emotion Yuri can’t decipher from people’s faces because he hasn’t been properly socialized. 

“Might be the stress of tomorrow.” But Yuri doesn’t believe his own words. 

\--

They go to bed early. Not to sleep immediately. Yuri and Beka decide to watch a movie together, now that they are actually both there. It helps ease the pre-competition nerves. It’ll also help to ease the tension, Yuri hopes. When they settle on the bed, laptop between them, Beka gives him a long look. "But you aren't going to invite Sofia and Artem to this, too, right?" 

How impolite. How unnecessary. How … completely not Otabek? Yuri frowns, forehead in a little mountain of wrinkles as he tries to understand what the fuck is going on with his best friend. "Sorry. I thought you'd like them." 

"I do. I just don't need them around me every day of my life. We spend a lot of time together at the rink." He sounds strangely distant. 

"Weird. I thought you'd want to spend time with your girlfriend." 

Otabek's head whips around. "My what?" 

"Your girlfriend?!" Why is he acting as if nothing happened now? Yuri remembers he wanted to ask Artem about it during dinner. Fuck. 

"Yura, I told you. I'm … I don't have a girlfriend. And Sofia is lovely, but her boyfriend at home is very protective of her, and that's a crossfire I'd much rather not get into!" 

"But … you hugged her!" Although, thinking about it, his evidence is factually rather … scarce. 

"I hugged Artem, too. We’re friends." 

Yuri huffs. He liked it better when he was Otabek's only friend. A second later, he registers how incredibly egoistical that is. Some years ago, it wouldn't have bothered him, but now that he’s learned what actual friendship and family mean, Yuri has grown. So the shame burns as it cuts him open. "Yeah. Okay. Yeah. Fine. I, uuuhm … let's watch a movie?" 

Otabek looks just as uncomfortable as Yuri feels. But he nods. So they pick a horror movie and settle in. 

It's not Yuri's fault, he decides, when he comes back to himself an hour later, just as he tries to crawl into Otabek's lap. It's nothing sexual, so there's that, but they are watching a scary movie and fuck, Yuri is a little too spooked for comfort. Otabek smiles and hugs him close, god bless this man. 

For the rest of the time, they hold on to each other. This is what it was like before things got awkward. Before Yuri fell into Otayuri hell and Beka became distant because he was busy texting his— 

Wait. Who is Otabek texting with if not Sofia? Fucks sake. He said he doesn't have  _ a girlfriend.  _ Specifically,  _ a girlfriend.  _ Not  _ 'I'm single'. A girlfriend.  _ All these years, Yuri thought Otabek was straight. He is straight, right? Oh, so many assumptions. Yuri needs clarity. "Beka?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Who are you texting so often?" Even in the low light, Yuri spots the blush tinting his warm skin red. 

"A friend." 

"Does this friend know they make you go crimson?" 

Otabek swallows thickly, which never is a good thing. "I think so? I never told him. But he … uhh … he likes to tease me." 

"He?" 

"Yeah. He." Otabek looks as if Yuri caught him with his hand in the cookie jar. And from one moment to the next, the proximity is unpleasant. Yuri is hot and cold, just like Otabek's mood. 

He pulls away, a bit at a time so it won't look like an insult. "You should introduce us." 

"I uhm … I will. If I get the chance to do so. You … you would like him." 

Yuri doubts it. 

\-- 

He's staring at the ceiling again. It's late and he should be asleep. In roughly six hours, Yuri has to be on the ice again. But his body is betraying him. The cuddling earlier, even though it turned a little sour, left him with an unpleasant gift. And next to him, Beka sleeps. Or maybe he isn't sleeping, maybe he's texting. He's turned away from Yuri and curled into himself, so there is no way to be sure. Probably his boyfriend. 

Yuri wants to vomit. He pulls out his own phone, hoping against hope. 

[ **general** ]

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 01:17

> please tell me ur awake+horny 

The pair skating event is in the evening, so Artem will have to perform tomorrow, too. Yuri vividly remembers a discussion between Viktor and Yakov. It involved a scientific paper titled  _ 'Sexual Activity before Sports Competition: A Systematic Review',  _ a fuckton of curse words, a beaming red Katsudon, and the words "IF HE BOTTOMS, HIS PERFORMANCE WILL STILL BE IMPACTED. I DON'T CARE IF THEY DIDN'T FIND EVIDENCE FOR NEGATIVE HORMONAL EFFECTS!" 

That entire exchange is part of the Russian team's collective trauma called  _ 'Viktor Nikiforov's sexuality' _ . Yuri is one hundred percent convinced Chris sent the paper, which just means Viktor overshares in every direction. However, the takeaway of that screaming match is that bottoming before the competition is a no go, but masturbation is fine as long as it's not within two hours of starting. And since Yuri needs to sleep and would rather get rid of the unpleasant stiffness, the answer is quite simple. Especially when he gets a few free happy-hormones on top. Everybody wins. Well, except for Otabek. 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 01:17

> Fuck yes

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 01:17

> Thats enthusiastc 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 01:17

> 🖕

> I will leave if you're sassy

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 01:18

> no u wont

> U liek iy 

> Frak

> Freak

**nip-the-cat** , today, 01:18

> Already at it?

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 01:18

> I wish ✨

**nip-the-cat** , today, 01:18

> Roleplay?

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 01:19

> No time

> Tell me smthg sexy

**nip-the-cat** , today, 01:19

> ? I don't know how

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 01:19

> u writ all those stories 

> Go

His hand dips beneath the blanket, beneath his shirt, and into his pants. Fuck. He's so hard. He wants this so much. Yuri looks to the side for a moment and notices the glow of a phone. Fucks sake. He curls his hand around himself. Looks like he'll need to be extra quiet. 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 01:20

> What am i supposed to say

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 01:20

> Something sexy omg

**nip-the-cat** , today, 01:20

> Are you alone

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 01:20

> No U

**nip-the-cat** , today, 01:20

> Naughty

> I got

> Family around

Sure. Family. Yuri knows Artem is here alone and the pause indicates it's probably different, but he won't pick a fight right now. He wants to get off.

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 01:21

> Naughty

> What u doing 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 01:21

> Well 

> Touching myself

> What else am i supposed to do

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 01:21

> How can u 

> B soo good a

> T wiring porn but ur do 

> Shit at dity talk

**nip-the-cat** , today, 01:21

> I need half my energy to decipher yuor texts

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 01:21

> 🖕🖕🖕

> Such my dick 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 01:22

> Fuck I would

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 01:22

> U dint kno what I look like

**nip-the-cat** , today, 01:22

> I thought this is dirty talk

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 01:23

> Fucc kk 

> Uh 

> What would U do 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 01:23

> Suck it?!

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 01:23

> Yes but 

> ?? 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 01:23

> idk Goldie I never sucked dick

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 01:24

> :O 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 01:24

> Dont give me that

> What would yoi do

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 01:24

> pur it in my mouth 

> \+ Suck? 

> Idk this s hard u r tge writer

**nip-the-cat** , today, 01:24

> Idk either just stroke yourself or something

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 01:24

> So sexy

Despite his mocking words, Yuri is actually turned on. Not from the conversation itself but from the fact they are doing this. Together. So close to each other. Technically, he could slip from his room and just go up to Artem's door and knock and he wouldn’t even need to say much. Artem would let him in and pull him onto the bed and … 

Nope. He's not going to do this next to Otabek. Starting this here was a bad idea already, but he won't finish it. Instead, Yuri gets up and stumbles into the bathroom. Is there anything worse than masturbating on a toilet, one day before a competition, with your boyfriend in chat, while your crush sleeps next door? Yuri isn't sure. He is, however, sure he needs that orgasm. To think, to sleep, to function. 

So he sits down with his pants on the floor, no time to wonder about dignity. There is a goal to achieve. And apparently, his amazing writer boyfriend can’t make up shit when it comes to actual dirty talk, so Yuri will have to lead this. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 01:26

> K take urself in hand

> like out of ur pans 

> ru wearing pants

**nip-the-cat** , today, 01:26

> hmm 

> yeah 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 01:26

> nice 

> dick out?

**nip-the-cat** , today, 01:26

> yeah

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 01:26

> Id ask for a pictur bu i feel like I shudl see ur face irst

**nip-the-cat** , today, 01:27

> soon 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 01:27

> I know dont spoil it 

> r u thiking of me touching urself

**nip-the-cat** , today, 01:27

> yeah 

> but I don’t know whaat you look like 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 01:27

> just pictue Pliseskty 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 01:28

> ego mch?

> 😉 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 01:28

> 🖕🖕

**nip-the-cat** , today, 01:28

> k and you 

> Are you thinking about Otabk 😏

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 01:29

> Always 🥰

> but his teamate is aslo pretty cjte 

> hav u seen him 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 01:29

> Artem? 

> don’t 

> don’t start with him 

Now Yuri is confused. He thought this would be cute, in a way. It makes sense for a fan to know who Artem is, and Yuri thought personalizing the fantasy would make things easier. But … apparently not. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 01:28

> fine

> u dont like him?

**nip-the-cat** , today, 01:28

> I’m trying to  _ cum  _ could we focus 

> not sure how much time I hve 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 01:28

> same 

He really should be sleeping right now, shouldn’t he? So Yuri decides to focus on his self-assigned task and closes his eyes. When the mental image of Otabek appears, he opens them again. 

> U really want m to think abot Beka? 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 01:29

> yeah 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 01:29

> kk

> cool 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 01:29

> You started with Yura

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 01:30

> yeah fine 

> okay great that helps 

He’s already been in the bathroom too long, but whenever he thinks he can actually get this over with, catnip texts to say something dumb. Or Yuri does. They really need to focus more. Fuck 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 01:30

> I’m close 

Oh. That was fast, comparably to the rest. Yuri has no idea what to say to this, other than the one thing he read in catnip’s fics so often. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 01:30

> Cum fro me? 

For a moment, he wonders. If he said something wrong, if he did the wrong thing, if he is just too inexperienced for this. Or maybe catnip doesn’t like to take directions or— 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 01:30

> 💖

> I love you

A small moan and Yuri strokes himself through it, finishes with urgency and those words in mind. But when he comes back to it, white-knuckling his phone, the other hand now wet and sticky, he realizes he didn’t picture Artem saying those words. 

In his head, there is only ever Beka. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They talked! And still managed to fuck up! Yeyyyy! :D 
> 
> Big big thank you to grue for the beautiful picture of our boys! ♥ Don't you love them as much as I do?  
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please let us know! Here is the rest of the lovely superfan team! ♥ 
> 
> [Ashke50](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashke50)
> 
> grue ([Tumblr](https://gigagrue.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/gigagrue))
> 
> [JNLost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwayslost) ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/JNAlwayslost))
> 
> [Kinkyspn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkyspn/works) ([Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/_.starsandmoon._/))
> 
> [Lalionnebelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest) ([Tumblr](https://lalionnebelle.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lalionnebelle), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/La.Lionne.Cosplay/))
> 
> [Madam Red](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamRed) ([Tumblr](https://madamredwrites.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/madamredwrites), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/madamredwrites/))
> 
> nACHI8 ([Tumblr](http://nachi0-art.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nACHI8_art?s=09), [Instagram](https://instagram.com/nachi8_art?igshid=1noopi1osbuue))
> 
> [Pllsetskyonice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hma1313) ([Twitter,](https://twitter.com/pllsetskyonice) [Carrd](https://pllsetskyonice.carrd.co/))
> 
> [Scribbles in the Margins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblesInTheMargins) ([Tumblr](https://scribblesinthemargins.tumblr.com/), [Twitter)](https://twitter.com/ScribblesITM)
> 
> [Sophie_skates_reads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie_skates_reads) ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/SophieParrish13))
> 
> [Surka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surka)
> 
> [Taedae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taedae) ([Tumblr](https://taedae-nextrea.tumblr.com), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TaedaeNextrea), [Instagram)](https://www.instagram.com/taedae_nextrea/)
> 
> [thechaoscryptid ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechaoscryptid/profile) ([Tumblr](https://chaos-cryptid-writes.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thechaoscryptid))
> 
> [Tutti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tutti_writes) ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/tutti_writes?s=09))
> 
> [Venom-for-free](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venom_for_free/works) ([Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/venom-for-free/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/venom_for_free), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/venom_for_free/))
> 
> [Zjo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zjofierose) ([Tumblr](https://zjofierose.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/zjofierose%20))


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recap Chapter 13: First day of World's, they watch the women skate, especially Mila. She medals. During dinner, Yuri would rather sit with the Kazakh group, but from Artem he learns that Otabek seems stressed and tense. Yuri learns later on that Otabek doesn't have a girlfriend, but is texting with a man instead. When he can't fall asleep, he touches himself with catnip in chat. Catnip offers him his first "I love you", but Yuri can only think about Otabek.

Yuri doesn’t like being yelled at, but that is probably normal. And to be fair, he is a little late and looks like death himself. The night before had maybe not been a good idea. He went to bed far too late. Otabek was already asleep when he returned from the bedroom, probably off his phone since forever. Yuri hoped masturbation would help him fall asleep, but instead, the result kept him awake even longer. 

During a break in warmup, he glances at his screen. 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 01:30

> 💖

> I love you

It doesn’t even say  _ ‘yesterday’  _ because they were awake for far too fucking long. And what is he supposed to answer? Because last night, he felt like finishing and then saying  _ ‘good night’ _ was probably a good idea. But once he retrieved his phone and stared at the three unholy words, he knew … it wouldn’t be enough. 

But could he return the words? When all he was thinking about was Otabek? It feels like cheating, even though catnip told him to think about Beka. 

Yuri flops a double during warmup, and Yakov flicks him up the head on international television. Normally Yuri would be seething, but he's too distracted. Which is shit. Otabek also looks like he never experiences sleep in his entire life, and that doesn't really help. At all. Yuri probably kept him awake for too long last night. Fuck.

During a five minute break, he glides over. "You look like death personified." They didn't have the chance to talk in person after waking; both of them had been zombies. 

"Thank you. You, too." Otabek rolls his shoulders and frowns. Not just his normal face-stiffening, an actual frown. 

"Are you okay?" Because Beka doesn't look like he is and he's not behaving that way either. 

"Bad night. I'm … listen, I don't want to talk about it, okay? I appreciate your concern. But I really need to focus right now." Yuri feels verbally pushed aside. And when Otabek actively glides away, there's the physical aspect, too. It's frustrating to say the least. But Otabek is right, and Yuri should focus, too. Talking to another team isn't exactly standard competition prep. And with how red Yakov's head is, he's also late again. 

Yuri returns to his trainer, his team, his designated spot on the ice. Eyes shut. Deep sigh. He closes a door in his mind. Alone. Yuri is on the ice in Hasetsu. The memory still gives him strength, even though he'd never tell Katsudon. 

He opens his eyes again and Yuri is in Vancouver.

It's 11:42 and the warmup for group two starts in three minutes. Yakov is talking, but Yuri barely hears him. He tests his laces again, stretches to get rid of the ache in his muscles. His body makes him ponder the late night with catnip but Yuri struggles to regret it. 

Rink entrance, the door opens, they swarm onto the ice. One after another, the announcer introduces all six of them. When he hears  _ 'For Russia—Yuri Plisetsky!', _ he raises his arms dutifully and waves. Hasetsu is just a memory now. Yuri is in Saint Petersburg in the rink. He's in Moscow in his grandfather's flat. He's in Vancouver and he's ready. 

His competitors are British, German, American, Israeli, and Turkish. Not that he cares. Yuri is fourth in his group. They have six minutes to warmup, so he doesn't even stop to think. Yuri is already doing laps. He's not yet jumping, but he's spinning a bit, goes backward, balances on one skate for as long as he can. It helps to get a feel for the ice, the rink, the atmosphere. He doesn't hear when the announcer explains their programs, doesn't need to. Yuri came prepared. Then, they are asked to leave the ice and he settles on the bench for a moment. Yakov and Lilia are next to him. Somewhere on the stands are Viktor and Yuri, Beka and … catnip. He hopes catnip is watching. 

It's 11:56 AM and Yuri waits. The ice will be his in just a second. Then, he is released. Where before was a young man, now is a hurricane. The “ _ DAVAI _ !” from the side makes him grin. Arms up, he takes center stage. Yuri knows he looks like Viktor, but he doesn't give a fuck as long as no one points it out. And it doesn't matter anyway because Yuri doesn't move like him. He doesn't think or feel the way the old geezer does. In his veins are fire and ice. And the  _ 'longing' _ he dances isn't for fucking  _ food _ either. 

His program is so on the nose, Yuri was  _ sure _ Otabek would get it after he danced it the first time. At least the fans did. But no reaction from his best friend. 

"Yuri Plisetsky! For his short program, he skates to an edited version of  [ ‘Dark Horse’ by Sleeping at Last! ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IBw81NGJJA8&list=PLOeC4ZXHIpfdt_JMme2G1WHfsfvRPXSlv&index=44) " 

He would have chosen Katy Perry, but Viktor of all people said no. It's just as well, though. The slower music conveys his pining better, anyway. It's still mind-boggling that Otabek didn't figure it out. Sometimes Yuri wishes Beka would be more active in fandom because there are a billion and one theories, but then he remembers his own drawings; maybe it’s a good thing Beka stays away. 

When the piano starts, Yuri stands still. Not because he missed his cue, but because it amplifies the impact. All eyes are on him, and it’s a good feeling. With the first words, he glides into a step sequence. Lilia drilled him, again and again, then Yakov, until every last move was perfectly clean, the edges of the footwork polished like no one else’s. He dances through the first lines of the song, every word carved into his body, one with the music. 

_ I know you were _

_ You were gonna come to me _

_ And here you are _

_ But you better choose carefully _

_ 'Cause I, I'm capable of anything _

_ Of anything and everything _

He pays his fingers extra attention when he moves. Most skaters focus on their feet, but their entire body needs to be a work of art, so Yuri becomes one. 

_ Make me your Aphrodite _

_ Make me your one and only _

_ But don't make me your enemy _

_ Your enemy, your enemy _

Yuri takes a deep breath, readies himself for the program to pick up. 

_ So you wanna play with magic? _

_ Girl, you should know what you're falling for _

_ Baby, do you dare to do this? _

_ Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse _

There is the first line of the chorus, and Yuri jumps. It’s a triple axel, and he raises both arms because he can. Because he himself is the magic the music creates and is also the downfall of everyone playing with him. Yuri tells as much his own story as he tells Otabek’s. 

_ Are you ready for, ready for _

_ A perfect storm, perfect storm? _

_ 'Cause once you're mine once you're mine _

_ There's no going back _

He goes into a combination spin with a foot change. The world flies by and Yuri is a puppet in its hands. At the same time, he is pulling every string, leader of the circus, attraction and ringmaster all in one. His feet switch in the middle of the third line, and every time he does the routine, he wants to smile at the words. But he can’t because Yuri is too busy focusing on a clean execution. 

_ Mark my words, this love will make you levitate _

_ Like a bird, like a bird without a cage _

_ Down to earth if you choose to walk away _

_ Don't walk away _

He exits a spin at the start of the second verse. Yuri’s body protests deep in his core, but he pushes it away,  focuses on the momentary strength adrenaline gives him. It’s the world championship. He can rest after. For a bit. 

The ice is his, his alone, as he moves with the certainty of someone who has never fallen. Yuri is faking it, of course. Every skater falls, again and again. But those who get up will eventually get better, and he is the best. Yuri Plisetsky is on top of the world, the world just doesn’t know it yet. 

_ It's in the palm of your hand now, baby _

_ It's a yes or a no, no maybe _

_ So just be sure before you give it up to me _

_ Up to me, give it up to me _

He goes into a quad lutz, and his hands twitch, but he only raises one arm in the end. Fuck. Why? Yuri is too in his head. He needs to  rely  more on his feelings than his thoughts. The certainty in the song is something Yuri can only dream of. Should he dream? Let his mind drift? Or  stay in the moment ? A clean routine or a heartfelt one? The judges always praise him for his technique, not his emotions. Should he try to give them something new? Or focus on what he is good at? Viktor’s eternal monologue is in his ear;  _ ‘You have to surprise them’ _ . 

No time to think. The next chorus is coming up, and Yuri plans to go into a flying camel spin. It has a distinct entrance he can’t afford to fuck up, so Yuri pushes thoughts of Viktor and his program to the side and  thinks about  his legs, feet, arms, hands. When he starts to spin, exactly with the first word of the chorus, he knows it was the right decision. 

_ So you wanna play with magic? _

_ Girl, you should know what you're falling for _

_ Baby, do you dare to do this? _

_ Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse  _

He is gliding over the ice, arms poised, ballet hands as he has been told. When he is in between elements, Yuri tries to put in as many emotions as he can. It’s a love letter, but the receiver only looks at it, hasn't read anything so far. So Yuri tries to write bolder. His words turn cursive, his body twisting, asking questions he isn’t even sure he wants the answer to. Because he already found someone who likes him. The real  _ him,  _ his personality with all the cursing and all the edges and emotions he has to offer, not just the athlete. But Beka sees more in him than a star on the ice, too. Beka sees a soldier, and—

_ Are you ready for, ready for _

_ A perfect storm, perfect storm? _

_ 'Cause once you're mine once you're mine _

_ There's no going back _

There is the second part of the chorus, out of nowhere, surprising Yuri as if it wasn’t supposed to be here. He leaps into a combination, and both of the jumps land clean, but that is no reason for Yuri to celebrate. Because it should have been a quad salchow, followed by a triple toe loop, and he had to lower the second jump to a double toe loop instead. Too much thinking. There is too much _ thinking _ . But at least he didn’t ruin the fucking quad. Yuri is angry with himself, but he can’t allow it to show on his face or he will fuck up the presentation score, too. 

That quad was always his, before he taught Katsuki, before Otabek learned it from JJ of all people. It's supposed to mean something, a connection between them, but all he can focus on is the damn triple he busted right after.  _ Stop. Thinking.  _

A layback spin when the chorus is over. The piano leads the way, he only has to follow. Yuri yet again does his best to free his mind from the emotional clutter. This is his chance to show what he has to offer. All the ballet, all the skating, hours and hours of exhaustion stacked on top of just being a regular teenager. His art is what they boil down to. Yuri’s incredible flexibility is his biggest asset, so he almost breaks his back when he leans towards the ice, extending his hand like a longing lover, and  _ finally,  _ there is the theme. 

The spin is quick, but after years of training, nothing gets him woozy anymore. Yuri reaches down with the surety of someone who has nothing else to rely on in his life, grabs his free foot, and pulls it up, up, up, above his head into a standing split while he is still spinning. 

When he finally runs out of steam and slows, the music fades into nothingness as well. He should be excited. He just did a good program on a big stage. But he is hollow. How often can you pour out your heart until it is empty? When he thanks the fans, Yuri thinks about the one hand he didn’t raise and the triple he turned into a double. 

It was supposed to be perfect, but after years and years of skating, he still isn’t  _ there.  _

\-- 

Yuri watches Otabek from the rink side. He is there to return the “ _ DAVAI _ !”, one and a half hours after his own skate. World’s takes  _ so long. _ Sometimes he likes to rest and marvel at the others. Yuri always watches the competition. But with many of the skaters, he struggles to see the charisma or uniqueness they need to become a star. So he pays them no attention. Otabek, though … Otabek already is the hero of his nation and, coincidentally, of Yuri, too. 

He sighs and leans back, allows the technically impeccable program to steamroll over him. Otabek is always a tightly coiled string of energy when he enters the stage. He pants and grunts when he is done, but only ever once he is outside the rink. On the ice, he is the perfect, heroic statue. He is skating  _ ‘steadfastness’ _ . Of course it is beautiful. But Yuri isn’t sure if that is because it is technically flawless, the theme appeals to him, or simply because it’s Beka. 

Otabek’s story almost seems like longing, too. But less desperate. Less lost. More like a promise, an  _ ‘I got you’.  _ Yuri loves watching him skate because it’s like coming home in a way. For the few minutes Beka is on the ice, he forgets his lowered second jump. He doesn’t think about the one arm he raised. Yuri focuses entirely on the powerhouse on ice that is his best friend. 

At that moment, Yuri has to admit it to himself. He will always love Otabek. There might be other people for both of them, but Beka will always be his first crush. His best friend. His steadfastness. Yuri wishes Otabek would skate like this for him. When applause washes over the arena, he closes his eyes and thinks about them, sharing the podium. It doesn’t matter who is third. This stage only has two spots. When Yuri opens his eyes again, Otabek smiles in his direction. 

\--

For the rest of the day, Yakov lets him relax. International competitions are supposed to be special, Katsudon explains when Yuri asks if he shouldn’t spend the next few hours in the rink. He’s advised to watch some pair skating if he wants or to go out and eat something, maybe grab a tea or coffee with Beka. Yuri would love to, but asking feels weird. As soon as he left the ice, Otabek turned into that cold version of himself again. The one with a real frown on top of the stoic mask. Placing on the podium was evidently not enough to lighten his mood. 

But as it turns out, Otabek wants to watch pairs, too, so Yuri is happy to come along. He barely spoke to Artem so far, and even though they can’t talk right now, it feels nice to do something for him. Kinda. 

Yuri learns that both Sofia and Artem are 20 years old. He is from Kazakhstan’s university in Almaty, she is from the Academy of Sport and Tourism. And even though their music is intriguing, people barely react. Next to him, Otabek growls quietly when a perfect double twist leaves the audience completely silent. But the two on the ice seem unbothered by the missing reactions. Maybe, Yuri realizes with horror, because they are used to people not caring much. Not many people cheer for Kazakhstan. If they do, they usually watch Otabek. 

So what if her leg isn’t entirely straight as Sofia leans back into Artem’s hold? So what if he underrotates the side by side double axel? Artem grips her hips tightly before throwing her into a triple salchow, and does it really matter that Sofia wobbles when she lands it? All the rotations were there. But people barely care, even when he lifts her and the entry looks so difficult, Yuri struggles to understand it at first glance. Someone is tiredly clapping when Sofia spins back down. 

Yuri wants to shake the people around them. Can’t they see? Maybe they have too little speed for their back outside death spiral, but Sofia is beaming when she is standing again, and people  _ have  _ to feel that, don’t they? They don’t. Artem is spinning faster than her in their side by sides, and synchronization seems to be more of a happy accident than perfectly planned, and Yuri  _ knows  _ he wouldn’t accept that from a Russian team, but this is different. For the first time, he understands. 

He understands why Otabek jumps up and claps loudly, even if the performance was less than stellar, because Yuri is next to him, whistling for a team that isn’t even his. They are the loudest in the stadium. Artem’s and Sofia’s eyes find theirs and they look exhilarated. Proud. Happy. 

Yuri thinks about what he felt like when his program was over. Maybe a raised arm isn’t everything. Maybe all those skaters he hasn’t looked at in years because they weren’t worth his time actually feel things he could only dream of. Yuri Plisetsky, the man on top of the world, is suddenly  _ envious.  _ Skating is his job. Sponsors are important because they feed him and his grandfather, but Yuri’s task towards them is mostly to not anger them. With their financial support and the prize money on top, he built a comfortable life for his tiny family. 

But Artem and Sofia don’t live off of their art. Even Beka struggles to gain sponsors, no matter how good he is. They are two small lights in a much brighter chandelier of competitive sports, and for the first time, Yuri understands that championships like this are a losing business for most athletes. When he met Otabek, the man didn’t even have a coach. And he was the country’s star already. 

Yuri sits down with the force of a life he hasn’t lived. 

He likes to believe he is confident, but wasn’t it arrogance all along? Shame isn’t something that happens to him often, but as the two athletes on the ice bow to barely any recognition and still smile as if they own the world, Yuri feels tiny. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE IS SOME SKATING IN MY SKATING FIC! AND THAT IS ALL BECAUSE ALEX DID AN AMAZING JOOOOB ♥  
> Thank you so much to ScibblesInTheMargins for the help with this awesome routine! Find more from her [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblesInTheMargins/pseuds/ScribblesInTheMargins). 
> 
> Let me know how you feel about a humbled Yuri and if you enjoyed the performances! ♥ 
> 
> [Ashke50](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashke50)
> 
> grue ([Tumblr](https://gigagrue.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/gigagrue))
> 
> [JNLost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwayslost) ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/JNAlwayslost))
> 
> [Kinkyspn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkyspn/works) ([Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/_.starsandmoon._/))
> 
> [Lalionnebelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest) ([Tumblr](https://lalionnebelle.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lalionnebelle), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/La.Lionne.Cosplay/))
> 
> [Madam Red](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamRed) ([Tumblr](https://madamredwrites.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/madamredwrites), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/madamredwrites/))
> 
> nACHI8 ([Tumblr](http://nachi0-art.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nACHI8_art?s=09), [Instagram](https://instagram.com/nachi8_art?igshid=1noopi1osbuue))
> 
> [Pllsetskyonice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hma1313) ([Twitter,](https://twitter.com/pllsetskyonice) [Carrd](https://pllsetskyonice.carrd.co/))
> 
> [Scribbles in the Margins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblesInTheMargins) ([Tumblr](https://scribblesinthemargins.tumblr.com/), [Twitter)](https://twitter.com/ScribblesITM)
> 
> [Sophie_skates_reads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie_skates_reads) ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/SophieParrish13))
> 
> [Surka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surka)
> 
> [Taedae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taedae) ([Tumblr](https://taedae-nextrea.tumblr.com), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TaedaeNextrea), [Instagram)](https://www.instagram.com/taedae_nextrea/)
> 
> [thechaoscryptid ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechaoscryptid/profile) ([Tumblr](https://chaos-cryptid-writes.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thechaoscryptid))
> 
> [Tutti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tutti_writes) ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/tutti_writes?s=09))
> 
> [Venom-for-free](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venom_for_free/works) ([Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/venom-for-free/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/venom_for_free), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/venom_for_free/))
> 
> [Zjo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zjofierose) ([Tumblr](https://zjofierose.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/zjofierose%20))


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary Chapter 14: It's competition day for Yuri and Otabek. They both skate their short programs. Yuri struggles to let go of small mistakes and Beka seems hung up on something, too, but watching Artem and Sofia makes Yuri realize how arrogant his approach to competitive skating sometimes is and humbles him.

Yuri eats with the Kazakh division that night. At least, he plans to. But when he gets up from their table, Yakov holds onto his arm. “The kids you cheered for with Otabek. That’s them, right?” Yuri is so surprised, he only manages to nod. “Kazakhstan’s first international pair skating couple?” 

“Artem and Sofia.” With horror, Yuri realizes he doesn’t even know their last names. 

“And you want to go and sit with them?” 

“They … don’t really have anyone here. Not even a coach. Beka’s coach stayed at home because the hotel and travel were too expensive. And to my knowledge, Artem and Sofia don’t even have anyone and—”

“Ask them to sit with us.” Yuri is surprised when Yakov mumbles the well-meaning order. This is not typical for him, for any of the coaches. 

“Are you sure?” Yuri can’t really process what is going on. He should probably thank him, but there is too much clouding confusion in his head right now. 

“Yes, I am. We are.” He looks at Lilia, and for a moment, Yuri has to wrestle down the memory of that cursed kitten story that still keeps crawling into his thoughts. But she nods, too, and so do Viktor and Katsudon. The other skaters seem almost bored, except for Mila, who is busy ogling Otabek. 

Yuri kicks her chair. “Get your own friend.” 

“Oh don’t worry, kitten. I’m not looking at Beka for once.” She grins at Artem, who probably followed the tingling sensation on his neck and landed at Mila. 

Hell, fucking, no. Yuri steps into her line of sight. “I mean it. Get your own friends.” 

“You can’t have both.” She pouts, and Yuri is well aware Mila means no harm, that she is joking, but this truth kind of startles him. Because she is right. He will have to let one of them go eventually. But which one? The phone burns a hole in his pocket. 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 01:30

> 💖

> I love you

Yuri hasn’t texted him since. It’s time for him to make the one choice that is logical. The choice that makes sense and is driven by more than a teenage crush. He pulls out his phone, but Yakov immediately scolds him. So Yuri turns his back to their table and begins to walk over to the group. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 21:13

> Sorry I reply so late 

> Im a fucking loser who read it, smiled and fell alseep 

> anyway 

> I love you, too. 

> 💖

He looks up, now next to the table of the Kazakhstani division. Yui wouldn’t swear on it, but he thinks he can hear a mobile going off in rapid succession. It makes him smile. 

“Did you come here to grin like a lunatic?” Otabek stares up at him, but his tone is a little more gentle than this morning. Whatever bothered him all day seems resolved. Or at least better. Yuri figures it was probably the pair skating event. Does Beka consider himself their coach? Yuri can see him there once he retires his active career. But he’se not allowed to do that without Yuri, of course. So Beka will have to skate until at least 35. 

“Actually, I came here to invite you guys over. My teammates and I want to welcome you to our table.” Otabek has eaten with the Russians before. He is alone at competitions most of the time, so Yuri simply brought him along. It isn’t that uncommon. But three foreign skaters? Wild. A new concept. 

“Are you … sure?” Sofia looks at him as if he is Clark Kent and just ripped his glasses down to turn into superman and Yuri nods at her with a smile she returns eagerly. “Well then!” Sofia jumps up, almost knocks her glass over in her haste to gather her plate, and then turns towards the Russians. In a heartbeat, she becomes demure and shy as soon as her eyes meet the other skaters. “They won.” 

_ ‘Of course they won’ _ , Yuri wants to say this is what Russians are drilled to do since the day they are born. But then, his perspective shifts, and behind him is a young girl with her partner, who barely made it to the free skate, who toppled and tumbled and spun out of sync. In front of him is the world elite of figure skating. Not just the reigning pair skate couple, freshly crowned, but also the crowd favorite and gold prospect of ladies figure skating, Mila. There is Viktor Nikiforov, owner of several record titles Yuri is slowly stealing from him. Yuri himself, current world champion. Katsudon, who wrote his own history when he didn’t like the way it was going. Lilia Baranovskaya, former prima ballerina of the Bolshoi Ballet. And so much more raw talent, densely packed around one wooden table. 

He turns to Sofia and his heart aches while looking into her large eyes. Is she scared? Filled with respect? Intrigued? Excited? Yuri can’t really read people. But she looks a little like Katsudon when he is overwhelmed. So he rests his palm on her shoulder like he has seen Viktor do. “You didn’t medal. But you won, too. You created your own legacy today.” He isn’t sure if it’s the right thing to say, but Sofia looks touched, and not just because his hand is still on her shoulder. Yuri retracts it carefully. “Be our guest.” Then he turns to invite Artem and Otabek with the same openness. But Yuri is rendered speechless when he encounters the softness of Otabek’s gaze. He looks … like he is in love. 

Of course he is. He is dating Sofia. Yuri’s brain stumbles. Wait. No. He is not. He said so himself. But why else would he look like that? Maybe Yuri’s words were more uplifting than he thought. Before he can sink more mental resources into it, Sofia grabs his arm and pulls on it. It’s cute. She is cute. If Yuri liked girls, he would like her. 

They make their way to the Russian table, where the rest moved closer together. Once the plates are set down, Otabek, Sofia, and Artem grab chairs. The entire dining hall is watching, but they couldn’t care less. Yuri wedges himself into the prime position between Beka and Artem and glares at Mila. She grins back and keeps flirting in their general direction. To Yuri’s horror, Artem reacts. He turns bright pink and looks at Otabek like a deer in the headlight. Mila is … Mila. Having her attention is a blessing and a curse. Otabek seems strangely pleased about this, and Yuri wonders yet again what the fuck is going on, but once more his attention is stolen by Sofia. 

“You … were stunning.” Her head is lowered as if she is speaking to actual royalty when she addresses the other pair skaters. 

“I KNOW, right?” Viktor almost overflows with pride, and Yuri remembers now that their choreography was from him. Which means Katsudon coached them. He looks at the other Yuri, who is giving his airhead of a husband such a warm and loving smile, Yuri has to turn away. Instead, he kicks Viktor under the table. Can’t he see that she is legitimately intimidated? And he isn’t helping. Viktor winces and seems offended, but at least he shuts up. 

“Thanks. We were taught by the best.” The girl’s voice is clipped. Ah, that’s why Yuri didn’t put in the effort to learn their names. She is a bootlicking bitch. Well, in Viktor’s case it is skate licking, but that is beside the point. People like her feed his megalomania. Yes, Viktor did great things, but when it comes down to it, he left just like everyone else. So fuck him. 

The night gets better, though. He, meaning the dude from the pair, seems a bit more down to earth. He actually shares tips for the others on how to approach synchronization better in training. Eventually, the bitch helps Sofia to steady her wobbled landing. At least in theory. Otabek is silent throughout all of it. He smiles at Yuri from time to time, looking pleased, happy, and maybe even a bit grateful. Which in turn causes Yuri’s heart to beat like the wings of a hummingbird. 

They take pictures for their social media and for themselves, memories frozen in time and data. All those years, Viktor told him to socialize and to make friends with other skaters, even though he would only see them a few times each season. Yuri never understood why he would put in the effort. Now he does. When Beka and he walk down the hallway to their shared room, Yuri smiles at the screen. All those laughing faces. They don’t look forced. That picture will definitely go above his bed in Saint Petersburg. 

“You look happy.” Not so much the observation itself, but Otabek’s voice startles Yuri out of his thoughts. 

“I think I am.” 

“You think?” 

He shrugs. “Emotions are hard.” Once they reach their destination, Yuri pulls out the keycard. Next to him, Otabek gasps and smiles at his phone, bright enough to show teeth. It’s a little unnerving. “You look happy, too.” 

“I think I am.” He cradles the phone to his chest, then notices Yuri’s gaze. Otabek pulls it back and lets it glide into his pants. So he is definitely texting with someone. A guy. Who makes him happy,  _ he thinks _ . Who makes Beka smile like this. Yuri prayed, all those nights, for Beka to come out and tell him that he had any kind of interest in men. Now Yuri knows. But now, it’s also too late. Because Otabek found someone else and so did Yuri and life is beautiful and shitty all at the same time. 

His smile falters as he enters the room. 

\--

“Should we watch a movie?” They settle on the bed, both their phones in hand. If Otabek wants to entertain his boy, Yuri will text catnip. Fuck it. Artem is done with the competition now and tomorrow is Yuri’s day off. Maybe they could do something together. Yuri still isn’t sure how he should reveal himself, but he will figure it out. 

While Beka is switching through the channels, Yuri opens discord. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 21:14

> Hey hotshot 

> I kno I lfet U hanging all day

> sry 

> but do u wanna hnag out tomorro 

He doesn’t get an answer, which is weird. Artem should be free right now. Instead, Beka leans over, his head almost on Yuri’s shoulder. “We should do something together tomorrow. I might … have to tell you something.” 

Yuri looks down, gets hot and cold. He can picture what Otabek wants to tell him and he is definitely not ready to hear it. “Yeah? Uhm …” Looking at his phone again, catnip hasn’t replied yet. Fuck. Okay. Beka is his best friend. He alters the message. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 21:14

> Hey hotshot 

> I kno I lfet U hanging all day

> sry 

> but do u wanna hnag out tomorro  but do u wanna text a bit tomorro

It’s the best he can do for his boyfriend right now, especially because the idiot didn’t reply to him. 

“Well, if you don’t want to …” Beka is already pulling back, settling on his cushion, reaching for his phone. 

“No. No, I do want to. Sorry. I just … I had to reschedule other plans. But I’ll be there.” He smiles at the man who melts his heart into a soup of pain every time he gives Yuri puppy eyes. 

“Other plans?” Beka looks interested. “Training, you mean?” 

_ No. Meeting my boyfriend.  _ Yuri wonders if he should tell Otabek, but he can’t imagine anything good coming from that. So he doesn’t. Eventually, he will talk to Beka about catnip. Maybe even how they met. In a few years, when things stop hurting and Yuri can look him in the eyes when he confesses his sins. Maybe never. Maybe he will pretend Artem and him hit it off right here at the world championship and that is all. 

He sighs and only realizes he forgot to answer when Beka leans into his space. “Yeah. Training.” His lip twitches into something that might, hopefully, look like a smile, even though it’s nerves. But Yuri can’t live with this, can’t lie to Otabek point-blank, so he adds to it. “I might, you know, uhm, work on … relationships? With others?” 

“Relationships?” Otabek sounds like an angry parrot. “What kind of relationships? You hate other people.”

“I don’t hate Artem and Sofia.” Silence. Yuri stares at his phone, sitting quietly in his lap. He told catnip he loved him. Why is he not replying? And why does Yuri suddenly feel bad about liking two other athletes? Maybe he can lighten the mood. Yuri elbows Beka. “What, did you think I hate everyone but you? I can make friends, too.” And then he says something that will retrospectively hurt him and keep him from sleeping because Yuri is the dumbest fucking bitch on the planet and now he has to suffer the consequences. But because he doesn’t think any further than he can throw a house, Yuri blurts out, “Did you think this was special?” 

The moment it leaves his lips, he knows he fucked up. His gut  clenches and burns white-hot  because suddenly Yuri wonders what it would be like if Beka said something like this to him. 

Like shit, that is how he would feel. Yuri would dissolve into ash and be carried away by the wind because why would he keep structural integrity if his security is gone? Otabek’s friendship was the first thing he learned to rely on, other than his grandfather and his own talent. Beka was always there and he tried to help Yuri whenever he could. He’d stay up past midnight during the week, even if he had rink time in the morning, just so Yuri wasn’t alone when something bothered him. He sent Yuri birthday gifts and cat gifs and, for Christmas, cookies from his mother because Yuri never had those and holy shit, Yuri really hopes the mattress suddenly tears itself open and swallows him whole. 

Dark brown eyes that glitter golden in the right light turn matte. Otabek’s shoulders slump, just a bit, far too much. The lines between his brows ease into a smooth pane of skin as Yuri watches the most horrible thing he has ever seen happen. Otabek is slipping his mask back on. From one moment to the next, there is a distant stranger sitting next to him in the bed, cold and barely even human, devoid of all emotions. 

Just when Yuri starts to slip in his next words, when he is about to say that it was a cruel joke and of course things are special between them, Otabek decides to backstab his heart. Frontstab it? After all, he is cruelly honest, when he whispers, “Yes.” 

Yes. He thought it was special between them. 

Yes, he did. 

No, he no longer does. 

Yuri can see it in the way his gaze dulled, his body unwound and then froze up. He sees it in the way Otabek turns around, pulls his blanket up, pointedly ignores the TV and Yuri and the entire world. 

Is this what breaking up feels like? They never were a couple. 

But Yuri can’t let it go, he has to try again. “Beka. You know I did not mean that, right?” 

“I am well aware now, thank you. And thank you for clarifying it again.” It would hurt less if there was snark or sass in Otabek’s voice, but it is devoid of any emotions. Yuri never even realized how colorful Otabek’s tonal repertoire was when they were alone, not until now. 

“I just … I mean this is special. You are special to me. I don’t know why I said that. You are my best friend. The coolest person I know. I … trust you.” He wishes the last part would come out with more honesty to back up his words, but Yuri is stifled. He hasn’t told Beka about catnip yet. Because Yuri hopes it will work out with his best friend against all odds? Because Artem is his friend? Because it makes it look like Yuri is trying to replace Otabek? He isn’t sure, but that uncertainty definitely doesn’t help carry his point across. “Beka. Please. It was a dumb joke. Can we … please. Let’s go out together and have a fun day and you tell me whatever you wanted to talk about?” 

“Sure.” The one word is cold enough to make Yuri shiver. Otabek doesn’t turn back. Instead, he has his phone in front of his face, probably telling his lover what a fucking ungrateful bitch his former best friend is. Yuri can't even hate him for it. 

He raises his own phone, praying to the gods he doesn’t believe in that catnip is online now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I brought you pain for the holidays. :) 
> 
> Big thank you to grue, who drew the beautiful picture of the skater group Yuri is staring at!  
> Superfan wishes you happy holidays and hopes you have a great time ♥ 
> 
> [Ashke50](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashke50)
> 
> grue ([Tumblr](https://gigagrue.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/gigagrue))
> 
> [JNLost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwayslost) ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/JNAlwayslost))
> 
> [Kinkyspn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkyspn/works) ([Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/_.starsandmoon._/))
> 
> [Lalionnebelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest) ([Tumblr](https://lalionnebelle.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lalionnebelle), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/La.Lionne.Cosplay/))
> 
> [Madam Red](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamRed) ([Tumblr](https://madamredwrites.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/madamredwrites), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/madamredwrites/))
> 
> nACHI8 ([Tumblr](http://nachi0-art.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nACHI8_art?s=09), [Instagram](https://instagram.com/nachi8_art?igshid=1noopi1osbuue))
> 
> [Pllsetskyonice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hma1313) ([Twitter,](https://twitter.com/pllsetskyonice) [Carrd](https://pllsetskyonice.carrd.co/))
> 
> [Scribbles in the Margins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblesInTheMargins) ([Tumblr](https://scribblesinthemargins.tumblr.com/), [Twitter)](https://twitter.com/ScribblesITM)
> 
> [Sophie_skates_reads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie_skates_reads) ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/SophieParrish13))
> 
> [Surka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surka)
> 
> [Taedae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taedae) ([Tumblr](https://taedae-nextrea.tumblr.com), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TaedaeNextrea), [Instagram)](https://www.instagram.com/taedae_nextrea/)
> 
> [thechaoscryptid ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechaoscryptid/profile) ([Tumblr](https://chaos-cryptid-writes.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thechaoscryptid))
> 
> [Tutti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tutti_writes) ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/tutti_writes?s=09))
> 
> [Venom-for-free](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venom_for_free/works) ([Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/venom-for-free/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/venom_for_free), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/venom_for_free/))
> 
> [Zjo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zjofierose) ([Tumblr](https://zjofierose.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/zjofierose%20))


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recap chapter 15: They share dinner with the Kazakh division and for the first time, Yuri actually makes friends. Back on their way to the hotel room, he tells catnip he loves him. When Beka and he want to watch a movie, Otabek askes him to go out the next day because he has to tell Yuri something. They banter, but Yuri says something dumb and hurtful and Otabek withdraws completely. Now, Yuri is staring at his phone, hoping against hope, that catnip can help.

[ **general** ]

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 21:29

> have u ever done smth really stupid 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 21:29

> do you count? 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 21:29

> I mean it 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 21:29

> sorry. Rough night. I ddin’t mean to insult you 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 21:30

> whenevr u make spelling errors I kno u mean it

**nip-the-cat** , today, 21:30

> :/ 

> what stupid thing did oyu do 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 21:30

> hoyl shit two in a row 

> r u sure we dont want to talk abt U first

> who hurt U 

> I will fkn kill them with my knife shoes 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 21:31 

> calm down, Yuri 

A hundred things flood his brain at once. Did catnip just call him Yuri? How? Why? How could he know? Did the knife shoes indicate he was a skater? Fuck, did Artem put two and two together? If so, how should they behave? Yuri still has to skate! He can’t fall into eternal romantic love just yet! 

> get it, because Pliesetky said that in an interview? 

> wait, was that not a reference?

FUCK. So he doesn’t know who Goldie is. Okay. Fine. Cool. Yuri is totally cool and his pulse is definitely not at free program height. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 21:31

> sure I get it. 

> Im laughing 

> internally 

> but srsly who hurt u and ca I kick them aross the coutry 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 21:32

> 💖

> You really are a spitfire. Sometimes you remind me of him. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 21:32

> Plisetsky? 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 21:32

> Yeah. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 21:32

> The rp is getting to u 

Next to him, Otabek snorts quietly. Good for him that his fucking little boytoy can make him laugh when all Yuri does is hurt him. Amazing. He is really fucking happy for his best friend. 

A moment later, Yuri is embarrassed. Why is he so bitter? It’s uncalled for. Beka was nothing but kind to him, and he is such a mess. God damn, he needs to get himself in check. 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 21:32

> Maybe 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 21:32

> would that help 

> Rp?

**nip-the-cat** , today, 21:32

> don’t think so. But thank you 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 21:32

> Does it help when I tell you I love you? 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 21:32

> It does 

> especially because you even typed it out. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 21:33

> Im the god of romance

> now say it eack so I dont feel like a loser 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 21:33

> You left me hanging for almost an entire day 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 21:33

> I didnt mean tooooo 

> pls?

**nip-the-cat** , today, 21:33

> I love you. 

Yuri sniffles quietly. Okay. Even if Otabek hates him now, catnip doesn’t. That is good, right? But the moment the noise leaves him, Beka spins around. “Are you crying?” 

Hastily Yuri slams his phone down, display first. “No.” 

“Are you sure?” Fuck, even now he is so kind and caring. 

“I just … I didn’t mean to hurt you. You are … Dude, I love you.” Everything inside him clenches yet again when Yuri realizes how true that statement is. Can you love two people at once? Otabek will never know the depth of his feelings, but Yuri has to express it anyway, as best as he can without endangering their friendship further. “I shouldn’t have said that dumb thing, and now you hate me, and I love you, and we’re just … You’re my best friend. My only friend. I thought you would like it if I …” 

Otabek moves quietly, embraces Yuri. “I love you, too, Yura. You are my best friend, too. Okay?” 

Yuri  nods , all snot and tears. He is so damn emotional when it comes to Otabek. And hearing those words doesn’t exactly ease his pain. "Thanks, dude." He wishes he could say something more romantic or better or more appropriate. But he can't because he's a mess. "I'm … it's okay. Thank you. We … let's have a nice day tomorrow. Okay?" 

Otabek tips his head and tightens his hug just for a second before he shuffles back. "Sleep well, Yura, okay? And tomorrow …" 

"Yes. Yeah. You, too. It'll … we’ll have fun." 

They both nod before turning around, each of them now focused on their phones again. 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 21:41

> So what is this bad thing you did?

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 21:41

> Who hurt U 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 21:42

> We won’t get very far like this 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 21:42

> yup

**nip-the-cat** , today, 21:42

> so what now

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 21:43

> now u tell me wats up 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 21:43

> Would it help if I told you I was just a little agitated, but now it’s better? 

Yuri wonders if it has to do with the competition. Does the placing bother Artem more than he said during dinner? Or maybe it’s something good? Agitated can be good, too, right? 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 21:43

> a little 

> how can I help 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 21:44

> send me a picture of your smile? 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 21:44

> Holy shit ur gay 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 21:44

> yeah, my gay 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 21:44

> what?

**nip-the-cat** , today, 21:45

> forget it. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 21:45

> ??

**nip-the-cat** , today, 21:45

> ♥ 

The conversation confuses Yuri, but even worse, catnip asked for a photo. And yes, it’s just his smile he wants, but Yuri knows catnip is good at recognizing parts of his face. They took a buzzfeed quiz. Yuri was a little miffed when he learned catnip is better at determining which facial parts belong to him than Yuri himself. The only thing that consoled him was the fact that Yuri rarely sees his own face. But fuck, catnip recognized his  _ cheek.  _ So there is no way he’ll get a photo of a smile. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 21:46

> U can get a picture of my dick would that help :P 

He is joking. Catnip knows that, right? Who even sends dick pics anymore? There is no way catnip takes this at face value and—

**nip-the-cat** , today, 21:46

> Holy shit 

> uh

> sure 

“FUCK.” Yuri flinches when he realizes how loud that was. 

“Are you … okay?” 

_ No, Beka. My boyfriend would like the dick pic I promised him, but I’m stuck in bed with you, so I can’t send him one unless it’s from the toilet, and who the fuck wants a dick pic from the toilet? That’s disgusting. And anyway, if Yakov ever finds out I’m sending things like this, he will fucking kill me, so fuck me because I am between a hard place and a bed right now, and there is nothing I can do!  _

“Sure.” Yuri should get an Emmy or an Oscar or whatever they give great actors because holy shit, he sounds  _ so  _ unbothered. “I just … yeah, no. I’m fine. Just … I was close to a high score and … fell.” He cringes internally. Clever, Plisetsky. A high score. What if Otabek asks what game he is playing? What if Beka wants to join in or have a look or—

“Uh, okay.” 

Well, that was easy. Yuri exhales slowly, makes sure Beka can’t see his screen, and returns to the conversation. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 21:48

> If my family finds out Im sendingdoic pics theyll koll me

**nip-the-cat** , today, 21:48

> Then don’t. 

> I just said yes because you offered. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 21:48

> I mean I was joking 

> kinda

> like I havent even seen ur face 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 21:49

> you probably have

> since we are in the same place, I mean. Kinda. 

> Isn’t that exciting? 

Yuri wants to curse under his breath because holy shit, he has seen Artem’s face. That is absolutely true. And he is cute. Not necessarily Yuri’s typical type but definitely a face he wouldn’t mind kissing. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 21:49

> Fukc yes I bet ur handsome

**nip-the-cat** , today, 21:49

> I wouldn’t put too much hope in that 

He is so fucking humble. Yuri snorts, then flinches again, but Beka doesn’t react. Good.

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 21:50

> nah Im sure ur cute 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 21:50

> And you? 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 21:51

> I told u think plisetsky 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 21:51

> THAT cute? 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 21:52

> cant send you a pic of my dick to profe it sry 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 21:52

> How would a dick pic 

> forget it 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 21:53

> What about u 

> cute dick or am i about to be split in half

**nip-the-cat** , today, 21:53

> You’re a bottom? 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 21:54

> …

> I mean 

> I guess 

> never tried 

> but I thinks o

> probelm?

**nip-the-cat** , today, 21:54

> not at all, I just wouldn’t have expected it. 

> With the way you talk 😉😋

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 21:54

> Why not 

> big mout h to fill 

> 😏😏

Next to him, Otabek curses. Which is exceptionally rare, so Yuri turns. “Hm?” 

“Oh. Nothing. Nothing at all. My sister … sent me a picture of a dress she made … but her daughter, uhm, she went to town on it with scissors because it was left on the floor and now it’s in ribbons and …” Yuri drowns him out halfway through the story. Otabek has too many sisters to keep up with and too many nieces and nephews on top. 

When Beka finally stops talking, Yuri gives him a sympathetic smile. “Your poor sister.” It’s kind of cute that Beka feels so connected to her that a destroyed dress makes him curse. “Give her my greetings?” Otabek agrees and they turn back around. 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 21:57

> You make me think of committing sins, Goldie 

> Bad person 

Yuri grins, bites his lip. Shit. What kind of conversation are they having? He wants to keep going, to continue teasing, but he is on thin fucking ice. But then, Yuri remembers skating on razor-sharp blades over mentioned ice is what he does best. So he follows his heart and the happy twitch in his pants and writes a few things Yakov or his grandpa must never know about. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 21:58

> would u like to punish me 

Beka hisses something in Kazakh Yuri doesn’t understand, but it sounds like something god or his mom wouldn’t approve of. It’s cute. “The dress?” 

“Uuhhhh. Yeah. The dress. Yeah.” He sounds almost breathless. Must be a really fancy dress. But Yuri is too laser-focused on his phone. 

[ **nip-the-cat is typing …** ]

It appears and reappears a few times, and Yuri wonders if he went too far. But once he receives the messages, he grins. Artem must be really flustered, which he loves a lot. 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 22:02

> I

> yeah 

> I would 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 22:02

> What would U do 

It takes another moment of typing and retyping. 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 22:04

> Roleplay? 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 22:04

> u would rp o punish me? 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 22:04

> no I … do you want to roleplay it 

Fuck, yes. Yes, he does. But … 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 22:04

> Only if its not ic 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 22:04

> Goldie 

> That’s just sexting 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 22:05

> no when someone durign breakfast askes what we did 

> when u day rp it sounds like u r a fantasy nerd 

> not a pervert 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 22:05

> oh wow 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 22:05

> u wanted to rp 

> I just want ur dick 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 22:05

> You sure? 

Wait, what? Did catnip just offer him a dick pic? No. Right? No. Yuri can’t imagine … no. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 22:06

> for real 

> u mean a dick pic rigt

**nip-the-cat** , today, 22:06

> I mean I meant the real thing but yeah, I guess a dick pic, too. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 22:07

> why wouldn’t I want the real thing 

Yuri’s hand wanders between his legs and he squeezes them together, trying to get a grip, literally. Holy shit, this is not supposed to be so hot. 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 22:07

> It’s … a lot. I guess. 

> I’m not bragging, I just mean …

> forget it. 

He deletes the last messages, but too late, Yuri has seen them. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 22:08

> fuck no 

> no backing out now 

> gimme gimme gimme 

> unless u dont want ti

> thats fine too 

> but I wana 

Next to him, there is a reluctant movement, then Beka gets up. He looks a little disoriented, which is cute. But Yuri won’t think about his round ass and the enticing back muscles too much right now because when Otabek goes to the toilet, that means Yuri has approximately one minute to rub one out. And he will  _ not  _ waste that. 

When he is alone, Yuri rolls onto his back and drags his hand over himself with much more purpose. He realizes this is also his chance to send catnip a little gift in return. Logically, Yuri knows he should  _ not  _ take those photos. But Chris’s got leaked a while ago, and honestly, it just made him more popular. Yuri still suspects Phichit is behind that, but he can’t prove it. And Mila never had public leaks, but she doesn’t even try to hide them in her camera roll when she shows Yuri something. She doesn’t need to, they are mostly very tasteful. Besides … skaters have seen everything and everyone in locker rooms anyway. 

So fuck it. Yuri takes a picture of his dick. The flash makes it look paler than it is naturally, and the angle is shitty, but beggars can’t be choosers. He thinks about retaking it when he receives a message with a file attachment from catnip, hidden between a “spoiler” warning. 

Yuri clicks on it and … almost dies. Holy fuck. He has seen Otabek in locker rooms. It’s not a secret the Kazakh boys are fed something very healthy and growth supporting, apparently. But Yuri has never seen him hard, and he can’t help himself as he stares at this stone sculpture of a dick. Is this what Beka looks like when he is aroused? Even the skin tone matches. But that isn’t exactly surprising, he has seen Artem next to Otabek. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 22:10

> Holy FUCK who do u plan to murder with his 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 22:11

> 😶😳

> that bad 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 22:11

> Fuck, u definitely din’t brag 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 22:11

> 😅

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 22:11

> fuck, I took 1, too but now Im selfconscius 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 22:11

> I thought you plan to bottom? ;) 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 22:11

> U mean I dont need a big dick?

> 😏😏

**nip-the-cat** , today, 22:11

> exactly

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 22:12

> Im not sendung u a pic of my asshole

**nip-the-cat** , today, 22:13

> …

> I didn’t exactly ask 

> but I kid of still want to see your dick 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 22:14

> u better get off to it 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 22:15

> likewise 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 22:15

> well then, night baby, love you xD 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 22:15

> love you, too. sleep well later on 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 22:15

> yeah yeah yeah ♥ 

Yuri sends the picture, doesn’t even put it behind a spoiler tag. He’s too much in a hurry to get this over with when he realizes Beka is still gone. Shit. Does he have enough time left? He can’t, won’t stop in between. And … He doesn’t want to stop now either. But what if his friend is feeling bad? 

“Beka? Are you … okay?” 

He hears a strangled little gasp from the bathroom. “Yeah. Fine. I just, uhm … my stomach hurts?” Yuri’s head bounces against the pillow. Of course. His stomach. Sure. The poor guy probably hasn’t touched himself since they arrived either. Yuri would have heard any signs of stomach issues, he is pretty sure. And there was no flush. But he doesn’t mind, not really. It’s kind of hot to know Beka is next door, probably touching himself, too. 

Yuri twitches even harder in his hand, groans softly, and hopes he kept that one to himself. Fuck it. He stares at the picture on his phone, actively choosing to avoid wondering what Beka is watching right now. Yuri doesn’t need much prompting to stop thinking, anyway. 

He isn’t stalling. Instead, he licks his palm and hurries through it, keeping his touch firm and enthusiastic. It’s not supposed to be sweet or romantic or something. Yuri wants to get off. And the dick in front of his face, Beka in the bathroom, and his own frantic touch help. When he cums, he wraps his hand around his tip, careful not to ruin the sheets. He should have thought this through because now his hand is sticky and wet, and Beka just alibi-flushed and is washing his hands. 

Without any better option, Yuri shoves his hand into his mouth and licks it clean. It’s a little desperate, but he wanted to suck Beka—no, Artem, no, catnip? He stops his own thought and rearranges it when his hand is as clean as it will get. He wanted to suck catnip off. Yeah. That. 

Yuri tabs out of the photo screen and back into the chat, where he finds a little heart. He adds his own and rolls over before the bathroom door opens. No word about what happened will pass between them, Yuri decides. But he’s pretty sure Beka can smell what he did when his best friend wordlessly opens a window. Well. 

They settle, and in its own fucked up way, it’s almost domestic. Or maybe Yuri is just high on adrenaline and endorphins. 

By now, it is a routine for him to read fanfic before he sleeps. So even if he just talked to catnip and it’s late already, Yuri is comforted by something familiar in this weird situation. He opens the fandom archives and starts looking through the list. He finds an old story he loves because it is unusually domestic and romantic. Yuri figures it will be a good way to calm down and opens the tab, just as Otabek next to him starts to snore softly. 

Cute. Yuri smiles and begins to read. 

\----------

**Rating** : Teen And Up Audiences

**Archive Warning:** No Archive Warnings Apply

**Category** : M/M

**Fandom** : Real Person Fiction

**Relationship** : Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky

**Characters** : Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin 

**Additional Tags** : fluff, romance, established relationship, relationship(s), humor, love, light-hearted, domestic, feels, cute, mild language, one shot

**Language** : English

**Stats** : Published: 2018-11-16, Updated: 2018-11-16, Words: 2849, Chapters: 1/1 Comments: 69, Kudos: 645, Bookmarks: 86, Hits: 1639

**Welcome Home**

**nip-the-cat**

Summary:  Otabek tells his children a heart-warming bedtime story about the time he brought a new kitty home to their papa. 

  
  


Chapter 1

**Notes:**

(See the end of the chapter for notes.)

“Äke?” Maxim bumped him, strong, little fists into his side. “Ääääääke. Wake up.” 

Otabek sighed and tried to shake himself awake enough to actually look at his son. He wanted nothing more than to continue sleeping. “‘m awake. I’m awake … What is it?” And why was Maxim waking him, not Yuri? 

“There is a monster under my bed.” No there wasn’t. Otabek was positive there was only a bunch of old socks, maybe some books, or a ball of dust and hair. But in the middle of the night, things sometimes looked scary. So he stood without protest and lifted his son to carry the child back to the bedroom. “You have to check it!” 

“I will.” The words more or less dissipated into a yawn. He tucked Maxim into bed, heavy blanket curled tight around the child’s body to keep the cold out. And the monsters, as he would be reminded when one of Maxim’s tiny feet wasn’t properly wrapped. 

Once the little angel was secured, Otabek crouched next to the bed and looked under the wooden frame. It was completely irrational, of course, but for a moment, he wondered if something would look back. Obviously, there was nothing. He knew that. Obviously. 

“You are safe. Go back to sleep.” 

But from behind him, another tiny voice piped up. “Äke?” Goddamnit.

“You, too. Sleep. There is no monster.” Just to make sure, he checked the bed of his daughter, too. “I need to get some sleep if you want me to function tomorrow, and so does papa. So please, have mercy on us.”

And for a while, they did. Just when Otabek thought they gave up and decided to sleep, though, tiny feet  _ tipple-tapped  _ over hardwood and into the bedroom. Good thing they stopped sleeping naked when the kids arrived. Four feet, two sets of small legs attached, and no bodies visible, because they were already buried under the heavy blanket covering Yuri and him. 

“We can’t sleep.” 

“I can see that. Neither can I.” 

“Then you can tell us a story!” 

“Or you can go back to bed.” Two heads poked out of the blanket, framing him. Otabek tousled the already disastrous hair. He’d have to brush it out in the morning, anyway. 

“Only with a story.” 

He rolled his eyes. “Quiet or you will wake papa.” 

“Then you have to tell us a quiet story.” 

Kids were a blessing and a curse, and no one would be able to tell him otherwise. But Otabek prided himself on being a good father, and an indulgent one at that, so he leaned back and closed his eyes. “Do you want to hear how I asked your father to marry me?” 

Of course they wanted to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D 
> 
> Today's big thank you goes to my eternal partner in crime, Taedae. She is more than the best editor in the world, she is also one of my closest friends, an amazing writer and artist and everything one could wish for as a human being. Check out her story [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505649)
> 
> [Ashke50](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashke50)
> 
> grue ([Tumblr](https://gigagrue.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/gigagrue))
> 
> [JNLost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwayslost) ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/JNAlwayslost))
> 
> [Kinkyspn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkyspn/works) ([Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/_.starsandmoon._/))
> 
> [Lalionnebelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest) ([Tumblr](https://lalionnebelle.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lalionnebelle), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/La.Lionne.Cosplay/))
> 
> [Madam Red](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamRed) ([Tumblr](https://madamredwrites.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/madamredwrites), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/madamredwrites/))
> 
> nACHI8 ([Tumblr](http://nachi0-art.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nACHI8_art?s=09), [Instagram](https://instagram.com/nachi8_art?igshid=1noopi1osbuue))
> 
> [Pllsetskyonice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hma1313) ([Twitter,](https://twitter.com/pllsetskyonice) [Carrd](https://pllsetskyonice.carrd.co/))
> 
> [Scribbles in the Margins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblesInTheMargins) ([Tumblr](https://scribblesinthemargins.tumblr.com/), [Twitter)](https://twitter.com/ScribblesITM)
> 
> [Sophie_skates_reads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie_skates_reads) ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/SophieParrish13))
> 
> [Surka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surka)
> 
> [Taedae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taedae) ([Tumblr](https://taedae-nextrea.tumblr.com), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TaedaeNextrea), [Instagram)](https://www.instagram.com/taedae_nextrea/)
> 
> [thechaoscryptid ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechaoscryptid/profile) ([Tumblr](https://chaos-cryptid-writes.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thechaoscryptid))
> 
> [Tutti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tutti_writes) ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/tutti_writes?s=09))
> 
> [Venom-for-free](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venom_for_free/works) ([Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/venom-for-free/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/venom_for_free), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/venom_for_free/))
> 
> [Zjo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zjofierose) ([Tumblr](https://zjofierose.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/zjofierose%20))


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recap Chapter 16:  
> Yuri and Otabek talk out their differences, but instead of really spending the night together and focusing on one another, they both are preoccupied with their phones. Catnip and Goldie end up sexting and sending explicit pictures. Yuri is a little confused with the entire situation but also very horny. When they are done, he reads domestic fanfic to calm himself down.

Yuri makes it until breakfast when the worst-case scenario happens. He’d expected the day to feel shitty from the moment he got up, mostly because he and Beka had an interesting night time routine and probably both were aware of it. Though, as it turned out, they mutually ended up ignoring it. Which was a blessing and a curse because Yuri now knew that intimate, special detail about his best friend, and he wanted to talk about it, maybe even with the man himself. But on the other hand, who actually talked to their friends about them masturbating next door? And what was he even supposed to say? _Hey, I know what you were up to. Don’t worry, I had my dick in hand, too, and I might have thought about you just a little. But … what were you up to? What is it you touch yourself to? A Video? Photo? Text messages? Lady parts? Men?_

Yeah. No. 

But they somehow navigate their morning around each other, both ignoring the situation so consistently, they refuse to let awkwardness creep in. But it’s during breakfast when the unimaginable happens. Yuri is just showing Mila a picture of a leopard print jacket he will totally buy with the prize money, when she taps on his screen with a gasp. Her eyes widen comically and grabs his phone, even though Yuri is still holding on to it. But he’s not dumb enough to hand her the device completetly. 

“YURI, IS THIS A DICK PIC?” Okay. Maybe it was dumb to even hold it somewhere close to her. Yuri jerks the phone away, looks horrified through the room, finds several pairs of eyes on him. Though, luckily, the Kazakh table is empty this morning. They went to get waffles for Artem and Sofia, who are officially in their off-season now. 

“NOT SO FUCKING LOUD, OH MY GOD! NO, MILA. That’s an ad or something!” He feels Yakov’s and Lilia’s joined glare on him. And Viktor leans over with interest sparkling in his eyes. 

“May I see?” 

“NO!” 

“Why not? It’s just an ad, I thought?” He gives Yuri a fake smile, then turns to Katsudon. “You don’t mind me looking at it, right? For science?” 

Yuri pleads with his eyes, begs Katsudon to be cool, just once. The latter one clears his throat and opens his mouth like a confused fish. Viktor probably thinks it’s endearing. Yuri thinks he looks dumb. But one second later, he changes his entire perception; Yuri Katsuki is an angel sent from god, specifically just for him. “Actually, I’m not a fan of this.” Which is a _hard_ ‘no’ from him. Viktor looks disappointed, but after a moment, they are sucking face again, so Yuri supposes they are fine.  
  
When the attention on him dies down a little, Mila leans over. “Discord doesn’t have ads.” It’s a whisper, but it leaves Yuri shuddering. He stares down and there it is. His open chat with catnip. 

[ **general** ]

**nip-the-cat** , today, 08:57

> good morning, beautiful 

> hope you had a good night. 

Above that, the uncensored picture of Yuri’s hard dick. 

Mila screeches next to him, rips his phone away, this time successfully, and makes a run for it. Yuri is hot on her heels, but she is still taller than he is, and the fucking bitch is strong _and_ fast, so he kisses all of his pride and dignity goodbye. But Mila stops a little out of sight from the dining hall and holds his phone up to his face. Her owl eyes seem to have enlarged even more, though Yuri isn’t sure how that can be possible. 

“Who. Is. This?” He tries to snatch his phone back, even hops up to reach it. After all, he is a world champion with perfect jumping scores. But Mila raises her arm higher and jumps in sync with him. “WHO. IS. THIS?” 

He kicks her shin. Today is her free skate, but only in the evening, so he doesn’t give a shit. Mila doesn’t, either. She barely flinches and holds on to the phone as if it’s a newborn she cannot drop under any circumstances. “Give. Me. My. Phone. Back. HAG!” He punctuates every word with a harder kick, not strong enough to actually hurt her, but insistent nonetheless. 

“You’ll get it back when you tell me who is sending you cute ‘good morning, beautiful’ texts!” Now, Yuri stills. Wait. _This_ is what she is on about? The text? Finally, Mila lets him snatch the phone from her claws, probably because she realized all the fight left Yuri once he noticed it’s not actually about his dick. “Oh, and of course, I want to know who you sent a picture of your dick to. By the way, congrats. You’re small for your age, I wouldn’t have—” 

“MILA!” 

“No but, there is hair and everything, so you GOT to have some testosterone in you. Which is good news for any potential puberty that might want to hit you at some—”

“MILA!” Yuri kicks her leg again for emphasis. 

“What? Don’t act so scandalized. We all send nudes. I mean, we are at the peak of our physical attractiveness, why not document that for the world? Well, at least some of us are. You are ... well, I guess you’ll grow. Eventually. I mean, at least some part of you seemed to get the memo that you aren’t fifteen anymo—”

Yuri whacks her upside the head, which has people staring. Right. Maybe he shouldn’t hit a woman in the middle of the hallway while she is agitatedly talking to him. Maybe he shouldn’t hit women. Maybe he shouldn’t hit at all. But Mila never listens otherwise! Yuri realizes that’s no argument, so with heat in his cheeks, he bites his lip and apologizes to Mila. She shrugs it off, but Yuri can see she respects him for it.

“He is … uhm … He is my boyfriend.” 

She gasps, looks at Yuri with big eyes. “HE?” 

Now it is Yuri’s turn to be confused. “Of course, he. I’m gay. What … did I not make that clear enough? Have you ever seen a straight guy flaunt animal print?” 

Mila’s finger wanders to her lips. “I don’t think so, no. But … to be honest, me and everyone else we know thinks you’re asexual. So … this is probably a revelation for everyone.”

“Why would I be asexual?!” That is ridiculous. Just because Yuri won’t sit down with Georgi, Viktor, and Mila to gossip? Because he doesn’t check out the new seniors? Because he doesn’t fuck anyone in the shower, like Chris? Or Phichit? Or, hell, even Katsudon and Viktor for fuck’s sake? Why is everyone banging in a slippery place, anyway? It makes no sense. Does this make him asexual? Fuck, no. Mila has seen the proof. “Look. I wish I was because it would make my head a lot clearer. And ace people are badass. But no, sadly, I’m a loser like everyone else, or most people, I guess. I don’t know. I … my genitals work. Okay?” 

“The genitals of ace people work, too, you know?” Someone passing by gives Mila a confused look. Yuri appreciated the gesture. He, too, is weirded out with the conversation. “I don’t even care about your cock. Good for you. But what was this text?” 

“A good morning text. From my boyfriend. We established that.” He rolls his eyes and types a quick reply. 

“Does Otabek know?” 

Yuri’s movements still. He hesitantly looks up at Mila, fingers stopping in the middle of a typed word. “Why would he?” 

“He’s your best friend. Right? And you share a room.” SHIT. Of course Mila would realize. Yuri’s cheeks burn hot enough to warm his toes. “So he doesn’t know?” He shakes his head, suddenly struggling to look her in the eyes. “Please tell me he wasn’t in the room.” Mila seems to do her best to suppress a small grin, so Yuri nods. “Yes, as in he was there?” Slowly, but with _some_ dignity, he shakes his head again. At least _that_ they managed to avoid. “Ah, thank you. You guys are strange enough around each other as it is. Who is your mystery man?” 

“I … I met him online. Okay?” Mila tips her head forward, obviously waiting for a longer explanation. “He’s my boyfriend. But he doesn’t know who I am.” 

“Wait. Does that mean you’ve never seen each other? Never exchanged names?” 

“That was the first picture of me I ever sent him.” Yuri knows he is crimson down to his chest now. 

“Holy shit. Do you know who he is?” 

Yuri shrugs and looks to the side as he avoids Mila’s bloodthirsty gaze. “Not for sure. But I know he is here, somewhere. I think he is a skater, too.”

“How did you manage to meet a skater of all people?” 

“It’s, uhm, we met through, uh, the skating fandom.” Mila looks somehow relieved, even smiles softly. But Yuri decides he will _not_ tell her what kind of skating fandom. “He is a huge fan of Yuri Plisetsky.” 

That is when Mila’s face softens. “Oh. So you are scared he is going to change once he knows it’s you?” He confirms with a gesture. “And you both fell in love without ever having seen the other? That is some type of Cinderella shit!” She looks as if one of her beloved romcoms came to life right in front of her. 

“No it’s not. Cinderella saw her guy. They knew nothing about each other. He didn’t even recognize her without putting a pump on everyone in the entire fucking kingdom. This is nothing like that dumb fairytale.” Yuri glares, which somehow makes Mila’s face even softer. Fucking bitch. 

“You really like him, don’t you?” 

“No. I send pics of my cock to dudes I barely know.” Yuri wants to act all strong and sarcastic, rolls his eyes and everything, but somehow, even though he uses all the right cues, it seems to come off as insecure. Fuck, yet again. 

“Relax, Plisetsky. I don’t judge. Just remember. Only—”

“The body and never the face. I know. I know. I have seen enough on your camera roll.” Mila doesn’t even have the decency to look ashamed. Instead, she grins and elbows him. 

“I raised you right.” 

“Fuck you.” 

“Now that we have that out of the way—” Mila spins around a little and sends some flirty smile down the hallway. Whoever is at the end of that treat is basically dead already. Yuri follows her cupid’s arrow down the corridor and right into the chest of a young man. There he stands, bewitched by the queen of ice skating herself, staring at Mila like a deer at the monster truck. Poor guy knows what is coming. 

Except, Yuri reaches for her arm and tries to contain the whirlwind that is his friend. “Don’t.” 

Mila isn’t listening, though. She barely grins over her shoulder and whispers a soft ‘ _Don’t worry, I’m not going for Beka._ ’. Then, she confidently struts towards the Kazakh division that just left the elevator. Yuri watches, unable to move a muscle, as Otabek walks forward and past her, Sofia following right behind. But where Artem should be is now an empty space to Otabek’s other side, because Artem stepped back the moment Mila more or less ran into him headfirst. She simply didn’t stop walking. Instead, her outstretched palm landed in the middle of Artem’s chest and she forced him to step backward, right into the elevator again. It is the most intimidating and scary tango Yuri ever got to witness. And when the doors close, Mila winks at him over her shoulder, as if she did him a favor. 

Yuri stares. 

Otabek walks up to him, nods. From there on, things seem to happen in a weird time-warping way. At one moment, Yuri is standing in the hallway, staring at the vacant space to Otabek’s right where his boyfriend is supposed to be, then he is suddenly on the back of Beka’s bike. At some point, he finished breakfast, but there is no memory of it, just a full stomach now pressing down into his guts. Or is this another feeling? Is it because Mila stole Artem away as if it’s the most normal thing in the world? Yuri knows what she is like. That boy is gone now. Basically dead. They can hold his service, no one recovers from Mila. Good thing Georgi never tried to date her. But why did Artem not react? Refuse her touch? Push her away? Yuri is confused and a little hurt. 

He comes to it in the middle of a small coffee shop. Otabek is sitting next to him, contently buried in a book. Wait. What? 

Right. It’s their day off. They have a training session but only in the afternoon. Right now, the ladies need the space on the training rink, while the ice dancers already perform on the show one. The ladies. Mila is probably on the ice right now, running through her routine again and again. She shouldn’t even think about men. And yet, she stole Yuri’s man. 

He tries to blink himself more awake. Beka is here. He is supposed to spend time with his best friend, and fuck, he will. “How was breakfast?” 

Otabek looks up, puts a bookmark in, closes his book. “Good.” 

Yuri stares, unsure what to say or do next. Normally, they have entire days to discuss in between their time together, but now, it was only one meal. And apparently, that was _‘good’_. So Yuri nods. 

Otabek opens his book again, takes out the bookmark, returns to reading. He is such a nerd. Then, he pauses, puts the bookmark back in, closes the book, and looks up. “How was breakfast for you?” It’s as if he suddenly remembered how to be polite. It would be funny if it wasn’t so weird. 

Now, Yuri contemplates what to tell him. About the photo? No. About Mila and their conversation? No. About his boyfriend? Fuck, no. Yuri isn’t ready. Does he even still have a boyfriend? By now, Otabek’s eyebrow twitches up a little. It’s uncommon for Yuri to be quiet for so long, especially after being asked a direct question. So Yuri clears his throat. “Good.” 

Fuck. That is awkward. Beka looks at him as if he expects more, but Yuri nods his head slowly, mentally says _‘yuuuup’_ and pops the _‘p’,_ even though it’s just in his head. He avoids Otabek’s eyes after. Oh god, how much worse can this get? Otabek reaches for his book again. By now, Yuri wonders if he only brought it to bridge any potential silence. What a smart move, Yuri envies his brilliance. 

Book open, bookmark out, Otabek busy. Great. Okay. Yuri has his own stories. He takes out his phone. Should he text catnip? No. Not when he is … busy with thoughts of Mila. Right? Fuck. Yuri doesn’t want to ponder that. Instead, he relies on his old, trusty source of spare time activity and opens Archives Of Our Own. 

There is a dance AU he wanted to reread anyway. It might contain smut, but at this point, he can read everything with a straight face. Except for fluff. So no fluff today. Yuri can _not_ afford to be seen squealing in public. 

\----------

**Rating** : Explicit

 **Archive Warning:** Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings

 **Category** : M/M

 **Fandom** : Real Person Fiction

 **Relationship** : Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky

 **Characters** : Otabek Altin, Yuri Plisetsky, Lilia Baranovskaya, Victor Nikiforov, Mila Babicheva, Jean-Jacques Leroy

 **Additional Tags** : Alternate Universe - Dance, First Time, Getting Together, Communication, First Dance, Ballet Dancer Yuri Plisetsky, Dancer Otabek Altin, Motorcycles

 **Language** : English

 **Stats** : Published: 2019-06-04, Updated: 2019-09-16, Words: 5464, Chapters: 1/1 Comments: 105, Kudos: 821, Bookmarks: 102, Hits: 2147

**Dance AU**

**nip-the-cat**

Summary: 

When stupid JJ breaks his ankle before their spring review, how is Yuri supposed to be able to prove himself? Enter a new partner...

Chapter 1

**Notes:**

(See the end of the chapter for notes.)

[...]

When they gather in Lilia’s office at the end of the day, there’s a somber tone in the air and Yuri yanks fitfully at the ends of his hair in agitation. He looks over and sees JJ's swollen ankle propped on the chair next to him, and it serves as a stark reminder that it could be the end. 

_Fuck_ . So close to the finish line, so close to the spring exhibition that was meant to be their professional debut, their declaration to the world that they were the Okukawa-Baronovskaya’s up-and-comers. So _close_ , and Yuri’s idiot partner has to stumble and fall like a beginner. 

JJ is good. _Can_ be good if he focuses. Good enough for Yuri to be willing to work with him, at least on stage. But in private? That's an entirely different situation. Yuri has zero interest in making friends with the obnoxious asshole, can’t imagine a world in which he wants anything from him beyond a rather chilly working relationship. But that doesn't mean Yuri doesn’t _need_ him - a duet can’t be danced by itself. 

But JJ won’t be dancing on that ankle anytime soon, which is no doubt why they are here in Madame Baronovskay’s office in the first place - to talk it through. As if there's anything Lilia could say, as if there's anything she could do to fix a sprained leg and make it heal just through her will. Still - there's no desperation or frustration on her face, just the same austere discipline with which she always regards the world. 

Perhaps she has some other solution in mind. Yuri can’t imagine what it would be, though - he won't work around a cast, it wouldn’t be safe. That's not going to happen, he has no interest in being dropped on the floor again like he almost was this morning. He's about to tell her so when Lilia interrupts his train of thought. 

"You will get a new partner." 

Wait. _What_? No. JJ might be a goddamn idiot, but he's at least a capable dancer. Everyone else is probably worse. Yuri’s fingers begin to dance on his lap, foot bouncing. He didn't sign up for someone else, especially not this late in the game. 

"I don't want to." 

"You don't want to present your piece at the senior review? Well, in that case, I'm sure there's an option to give this opportunity to someone else." 

"That's not what I meant." And Lilia knows that. Just as Yuri knows she was baiting him, and that he stepped into the trap. 

"Ah. Then I assume you are ready to meet your potential new dance partner, Mister Plisetsky?" 

He wishes he could growl, but at his age, that would be considered childish and unprofessional. After the slip up just now, he'd like to avoid either. "Fine." 

It's not fine. But he doesn't have a lot of options right now. 

\----------

“Hey.” 

Yuri looks up, a little more startled than he’d like to admit. Maybe reading this in front of Beka was not such a good idea, after all. “Hmm?” He tries to play it cool. 

“Good story?” 

“Yeah.” 

Otabek nods. He seems content with the situation and not a bit alarmed, so maybe Yuri’s pokerface is better than he thought. “Look what Medina just sent me.” He holds up his phone and there it is. A piece of fanart. Yuri and Otabek on a bike, Potya in his backpack. Yuri knows this picture quite well. Because he drew it. FUCK. There are hearts and everything. What the fuck? Why does Otabek’s sister send him stuff like this? Yuri knows for a fact he didn’t tag anyone. How did she find it? 

“It’s … cute.” Yuri clears his throat a little, trying to play it cool, but he can barely talk. What else has Otabek seen? What else has _Medina_ seen? 

“Right? Look! Potya!” Beka seems honestly endeared with the picture, which is a trip, emotionally. “Did you know there are apparently … people who, uh … what do they call it ... sail us?” 

“Ship.” The correction is out before Yuri can think about it. Somehow, even though he can’t figure out for the life of him why, Otabek looks smug. Fuck. Now that he said it, he might as well own up to the knowledge. “They ship us. Yeah. Not sail.” 

Otabek tips his head, but he looks far from confused. Yuri can’t shake the feeling that this was some sort of trap and he walked right into it. Does Beka want to know if he is aware of #otayuri? Why? Did Artem tell him something? 

“There is, uhm ... I heard there is art and, uh, writing.” Yuri’s phone burns a hole in his palm. 

“Really?” He isn’t sure playing dumb will help him right now, but he figures he has to try. 

“You never encountered it?” 

“My angels keep linking me, but …” Yuri desperately hopes he doesn’t need to finish that sentence because he supposes Otabek wouldn’t like to hear _‘I already discovered most of it on my own. Or, you know, made it.’._

Otabek nods. “Yeah, ugh. For me it was my sisters. And fans. Yeah.” They look at each other again, seizing one another up. Does Beka know more than he says? Yuri is unsure how deep he went into that tag. And why. Time stretches as neither of them talk. The wall behind Otabek is suddenly super fucking interesting. Should Yuri add more to the conversation? Maybe, if he prods, he can learn a bit about Otabek’s thoughts and opinions on the matter. He inhales, sees Otabek do the same. Yuri is ready to ask if Beka knows they have a ship name, when the other talks first. “I have a boyfriend.” 

If this was a movie, there would be a pause, a record scratch, a rewind, and the audience would get to see Yuri’s dumb face again. But it isn’t, so Otabek only gets a glimpse of it for a second before Yuri schools his expression of terror. He knew already. He had it coming. No idea why he is even shocked. Yuri is already over it. 

Maybe because Beka just expressed interest in _them._ But Yuri should have known that was nothing more than a fleeting thought. In front of him, Otabek chews his lip. He seems nervous, which is a trait Yuri never associated with Otabek. So he nods. 

“I … figured.” 

Beka becomes tomato red, frowns, looks deeply unhappy. “Was I that obvious?” 

“Yeah.” There is no other way to say it. “I mean, I thought it was a girl. I didn’t know you liked men. But … yeah.” 

“Okay. Cool. Ugh. What do you ... think? Is this a problem for you, or …?” 

“What, you liking men? Or having a boyfriend?” 

“Both.” 

“Neither.” 

“Cool.” 

They nod. Book open, bookmark out. And Yuri wonders if he should have confessed, too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That chapter was SO. MUCH. FUN. TO. WRITE.  
> What did you like? What did you not like?  
> How do we feel about Mila and Artem? 
> 
> Big thank you to zjo for today's featured story, which can be found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646244). It was a JOY to write this with you. 
> 
> And another big thanks to JNlost for the absolutely ADORABLE art of them on the bike.  
> [Ashke50](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashke50)
> 
> grue ([Tumblr](https://gigagrue.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/gigagrue))
> 
> [JNLost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwayslost) ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/JNAlwayslost))
> 
> [Kinkyspn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkyspn/works) ([Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/_.starsandmoon._/))
> 
> [Lalionnebelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest) ([Tumblr](https://lalionnebelle.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lalionnebelle), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/La.Lionne.Cosplay/))
> 
> [Madam Red](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamRed) ([Tumblr](https://madamredwrites.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/madamredwrites), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/madamredwrites/))
> 
> nACHI8 ([Tumblr](http://nachi0-art.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nACHI8_art?s=09), [Instagram](https://instagram.com/nachi8_art?igshid=1noopi1osbuue))
> 
> [Pllsetskyonice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hma1313) ([Twitter,](https://twitter.com/pllsetskyonice) [Carrd](https://pllsetskyonice.carrd.co/))
> 
> [Scribbles in the Margins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblesInTheMargins) ([Tumblr](https://scribblesinthemargins.tumblr.com/), [Twitter)](https://twitter.com/ScribblesITM)
> 
> [Sophie_skates_reads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie_skates_reads) ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/SophieParrish13))
> 
> [Surka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surka)
> 
> [Taedae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taedae) ([Tumblr](https://taedae-nextrea.tumblr.com), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TaedaeNextrea), [Instagram)](https://www.instagram.com/taedae_nextrea/)
> 
> [thechaoscryptid ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechaoscryptid/profile) ([Tumblr](https://chaos-cryptid-writes.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thechaoscryptid))
> 
> [Tutti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tutti_writes) ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/tutti_writes?s=09))
> 
> [Venom-for-free](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venom_for_free/works) ([Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/venom-for-free/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/venom_for_free), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/venom_for_free/))
> 
> [Zjo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zjofierose) ([Tumblr](https://zjofierose.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/zjofierose%20))


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary Chapter 17: Mila finds the dick pic on Yuri's phone and they have a conversation. Yuri discloses information about his relationship, then Mila steals Artem away. Yuri ends up with Beka in a coffee shop, where he tries to relax to fanfic, but Otabek brings up the Otayuri ship tag. Once he realizes Yuri does apparently not want to talk about it, he confesses the truth about his boyfriend. Yuri tries to keep it cool, since he expected it already.
> 
> How. Many. Bonks?

Mila is a goddess on the ice. Her short program placing means nothing. When all the ladies leave the ice, gold is no longer a dream for her. Even though she hasn’t yet received the medal, everyone knows it belongs to her. No one stood even a ghost of a chance against the powerhouse she is. 

Which makes it even harder to be happy for her. 

She has her title, she will soon have her medal, and when she skates to the side of the rink, Artem hugs her as soon as the cameras are back on the ice. Yuri wonders why he is even here. Although, he can guess. Otabek next to him has been watching Yuri instead of the performances for a while. He didn’t try to be sneaky about it, and usually, Yuri doesn’t mind his best friend’s gaze on him because it’s comforting. But now, he feels like he is sitting on a fire ant hill. Everything itches, everything is uncomfortable. 

Beka has a boyfriend. Artem is interested in Mila. Catnip and he talked throughout the day, but more chit-chatting than anything else. Should Yuri just tell him he knows? Knows who he is, who he has been meeting with, what he is up to. It pains Yuri to know catnip is playing such a foul game. Because he meant it. He has actual feelings for the man and shit. But none of that matters now. Because it all goes to hell eventually. 

“Are you okay?” Yuri turns to the side. Beka’s eyes are still on him. Then, they glide downward before landing back on Yuri. Was he checking out Mila? No. But what else could he—“I know you liked him. But ...” Otabek shrugs, and finally, Yuri understands. He is watching Artem. “I wondered if I should tell you.” 

“Tell me what?” Yuri tries, he really tries, to stifle the ugly rage inside him. Did Beka know? What did he know? How much and since when and—

“That he’s straight.” Yuri is abruptly ripped out of his thoughts. He swallows, now entirely confused. Wait. He is supposed to be at least bi. Right? He is dating Yuri! Otabek misinterprets his confusion. “He’s … had a crush on Mila for a while. When you introduced them during dinner last night … Sofia said he didn’t come back. I’m sorry.” No. This makes no sense. Yuri stares down at Mila, hugging him yet again. She isn’t usually that affectionate with people in public. At least, not with people she fucks. “Apparently they hit it off straight away. I … don’t know, Yura. I’m sorry.” 

He shakes his head. No way. Artem was not with Mila. Because he texted Yuri last night. The entire night. And Mila would probably have realized when he sent a dick pic. Unless it was not Artem. Unless he has been wrong from the start and catnip never was a skater. 

Jumping up, Yuri bolts down the stairs, hops into the security area, and runs up to Mila and the man in question. He grabs Artem’s shoulder and spins him around. 

The man seems confused for a second, then smiles. “Oh, hi, Yu—”

“When is my birthday?” 

“Uhm …” Artem stares at him with wide eyes, then at Mila. She mouths  _ ‘first of March’  _ at him, but it’s obvious Artem doesn’t know on his own. 

“My favorite food?” 

Unsure what is happening, Mila yet again mumbles  _ ‘pirozhki’ _ , but Artem doesn’t understand. He shrugs, looking harassed. “I’m sorry, Yuri. I, uh, I didn’t know there would be a pop quiz or someth—” 

“Nip-the-cat?” 

But Artem just stares, mouth open. And it’s clearly confusion, not shock. 

“Oh my god.” Yuri turns to Mila, who obviously clued into the situation. Finally. She probably read the nickname. “You thought it was him.” Not a question, a fact. 

“Yeah.” 

“Oh. Well. I can, um, guarantee he didn’t text you yesterday because—” 

“Oh, I know. I know. Beka said—” Yuri lets go of Artem’s shoulders as if he’s burned his palm. “FUCK.” 

“What … is going on?” The poor guy seems completely lost between Yuri yelling and Mila trying to console him without touching the angry tiger.

“Nothing. I’m, uhm, sorry, I confused you with someone?” Yuri realizes how unsure he sounds. But he’s so fucking lost. Between Mila and Artem, he will find no comfort here, so he spins and bolts. There is nothing else to do, after all. 

He runs to his room, a tritone of voices following him. Artem, Mila, Otabek. 

\-----------

The latter finds him eventually, curled up in the bathtub. “Yuri?” Otabek steps into the room, leans down, gets on his knees. “Hey there.” 

Fuck, Beka is really terrible with words. It would be funny if it wasn’t such a shitty situation. “Hey.” Yuri is still angry and everything, but Otabek is his haven in a way, and the more he feels like an unanchored boat, the more he needs his dock to be at home. Which is ridiculous because Otabek has never been his home, physically. And now that he thinks about it, Yuri realizes what he craves. “Can you, uhm, bring me my phone?” 

Otabek gets up immediately, returns soon after, and hands Yuri his mobile. “Do you want me to … leave?” He shakes his head, so Beka sits down again. And briefly, Yuri wonders if he should be ashamed. After all, he’s in the bathtub with tear tracks running down his cheeks. But Otabek makes it feel natural. Like things are okay. There is no judgment in his silence, only acceptance. 

Yuri dials. The phone rings a few times until a tired, hazy voice fills the silence for them both. “Yurochka?” And now, he is actually at home again. With Otabek just sitting there, a mountain of some sort of certainty, and his grandfather on speaker, Yuri can almost reassure himself that he is fine. 

“Hey, grandpa.” Shit, he sounds exhausted. Yuri begins to calculate the time difference, but he is exhausted and terrible at math on a good day, so he looks at Otabek for help. 

“5 AM.” 

FUCK. “I’m sorry, I didn’t think when I called you. I can just call you again later? Please? You need to sleep.” 

  
“I’m already awake, Yurochka. Tell me what is going on.” But this wasn’t how he planned things to go. Suddenly, pouring his heart out is a herculean task, especially with Beka just sitting there. He is happy, after all. He has a boyfriend. Yuri feels like shit for not even asking for a name and his socials yet, but he can’t force himself to care. Or … no, that isn’t correct. He cares a lot, but he can’t make himself want to know about this person. He probably has no idea how fucking lucky he is, scoring someone like Otabek. “Yurochka.” Right, his grandpa is still on the phone. Shit, and Yuri called, so he should probably offer a conversation topic. 

“I just … had a long day. And I missed you.” At the age of nineteen, Yuri still admits to that easily. Being away from the one good soul in his family never got easier. “But I forgot for a moment that time zones exist, so … please go back to sleep?” 

“I will not sleep until I know you are happy. Or at least less lonely.” 

“I’m not lonely. Beka is here.” 

“Then why are you not talking to him? Yurochka, everyone with eyes can see how much you like that boy. Just tell him you—”

“Grandpa, he is here. As in,  _ here. _ Sitting next to me.” He gives Otabek an eye-roll that might imply ‘ _ listen to the crazy old man talk _ ’, but in the same breath, he mentally apologizes to his grandpa because Nikolai is speaking nothing but the truth. 

“Oh. Well, send him my regards. Tell him his short program was very crisp.” Beka smiles next to Yuri. That is the kind of compliment he loves receiving. Grandpa was somehow very skilled in getting Otabek out of his shell and making him feel comfortable, the few times they met. 

“Thank you, sir.” 

“Hello, Otabek! I did not know you were listening! How is the family?” Yuri tilts the phone a little towards Beka, actively welcoming him into the conversation. He has nothing to say anyway. Otabek seems to hesitate, this is about Yuri after all, but the latter nods encouragingly. So Beka takes the phone and rests his head on the edge of the tub, right next to Yuri. 

“The family is okay. All of them, luckily. My grandma scared us a few weeks back because she showed some stroke symptoms, but …” 

Yuri drowns out the chatter, he knows the story already. He also knows the story of Otabek’s sister jumping off a climbing frame because she thought she would be able to fly and the story about his father accidentally buying two dozens bottles of shampoo because he got confused ordering online. But listening to them, listening to Beka as he speaks to Nikolai as if it’s the most normal thing in the world, is incredibly soothing to Yuri. He closes his eyes, not to sleep, just to rest them. This is good. This feels like home. Yuri suppresses a yawn and reminds himself that his shut eyes are just temporary. 

The next morning, he wakes in the bed next to Otabek. 

\---------

Another competition day forces him out of bed, but this time, he isn’t bone-deep exhausted. Maybe people who go to sleep before midnight are up to something. Otabek is strangely mellow around him, sending him soft glances and even hugging him once they are both dressed. Yuri wonders for a moment why he is behaving so weirdly. Then, he remembers more of the previous day. Beka telling him about his boyfriend. Mila winning gold. Mila also winning Artem. Artem turning out not to be catnip. 

FUCK. CATNIP. Yuri hasn’t texted him the entire evening and night! And not much throughout the day, if he is honest with himself. But now that he knows it isn’t Artem being cruel … Fuck. 

[ **general** ]

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 08:12

> Hey baby! IM so sory i had a terrible day yesterday but now Im hee u stilll ove me right

**nip-the-cat** , today, 08:12

> always

> good morning, sexy. sorry to hear you had a rough day. And sorry for not being around more. 

> Yesterday seems to have been one of those days that were just … shitty for everyone I guess. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 08:12

> Oh, u okay? 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 08:12

> Yeah. Just someone in my family wasn’t feeling too well, so I tried to help him and spent the night with him

> WAIT    
> not like that 

> we just talked a little 

> But I didn’t … you know? 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 08:13

> Calm down I know ♥ 

> i know ur a good gyu 

> guy 

> but … I cant really stand this bs anymore

> can we meet up?

**nip-the-cat** , today, 08:13

> I would love to 

> i need to see you as long as I’m here. I’ll be free after the men’s skate today. 

Yuri sighed. How the fuck was this not Artem? 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 08:14

> Ru a fan 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 08:14

> obviously 

> gotta see Pliestsky 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 08:14

> and Altin 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 08:15

> obviously 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 08:15

> U know what? Meet me after Plisetkys skate? 

> Block 105, left exist if u look at it from the rink? 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 08:15

> definitely 

Yuri presses his phone to his chest. He will meet catnip. Today. Finally. He no longer cares if he is a skater, a referee, a fan. Please, no hockey player. But even that he would take. Begrudgingly, but he would. 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 08:15

> Ill be ther 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 08:16

> Love you 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 08:16

> Love you ♥ 

“Breakfast?” Otabek looks at him just as he leaves the bathroom, hair freshly worked back and magically glued in place. Yuri wonders how he manages that. It’s never hard nor sticky. 

“Yes. Shit, I could eat a horse.” His intrusive thoughts add  _ ‘a dark horse’ _ , and fuck, that would be inappropriate to say out loud, but the thought is there and it makes Yuri grin a little. He is a bad person. Accompanied by a strange look from Beka, they check if they have everything they need, and leave the room behind, before heading to breakfast. 

The Kazakh division is already sitting with them today. Mila seems plenty busy making new friends and forging international allegiances, but now that Yuri knows Artem is  _ straight _ and  _ not catnip,  _ it’s as if someone pulled a glittering veil off of him. He is still cute in the way straight boys are, but he is … not what Yuri has been looking for. 

Mila looks apologetic, so he texts her. 

[ **Baba** ] 

> I hope u made good use of that boy 

> he will be gone i a few days ans so will we

✓✓ 08:31

< Are U angry with me? 

✓✓ 08:31

> only if you tell me u wasted your night with theouhghts about my feelinds

✓✓ 08:32

< no but another version of getting wasted was involved

✓✓ 08:32

> Im a little jealous 

> good kazakh dick?

✓✓ 08:32

< 😍😍😍

< I’m just happy I don’t have to move on camera today

✓✓ 08:33

> I hate U

✓✓ 08:33 

< U just gotta get ur own Kazakh boy 

✓✓ 08:34

> I already did 

✓✓ 08:34

Mila looks up and gives him a terribly confused look, then suddenly stands and jerks Yuri over to the buffet. “OH MY GOD, YOU TWO FIGURED IT OUT?” Mila is a little too loud, so the entire table they barely left behind gives him weird looks. Especially Otabek. 

FUCK, OTABEK. He grabs Mila’s arm and drags her further away. “What do you mean, we figured it out? You knew we were texting.” 

“Yeah, everyone knew. It made the fucking press, Russian fairy. But … I’m so happy for you! Are you … will you be able to even skate today?” She smirks and holds Yuri’s arm, then turns and smiles at Otabek, as if he has any idea what they are talking about. 

And sometimes, the marbles in Yuri’s head roll a little slower, but at that moment, they all seem to collide. “I’M NOT DATING BEKA!” The assumption, as flattering as it is, makes him angry. And Mila’s wide, empty stare just enhances the feeling. But from the corner of his eyes, Otabek flinches, and fucking shit, that might be the worst part; he is so disgusted with the thought, he literally twitched.  _ FUCK.  _

Yuri turns and wants to rush away, but then he leans back and grabs Mila’s arm. He moves into her space and hisses, “Catnip is Kazakh. Why else do you fucking think I believed it was Artem? Fuck Beka. Beka has his own boyfriend!” His voice is bile and Yuri hates it, but he has to leave now before the confusion in Mila’s eyes kills him. Or the thought of Otabek’s awkward flinch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT EVEN ONE MONTH LEFT AND SUPERFAN WILL BE OVER AAAAHHHHHHH 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed today's chapter with all the idiocracy it brought.  
> Please let me know what you think! And how many bonks they earned! 
> 
> Big thank you to the best team in the world!  
> [Ashke50](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashke50)
> 
> grue ([Tumblr](https://gigagrue.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/gigagrue))
> 
> [JNLost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwayslost) ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/JNAlwayslost))
> 
> [Kinkyspn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkyspn/works) ([Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/_.starsandmoon._/))
> 
> [Lalionnebelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest) ([Tumblr](https://lalionnebelle.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lalionnebelle), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/La.Lionne.Cosplay/))
> 
> [Madam Red](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamRed) ([Tumblr](https://madamredwrites.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/madamredwrites), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/madamredwrites/))
> 
> nACHI8 ([Tumblr](http://nachi0-art.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nACHI8_art?s=09), [Instagram](https://instagram.com/nachi8_art?igshid=1noopi1osbuue))
> 
> [Pllsetskyonice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hma1313) ([Twitter,](https://twitter.com/pllsetskyonice) [Carrd](https://pllsetskyonice.carrd.co/))
> 
> [Scribbles in the Margins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblesInTheMargins) ([Tumblr](https://scribblesinthemargins.tumblr.com/), [Twitter)](https://twitter.com/ScribblesITM)
> 
> [Sophie_skates_reads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie_skates_reads) ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/SophieParrish13))
> 
> [Surka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surka)
> 
> [Taedae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taedae) ([Tumblr](https://taedae-nextrea.tumblr.com), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TaedaeNextrea), [Instagram)](https://www.instagram.com/taedae_nextrea/)
> 
> [thechaoscryptid ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechaoscryptid/profile) ([Tumblr](https://chaos-cryptid-writes.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thechaoscryptid))
> 
> [Tutti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tutti_writes) ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/tutti_writes?s=09))
> 
> [Venom-for-free](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venom_for_free/works) ([Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/venom-for-free/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/venom_for_free), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/venom_for_free/))
> 
> [Zjo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zjofierose) ([Tumblr](https://zjofierose.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/zjofierose%20))


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recap Chapter 18:  
> Yuri learns that Artem is in fact not catnip. He runs away because he is overwhelmed, but Beka follows him. They call Nikolai, who helps Yuri feel better. In the morning, catnip and he decide to finally meet. He encounters Mila with Artem. She misunderstands Yuri and assumes he hooked up with Otabek, causing Yuri to rush off angrily.

Yakov finds him forty minutes later on the e-bike. He’s supposed to warm up after breakfast, so no one can pretend Yuri fucked up too much. At least not right now and not like this. In front of him is the story he just read to calm himself down. It’s a zookeeper AU, god bless. Yuri loves his big cats, especially when humans treat him like shit. But he now wonders if he should stop reading Otayuri. Because, let’s face it, he’s just torturing himself. 

Yuri stubbornly avoids looking at his coach and tries to focus on the story. 

\----------

**Rating** : General

 **Archive Warning:** Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings

 **Category** : M/M

 **Fandom** : Real Person Fiction

 **Relationship** : Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky

 **Characters** : Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin 

**Additional Tags** : Fluff, Strangers, zoo au, College Student Yuri Plisetsky, Zookeeper Otabek Altin, Tigers

 **Language** : English

 **Stats** : Published: 2018-01-03, Updated: 2018-04-10, Words: 1593, Chapters: 1/1 Comments: 56, Kudos: 323, Bookmarks: 46, Hits: 1546

**Dream come true  
**

**nip-the-cat**

Summary: Yuri waited for the group's instructor to arrive. He won a special ticket to the zoo, allowing him to interact with wild animals. Finally! His life goal of meeting a white tiger would come true. But even with the magnificent feline so close, a certain Zookeeper quickly became the center of his attention.

  
  


Chapter 1

**Notes:**

(See the end of the chapter for notes.)

Yuri waited for their group's instructor to arrive while he observed the animals enclosed near them. Around him were people of various ages, some couples with their kids and older adults with small cameras around their necks. A few people were around his age too. But He kept to himself. Despite his excitement to have won a special ticket to the zoo, allowing him to interact with wild animals under the supervision of zookeepers, Yuri would never admit it out loud.

\----------

Yakov is definitely talking. Yuri can hear him over the fic and what he is trying to focus on. But he has no motivation for this conversation right now, so he does his best to focus on the story. 

\----------

But in all truth, Yuri didn't come all the way from Moscow to Saint Petersburg to see just _any_ animal. Recently, the Leningrad Zoo adopted a new member for their animal kingdom. It was one of the rarest felines of the world; a white tiger. This was a once-in-a-lifetime chance for Yuri to see one—and from up close!

\---------

Fuck’s sake. Yuri wants to find out more about zookeeper Otabek and him being instructed. He has no interest in diplomatic behavior and rules on etiquette. It doesn’t matter that he’s read the story already or that it was one of the first catnip ever wrote. 

\---------

Five minutes later, their instructor arrived in one of the golf carts used to quickly get around the zoo. The group started to gather around the vehicle, but Yuri hurried forward, nudging through the cluster to get closer to the zookeeper, not wanting to miss anything the man would say.

\---------

God, Yakov is _still_ not done scolding him. Can he not see Yuri is trying to focus? He rolls his eyes and goes back to his phone, but without warning, Yakov pulls it away. He doesn’t look at the screen, god bless, and simply pockets it instead. “Stop texting all the darn time, Yuri! You have to focus if you want to win this tournament! Mila managed to recover from second place, but will you even make the podium?” 

That finally shakes him up enough to react. “YES I WILL.” Yuri is angry, but he keeps his eyes directed to the front, not at Yakov. It makes his words sound more like a battle cry and less like a personal attack. He is a soldier answering to his general, and now, he is thinking about soldier eyes and Otabek yet again, and fuck, no. Yuri has a competition to win. 

“I’m going to keep this. Understood? You can have it again when you wear a medal around your neck.” 

Fuck. Now, Yuri’s eyes drift to Yakov. He doesn’t ask ‘ _What if I don’t?’_ , though, because Yuri knows he will. He will get that damn medal or Yakov can keep his phone until the next tournament. There is just one thing. “Let me at least text grandpa, so he knows I’m fine.” 

The old man huffs, but no one fucks with Nikolai. He hands Yuri the phone back, not interested in a conflict with the elder. Which is exactly what Yuri hoped for. He texts his grandpa to let him know. 

[ **Deda** ] 

> Yakov has my phone so I focus. 

> I hope you watch 

✓✓ 10:02

The “I love you” is implied. But now that he has the device in his hands again, he sneakily opens discord. 

[ **general** ]

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 10:03

> stepdad confiscated my phone

> see u later 

> loe u

Yuri wants to fix that last error, he’d prided himself so far with spelling out the magic words, but Yavov is quicker. He snatches the phone away, deactivates the screen, and pockets it. Yuri knows it’s for the best. 

The free skate starts late that day. At 7 PM, the first group begins their warm-up. It’s four groups and he is in the last, just like Beka. There are three people between them, so Yuri should be able to manage skating, running to the meeting point, kissing catnip senseless, and then returning to cheer on his friend. It’s a risky plan, but if catnip and he click the way he expects them to, Yuri will simply take him along to watch Beka. After all, his best friend has a boyfriend, too, so Yuri bringing his shouldn’t be a problem. 

It used to be almost boring watching others skate. But now, there’s a sort of excitement Yuri hasn’t felt in years while looking at people his age and younger. Artem might not be catnip, but watching him and Sofia taught Yuri to find beauty in stumbling skaters and to cheer loudest for those who have no one else. He manages to startle a young guy from Thailand because the rest of the applause was not exactly up to par with his performance, so Yuri stands and yells to tell him just that. Lilia swats his thigh like a misbehaved child, but Yakov is grinning, so Yuri knows what he did was right. When the young man leaves the ice, Yuri nods and gives him a thumbs up. And the pure joy on his face reminds Yuri of another thing he learned; this is not a winning game for most. He makes a mental note of the skater’s name, determined to give him a shout out once he gets his phone back. 

From that moment on, Yuri’s understanding of the sport changes a little. He cheers louder and harder for the underdogs. Beka used to be one of them. What would life have been like if it had been Yuri who was the supportive one? Would Otabek have fallen in love with him? 

Finally, it’s time for group four, three hours into the competition. It’s 10 pm, and Yuri desperately hopes catnip is watching. Otabek is right there on the sideline and gives Yuri the thumbs-up and the _‘DAVAI!’_ he needs. This used to be for Beka. The entire program used to be for him. But things change, and Yuri changed, and now ‘longing’ doesn’t mean a singular person anymore. 

He thinks about catnip, thinks about Beka, thinks about Nikolai and Yakov and Lilia and the Thai skater and even Sofia and Artem. Yuri longs for love, for family, for skating. Taking center stage, he’s strangely relaxed. 

There are no notes to get into the song when [Silhouette from Aquilo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K4zvL5gn8Eo) starts playing. The audience is immediately thrown into the lyrics, and so is Yuri. He begins with a powerful move and goes into a three jump element. 

_Stood at the cold face_

_Stood with our backs to the sun_

_I can remember being nothing but fearless and young_

When the singer speaks about being fearless and young, Yuri smiles and goes right into the quadruple salchow that means so much to him. From there, he moves into an Euler, then a triple salchow combination. It’s enough to break lesser skater’s ankles, but Yuri manages to maneuver through it, just like he did the entire season before. 

_We've become echoes, but echoes, they fade away_

A triple axel after the soft words and the ice is fully his. Yuri’s head is clearer than it has been in ages, even though he hasn’t really resolved any of the things that stress him. 

_We've fallen to the dark as we dive under the waves_

_(I heard you say)_

Then, a quadruple lutz follows right after, with just enough time in between to get his blades in order. Three big jumps in forty-five seconds, and Yuri is _alive._

_The devil's on your shoulder_

_The strangers in your head_

_As if you don't remember_

_As if you can forget_

_It's only been a moment_

_It's only been a lifetime_

_But tonight you're a stranger_

The first two spins follow back to back, and Yuri bends into them, contorting his pliant body at breakneck speed. When has he last been so free on the ice? Is it okay to enjoy himself and what he can do? It should be fine as long as he still medals. And medal, he will. There’s no question. 

_Some silhouette_

He follows the spins with a step sequence, the music artificially prolonged at this point to make sure it fits the requirements for the free skate. 

_Let's go out in flames so everyone knows who we are_

_'Cause these city walls never knew that we'd make it this far_

The rink is both bigger and smaller somehow as he extends his arms, gliding forward and backward just like he had the last few months. Years. He ends up at the same place he started, which is ironic, considering both his personal situation and the song. 

_We've become echoes, but echoes are fading away_

_So let's dance like two shadows, burning out a glory day_

On “echoes”, he leaps into another combination, a quadruple salchow and a triple toe loop. Memories run through his body along with the impact when he lands. Flawlessly. Skating has never been so easy. 

_Devil's on your shoulder_

_Strangers in your head_

_As if you don't remember_

_As if you can forget_

_It's only been a moment_

_It's only been a lifetime_

_But tonight you're a stranger_

_Some silhouette_

He runs through his choreography, doing his best to catch his breath before the second part of the program and the included jumps tear him apart. Yuri is one long line, beauty and grace, ballet and skating in one vessel combining as he glides over the ice. He goes into a spiral and for once, his mind isn’t spinning along. Things seem clearer now. The ice always helped him focus, but it used to be a place of fear and stress, too. Now, though, there is only determination for a future he doesn’t understand yet. 

_Just hold me_

_Just hold me_

_Just hold me_

_Just hold me_

Yuri takes a deep breath and tries to tighten his core before he leaps into the last combination of the program. 

_Devil's on your shoulder_

_Strangers in your head_

_As if you don't remember_

_As if you can forget_

_It's only been a moment_

_It's only been a lifetime_

He lands the quad lutz and toe loop without too much of a struggle. His knees hurt, but that is nothing out of the ordinary. He barely registers it before adrenaline and the music sweep him away yet again. 

_But tonight you're a stranger_

_Some silhouette_

Yuri skates backward into a quadruple loop and looks like a swan coming out of it, every bit the pristine prima Lilia wants him to be. Tonight, he can do that for her. Tonight, he can do anything. 

_Only been a moment_

_It's only been a lifetime_

Another loop, this time a triple. Because skating has ridiculous rules and Viktor beat them into him with a verbal stick. Not even Yakov dared interrupt him when he tattered at Yuri that those jumps needed to have different numbers of rotations or he would lose points. Because it would be declared an illegal element and earn him a zero as the base value. As if Yuri hasn’t been skating his entire life. As if he wouldn't know without old men yelling at him about his own program. 

_But tonight you're a stranger_

_Some silhouette_

_But tonight you're a stranger_

_Some silhouette_

Yuri goes into a long, drawn-out spin, yet again showing off just how much ballet training he forced himself through for the sake of ultimate beauty. And then, the last notes come. The entire season, this was where Yuri would fold his hands across his chest. To keep himself safe, to feel protected, to not allow anyone close who might want to hurt him. But today he is brave. Today, things are different, so Yuri raises his arms, opens them up, and invites the world in. 

The applause crashes over him and he feels like he takes his first breath since he started the program. It was perfect. It was flawless. It was all the best of himself, and he doesn’t know how to handle that just yet. So he does what he always does at this point. Yuri thanks his fans with big bows and bright smiles, then skates off. The angels are still screaming for him, and it fills him with a new sort of gratefulness to have that kind of support. 

But now all he wants to do is hurry to the exit he has his appointment at. He doesn't need to sit in the kiss and cry and stare at the scores. Yuri knows he medaled. Once he was arrogant enough to say it would definitely be gold, but he grew over the last few days, so he decides _'definitely podium'_ is enough for now. But of course he still has to go. So he does. Yakov to his left, Lilia to his right. Viktor and Yuri nearby, yelling encouragements and giving him a bunch of thumbs up. He doesn't see Beka, but he's probably getting ready for his own program, so Yuri allows him to miss out. 

The score isn't a new world record, but it's damn close. Yuri buzzes. Next year. Next year he will beat that damn score and tear everyone a new one, but right now—

"Yurochka." Oh no. He doesn't have the time for Yakov's speech! Not right now! "I'm proud of you. That program was really something. You did so well. But that's not all." 

"Thank you, but I have to—" 

"Will you listen when an old man talks?!" He's stern, but not angry. Yuri did too well for Yakov to rage so close to cameras. "I'm proud of you, not just for an almost impeccable program, but because for the first time this year, you showed interest in a world that is larger than you. You made friends with other skaters, you cheered for competitors, and you didn't post anything image-threatening yet. You didn't even yell at any reporters. It's as if you are slowly growing up, Yurochka. Yura. You're becoming a man, and I—" 

Shit, Yuri really, _really_ wants to hear this. Yakov doesn't praise anyone so openly. It's special, and Yuri knows if he runs away now, he won't ever get to hear the end of what his coach has to say. For the first time in forever, Yuri actively wants to listen. So he does, even if it costs him precious minutes. And Yakov’s words are kind. Rewarding. And slow. He speaks about the same things he always mentions, friends and family and the glory of the sport. But it’s different now because for the first time, Yuri understands. 

When Yakov finally hands him his phone, though, Yuri hurries off. He has approximately three minutes to find the guy, kiss his face off, drag him to the ice, and then cheer on Otabek. 

But Yuri's plan has a small yet fatal flaw. He's fucking famous and people won't let him through because he's the perfect photo opportunity. So when he eventually reaches his destination, not without being insulted by a ‘fan’ he told no, the exit is empty. Yuri takes a picture to prove he was here, so catnip can’t be angry, then turns and sprints back to the rink. As quickly as one can sprint with skates on. 

He collides with the barrier in his haste to reach his best friend on time, throws up his thumb, and yells, "DAVAI!" 

Otabek looks strangely shaken, but he nods at Yuri and gives him a thumbs-up back. Then, he's on the ice, getting ready for his own free skate. 

His theme this year is _‘resilience’,_ and Yuri had to ask Katsudon to explain the concept further. He learned it means the capacity to recover quickly from difficulties and toughness. It means holding out, maybe waiting and being patient, maybe being headstrong and sturdy. No wonder Yuri struggled to grasp it at the start; it's a hundred things at once, and Otabek is all of them and even more. 

Of course Yuri has seen all his programs already. In the qualifiers, during the Grand Prix. But they still shake something inside of him that he can't put a finger on. Maybe it's the lyrics, maybe it's the way Otabek moves. Maybe it's Otabek. 

Yuri doesn't take his eyes off of his best friend to text catnip. He will have to wait another four minutes. Because despite everything, Beka is the most important person in his life, right after Nikolai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey heeeeey, we actually have some character development, can you BELIEVE?  
> But Yuri didn't get to meet catnip. Strange right? Where could he POSSIBLY be? 
> 
> Big thank you for your help to Kinkyspn and ScribblesInTheMargins for the mini-fic in this chapter (read the full thing [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916259)) and the beautiful skating program Yuri presented! ♥ 
> 
> [Ashke50](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashke50)
> 
> grue ([Tumblr](https://gigagrue.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/gigagrue))
> 
> [JNLost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwayslost) ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/JNAlwayslost))
> 
> [Kinkyspn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkyspn/works) ([Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/_.starsandmoon._/))
> 
> [Lalionnebelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest) ([Tumblr](https://lalionnebelle.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lalionnebelle), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/La.Lionne.Cosplay/))
> 
> [Madam Red](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamRed) ([Tumblr](https://madamredwrites.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/madamredwrites), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/madamredwrites/))
> 
> nACHI8 ([Tumblr](http://nachi0-art.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nACHI8_art?s=09), [Instagram](https://instagram.com/nachi8_art?igshid=1noopi1osbuue))
> 
> [Pllsetskyonice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hma1313) ([Twitter,](https://twitter.com/pllsetskyonice) [Carrd](https://pllsetskyonice.carrd.co/))
> 
> [Scribbles in the Margins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblesInTheMargins) ([Tumblr](https://scribblesinthemargins.tumblr.com/), [Twitter)](https://twitter.com/ScribblesITM)
> 
> [Sophie_skates_reads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie_skates_reads) ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/SophieParrish13))
> 
> [Surka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surka)
> 
> [Taedae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taedae) ([Tumblr](https://taedae-nextrea.tumblr.com), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TaedaeNextrea), [Instagram)](https://www.instagram.com/taedae_nextrea/)
> 
> [thechaoscryptid ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechaoscryptid/profile) ([Tumblr](https://chaos-cryptid-writes.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thechaoscryptid))
> 
> [Tutti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tutti_writes) ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/tutti_writes?s=09))
> 
> [Venom-for-free](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venom_for_free/works) ([Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/venom-for-free/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/venom_for_free), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/venom_for_free/))
> 
> [Zjo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zjofierose) ([Tumblr](https://zjofierose.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/zjofierose%20))


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recap chapter 19: Yuri skates his free skate to Silhouette from Aquilo and succeeds. He ends up in a high place, but the competition isn't over yet. When he runs to go and meet catnip, the spot is deserted. He decides to send him a picture and return to watch Beka skate.

Yuri marvels at the god on the ice. He knows the program, has seen it a few times, but it doesn’t make any of it less magical. Beka skates to an edited version of “Leave a Light On” from Tom Walker, and it’s heart-wrenching, frustrating, brilliant. Emotions too deep to describe in shallow words. At some point, Yuri wished those words were directed at him. 

Otabek skates into his opening position, all serious, game face on. He is not here to mess around and the audience seems to know. The air is almost electric. With the first word, he moves. And he, too, starts out with a step sequence. 

_ The second someone mentioned you were all alone _

_ I could feel the trouble coursing through your veins _

_ Now I know, it's got a hold  _

_ Just a phone call left unanswered, had me sparking up _

_ These cigarettes won't stop me wondering where you are _

_ Don't let go, keep a hold _

Yuri knows the quad toe loop on  _ ‘phone call’ _ will happen before Beka jumps. But although he anticipates it, he is stunned. Everything flows smoothly. When they met, Otabek struggled with jumps and spins, too stiff to pull them off fluidly, but he’s developed a lot as a skater. Now, there is unknown grace in his movements. Yuri believes the emotions he wants to convey. Longing, but in a different sense. As if their programs match. 

_ If you look into the distance, there's a house upon the hill _

_ Guiding like a lighthouse to a place where you'll be _

_ Safe to feel our grace 'cause we've all made mistakes _

_ If you've lost your way _

With the first words of the line, Otabek steps out of a choreographic element and winds himself into a triple axel. Yuri can see the change in height over the season. Beka peaks here, tonight, just like Yuri did. He too had an excellent starting position after the short program. And deep down, Yui hopes if anyone steals his title, it will be Otabek. 

_ I will leave the light on _

The chorus strikes, again and again, and so does Otabek. Quick moves push him into a powerful flying camel spin, and for a moment, he looks like he is actually flying when both feet leave the floor for the complex intro. From there, he moves into a catch-foot camel spin, fast and with a striking exit. Yuri can’t help but grin about the height of it, Beka was never very flexible, not as much as Yuri, and it shows. But only to the trained eye and only if one looks for it. 

_ Tell me what's been happening, what's been on your mind _

_ Lately you've been searching for a darker place _

_ To hide, that's alright _

He begins this part of the routine with a combination Yuri can’t help but admire. The triple Salchow, triple Loop is clean and sharp enough to cut. Otabek barely touches down to the ice in between, and Yuri is reminded of the strength that slumbers beneath Beka’s surface until it breaks free. And when it finally does, it is an explosion of beauty. 

_ But if you carry on abusing, you'll be robbed from us _

_ I refuse to lose another friend to drugs _

_ Just come home, don't let go _

_ If you look into the distance, there's a house upon the hill _

_ Guiding like a lighthouse to a place where you'll be _

_ Safe to feel our grace 'cause we've all made mistakes _

_ If you've lost your way _

Yuri tightens in anticipation of the chorus. He isn’t even on the ice, but his body gets ready for the burst of power anyway. Watching Otabek move makes him experience the adrenaline rush firsthand. He has no idea how Beka does it, but it captivates Yuri every time. 

_ I will leave the light on _

And there it is, the promise he needs so much and doesn’t dare to dream about, repeated again and again. Otabek accompanies it with a forward and then a backward shotgun spin before he steamrolls into another choreography sequence. 

_ I will leave the light on _

From there, he chooses to enter a quad flip with a three-turn. And Yuri appreciates the less common entrance for what it is; a breath of fresh air. 

_ I will leave the light on _

Otabek transitions the exit of the flip into several left twizzles. He raises his hands up by his head. Other skaters would look strange spinning around that way, but Beka is the epitome of seriousness and power, so he pulls it off without any problem. 

_ If you look into the distance, there's a house upon the hill _

_ Guiding like a lighthouse, it's a place where you'll be _

_ Safe to feel our grace and if you've lost your way _

_ If you've lost your way (I will leave the light on) _

_ And I know you're down and out now, but I need you to be brave _

_ Hiding from the truth ain't gonna make this all okay _

_ I see your pain, if you don't feel our grace _

Yuri knows what comes now is incredibly hard to pull off, but somehow Beka managed throughout the entire season. He might not be the best at jumping and definitely not at spinning, but the elements he shows are polished, clean, and trustworthy. Beka rarely missteps. Ever. 

_ And you've lost your way _

_ I will leave the light on _

The subdued chorus is accompanied by an outside spread eagle. His right foot is leading and somehow, Beka makes it look incredibly powerful. He turns it inward on purpose, then goes into a right three-turn, before exploding into a quad toe loop, followed by a triple axel. It’s a lot of movement all at once and Yuri’s head spins just from watching with that emotional song as an overlay. 

_ I will leave the light on _

Otabek follows up the strong combination jump with a quadruple salchow, almost right after the others. Though in between, he takes a few steps, probably to ensure it would be counted on its own. No one wants reductions. 

_ I will leave the light on _

_ If you look into the distance, there's a house upon the hill _

_ Guiding like a lighthouse, it's a place where you'll be _

_ Safe to feel our grace and if you've lost your way _

The last words of the verse accompany him into a hydroblade he rises from with a swooping arm gesture. Another thing that would probably look weird for other people but somehow Otabek makes it his own, makes it work, looks beautiful. And Yuri wonders if Beka has really been the soldier all along. 

_ If you've lost your way (I will leave the light on) _

The next bit starts with Beka leaping into a split jump Yuri didn’t expect when he saw it for the first time. It is neither a full nor a Russian split because, oh boy, it’s not a secret Otabek struggles with flexibility. But the left side split jump still covers a good 120-degree, and Yuri loves it with his entire heart. Not because it is the most well-executed split in the history of the arts, but because it proves time and time again that giving up is not an option for Otabek Altin. If he struggles with something, he doesn’t shove it aside. He finds ways around it and works harder to fulfill his initial dream, and Yuri respects that. A lot. Except for ballet. That Beka straight up quit. But even here, he found a way around it. 

_ And I know you're down and out now, but I need you to be brave _

_ Hiding from the truth ain't gonna make this all okay _

_ I see your pain, if you don't feel our grace _

_ And you've lost your way _

_ I will leave the light on _

Otabek performs a slower triple lutz and a triple toe loop right after, slowing down along with the song. His execution is yet again clean, but Yuri can clearly see the exhaustion in the face of Kazakhstan’s hero. It’s unfair how beautiful he is still. 

_ I will leave the light on _

_ 'Cause I will leave the light on _

He ends the program with a prolonged spin sequence, which is strange, because Beka hates spins. Yuri has been taught about primary and recency effects in human comprehension and that he should start out with something he is good at and end with it, too. Because that is what the people will remember. So why would Beka want people to remember him spinning? That usually would be Yuri’s strong suit. But maybe he doesn’t know about the effect and wanted to find a soft way to exit his routine. Every time, Yuri wants to ask him about it, and every time, he forgets because other matters are more pressing. 

Right now, Yuri hurries to the kiss and cry, where he waits for his best friend to finish. He needs to give a hug, just a quick one before he runs off to see if catnip is at the exit now. But as it turns out, Otabek ends up with the silver to Yuri’s gold. At least for now. There is still one person left, but Yuri doubts he will make a difference. 

So he can’t run off now. He can’t because Beka and him are on top of the world, together yet again, and his quick hug after the kiss and cry turns into an extended cuddle on live TV. When Yuri buries his face against Otabek’s neck, he thinks about all the fanart that will come out of this. All the fics, all the drawings, and all the things he can hardly wait to consume. Even though he says _ ‘I love you’ _ to someone else. 

Someone else. 

Yuri’s hands fall from Otabek’s back. Not entirely, just a little, but Beka squeezes him tighter. Confused, Yuri raises his arms again and holds on. The cameras click and he isn’t sure how convincing  _ ‘just friends’ _ sounds after a thirty-second hug, but fuck the outside world. He raises his head to Beka’s ear and mumbles, “You okay?” 

It’s as if Yuri slapped him. Otabek lets go of his back in a heartbeat, retreats, nods, and turns around to his coach so they can evacuate the area. Which is strange, to say the least. Because Yuri is pretty sure he saw the hints of tears in the corners of his friend’s eyes, and he doesn’t know what to make of that. Beka doesn’t cry. Not because he is a manly man who doesn’t need emotions but because he simply is untouched by the struggles of the world. Most of the time. But not right now. 

Catnip forgotten, Yuri rushes up to him. “Hey.” Beka nods again, but doesn’t form any words. Was it the routine? Has it fucked over his emotions? Or … oh god, did he injure himself? What if Beka broke or ripped or stained something and now he has to retire from the ice and Yuri and him won’t see each other ever again because most of the time they only get to meet during competitions and with Beka being out of order he can’t attend competitions anymore, so would he still come and see Yuri, probably not, what if they do not see each other ever again, what if the long hug was a goodbye, what if—

“Yuri?” Beka’s voice from the dark. Who darkened the rink? That is such a rude thing to do, someone is still skating! But why is no one reacting, do they not realize it suddenly darkened around them, and what is this pulsing and the strange sensation coursing through his body—”YURI.” He is gripped harder. Why? “Yuri, what is going on? Come on. Okay, uhm, hold on. Just, come on, keep walking. Just, focus on my voice okay? Are you here? Follow me, come on.” Where else would he be? Of course Yuri is here. But where is everyone else? Why is his field of vision … like this? Is it normal for the things around him to pulse and extend and shrink? Is it normal that the facial structures of people seem to bleed into one another? And why do his legs no longer function? “Viktor, Yuri, I don’t know what is going on, but—”

Yuri doesn’t hear the rest. He is sat down on a bench, people buzzing around him. Beka is gone, but only for a moment, only until Yuri begins asking for him like a lost child. Then, Otabek is right next to him, arm around Yuri’s shoulders, murmuring things into Yuri’s ear that he registers but can’t understand. Yuri desperately wants the clarity back. Where is the good feeling he had on the ice? Where is the warm sensation from when he watched his best friend perform? And why are people swarming him when it was Otabek who got hurt? 

The last thing Yuri remembers is being taken out of the rink and away from the gazes of the people around him. 

\----------

When he opens his eyes, he is stumbling down the hallway. Viktor to his left, Katsudon to his right, Beka walking in front like a guard dog. Yuri smiles. 

\---------

They are at their room door. Beka frantically searches for his key card. Yuri tells them his key card is in the backpack in the locker room and that his coach has the locker key.

\-----------

Yakov materializes next to them and unlocks the door. Yuri wonders if he is a wizard. The thought makes him grin.

\----------

Nice. The bed is nice. It’s warm and soft. Beka climbs in next to him. That’s nice, too. Yuri can’t comprehend what Viktor and Katsudon tell him.

\----------

Not so nice. Yuri hisses at the cold cloth on his forehead. Why? He isn’t that sweaty, is he? 

\----------

He blinks a few times. Finds Beka watching him. So Yuri smooths his thumb over Otabek’s eyebrows. It is dark in the hotel room. Beka won’t be able to see Yuri’s sappy smile when they touch. 

\----------

“Catnip!” Yuri sits up straight and blinks, turns to Otabek. 

“What?” 

“Catnip?” 

There is a pause. Beka nods. “Yeah?”

“Meet him.” Yuri nods, too. Otabek will understand. 

“Meet him?” Why does Beka look so confused? 

“Yeah.” 

“Yeah.” 

Yuri is pressed into the bed again, the cloth turned around on his forehead. “Meet him tomorrow.” Yuri nods. 

Tomorrow.

\----------

“Beka?” He blinks at his best friend. The clock says it’s past midnight. “You have to sleep.” They have to skate tomorrow. Yuri frowns. Something else was supposed to be tomorrow. What? 

“Soon. I’ll just have to finish this.” Otabek’s smile is so warm, it wraps Yuri up like a blanket. 

\----------

When he wakes for the last time that night, Yuri is hot. Sweaty. Did he shower after his skate? What the fuck even happened? He wants to turn around and move his body until the blanket is gone and he is exposed to the pleasant, cool room air again. But Yuri can’t. He’s stuck. Someone is holding him in place.    
  
Someone is holding him in place. 

He squints over his shoulder and right there is Otabek, pressed to his back, warm like a furnace. Yuri is trapped in his embrace and he couldn’t be happier. Tomorrow he should probably speak about what happened because, fuck, he remembers  _ nothing.  _ But for tonight, Otabek is there, right behind him, holding him close. 

So Yuri smiles and allows sleep to drag him back under. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insert here the gif of flaming Elmo. 
> 
> WE DID IT. WE ARE THERE. YURI SLIPPED.  
> How is everyone feeling about this? (Seriously, if you read this fic, please talk to us. This is EXCITING :D) 
> 
> Very big thank you to Sophie for this week's skate choreography of Otabek's free skate! You did amazing, baby. 
> 
> [Ashke50](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashke50)
> 
> grue ([Tumblr](https://gigagrue.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/gigagrue))
> 
> [JNLost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwayslost) ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/JNAlwayslost))
> 
> [Kinkyspn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkyspn/works) ([Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/_.starsandmoon._/))
> 
> [Lalionnebelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest) ([Tumblr](https://lalionnebelle.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lalionnebelle), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/La.Lionne.Cosplay/))
> 
> [Madam Red](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamRed) ([Tumblr](https://madamredwrites.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/madamredwrites), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/madamredwrites/))
> 
> nACHI8 ([Tumblr](http://nachi0-art.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nACHI8_art?s=09), [Instagram](https://instagram.com/nachi8_art?igshid=1noopi1osbuue))
> 
> [Pllsetskyonice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hma1313) ([Twitter,](https://twitter.com/pllsetskyonice) [Carrd](https://pllsetskyonice.carrd.co/))
> 
> [Scribbles in the Margins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblesInTheMargins) ([Tumblr](https://scribblesinthemargins.tumblr.com/), [Twitter)](https://twitter.com/ScribblesITM)
> 
> [Sophie_skates_reads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie_skates_reads) ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/SophieParrish13))
> 
> [Surka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surka)
> 
> [Taedae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taedae) ([Tumblr](https://taedae-nextrea.tumblr.com), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TaedaeNextrea), [Instagram)](https://www.instagram.com/taedae_nextrea/)
> 
> [thechaoscryptid ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechaoscryptid/profile) ([Tumblr](https://chaos-cryptid-writes.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thechaoscryptid))
> 
> [Tutti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tutti_writes) ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/tutti_writes?s=09))
> 
> [Venom-for-free](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venom_for_free/works) ([Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/venom-for-free/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/venom_for_free), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/venom_for_free/))
> 
> [Zjo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zjofierose) ([Tumblr](https://zjofierose.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/zjofierose%20))


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recap Chapter 20: Otabek skates and ends up with silver. Yuri loves his routine. After hugging him in the kiss and cry, Yuri wants to see if catnip is still waiting, but Beka seems to cry. All the stress from the last weeks crashes down on Yuri and he spirals first into a panic and then into a light delirium from exhaustion. During that episode, he accidentally tells Beka about catnip but forgets soon after.

Yuri wakes to what is probably the worst headache someone has ever experienced. His throat is dry and his stomach so empty, it screams at him. Yuri hasn’t eaten in almost 24 hours. But he refuses to get up. Otabek is pressed to him still. Which is weird because Yuri distantly remembers waking with him lying turned away from Yuri. But he woke a lot during the night and he slept like shit and how should Yuri even know what was a dream and what was real? 

He is pretty sure Beka did not feed him pink cotton candy. He is not so sure about the hair brushing. 

Yuri sighs. What is he supposed to do now, trapped in this embrace and unwilling to move away from it? His phone is in reach on the nightstand. 

HIS PHONE. SHIT. 

Yuri scrambles to reach for it and stares at the lock screen. Fuck. All those messages. Discord. Whatsapp. Email. Facebook. Twitter. Instagram. Snapchat. TikTok. FUCK. 

He can not deal with this right now. Whatever happened yesterday was too much. He opens one message provider only. Discord. Because even with all the bullshit going on, he feels like he owes this to catnip. 

[ **general** ]

**nip-the-cat** , today, 23:17

> Hey my love. 

> I’m sorry I’m writing only now. 

> I hope you are feeling somewhat okay. I did not mean to stand you up and I want you to know this. 

> But I fucked up. I went to the wrong exit and waited and waited, and then I got lost in the performances. And then, the thing with Yuri Plisetsky happened. I’m glad it didn’t hit the media too hard. Coach Feltsman seemed to do a great amount of damage control, but I … was shocked. I hope he is okay. I hope you are. I know he means a lot to you. At least Otabek was with him the entire time. Do you think they spent the night? That hug looked like it was too long. And I’m pretty sure Yuri nuzzled his neck at one point. So there is hope. 

Yuri smiles softly. Yeah. Well, they did indeed spend the night together and Otabek took care of him. But he can’t tell Catnip without exposing himself. 

> Again. I’m sorry for all of this and I hope you give me another chance to prove to you that I did not stand you up on purpose.

> I’ll write you a quick oneshot to make up for it, how does this sound? Yura and Otabek here in Montreal, falling in love after tomorrow’s exhibition skate? 

> promise me you’ll read it because I have a very romantic idea, Goldie 

> and I need your help. 

> Please. 

Then, there is the link to a story, sent at three in the morning. Catnip really stayed up to write for him. What a fucking legend. Yuri sighs and checks over his shoulder if Beka is actually asleep. He is. Well then, it is not like Yuri has anything better to do. It’s still relatively early and the exhibition doesn’t start until 4 PM. 

So he taps the link. 

\---------

**Rating** : General

**Archive Warning:** Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings

**Category** : M/M

**Fandom** : Real Person Fiction

**Relationship** : Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky

**Characters** : Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin 

**Additional Tags** :  Getting Together, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Bracelets, Love Confessions, Fluff, Help this is so soft who am I?, Goat attacks, Yes you read that right, Goats really like Yuri

**Language** : English

**Stats** : Published: 2020-03-22, Updated: 2020-03-22, Words:  4191 , Chapters:  1/1 Comments: 4, Kudos: 36, Bookmarks: 4, Hits: 127

**Brace yourself**

**nip-the-cat**

Summary: 

After four failed attempts at telling his best friend that he's in love with him (yes, you heard him,  _ four _ ) Otabek is trying one last time. He's confessing to Yuri if it kills him—and it just might.

Chapter 1

**Notes:**

(See the end of the chapter for notes.)

Otabek had checked out all the best places to fall in love online, just like he had with Barcelona and every city ever since. Still, something always got in the way: something interfered and sent Otabek’s careful online scouting tumbling down the drain.

\----------

Behind him, Otabek stirs. The arms around Yuri’s middle squeeze him a little tighter, then let go. Otabek rolls over and sighs. It’s too cute for Yuri to handle. So he returns to the story and keeps reading until his alarm rings. Fuck. Time to get up, even though it was just getting interesting. He likes the idea of having his day planned out. So Yuri indulges himself and reads just a little bit more. 

\----------

The next day was warm for March. Canada was, in general, a less than tropical place but during that specific time of the year, it was especially unusual to have striking sunshine all day. Which was, Otabek figured, too bad since he and Yuri were cooped up inside the rink.

The last day of World’s had arrived more quickly than they expected. Competitions were always demanding, but this one in particular left them with a lot of time on the ice and in their heads, but barely a moment for the two of them. They had been too preoccupied in the end, Yuri desperate to win and Otabek desperate to ease his friend’s troubled mind. But today, Otabek decided to make the time to be together.

Because today was the day, highlighted and circled borderline-aggressively within his itinerary, that confessions would be made. And, if all went well, a new romance would be formed.

Sure, Otabek couldn’t run off immediately to go prepare the most romantic picnic the world had ever seen because he and Yuri still had obligations, but… he had a plan.

\----------

Otabek wakes fully, Yuri can feel it, so he puts his phone away. He will have to finish this story before he goes to warm up, that much is clear. If catnip planned something for them, Yuri and Beka, he at least wants to know. Even if it'll never happen. 

When they get up, it's bordering on  _ 'too late',  _ but Otabek seems sluggish. "Come on, big boy! You and I have to go and get our medals! We won, Beka! Right?" There was only one skater left, so even  _ if  _ he had been better than Yuri, they'd medal. Which is basically impossible because he is a nobody and—no,  _ no _ , Yuri scolds himself. He doesn't think like that anymore. He's probably a good person and a good skater. Just not as good a person as Otabek and not as good a skater as Yuri. 

Breakfast is … lonely. Mostly because the biggest chunk of the skaters are still sleeping. It's the off-season for them now and people go partying as if there is no tomorrow. Because there isn't, training-wise.

But Yuri? And Otabek? They have to return to the ice in the afternoon to present their exhibition. Mila is sitting next to them during breakfast. She looks positively destroyed but happy. Artem doesn't look much better. But well, Yuri doesn't miss the hand-holding and that has to count for something. 

Sofia next to them is chatting excitedly with the pair skaters Yuri  _ really _ has to learn the names of. Viktor and Katsudon didn't even show up. Lilia and Yakov look as relaxed as they can be; it was an incredibly successful event for Russia. The ice dancing went to America, but Mila, Yuri, and the pair skaters did their country proud. 

"So." Mila leans over the table, one of her eyebrows raised. "What happened yesterday?" Yuri shrugs, unsure if even he knows the answer to that question. 

It's Otabek who saves him. "Yura was so charmed by my skate, he passed out." That's bold. Unusually bold for him. Mila giggles, but Yakov rolls his eyes. 

"He was probably overwhelmed. A great performance by himself, a great performance from Otabek." Yakov sends Beka an acknowledging nod and Yuri isn't sure, but maybe he blushes. "The stress of the season fell off, I suppose." 

Yeah. The stress of the season. And not sleeping. And not eating. And not seeing catnip. And being worried Beka is hurt. And the confusion about Mila and Artem. And—

"Yura?" Otabek looks concerned. Shit, when had his breathing quickened? Yuri nods and relaxes back into his chair. He has to finish that story. He has to warm up. He has to talk to Otabek and skate for the world and, and, and. Yuri simply can't afford another breakdown. 

"Can I talk to you after breakfast?" Maybe coming clean to Otabek would be helpful right now. About his feelings, about catnip, about the reason why the things that happened yesterday, happened yesterday. 

"Actually, I'll have to go out. I promised my family to bring souvenirs and I didn't yet." That's a lazy excuse, they could have done that together. But fine. Yuri tips his head. He is obviously not invited, so he won't bother asking. 

"Mila said you know a lot about salchows?" It's Sofia who speaks up now. She immediately catches Yuri's interest. He  _ is _ great with salchows. 

"Yeah?" 

"Do you think you could help Artem and me out? Just a little, for warm-up?" 

Yuri nods eagerly. Of course he can. All those years everyone went on and on about international friendships. He will show them international friendships! He will be the best intentional friend they ever have! Wait, is being a friend a competitive sport? No, right? Fuck it. Yuri will still win. "Hell yeah!" He almost forgets Otabek's betrayal, now that he has new, cooler friends. Fuck the biker boy!

When he returns from the buffet, Beka hands Yuri his favorite muffin with a soft smile. Okay. Maybe, do not fuck the biker boy. Or … you know, in another way. To show his gratitude, he even thanks Otabek. With words, like a fucking grown-up. Nineteen-year-old Yuri Plisetsky is the fucking bomb, he's a whole ass adult now. 

\---------

An hour later, the whole ass adult is hiding in the toilet stalls. He's reading fanfiction and maybe at this point, it's a problem, but fuck, he promised catnip to do it today. And Yuri keeps his promises. Sometimes not in a timely manner, but he keeps them. It's all catnip's fault. And the fault of the story. If it wasn't so cute, he would be less of a mess. 

\----------

Because Yuri looked like a soldier on that bridge. People loved to compare him to an angel, but he was neither only good nor bad. Yuri had multitudes embedded into him like the stardust in his hair and the forest in his eyes. For a moment, Otabek paused his approach just to breathe and marvel at the beauty that was his best friend. He tightened his hand around the bracelet in his pocket that meant so much more than friendship. Still, though, he thought it to be the perfect gift. With decisive steps, he approached the man he wanted to spend his future with.

\---------

Oh God, it’s so sappy. Yuri is too gay for this. Yuri is just the right amount of gay. But then, the door flies open and someone tramples in. Yuri normally wouldn't mind, but they are gross. 

Every man in their life has had the distinct experience of sitting on the toilet, thinking about one thing or another, when suddenly the door opens and another guy comes in. Not just any guy, but a middle-aged man with sweat stains on his polo shirt and pants too tight to fit his voluminous belly. They are everywhere. Now, they aren't Yuri's horror for existing the way they do, but the actual problem is much more the behavior that goes along with those encounters. 

Because as always during those encounters, he hears the man drop onto the toilet bowl as if his entire intention is to dislodge it from the wall through the sheer force of gravity and his ass. 

Then, there's heavy breathing, slowly amounting to grunting. Fumbling with a belt because he didn't take it off before. Why would he? That would be logical. Those men don't do logic. And somehow, even though they are grunting and sniffling and panting through their nose, they have the time to unpack their smartphones and open a funny Facebook video. 

Yuri closes the tab and pockets his phone in blind haste. He knows what will happen now and he doesn't plan to be around for it. But just when he hurries to the sinks to wash his hands, there is the distinct noise of a waterfall from behind him, except it's not water and—nope. He will not stop to think about why the guy is moaning as if he's birthing something. 

When he stumbles out the door, he runs into Artem. "DON'T GO IN THERE." His friend gives him a weird look and Yuri realizes what this sounded like. "NO! IT WASN'T ME! THERE'S A GUY INSIDE AND …" The horror in his eyes is enough to make Artem step back, mirroring his expression. 

"I was just looking for you. For the salchow?" 

THE SALCHOW! 

Yuri slaps his forehead. "Sure! Let's go!" Artem seems relieved. Together they grab their gear and change into training clothes. 

"So, uuuhm. I don't want to be impolite, so, if you don't want to talk about it, just don't say anything. But … what happened after the ladies's skate?" 

Damn, he should have known that would come up. "I, urgh. I've been texting with a guy. For a while. But I haven't met him yet. So I don't know what he looks like." 

"And you thought that was me?" Holy shit, Artem is fast. Yuri confirms with a nod. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to send you any confusing signals." 

That's … sweet. Very sweet. Yuri smiles at his new friend. "It's my fault. I should have asked instead of assuming." Look at him. That has to be another maturity gold star. Yuri decides to keep going since he is on a run. "I'm glad it worked out with Mila and you." 

This time, it's Artem who looks out of his element. He blushes, which, Yuri has to admit, is still cute. "Thank you. I didn't mean to … you know?" 

Yuri doesn't know. But he nods anyway because that's etiquette, right? The way Artem's face floods with relief proves it was the right decision. Sometimes, he figures, Yuri has to accept he can't know everything. 

But he knows a whole lot about skating, so they meet with Sofia on the ice. Yuri is so enraptured with his training, he barely realizes Beka is a little too late. But when he glides up to them, he shrugs and mumbles something about souvenirs, and Yuri knows how important family and tradition are to his best friend, so he lets it slide. 

They teach the pair how to do triple salchows with different entrances for a while, then return to their own warm-up. It's followed up by a light lunch, and then Yuri blinks. 

He closes his eyes after dropping his plate off once he is done, and he opens them again at the side of the rink, already in full attire for his skate. He hates how competitions always rush by, barely leaving him time to appreciate a million impressions around him. But at least his exhausted brain resurfaced for Beka's exhibition skate. 

God, he looks so good. Yuri wanted to tell him about catnip, ask about Beka's boyfriend after breakfast, but now, he has to wait until the skate is over. Just when Beka runs a lap around the rink, his phone buzzes. 

nip-the-cat, today, 17:25

> You read the story, right? 

xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx, today, 17:25

> Of course I did

nip-the-cat, today, 17:25

> Good. Meet me at that bridge. If we can't have a romantic Otayuri, we can have a romantic  _ us _ . Let's reenact it.

Yuri grins at his phone and texts back a thumbs-up, but then his eyes return to Otabek. He is staring at Yuri, music not starting yet. For a moment, Yuri wonders why. Then, he almost falls over the rink side in his haste and excitement. "DAVAI!!!" 

Now, Otabek smiles, gives his thumbs-up, and tips his head at the tech staff. They cue the music, and there it is. The second most badass exhibition skate in the history of exhibition skates, right after  _ "Welcome to the madness" _ . 

The venue is dark and the echoes of Yuri's Davai still run through the room as his music starts. Otabek is clad in all black, similar to what he wore on the ice the year he took fourth and Yuri won the grand prix final in his senior debut—the year they first talked to each other, the year Yuri first saw him smile.

Black pants with a studded belt and a tight black T-shirt cling to him as the first line of the song reverberates through the venue.

_ I am a man at war _

_ And I am fighting for _

_ All of the broken people, all of the people thrown overboard _

But he doesn't move yet. What is Otabek thinking about as he stands there? Is he thinking about Yuri, the boy with the soldier's eyes? Or about Kazakhstan and his own people?

Yuri is watching, gaze locked on Otabek, determined not to miss a single second. And Otabek had looked right back, just before the song started. Did he check if Yuri is watching? Maybe.

_ They always tried to shame us _

_ But they don't speak our language _

Movement. With a strong push off from his left skate, Otabek starts to drift backwards, building up speed quickly.

_ No we're not nameless, we're not faceless _

_ We were born for greatness _

He slams his pick in the ice to get as much vertical height as he can on the first quad of his exhibition. The toe loop is the easiest of the quads, but Beka throws so much power into it, complexity doesn't matter. Not for Yuri. This is about power—not grace. Yuri is impressed, and he is very obviously not alone, if the screams of the crowd can be trusted. The perfect backdrop to this moment.

_ Oh, somebody sound the alarm _

_ Oh, a fire was set in the dark _

_ Oh, it's time that you know _

As the music continues, he leaps into a flying camel spin. No, it isn't like the contortions of others, but his lines are perfect and straight. Otabek pulls in his leg, causing the speed of his revolutions to increase until he drops his leg to spin faster. 

_ No we're not nameless, we're not faceless _

_ We were born for greatness _

Moving in time to the music, he gathers speed again as he pushes into an aggressive step sequence.

_ It doesn't matter if the world has gone mad _

_ If we just hold on, if we just hold on, yeah _

_ The sky is falling and the world has gone mad _

_ And we sing our songs and we just hold on, yeah _

_ So if you're running, stop running _

_ One life, one chance, start living _

_ Sing it louder just to let the world know _

_ No we're not nameless, we're not faceless _

_ We were born for greatness _

During the next repetition of the chorus, he thrusts himself into a series of three back to back butterfly jumps, one on each of the lines of 'No we're not nameless', 'we're not faceless', 'we were born for greatness'.

Yuri's brows pull together as he watches his friend. Thinking about it, Otabek had everything stacked against him; the boy who couldn't cut it in ballet, a home town without a serious skating program so he had to train in many foreign countries, and skating in the shadow of larger than life skaters. But none of that stopped him from anything. Not from skating and not from finding his path. Yuri admires the man, always has, but … this is different. If he didn't know it better, he'd guess Beka is trying to tell him something. But that's egoistic, isn't it?

_ Sing it louder just to let the world know _

_ No we're not nameless, we're not faceless _

_ We were born for greatness _

Otabek moves into a spread eagle, his arms raised as the crowd cheers.

_ No we're not nameless, we're not faceless _

_ We were born for greatness _

He does his second quad jump of the exhibition, this one the Salchow. It's the jump JJ taught him—did he see Yuri do one as a junior? Is he too self-centric when he wishes he was some kind of inspiration to his friend? No. Beka took his own path, never stopped chasing the dream. For himself, not his parents, not Kazakhstan, not Yuri. For himself.

Otabek lands his jump without noticeable struggle. God, he's become so good. Not that he wasn't good when they met. But he's even better now. The beat of the music changes, and Yuri bites his lip, fully focused on the man in front of him.

_ They say that I'm reckless _

He punches the air, the change over of his steps matching the pulse of the music. Otabek advances almost aggressively towards where the judges would be in competition, but for an exhibition, the area houses the main camera.

_ Because I'm relentless _

Otabek seems to be done playing catch up. He got this far by forging his own way, and Yuri can't help adore him. Not because his own life used to be so much easier, but because their paths are different, yet still led them both to where they are now.

_ They spit on my face and curse on my name, they're taking my life in vengeance _

_ Yeah, you can try and blame us _

_ And try to take what's sacred _

_ No we're not nameless, we're not faceless _

_ We were born for greatness _

Unapologetically, Otabek demands to be seen as himself. Butterfly kicks transition into a sequence of loop jumps. The audience is captivated. The spotlights dance across the ice, glinting off the metal on his costume. This is his moment, and the entire world could see it. If the rink's temperatures weren't forcing him into a solid form, Yuri would have already melted into a puddle of impressed fanboy. God, Beka is so cool, and Yuri yearns so hard, it's really fucking embarrassing.

_ Oh, somebody sound the alarm _

_ Oh, a fire was set in the dark _

_ Oh, it's time that you know _

_ No we're not nameless, we're not faceless _

_ We were born for greatness _

The quad Lutz lands with a spray of snow and transitions into a knee slide. Beka's eyes aren't on the crowd, they are focused only on Yuri, standing there at the boards as once again Otabek's hands move into the same finger gun from all those years ago.

_ Somebody sound the alarm _

_ It's time that you know _

_ It doesn't matter if the world has gone mad _

_ If we just hold on, if we just hold on _

He is on his blades again just a second later, off without possibly being able to see much of Yuri's incredibly flustered expression. Thank fuck. But cameras probably caught it, and now he will have to see his own red face all over Tumblr and Twitter and Instagram as the #otayuri fans point out just how romantic all of this was.

_ Sing it louder just to let the world know _

_ No we're not nameless, we're not faceless _

_ We were born for greatness _

But that's something he can worry about later on. Otabek is picking up speed again, emphasizing the final chorus with butterfly kicks before the final jump sequence. 

_ No we're not nameless, we're not faceless _

Again the quad Salchow but this time it trails off into a series of toe loops until he lets himself fall to the ice, the muscular chest heaving while he gasps for breath, seemingly unable to get enough oxygen as the music ends.

_ We were born for greatness _

Yuri is stunned. He is also a tiny bit horny, but that isn't important right now. Instead, he smiles proudly at one of his favorite humans and hugs Otabek as he leaves the ice. "That was fucking badass." 

Beka chuckles and points to the entrance. Yuri is up next. He choreographed his own skate again, like every year since Barcelona. And for this one, he went with a song too sexy and dangerous for any other program than an exhibition. But it fits the theme of  _ 'longing', _ and since he is an adult now, Lilia couldn't stop him. 

Taking center stage, he smiles at Otabek. All of this program, just for him. For Yuri. For catnip. Clarity washes over him yet again. One more skate, then the season is done and all will be over. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very very big thank you this week to Alex, who wrote this amazing skate for Beka, and to Sophie, who wrote the accompanying fic you can check out [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226900). 
> 
> How is everyone feeling about the situation? Are you excited? And before you all scream "BUT HE WAS ON THE ICE HOW DID HE TEXT YURI; after finally learning who Goldie actually is, Otabek talked to Mila. She sent the message to throw Yuri off. Mila is a very good friend. :D 
> 
> [Ashke50](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashke50)
> 
> grue ([Tumblr](https://gigagrue.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/gigagrue))
> 
> [JNLost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwayslost) ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/JNAlwayslost))
> 
> [Kinkyspn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkyspn/works) ([Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/_.starsandmoon._/))
> 
> [Lalionnebelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest) ([Tumblr](https://lalionnebelle.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lalionnebelle), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/La.Lionne.Cosplay/))
> 
> [Madam Red](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamRed) ([Tumblr](https://madamredwrites.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/madamredwrites), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/madamredwrites/))
> 
> nACHI8 ([Tumblr](http://nachi0-art.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nACHI8_art?s=09), [Instagram](https://instagram.com/nachi8_art?igshid=1noopi1osbuue))
> 
> [Pllsetskyonice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hma1313) ([Twitter,](https://twitter.com/pllsetskyonice) [Carrd](https://pllsetskyonice.carrd.co/))
> 
> [Scribbles in the Margins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblesInTheMargins) ([Tumblr](https://scribblesinthemargins.tumblr.com/), [Twitter)](https://twitter.com/ScribblesITM)
> 
> [Sophie_skates_reads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie_skates_reads) ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/SophieParrish13))
> 
> [Surka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surka)
> 
> [Taedae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taedae) ([Tumblr](https://taedae-nextrea.tumblr.com), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TaedaeNextrea), [Instagram)](https://www.instagram.com/taedae_nextrea/)
> 
> [thechaoscryptid ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechaoscryptid/profile) ([Tumblr](https://chaos-cryptid-writes.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thechaoscryptid))
> 
> [Tutti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tutti_writes) ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/tutti_writes?s=09))
> 
> [Venom-for-free](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venom_for_free/works) ([Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/venom-for-free/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/venom_for_free), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/venom_for_free/))
> 
> [Zjo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zjofierose) ([Tumblr](https://zjofierose.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/zjofierose%20))


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recap Chapter 21: Yuri wakes during his last day of the competition. They eat breakfast and get ready for the exhibition skate. Beka skates and Yuri watches him. He also reads catnip's story and agrees to meet him later. For now, it is his turn to skate his exhibition.
> 
> HELLO EVERYONE! This is officially the last chapter. Our Valentine's gift for you will be the epilogue. But also ... The gang and I considered adding another chapter with behind the scenes photos and info about what being in Superfan was like, how we worked on the project and how everything was orchestrated. So if you're interested in that, let us know in the comments!

"DAVAI!" 

Yuri gives a thumbs-up and gets into position. He skates to _"Higher"_ from Rihanna, which is a very short song, but they found one with a prolonged into which Yuri uses to his full advantage. The rink is dark, everyone around him quiets down because the music and lighting demand it. Red spotlights turn on, search for Yuri’s silhouette, envelop him like a dangerous lover. He falls into the embrace of a sultry piano, strings over the slow tune. 

It feels like an older piece at first, fitting his past. Yuri is reminiscent of what he achieved so far and how he got there. He moves slowly, comes to life under the eyes of a watchful, excited audience. The air is sizzling with electricity. He’s not here to compete today. He’s here to show off. Which is why his routine doesn’t contain a single, traditional jump. 

His body bends in a defined way, careful, pointed, poised. Beneath the surface, he’s bursting with power and everyone can see it in the way Yuri’s eyes must gleam when the red meets green. His skin barely contains him, Yuri is larger than life, even without the prognosed growth spurt. He shows off his dance background, twirls, bends, and glides across the rink as if he plans to take everyone in the stands home. There are two people on his mind now, but Yuri hopes it will be reduced to one by the end of the night. Catnip will make him forget his stupid crush on Otabek, and things will finally be better. But not yet, not right now. At this moment, Yuri is milking the longing and suffering, extending himself beyond the limits of his skin. 

_This whiskey got me feelin' pretty_

_So pardon if I'm impolite_

With the first words of the piece, he goes into an inside edge spread eagle, crosses his hands behind his head, holds himself like a lover would, at least in Yuri’s fantasy. He holds it through the next line of the song, even if it drags. 

_I just really need your ass with me_

_I'm sorry 'bout the other night_

He crosses over slowly, in long, extended movements as he prepares himself for the first jumping element. The music makes him want to loll his head from side to side, to sway to the raspy voice, but he needs to keep himself under control just a little longer. Yuri forces power into his movements, picks up speed, and goes into a barrel jump just when the next line starts. 

_And I know I could be more creative_

_And come up with poetic lines_

From there, he goes immediately into a straight leg extended spiral, just for a moment looking serene and innocent as his move pays an artistic tribute to ‘ _Agape’_ , the program that gave Yuri his first world record the day he learned what pure, innocent love actually means. The day he had woken up with a fluttering belly and a camera roll filled with pictures of him and another beautiful man showing him Barcelona. Yuri initially hated it, wanted to skate _‘Eros’_ instead. But he had gotten his rendition of that just two days later, joined by the very man he attributed his romantic _and_ sexual awakening to. The man he was dancing for now. Why was everything so complicated? 

_But I'm turnt up upstairs and I love you_

_Is the only thing that's in my mind_

He holds the spiral, but not his expression. There is no innocence left in Yuri Plisetsky, not all those years later. His position transitions with him, from the extended leg to a one-foot catch, his free arm reaching forward, trying to grasp what after all these years is still running through his fingers like the sand of time. Maybe he waited too long. The lyrics hurt. They always have, but somehow they are extra cruel today. 

_You take me higher, higher than I've ever been, babe_

_Just come over, let's pour a drink, babe_

Rihanna’s voice cracks and in a beautiful, artistic way, the song starts to get messy. Yuri doesn’t. He _does_ however continue to go down the road of ‘unconventional’. After the first _‘higher’_ , he does a 540 side barrel jump with a kick in the middle of it. It’s immediately followed by a second standard barrel jump. Beka taught him how to freestyle skate and his coaches hate every bit of it. _‘Yuri’_ , Lilia would say, _‘Yuri, you will crack your head open one day’_. But every salchow can do too, so he isn’t more or less scared of his feet leaving the ice and his body spinning in a way humans shouldn’t by nature. 

_I hope I ain't calling you too late, too late_

Yuri can hear people gasp and murmur through the wilder parts of his choreography, so he’s a bit torn about the program easing back a little now. He enjoys shocking them, good old Viktor-fashion. But sometimes, being predictable means being reliable, and the exhibition has been all over the internet anyway since the earlier competitions, so he doesn’t suffer too much of an emotional loss when he eases the program back to the soulful movements it started out with. 

_You light my fire_

_Let's stay up late and smoke a J_

He hasn’t smoked any fucking thing in his entire life. It’s too risky, Yuri decided, even though he usually likes risks. He simply can’t afford to lose his career to something so … primitive. Even if many ballerinas smoke, to stay thin, to keep calm, to ease the frustration of a hard job done well or not done at all. Sometimes he catches Lilia when she thinks no one is looking. But Yuri keeps this information to himself, guards it like a dragon does his lair. One day, he will need it, when she thinks she can tackle him with moral high ground. 

Nonetheless, he feels the music’s pain here. He’s numbed his feelings, too, in the past. Sometimes with alcohol. He is Russian, after all. There are expectations. Sometimes with crying. Or cuddling with grandpa, pretending to be a child again, just for one night, as he curls into the elder’s arms. A big cat, sleeping on his favorite human’s lap in an armchair. But that’s not the kind of love and longing he wants to think about right now. 

Yuri goes into another spread eagle and holds it, reflecting the position from the start, but this time, it’s the outside edge and his arms are open. They invite whoever dares step close to the wildfire. During the second line, he shifts down into a cantilever and trails his hands over the cold surface, caresses it like the lover it set out to be all those damn years ago. He bends his back, arches beautifully. Yes, Yuri’s first love was the ice. 

_I wanna go back to the old way_

He built up speed over the cantilever. So he winds himself around into a hydroblade, back muscles rippling as he moves in a way only snakes should be able to. It’s deep, so deep, and yet, his hand barely brushes the ice. Lilia would call it tender, but Yuri tries to avoid words like that in combination with himself. 

_But I'm drunk instead, with a full ash tray_

_With a little bit too much to say_

Yuri ends his exhibition with the hydroblade, intentionally collapses under the weight of the story he is trying to tell. Facedown on the ice, legs to the side. He loves this part because it reminds him of the madness again. 

And then, the lights turn back on. Yuri stands and stretches, popping himself back into place where his joints feel like they locked from all the twisting he has done. Yuri is panting softly. He smiles and waves, at the crowd and at his friends. Plural. Because by now, Yuri can admit to himself that he has so many more people cheering him on than Otabek and his grandfather alone. Viktor and Katsudon made it to the rink for his skate, even though they look like they celebrated the entire night. What? Yuri has no idea. Lilia looks mildly constipated, but she always does after his exhibitions. In fact, it’s improved over the years, which is nice. Yakov, honest to God, smiles a little. Artem and Sofia clap and yowl, along with Yuri's best friend. 

_'Longing'_. 

He skated it for the last time. He will miss the program, even though it was a shitty topic. Yuri made it his own and he's god damn proud of it. 

\----------

The medal ceremony ends at 6:30 PM, and Yuri knows he should get ready for the banquet right now, but … 

Instead, he leans on the railing of the bridge from the story. He finished it in the locker room, laser-focused on what catnip tried to tell him. They will reenact it. Fine. Romantic. Yuri is giddy now and he hates it because it ruins his cool. But it will be okay, right? 

It is just a friendship bracelet. A bracelet. And a friendship. And people being lovers even if the way they found each other is … unconventional. He’s toying with his phone, waiting for a message to come that will tell him catnip can’t make it. It’s been their theme, after all. The entire competition. One of them or both found ways to fuck up. Yuri doesn’t really believe in this meeting anymore, even if he really wants it. Just to talk. Because they have to. 

But Yuri has no idea what he will say. 

_‘Hi, it is me, Yuri Plisetsky. I know you idolize me, but I swear I’m a normal person. You know more about the real me than anyone out there, despite grandpa and Beka. No, wait. Probably even more than Beka. Which, since we’re already at it, is another topic. Yeah. I’m an Otayuri shipper. Hella awkward, I know, because I’m one half of it and the other half is my best friend and that is really fucking obsessive and a little sick. I know. Please don’t out me. Thank you, next topic.’_

Okay. Maybe he has some ideas on what he could say, but … This is probably less than ideal. And on top of all this, Yuri figures he has to explain to catnip how he has feelings for him, but not … just him. Because no matter how much he wants to and how hard he tries, Yuri can’t deny there is this spark inside of him, hoping for love when it comes to Otabek. The spark that will always be there, probably. He has no idea if it’s too much for catnip to handle. Yuri dreads getting rejected as a lover, but that isn’t really the problem. The problem would be social seclusion. He knows their fandom is big and he did make friends with other people. But catnip is his anchor, flat out. If Yuri loses him, he loses a part of himself. 

All of this doesn’t feel fair to his friend. Boyfriend. Lover? 

Yuri’s phone lights up with a text. 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 20:03

> You will never believe what I am looking at. 

It is followed by a photo of Yuri himself at that damn bridge. Just him in his casual clothes, trying to fit in as best as he can, with a dark hoodie and his gym bag. How did catnip even recognize him from behind? But then, Yuri remembers he’s sporting his cat print sneakers and those are a dead giveaway for a serious fan. 

Instead of replying, Yuri turns around. The picture was probably taken with some distance between himself and catnip and then zoomed in, but he should still be able to see the man. Get a first glimpse. Yuri is about to offer a shy wave in the direction he suspects the photo was taken from when he stares into a well-known face. 

Out of the blue, Otabek Altin is in front of him, giving Yuri the cheesiest smile. “Hi.” 

Yuri swallows. Shit. Has Beka followed him all this way? This is the most awkward situation on the entire planet. “Hi. Uhm. This might sound terrible, but … I’m … kind of waiting for someone.” 

Otabek nods and hums in agreement. “I can wait with you?” 

FUCK. Yuri bites his lip. If catnip was fazed by the sight of Yuri alone, how will he deal with Beka and him meeting? At the exact place he described? He will _never_ approach them now. So Yuri has to get rid of Otabek, even if it hurts. “Yeah, uh, I don’t think this is a good idea.” 

Beka grins. What the fuck? He settles against the railing next to Yuri, turns to look into the street instead of over the water. “I don’t like leaving you alone in a big city like this. Especially not to meet up with someone you don’t know.” 

Yuri gulps. Then, for the first time in a few weeks, his critical thinking starts to act up. “I never told you I don’t know them.” 

Otabek looks contemplative but grins still. “You didn’t have to.” 

He squints at his best friend. Acting aloof isn’t anything that suits Otabek. Yuri wonders where it comes from and how he can turn it off. Because honestly? It irks him. “What do you want?” 

“Tell me about the guy you’re about to meet.” 

Now things are really getting fucky. “I never mentioned it’s a guy.” 

  
“Am I wrong?” 

“What the fuck?” 

“Just tell me about him?” 

Yuri huffs, midway changing it to a sharp exhale through his nose. “Fine. I don’t know why you think you should know about this. Or _how_ you know about this. But … Yeah. I’m meeting with a guy. Don’t you dare give me shit for it! You told me yourself you have a boyfriend and then never spoke about him again, instead looking at me all weirdly the entire time. So fuck you. I met someone. And I like him. I really like him. And we are meeting today.” He sounds defensive even to his own ears. And feels like a pouty child, even though there’s no reason for it. It’s his life. If he wants to act like a bratty child, he can. And if he wants to meet a stranger he found on the internet who obsesses over him, he can do that, too. 

Contrary to Yuri’s expectation, Otabek nods. “Okay. And, uhm, do you want to learn more about my boyfriend?” 

No. Thank you very much. Yuri doesn’t fucking want that. But recently, he’s worked hard on becoming a better person and a better friend, so he figures he should at least try. Right? “I guess.” 

Beka grins at him and it’s that grin that makes his cheeks dimple and his eyes sparkle. The one without any tension in his brows. Yuri has only seen it a handful of times during their years of friendship. And right then he decides, whoever the asshole is, Yuri will not compete against him. Yuri will not pick fights, will not be petty, will not challenge or test him. Because whoever the god damn asshole is, he makes Beka happy. And at the end of the day, that’s all that matters. 

“He is fierce, you know? Has a potty mouth. Like you. Absolutely incredible. Stunning. He’s beautiful, and he knows it. Parades it. But I think it’s a layer of protection, not arrogance. He’s so strong. Loves with harshness in his words. He’s the type of guy that tells me to slow down in curves, even if it’s fun to accelerate the bike. He makes sure I’m wearing a helmet. I bought one for him, too, but I was too chicken to give it to him for the longest time. We kind of grew up together, a little.” Beka’s eyes melt into all the warm undertones Yuri loves so much. Whoever the guy is, Yuri is jealous. He always wanted his own helmet. And he kept telling Beka to drive responsible, too. 

Wait. Yuri blinks, his brain restarting. 

Wait. 

Could it be? 

No. 

Beka knew where to find him. He has a new boyfriend at the same time Yuri got one. He is from Kazakhstan and a skater and holy fuck—but then Yuri remembers catnip texted him earlier when Beka was on the ice. 

Otabek watches him with great attention. “Did you figure it out?” 

“What? Do I know him?” 

“I would hope so.” 

Huh? Yuri draws his eyebrows into a tight frown. Thinking still hurts after his lapse yesterday. 

But eventually, Otabek saves him. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a friendship bracelet, delicate and in all the colors of Yuri’s favorite cat prints. Snow leopard white, tiger orange, leopard beige and brown and—Yuri’s gaze snaps up. He cradles the piece of jewelry to his chest. It stands for friendship. But also so much more. Yuri read the story. For the longest time, he is silent, as he wraps his mind around everything. And Otabek gives him time. 

“How?” 

“What exactly?” 

“You texted me. When you were on the ice.” 

“Mila is a good friend, you know?” 

Fuckig bitch. Yuri should have known. Now that he thinks about it, it makes sense why no one tried to hold on to him after the exhibition, why no interviews were forced on him and why Viktor didn’t check in about when he would go to the banquet. Even if he had to meet sponsors and other important people. Yuri’s phone hasn’t blown up yet, so Yakov and Lilia are in on the joke, too. FUCK. How was he so blind? 

He should be happy, but instead, rage fills him. Everyone is laughing about him now, aren’t they? Not just about the pathetic things he does, but also about him not figuring out who he was texting with the entire time and—

“Yuri?” 

He looks up, face in a scowl Yuri doesn’t realize he picked up. “How long? Huh? Do you think this is funny? Do you think this is cute? Quirky? Telling everyone but me? Are you kidding me? How long have you been laughing about—” 

“No one is laughing. Mila is the only one who knows. She told the others you need a break after yesterday’s … situation.” Otabek’s voice is a little louder, a little more forceful than Yuri is used to. Beka looks incredibly serious, probably because he is. So Yuri deflates a little. “And I didn’t know. I didn’t know anything, until you told me yesterday.” 

“What?” 

“When you were … after the skate, you … babbled. For a while. And out of nowhere, you sat up and told me you would have to talk to catnip.” The warmth of blood rushing to Yuri’s face burns along his neck. “That’s when I realized. That is how I knew. I … texted Mila to ask if she knew more and … she did. She told me about your quest to find him and your suspicion he is a skater and about Artem. Well. Part of that is true. But you were just a little off.” 

Yuri swallows the boulder in his throat. Then he curses. People turn to look at them, but Yuri doesn’t care. Then, realization dawns on him. “You wrote all those stories.” 

“Yup.” 

“And the roleplay.” 

“Yeah.” 

“And you are crushing on me!” 

“Hard.” 

“And we—” His face is aflame. 

“Yeah. That, too.” Otabek looks half-amused, half-ashamed. 

“How? We slept next to each other!” 

“Yeah, but—” 

And they finish the end of the sentence together. “—the bathroom.” 

Yuri nods, stiff from shock. Beka mirrors the movement. “Yeah.” 

That is when a bubble of laughter bursts out of Yuri. He can’t control it, he simply starts to giggle and shake with it like a maniac. Eventually, he punches Otabek’s arm. “Your roleplay Yuri is terrible.” 

Otabek snickers with him, and Yuri is sure he’s never heard any sound as perfect. “Your Beka is terrible. Honestly. I don’t think I would ever be that straightforward.” 

“You sure as fuck aren’t straight.” 

“You sure as fuck aren’t asexual.” 

“WHERE DO YOU HAVE THAT IDEA FROM?” 

“Mila told me a while ago. 

“FUCK MILA.” 

“Hmm … I would rather …” His hand wanders to Yuri’s hips, pulls him half around and closer, until they are chest to chest. Yuri can’t breathe. He leans forward until their noses touch.

Otabek doesn’t like women, and Yuri likes no one, except the man that is now his. 

When they finally kiss, it’s better than the fics made it sound. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THE OFFICIAL END. And YES, you will get another epilogue chapter TOMORROW.  
> You are now encouraged to SCREAM AT US because WE DID IIIIIIIT! 
> 
> Do you want a behind-the-scenes-chapter? If yes, please let us know.  
> The team is so excited about this project. 
> 
> Big thank yous this week to Alex for Yuri's skate program and to JN for being my Otabek ♥ you guys are amazing! And thank you to Surka for the comments underneath them!  
> (Also please appreciate the fact that we took those pictures during summer so you could have actual spring feelings.  
> Those have been patiently sitting on my computer for like, half a year.) 
> 
> [Ashke50](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashke50)
> 
> grue ([Tumblr](https://gigagrue.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/gigagrue))
> 
> [JNLost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwayslost) ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/JNAlwayslost))
> 
> [Kinkyspn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkyspn/works) ([Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/_.starsandmoon._/))
> 
> [Lalionnebelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest) ([Tumblr](https://lalionnebelle.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lalionnebelle), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/La.Lionne.Cosplay/))
> 
> [Madam Red](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamRed) ([Tumblr](https://madamredwrites.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/madamredwrites), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/madamredwrites/))
> 
> nACHI8 ([Tumblr](http://nachi0-art.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nACHI8_art?s=09), [Instagram](https://instagram.com/nachi8_art?igshid=1noopi1osbuue))
> 
> [Pllsetskyonice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hma1313) ([Twitter,](https://twitter.com/pllsetskyonice) [Carrd](https://pllsetskyonice.carrd.co/))
> 
> [Scribbles in the Margins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblesInTheMargins) ([Tumblr](https://scribblesinthemargins.tumblr.com/), [Twitter)](https://twitter.com/ScribblesITM)
> 
> [Sophie_skates_reads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie_skates_reads) ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/SophieParrish13))
> 
> [Surka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surka)
> 
> [Taedae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taedae) ([Tumblr](https://taedae-nextrea.tumblr.com), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TaedaeNextrea), [Instagram)](https://www.instagram.com/taedae_nextrea/)
> 
> [thechaoscryptid ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechaoscryptid/profile) ([Tumblr](https://chaos-cryptid-writes.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thechaoscryptid))
> 
> [Tutti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tutti_writes) ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/tutti_writes?s=09))
> 
> [Venom-for-free](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venom_for_free/works) ([Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/venom-for-free/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/venom_for_free), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/venom_for_free/))
> 
> [Zjo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zjofierose) ([Tumblr](https://zjofierose.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/zjofierose%20))


	23. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recap Chapter 22: Yuri's skates his exhibition and dodges the banquet to go meet Catnip at the bridge.

Lo and behold, they made it to the banquet. Both of them kind of have to convince the other, but in the end, they manage. Because it’s a big chance. Because they need to rub elbows. Because if the gold and silver winners are missing, people will talk. And although Yuri doesn’t mind any #otayuri fodder, he also doesn’t really want to fuck his career over. Besides, now they know there is no one else they need to look out for. 

When Beka is in the room, Yuri no longer has a reason to check his phone because he is  _ right there  _ anyway. And during movie night, all they do is make eyes for one another. That doesn’t mean they stop being silly, though. 

[ **general** ]

**nip-the-cat** , today, 17:31

> when are you done with ballet

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 17:45

> stop whining 

> 15 more min 

> LILIA 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 18:15

> Are you done yet 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 18:21

> had to do xtra rounds because she caught m on the pone

> omw home noe 

> food? 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 18:22

> I got you covered 

Yuri grins at his phone. He has the best boyfriend in the world. And especially now that the season is over, he gets to indulge in that knowledge. After World’s, Otabek’s coaches agreed to send him to Russia for a summer camp. No one asked any further questions when they said it would be almost two months long. Pictures of them are everywhere, being as cute and gross in public as the disgusting married pigs. Yuri understands them a little better now. When he turns the keys, Potya immediately makes a run for him, but the loud “HAPPY BIRTHDAY” chants reach him even before his frightened cat does. 

It’s a setup. And a bad show. Yuri’s birthday is long over and the party is no surprise for the world champion. He still smiles at his group of friends. Lilia and he discussed for hours who to invite. Yuri wanted to keep it small, Lilia didn’t. Which is crazy but still true. 

“SURPRISE!” Obviously Viktor, the happy idiot. 

“I knew there would be a party. It’s not a surprise when you organize it yourself, moron.” If Yuri doesn’t put him in his place from time to time, he gets overly excited. 

But Viktor seems undeterred. “No, there really is a surprise.” And around the corner steps his grandfather. Yuri  _ almost  _ squeals, but in the end, he manages. That doesn’t stop the hug with the power of a race horse, though. He hangs off of Nikolai like the happiest little monkey. “And also …” Yuri looks up. Why can’t Viktor let him have this moment, why does he have to be so … Viktor? 

Yuri understands when Artem and Sofia round the corner, too. She smiles like a morning star, he smirks. “I thought you can’t make it!” Having Otabek is already a privilege, so Yuri didn’t expect for his other Kazakhstani friends to actually show up when he extended his invitation. But here they are, hugging him and kissing his cheeks. Viktor, the bastard, looks so smug, Yuri is sure he paid for them and Nikolai, just so he could have a surprise. And this year, when Yuri forces himself to say  _ ‘thank you’ _ out loud, it’s like a firework of sparks on Viktor’s face. He beams so bright, Yuri might go blind. 

Why exactly did he think a birthday party would be shit? 

Lilia and Yakov enter fashionably late and together, which is odd. But thinking about it, they have been together … basically every time Yuri saw them. How blind was he the last few months? A quick check-in with Viktor tells him they aren’t officially an item again, _‘But yeah, they are totally fucking. It’s gross.’_ And for once, Yuri has to agree. Not even because they are old, but because they are in some way his parents and no child likes to picture that. 

Mila is quick to occupy Artem’s lap. And unless she is eating, dancing, or on the toilet, she refuses to give up her throne all night. They seem happy, which is a perfect gift. For a while, it looks like Georgi is trying to get to know Sofia better, but then Viktor whispers to him how old she is and Georgi scurries away. Sofia seems a little confused when he becomes very awkward very fast likely because she hadn’t even realized Georgi was flirting. Bless her heart. 

Yuri is wrapped in an embrace, no longer able to watch his guests because strong arms draw him into a tight hug. “Hey, sexy.” 

“Hey.” He leans back, trusting Otabek to hold him up. And of course he does. Otabek is reliable. “Thank you.” 

“Don’t thank me, thank Mila. She took care of most of this. I only flew in a few days ago to contribute myself. And some chocolate strawberries.” 

“For real?” 

“Hmm.” It’s more of a purr than anything else. 

“For later?” 

“For whenever you want them.” 

“Fuck, yes.” Yuri turns and kisses his lover, because that is what they do now. And it’s amazing. But eventually, Nikolai clears his throat. Shit. Maybe tongue-fucking the throat of your lover isn’t the best thing to do in front of your grandpa and friends. So Yuri finalizes it with a soft kiss and instead grabs his phone. 

[ **roleplay** ]

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 19:45

> Yuri’s birthday paty was fun. He loved all the efoort they put into it but what he rally wante was someone else 

[ **general** ]

**nip-the-cat** , today, 19:47

> For real? 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 19:51

> Its my birthdayindulge me

[ **roleplay** ]

**nip-the-cat** , today, 19:52

> By now, Otabek knew his boyfriend well enough to understand what Yuri needed. Personal attention. 

> Which is why he put some chocolate strawberries in the fridge  **for later.**

Yuri looks up and catches Beka’s eye. He is already halfway across the room, most likely trying to get to safety. What a loser.

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 19:53

> unbekonowst to him, Yuri would sneak into te kitchen and steal them jsut to tempt Beka into a hunt for the m

Raising his gaze, he can see Otabek mouth  _ ‘no’ _ , but Yuri nods, walks into the kitchen, and steals the sweet treat regardless. Lilia tries to stop him by calling his name, but it’s his birthday and Yuri is quick and anyway, he has a plan. With the berries in one hand and the phone in another, he hurries into his bedroom. Then, pulling his shirt up and biting it to keep it in place, Yuri teases one of the strawberries down his slim frame. The second hand takes a picture and posts that right into the roleplay chat. 

**nip-the-cat** , today, 19:55

> for fucks sake 

> said Otabek when he could breathe again 

> why do you hate me so much 

**xXxGrinding-For-GoldxXx** , today, 19:56

> i dont hate u i lvoe u come +find me 

A moment later, his bedroom door opens and Yuri spits out his shirt. He gives Otabek a winning grin. "You gotta be kind to me, it's my birthday." 

"I got you an entire party." 

"Mila got me a party." 

"Ouch." 

Yuri smirks and pulls his lover close, arms locking around Otabek's neck. He belongs to Yuri now. Personal property. No chance to escape. "Are you here to indulge me?" 

"I'm here because denying you is impossible." Yuri's smirk widens into a big grin now. He loves when Otabek is too weak to say no to him. He does his best not to abuse that power. Most of the time. 

But right now, Yuri has a dream. And he knows it's his birthday, technically, in some way, so Beka will follow along. Probably. 

It's innocent, really. Nothing to worry about. Nothing fancy or risky or dramatic. But Yuri wants it, so he leans his head back and offers his neck. Beka knows, no marking. And half the time, they actually manage. Once Otabek temporarily moved to Russia for the summer camp, Yuri bought a lot of crop top turtle necks. Not even to wear them in the rink, Yuri doesn't mind showing off who he belongs to, but for the god damn paparazzi. They are like vultures. And even though he loves feeding the #otayuri hashtag, Yuri prefers to do it on his own. Instagram, Twitter, Tiktok, whatever. He's not exactly secretive. 

Yuri is snapped back into the present when Beka nibbles his ear. His lips are too close. And not close enough. "Stop thinking, start kissing." That type of urgency isn't common for his lover, but Otabek probably doesn't want to get caught missing with the birthday boy for a prolonged time. 

And Yuri really likes it when his partner tells him what to do. So Yuri does kiss him and he does lean into it and he does try to steal Otabek's breath away. In the end, Yuri comes out panting and Beka grins. 

"Tell me what you want, babe." Beka is using that dark, sultry tone no fic ever mentioned. Yuri had no idea what to prepare for until Otabek spoke like this for the first time. The man is usually so shy and reserved, but in one second, he can totally flip himself around and become someone else. A confident partner. A dominant badass. A loving boyfriend. Otabek contains multitudes Yuri never expected and it stirs something deep within him. 

"You." The answer is simple, but it gains a grin from his lover Yuri is very fucking proud of, because it's one of those Otabek only ever does when he's in the zone and ready to take Yuri apart. Getting him there with so many people right outside their bedroom door is an achievement. 

Yuri just loves fooling around. He loves drawing it, seeing it, reading about it. But nothing is better than Beka actually putting his hands and lips on Yuri's sensitive skin. 

When that devious tongue travels Yuri's body, he squirms. Beka likes to remark on it, but that's fine, being called out just increases Yuri's pleasure. 

"You're such a slut, Plisetsky."

After all that kinky roleplay and the explicit fics he read, Yuri should have known what Beka would be like as a lover, but the intensity hit him like a truck that first night in Montreal. And almost every other night since then. 

He groans and tucks his face against Otabek's neck, strawberry forgotten. Yuri isn't self-conscious, but self-aware. And every part of him tingles in a way that is really,  _ really _ good. 

Just when he's about to drop the fruit, Beka grabs it and bites into it, juice trailing over his chin. He offers Yuri the second half with his teeth and holds his hands down, so Yuri has to take it the same way. Their lips brush and he's electric. 

"Beka …" A sigh, a moan, a confession. Outside, someone laughs loudly. Yuri can hear the music people dance to, which in turn means they won't hear him. 

"What do you need?" 

"You." They play the same game as before, but this time, Yuri is less romantic and more whiny in his intention. His skin feels too tight for all the emotions Otabek awakes. He used to think sex was a dick-thing. But fanfic and this relationship taught Yuri that ninety percent of it happens in his head. And Beka is a master in taking him there. 

"We don't have much time, Yura. People will wonder where we are." 

"Let them wonder. It's my birthday. Besides, I'm pretty sure they have a very clear concept of what's going on …" He tries to be confident and self-reassured, but Beka recognizes the bluff and grins again. His hand still wanders down Yuri's body. He's gripping soft skin beneath a shirt, over pants, a handful of hair. Before realizing what’s going on, Yuri curses. It's a lot of sensation all at once. But He still craves it. "More …" 

The hand in his hair tightens, Beka pulls. The consequence is an exposed neck on Yuri's part and an erection pressing against his thigh from Otabek's side. It makes Yuri groan a little louder, crave a little harder, become a little weaker. Unfair, how quickly Beka can take him apart. 

"You'll get what you want, baby, but you gotta be quiet. Can you do that for me?" Fuck. Yuri isn't sure, but he will try. Not trusting his voice, he nods. Hastily. Because fuck, there's a burning in the lower half of Yuri's abdomen, a searing need, and he knows Beka can take care of it. Will take care of it, if only Yuri plays according to his rules. Yuri watches him kneel. God damn. That's really hot. 

From here on, it'll get even better. Otabek trails little kisses over his lower torso, teases the skin with tiny bites, plays into Yuri's unfair sensitivity. Then, he gets up. 

Which should be criminal because he just started touching Yuri and now he's heading for the door? But when the lock clicks and Otabek returns to his starting point, Yuri sighs. Oh thank god. He half expected his lover to leave, just to edge him a bit. Beka can be cruel. 

Not right now, though. Right now, Yuri's belt is opened, his fly pulled down. Heated eagerness quickens his breath, scarlet dancing down Yuri's torso. He flushes so easily and Otabek loves teasing him about it. 

Teeth on his skin, the tip of a tongue. Beka breathes onto the path he licked over Yuri's lower abs and it's rewarded by goosebumps everywhere. He looks so smug. He’s so perfect. 

Otabek mouths over the underwear peeking through Yuri's open fly. Which is heaven and hell, really. Torture because it's not enough, but salvation because Yuri knows it soon will be. He just has to be patient for one more moment. 

And soon, Beka presses his hand down that bit of underwear, separating it from the body and filling the space all in one motion. Yuri is buzzing, excited, stressed, alive. They've been gone for mere minutes, but Beka has had him under his spell for days. Yuri doesn't care if people notice. Yuri  _ wants  _ and Otabek will fulfill his deepest needs once he deems it appropriate. Like right now. 

"Please …" Yuri hasn't realized how breathless he is until he tries to talk. "Please." Politeness isn't his strong suit, but when Beka is like this, it's Yuri's best chance to get what he wants. 

This time, it seems to be the solution, too, because Otabek works down his pants all the way and takes Yuri into his mouth with one fluid motion. Yuri prefers not to think about why Beka is so good at blowjobs, while he himself is a drooling, uncoordinated mess. Instead, he focuses on the sensation. Fuck yes. Yuri wants to call this feeling  _ 'home' _ . Because Otabek manages to make him feel understood in a way no one else can. Not just sexually. 

But it's hard to think of all the other wonderful aspects of their newfound love while Beka's throat hugs him so tight. Yuri wants to buck into it, but he knows that's a no-no, even on his birthday. So he allows Otabek his own pace and to take him wherever Beka please. Somehow, it's rushed and drawn out, all at the same time. 

Warm. Wet. Heated. Nothing Yuri experienced before their relationship was similar in any way. Beka is all his firsts. Yuri's breath catches. And for a second, he goes onto his toes, just to get rid of the nervous energy, just so he won't thrust forward. Beka follows, as if he anticipated it. 

"Fuck. I love you so much, Bekam."  _ My Beka _ . Yuri smiles whenever he gets to say it. Otabek hums his confirmation and Yuri's nerves light up along his spine like street lights illuminating a previously dark alley. He tries to hide his groans, hopes the music in the living room is enough. 

Yuri focuses on the tongue lapping up the underside of his dick, on the lips kissing his tip, on the cool air Beka breathes against wet, heated flesh. He's in stitches within seconds. Sexual experiences—well, shared sexual experiences, anyway—are still new to Yuri, and so everytime Otabek touches him, he's fire and ice, a hundred emotions at once, overstimulated and in need of more, more, more. 

By now, Yuri is squirming, held in place by insistent hands on his ass. With half-lidded eyes, he watches himself disappear and reappear over and over. Otabek is perfect and Yuri whines, low in his throat. A warning, a plea. Beka looks up and nods, then, impossibly, sucks harder. It's enough to make Yuri short circuit. His head flies back and his eyes close, even though he wishes he had seen it all. 

When he comes, he sounds wrangled. It's a whimper, almost pitiful. Beka drinks him down anyway and keeps going until it's almost too much. Only when Yuri squirms again does Otabek let him go. 

"Fuck." 

"Not now." 

Yuri can't fucking  _ believe _ this man. He glares at his boyfriend, but Otabek smirks back. No one who just gave a blowjob should look so fucking smug. Yuri wants to work that grin off, but he's too sensitive. "Now you?" 

Otabek shakes his head. "Your guests wait." He helps tuck Yuri back into his clothes, takes care of his lover as if Yuri is his actual baby. No other person would ever be allowed to touch him this way, but Beka is not like anyone else. 

"Tonight?" Yuri asks, hopeful to return the favor. But Otabek tugs him into a gentle kiss. 

"Forever." So fucking cheesy. Yuri gives his boyfriend the warmest, softest smile. Otabek is a dozen different people for him. And Yuri loves every single one of them. “I, uh … I actually got you something else.” 

Yuri perks up, tries to smooth his hair back and tilts his head. “Hm? Oh. And you don’t want to give it to me with everyone else around? Is it nasty?” God, he hopes it’s nasty. But Otabek shakes his head and hands him a … bunch of pages. 

“I wanted to bind it, but it doesn’t have a cover yet. And I feel like it deserves a cover drawn from the best artist I know. Besides … I hoped the artist could help me with some details. You know, I … only know parts of the story.” 

“Is this … a manuscript?” The thing is thick, thicker than any other story Otabek has written so far. “And you wrote it for me?” 

“I wrote it for us. And everyone else. And … maybe, if you are okay with it, you could feature it? As a collaboration? You know, to give back to the fandom that brought us together?” 

Yuri smiles, first at him, then at the bundle of pages in his hands. He reads the title. “Superfan? That sounds cheesy as fuck.” 

“Do you like it?” 

The smile on Yuri’s face broadens even more. “I love it.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND IT IS, OFFICIALLY, A WRAP. 
> 
> Big thank you to the people featured in this week's chapter, we have art from grue, nACHI8, and JNlost, an adorable cosplay from JNlost, and the perfect final photo from Ashke50.  
> And an even bigger thank you to YOU, the reader. You all moved our hearts with how amazing you are and with the things you had to say.  
> Many expressed struggles to part with the fic, so we WILL have a behind the scenes chapter next week. 
> 
> Until then, PLEASE subscribe to the wonderful people involved in this project. I will start another fic the week after the behind the scenes and I know others have a lot coming up, too. Let's all move closer in our little fandom bubble. Come talk to us! Be our friends.♥ 
> 
> [Ashke50](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashke50)
> 
> grue ([Tumblr](https://gigagrue.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/gigagrue))
> 
> [JNLost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwayslost) ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/JNAlwayslost))
> 
> [Kinkyspn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkyspn/works) ([Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/_.starsandmoon._/))
> 
> [Lalionnebelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest) ([Tumblr](https://lalionnebelle.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lalionnebelle), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/La.Lionne.Cosplay/))
> 
> [Madam Red](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamRed) ([Tumblr](https://madamredwrites.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/madamredwrites), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/madamredwrites/))
> 
> nACHI8 ([Tumblr](http://nachi0-art.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nACHI8_art?s=09), [Instagram](https://instagram.com/nachi8_art?igshid=1noopi1osbuue))
> 
> [Pllsetskyonice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hma1313) ([Twitter,](https://twitter.com/pllsetskyonice) [Carrd](https://pllsetskyonice.carrd.co/))
> 
> [Scribbles in the Margins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblesInTheMargins) ([Tumblr](https://scribblesinthemargins.tumblr.com/), [Twitter)](https://twitter.com/ScribblesITM)
> 
> [Sophie_skates_reads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie_skates_reads) ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/SophieParrish13))
> 
> [Surka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surka)
> 
> [Taedae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taedae) ([Tumblr](https://taedae-nextrea.tumblr.com), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TaedaeNextrea), [Instagram)](https://www.instagram.com/taedae_nextrea/)
> 
> [thechaoscryptid ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechaoscryptid/profile) ([Tumblr](https://chaos-cryptid-writes.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thechaoscryptid))
> 
> [Tutti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tutti_writes) ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/tutti_writes?s=09))
> 
> [Venom-for-free](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venom_for_free/works) ([Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/venom-for-free/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/venom_for_free), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/venom_for_free/))
> 
> [Zjo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zjofierose) ([Tumblr](https://zjofierose.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/zjofierose%20))


	24. Behind-the-scenes

Superfan started during summer 2020, when I decided to write a social media AU because I love reading them. A while ago in another fandom, I had a friend who wrote one character as an artist and another as a writer, and I thought, “wow, that idea is super cool”. The plot was completely different, but the core concept comes from there. She wrote little fics in her stories, but unlike her, I didn’t want to feature the entire fics. So I thought, maybe just blurbs and then post the other fics as extra content along the week?  
  
But I realized, fuck, that would be a lot of fics, and not just 1k ones and I would have to write them along with the main plot, and my dudes, that was a bit much. So I decided to ask for help. 

  
  


2 retweets, 23 likes. Not that big of a deal, right? Cool. I thought maybe 3 or 4 people would reply. 16 did. Not all of them actually ended up featured in the project, some resigned early on for personal reasons, but the response blew me away regardless. 

  
  


This is what I gave them. This is all the team started with. 

After that, we quickly decided to make a Discord to coordinate the entire process. And here, I have to give a shout-out to my second in command and eternal love, Taedae. If you regularly read my stuff, you’ve heard this name a lot. It’s because she is my lifesaver. She edits all my work and even proofed some of the side stories. She also set up the server, took care of the entire onboarding process, and since then has been my second server mod. The family calls her Taedad at this point. 

  
  


So. This is what we had for Superfan, along with channels to talk about Otayuri and later, to watch movies together. Yes, the Superfan server has movie parties two nights a week. It’s a beloved tradition at this point and exactly as chaotic as it sounds. 

People joined and chose their roles. Artists, writers, cosplayers. They received a tiny pink tag called “Superfan Fam” and here they were. Suddenly, I had a bunch of new friends, some I’d known for a while, some I’d never talked to. And then, magic happened. Because no one bitched, no one jumped out of the project once it started, no one missed any important deadlines, and everyone communicated. You thought I was lying when I said I have the best team, but it’s RIDICULOUS how well this all went. 

  
  


I offered the team the first chapter of the story, then a bullet-point outline of the other chapters so they COULD check what would happen but didn’t have to spoil themselves. But the entire main plot was in my hands, so even the contributors only learned what they signed up for as the project progressed. Which is why some of the writers posted comments. 

  
  


I made a spreadsheet detailing which chapter included what kind of media, who would be making it, and when it was needed. So people knew what they would ‘have’ to do and for when. Some things were offered openly to be picked based on what everyone vibed with most ("Who wants to write/draw this?"). Other things were brought directly to specific people to see if they were interested in offering their knowledge and talents ("I have this idea/this drawing, would you like to do it?")

This is what The Spreadsheet™ looks like. 

What you might not know is, for the stories, I wrote the parts featured in Superfan and the contributors wrote the rest. This is how it went: 

  
  


For the art, we brainstormed ideas, but I otherwise left the artists alone. No outlines from me, the lucky bastards. Same with cosplay.

We then made a Google Drive folder for the contributors to store their work, so once the chapters were ready, I could grab them and work them into the story. 

  


From there on, I kept writing the ‘skeleton’ of the story and continued to annoy my new friends with constant updates over finished chapters. Yes, I write fast, why are you asking? :D 

  
  


And then, we started posting it. Superfan’s first chapter went live on September 19th and we updated the fic once a week. During the first few weeks, I also did contributor spotlights until all of the co-creators up to that point were announced. Fun fact: nACHI8 and Ashke joined us during the posting process, so I never got around to making them a spotlight. But please say hi and thank you to them, anyway. 

And ... That is basically it. From there, it was a slow birth process of finishing the baby and uploading the content we produced together in this collaboration. 

I asked the Superfan crew if they have some pieces of their process to share, so here are some more glimpses behind the scenes. 

  


Drawing from grue, photo from Ashke, made during the photoshoot for the final book cover. 

Sketches from JNlostt for the Pliroy and Otayuri drawings 

  
  


Cosplay photos from JNlost, trying to figure out the perfect spot for the final Instagram post 

Early draft from Sophie_skates_reads for the bracelet fic 

Playlist from pIIsetskyonice for _love letters on my skin_ , which can be found [ here ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4W9RkVFAGWAZnineorCS6m?si=qdXVGOwVQNCcodsTd2Dwhg&nd=1)

Notes from Taedae on her kitten fic 

Skate Program Notes from ScribblesInTheMargins 

And the note sheet leading up to it 

Outline from MadamRed and [ Playlist ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4sRsmKwtj9Cz8wcPxUAusU) for her Fic “Play it by ear” 

BONUS: 

What didn’t make it: 

One of the AU ideas had a tattoo scene that was later moved out of the Superfan universe, so the picture never made it in. 

JNlostt as our lovely Otabek for Olympia, featured only in the last photo of Superfan

Bonus Bonus:

Here are some of the creator voices for you!

Taedae: Thank you so much to all the readers for supporting Venom and the team on this journey. And thank you to the whole team for making this project a success and for building the community we all now share. It has been a wonderful experience watching everything come together and sharing in the joy of it all, with the contributor and readers alike. Much love to everyone. If you wish to continue supporting Venom and the team, please check out their body of works (linked in the footer). Every person involved in Superfan is hardworking, kind, and talented, and I’m sure they would appreciate comments, kudos, retweets, etc. I hope to see familiar ‘faces’ around in the future!

Sophie: To echo Tae, I want to thank everyone reading this for supporting this chaotic, wonderful family and the work we’ve created. More specifically, I want to thank Venom, for bringing the Superfan team together, and Tae, for the same. Before this work, I knew maybe… two? people in fandom (Venom and Tae, xD) and in the aftermath of it, that number has increased exponentially. Our server, our own little corner of the internet, is a wonderful place filled with truly lovely human beings. I cannot express enough how _grateful_ I am to be a part of it. These people, those who were there from the very beginning and those who joined along the way, have impacted my life _so positively_ I honestly struggle to remember what my day-to-day existence was like without a chaotic, wonderful server to come home to. I don’t think I can gush enough about how much I love these absolutely spectacular specimens of humanity (though I have certainly tried), but consider yourself, reader, lucky if you have ever, in _any_ capacity, interacted with any of them. Much love, and please check out the bodies of works of both Venom and the contributing creators-- it is often joked about that the server is single-handedly feeding the Otayuri fandom, and, true to that sentiment, _boy_ do we have upcoming works for you! ♥ -- Sophie_skates_reads

pllsetskyonice: Being involved with the Superfan project has been an absolute privilege. Venom and I had never really interacted before, but that changed when I saw the concept tweet: as soon as I saw the idea, I knew I wanted to be involved if I could. Social media AUs have always been a favourite of mine, but Superfan was that and so much more. It's been amazing to work with so many talented people on this - the amount of work that's gone into it has been incredible, and everyone deserves all the love you can give them. In a year full of real life uncertainties, Superfan helped to distract, to give us something else to focus on, and most of all, to have fun. Our little corner of the internet is full of so much love and support, and I can only hope that it continues in the future.

MadamRed: Shockingly, I had never heard of Venom or her works before I came across her tweet on my feed on random day. I replied, thinking I may not have much to contribute, and boy was I wrong! I opened the virtual door to that discord server and have never looked back. It’s literally the only server I’m active in (I prefer smaller places as I tend to … never speak up when the crowd gets a bit too much for me to handle) xD But after reading that first chapter, as well as seeing everyone’s input and thoughts, I felt incredibly comfortable. There were a few familiar faces from other servers I had been a part of years ago, and so I started participating a bit more, presented my “neighbour AU” idea to Venom, and we immediately realised we had _many_ similar headcanons when it came to the boys! I had the concept for my piece saved for literal years, and this lovely community held my hand along the whole process, gave me ideas as well as song suggestions and was able to bring me back into the OtaYuri fandom. I still wrote for them in my own spare time but nothing that I thought was “worthy” to be posted. The server’s unwavering support, along with Venom’s and Tae’s feedback whenever they edit for me, have been crucial to help me come out of my writing funk. So, first of all, thank you to the lovely community we’ve created because, as corny as it may sound, I wouldn’t be creating as constantly as I am without their encouragement! Special thank you to Venom and Tae for listening to my endless stream of ideas! And, obviously, thank _you,_ amazing readers, for making Superfan what it is! We wouldn’t be here writing all of this without your very welcome screaming and bonking! I hope you enjoyed the team’s work as much as we enjoyed creating everything! <3

Jnlostt: Thank you to all the wonderful readers who went on this journey with us and sincere thanks for all the kudos and comments. I luckily came across Venom's call for creators on Twitter and I took the chance to do something I only dreamed of being able to do (collaborate with writers and other artists). At that time, I was a fan of OtaYuri (since the beginning) but I never contributed anything much and had thought that the amazing writers and artists in the fandom were out of my reach. Through this project I got to see how their amazing minds worked and I got to learn and develop my own art with their love and support. These are truly amazing people and I feel so lucky to now know them in my lifetime. 

今回、この企画を御一緒にできた事を大変に嬉しく思います。皆さんのおかげでとても楽しかったです。また何か一緒に活動出来ます事を楽しみにしています。(I’m so honored to have been a part of this project and I can’t wait to see what’s next!) 

今まで、本当にありがとうございました！(Thank you for everything you have done!)

Ashke: I started out as a reader, and loved the idea and the execution of the fic so I quickly subscribed and looked forward to the updates every weekend. It never occured to me I’d end up contributing. I joined the server (after Venom promised me there wouldn’t be any spoilers for the fic) and met some lovely and very welcoming people. It is a chaotic but delightful corner of the internet! 

And then, near the end of the fic I commented with an idea that Venom inspired but hadn’t considered herself. She asked if she could use it, and invited me to be part of the project too, so here I am. 

I got to peek behind the curtain, and when I saw the spreadsheet, and all the different channels for the fic planning, I was even more amazed with the whole project. It really is like an iceberg, with so much going on below the surface. It looks seamless from the outside because it is so well organised. Somehow Venom manages to herd the cats! 

I am so grateful to Venom and Taedae for creating and curating the Superfan experience, and for gathering and nurturing the little community around it. The team are all hugely talented, and I look forward to seeing what they come up with next!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is goodbye for now. Thank you from the bottom of my heart to you, the reader, and to the team.  
> Please subscribe to the creators, so you can get more stories from us delivered to your doorstep.  
> I can't express how happy I am to be able to work with this team, back then and today.  
> Love, Venom 
> 
> [Ashke50](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashke50)
> 
> grue ([Tumblr](https://gigagrue.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/gigagrue))
> 
> [JNLost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwayslost) ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/JNAlwayslost))
> 
> [Kinkyspn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkyspn/works) ([Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/_.starsandmoon._/))
> 
> [Lalionnebelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest) ([Tumblr](https://lalionnebelle.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lalionnebelle), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/La.Lionne.Cosplay/))
> 
> [Madam Red](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamRed) ([Tumblr](https://madamredwrites.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/madamredwrites), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/madamredwrites/))
> 
> nACHI8 ([Tumblr](http://nachi0-art.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nACHI8_art?s=09), [Instagram](https://instagram.com/nachi8_art?igshid=1noopi1osbuue))
> 
> [Pllsetskyonice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hma1313) ([Twitter,](https://twitter.com/pllsetskyonice) [Carrd](https://pllsetskyonice.carrd.co/))
> 
> [Scribbles in the Margins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblesInTheMargins) ([Tumblr](https://scribblesinthemargins.tumblr.com/), [Twitter)](https://twitter.com/ScribblesITM)
> 
> [Sophie_skates_reads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie_skates_reads) ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/SophieParrish13))
> 
> [Surka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surka)
> 
> [Taedae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taedae) ([Tumblr](https://taedae-nextrea.tumblr.com), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TaedaeNextrea), [Instagram)](https://www.instagram.com/taedae_nextrea/)
> 
> [thechaoscryptid ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechaoscryptid/profile) ([Tumblr](https://chaos-cryptid-writes.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thechaoscryptid))
> 
> [Tutti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tutti_writes) ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/tutti_writes?s=09))
> 
> [Venom-for-free](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venom_for_free/works) ([Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/venom-for-free/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/venom_for_free), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/venom_for_free/))
> 
> [Zjo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zjofierose) ([Tumblr](https://zjofierose.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/zjofierose%20))


End file.
